Vivre ou mourir
by lillyyy19
Summary: Un enlèvement douloureux s'est produit au Seattle Grace Hospital il y a maintenant deux ans... Mais la situation va changer quand Arizona Robins va être retrouvée. Morte ou vivante, telle est la question. M
1. Le prologue

Prologue

_« Vivre ou mourir. Héros ou lâche. Lutter ou abandonner. Je le dirai encore, pour être sûr que vous m'écoutez : la vie est faite_ _de choix. Vivre ou mourir, c'est ça le choix important. Et, il ne nous appartient pas toujours… »_

Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la joue. Une larme, pure, ronde, cristalline. Elle pousse la poussière sur son passage, et laisse un sillon clair derrière elle. Sur le menton de la jeune femme, elle hésite, vacille, puis, finalement, après un tremblement fatal, elle tombe pour se mêler au sang et à la terre humide. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme quittent le sol pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et accrochent le coin d'une fenêtre, là-haut, sur le toit de l'usine désaffectée. Des étoiles brillent de mille feux dans l'océan de jais. Un déclic derrière sa tête la fait sursauter et elle ferme les paupières pour les rouvrir très vite, après tout, elle s'est jurée de ne pas avoir les yeux clos avant la fin. Elle aurait aussi aimé qu'on lui détache les mains afin de ressentir une légère liberté dans sa mort malheureusement, au milieu de l'entrepôt, à genoux dans la poussière, elle n'était pas en position de demander quelque chose. Le Colt est armé. Une détonation retentit, le corps d'Arizona Robbins est comme projeté au sol.


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome Home

Chapitre 1

Des hurlements retentirent de toute part, des grincements, des couinements, violents, plats, durs. Les portes du hangar s'étaient ouvertes dans un bruit assourdissant et des fenêtres avaient explosées.  
Arizona, allongée sur le sol ne comprenait pas vraiment le chaos qui venait de se déclencher dans cette nuit si paisible, dans cette nuit où elle aurait normalement dû mourir. Son ventre se tordait et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Qui étaient ces gens ? D'où diable sortaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Mieux valait faire la morte, ne pas bouger, se changer en pierre, et surtout, ne pas respirer. La pédiatre était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne discernait pas vraiment ce que disaient les voix et de toutes façons, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on ne la voit pas.

Peine perdue.

On lui toucha l'épaule, doucement, comme une caresse tendre. On se pencha sur elle. Face contre terre, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas fuir car ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos.

« Madame, je m'appelle Brook Peters, je suis là pour vous aider, si vous m'entendez serrez moi la main. »

Elle pensait sérieusement qu'elle tomberait dans le piège ? Amateur. Arizona demeura inerte, sa cage thoracique ne bougeant quasi plus.

« J'ai besoin de savoir votre nom, je ne vous ferais aucun mal madame. Je fais partie des soldats américains. »

Soldat Américain. Ces mots se répercutèrent dans l'esprit d'Arizona qui trembla à l'idée que ce puisse être vrai cette fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux et en regardant difficilement par-dessus son épaule, elle put apercevoir une jeune femme, les cheveux dissimulés sous une cagoule et un casque militaire.

Maintenant elle était sûre. Son père avait été colonel grâce à lui, elle reconnaissait parfaitement tous les uniformes existants, et cette femme, qui lui tenait gentiment la main, était à coup sûr un soldat des Etats-Unis.

« Vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrez-moi la main. »

Elle referma ses doigts sur une peau douce.

« Ca va aller, je vais vous libérer avec mon couteau. »

La jeune femme se crispa à la vue du cran d'arrêt mais aussitôt, les liens se rompirent et ses bras douloureux retombèrent mollement à côté d'elle.

Le soldat posa une main sur la tête d'Arizona, lui caressa les cheveux et l'aida à s'assoir. Elle tremblait et jetait des regards apeurés autour d'elle, sa respiration était saccadée et elle essaya de réunir le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

« Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda l'officier en lui massant les poignets douloureux.

La blonde secoua la tête négativement. Ce coups-là, on lui avait déjà fait, elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Elle avait compris la leçon, ses côtes aussi. Pourtant cette fois-là, on l'aida à se relever. On l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur du hangar et on la couvrit avec une couverture de l'armée. Brook Peters la soutenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ses jambes tremblantes semblaient ne pas vouloir coopérer alors à l'aide de son bras, elle prit appuie sur l'épaule du soldat. Lorsqu'elle vit l'ambulance qui l'attendait, elle sut que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être que cette fois c'était réel. Ce n'était pas un piège. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit le corps de l'homme qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. A la place de son œil gauche, il y avait maintenant un trou béant d'où s'écoulait un liquide poisseux. Elle allait sans doute subir le même sort. Alors dans un élan de peur, d'espoir et de panique elle agrippa la main droite de l'officier et d'une voix rauque, raillée, elle souffla :

« Je suis citoyenne américaine, je m'appelle Arizona Robins. »

La tête de Brook pivota lentement vers la jeune femme et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis, elle lui offrit un sourire franc. Elle l'aida à s'installer sur une civière et laissa les médecins de l'armée prendre la suite. Brook Peters s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de pouvoir, de nouveau se rapprocher de la blonde. Elle lui expliqua que l'ambulance allait l'emmener à la base la plus proche où elle recevrait les soins nécessaires. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Arizona empoigna sa manche et ne voulut plus la lâcher.

« Madame ! Chuchota une ambulancière, lâchez-la, nous devons vous ausculter ! »

On lui fit lâcher prise, malgré ses cris, ses supplications, ses pleurs. Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent sur elles et la blonde se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. On lui administra un calmant et on essaya de l'apaiser avec une voix douce et mielleuse. Comme rien ne marchait, on envoya une autre dose de calmant dans les veines de la douce pédiatre qui s'endormit immédiatement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, on lui posa des tas de questions, elle ne répondit à aucune. On lui parla doucement, durement, franchement, mais rien. On lui fit passer des examens aussi. Des longs, des courts, des gênants, des inutiles. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Elle se contentait de fixer les personnes qui passaient devant sa chambre, détournait les yeux devant ceux qui la soignaient, l'auscultaient. On prit aussi beaucoup de photo de son corps afin de les classer dans un dossier qu'elle aurait voulu brûler.

Lorsque le soir venait, elle sentait l'angoisse grandir dans sa cage thoracique. Plus les heures avançaient et plus elle se recroquevillait dans son lit afin d'être la plus petite chose qui existe. Bien souvent, le matin arrivait et elle n'avait pas dormi, alors elle collait ses poings contre ses joues, s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit et des larmes de rage, d'incompréhension et de peur inondaient ses joues.

On lui avait posé beaucoup de questions mais personne ne lui avait demandé si elle, elle en avait.  
Un matin, quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre en ayant pris le soin de frapper.

« Bonjour Arizona, murmura une jeune femme en entrant, je suis Brook Peters, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Brook lui offrit un sourire avant de rapprocher son siège du lit. Elle avait retiré sa cagoule et son casque, dévoilant ainsi une chevelure flamboyante qui descendait au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte plus claire.

« Je... J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous mais... je savais déjà qui vous étiez en fait... »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

Brook posa un dossier sur son lit et laissa le soin à Arizona de déchiffrer les lettres inscrites dessus.

_Arizona Robbins-portée disparue._

La blonde eut soudain envie de vomir, elle s'allongea un peu plus profondément dans son lit.

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais... il... il y avait une image jointe au dossier, vous êtes dessus, devant un hôpital, vous vous souvenez d'avoir travaillé au Seattle Grace Hospital ? »

Hochement positif.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, se moqua gentiment le soldat afin de la faire sourire, mais je comprends tout à fait, je... en fait, je ne suis pas passé pour vous dire des choses que vous savez déjà mais... juste... enfin... on va vous ramener chez vous. A Seattle. Il faut juste le temps que l'avion de l'armée arrive et... je suis désolée mais il faut qu'on parte rapidement d'ici, nous devons faire vite maintenant, et… et l'avion ne sera pas d'un confort optimal...Je serai là si vous le voulez. »

Hochement positif.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Arizona se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Ce sont les infirmières, je vais devoir vous laisser vous reposer. Vous... vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Elle la laissa partir.

Retourner à Seattle, elle avait caressé ce rêve tellement de fois, maintenant, elle allait peut-être y parvenir. Elle n'avait pas oser poser de questions, peut-être que c'était encore un piège, des hommes cagoulés allaient paraitre avec des armes et lui tirer dessus, ou bien la brûler avec des cigarettes ou bien… ou bien… elle se pencha au-dessus d'une bassine et régurgita son petit déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, on vint la chercher dans sa chambre, Brook était là, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se lever. Il fallait partir vite, elle enfila d'elle-même les vêtements qu'on lui tendait. Un treillis et une veste de l'armée. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Brook se rapprocha d'elle avec un scratch qu'elle plaça sur le côté droit de sa veste. Arizona baissa la tête. En lettres noires était brodé _Robbins_. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser déborder par les émotions, Brook lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le couloir. Dehors, un 4x4 les attendait, plus loin un avion les attendait, à Seattle, sa famille l'attendait.

Arizona avait des questions, seulement… dans quel ordre les poser ? Avait-elle le droit de les poser ?  
Le regard dans le vide, elle se tordait les mains, angoissée à l'idée de mourir une fois qu'elle aurait le pied hors de l'avion. Cependant, elle devait se montrer courageuse. Elle se l'était jurée ne jamais baisser les bras, même dans les moments les plus durs. Le vol lui parut interminable. Finalement, l'avion se posa dans un grand bruit assourdissant, il y eut des secousses violentes qui lui remontèrent dans les côtes et elle faillit hurler de douleur, puis, tout s'arrêta et Brook lui lança un sourire triomphant.

« On est arrivé ! Dit-elle simplement. »

On avait fait ça bien l'avion avait atterri sur une piste isolée, afin d'éviter, d'après Brook, les journalistes et curieux. Brook tenait Arizona par le bras et une escorte avait été mise à disposition. On l'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où de grande baies vitrées lui laissaient déjà voir des formes à l'intérieur qui se pressaient contre les parois de verre. Elles contournèrent le bâtiment, pour se retrouver du côté où les murs étaient bétonnés. Avant de rentrer, Brook se mit face à la petite blonde et elle lui prit les épaules.

« Respirez Arizona, tout va très bien se passer. Ils vous attendent depuis deux ans ! »

Elle crut recevoir un coup de poings dans le ventre. Seulement deux ans ? Elle avait eu l'impression que c'était plus. Deux ans…

« Vous êtes prête ? Ca y est, on y est Arizona, vous allez les retrouver. On les a mis au courant de votre situation, tout va très bien aller maintenant. »

Arizona ne se rappela plus comment Brook s'était en allée, la laissant seule devant la porte grise et rouillée. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et retrouver sa vie. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte, terrorisée de ce qu'elle allait vivre.


	3. Chapter 2 : To the Airport

J'ai oublié de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous. Mais ils sont à Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux. Cinq personnes étaient là et la regardaient en lui souriant tendrement. Elle n'avança pas de peur que tout s'écroule. Un homme, l'air fatigué, les cheveux ras le crâne se détacha du groupe et prit Arizona dans ses bras.

« On m'a ramené ma fille ! On m'a ramené ma fille ! Arizona, j'ai tellement… tellement espéré ne pas… ne pas revivre la même chose que… pour… ton frère. Mais, tu es là, tu es là, avec nous ! »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, non seulement elle ne réalisait pas mais en plus, elle ne fit aucun geste. Et pour cela, elle se détestait, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir heureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues pour se plonger dans la tendresse que son père lui donnait. Elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre, mais tout ce qu'elle put regarder ce fut les deux personnes qui s'avançaient maintenant vers elle. L'une d'elles était effondrée et l'autre souriait un peu gênée : Mark Sloan s'avança portant Callie à moitié. Elle ne pouvait quitter sa petite blonde des yeux mais n'osait pas la toucher de peur de se réveiller. Mark se racla la gorge et piétina un peu, angoissé qu'Arizona ne dise rien, ne fasse rien, et surtout déstabilisé par la lueur de malice qui était aujourd'hui absente dans les yeux de son amie.

« Elle..euh… eh ben… elle est un peu sous le choc…, dit-il en montrant Callie. Enfin… tu comprends… elle aura plus le lit pour elle toute seule alors… »

Callie frappa Mark dans les côtes alors que les autres hésitaient à rire. Arizona haussa les sourcils reconnaissant Mark et son humour noir. Certains l'auraient trouvé de mauvais goût mais c'est ce qui permit à la jeune femme de réaliser que cette fois, c'était vrai, on l'avait ramené auprès des siens. Elle ferma les paupières et se mit à sangloter.

« Bienvenue chez toi Zona, murmura Mark en l'attirant contre lui et Callie. »

La pédiatre hoqueta et s'agrippa au dos de Mark et à la hanche de Callie. Elle retrouvait leur odeur, leur tendresse, leur voix, leurs yeux. Le plasticien déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et Callie plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« Viens, on va s'assoir, on va… se retrouver. » proposa Mark.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tous les embrasser, malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas le cran. Elle se plaça entre Callie, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher et Teddy Altman qui lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe gauche.

« Tu nous as manqué Zo' »

Il leur fallu beaucoup de temps avant de parvenir à parler presque librement. On n'abordait pas le sujet de son absence, on ne lui posait aucune question, on ne se permettait aucune blague. Au contraire, on essayait de lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. La mort de sa mère, le mariage de Teddy, la fin de la construction de la maison de Derek et Meredith, qui n'avaient pas pu être là pour la retrouver tout simplement parce que Meredith était en train d'accoucher. Elle demanda où était Sophia et Karev lui tendit son téléphone portable. Elle déclencha une vidéo où elle put voir une petite fille avec un visage tout rond.

« Tu sais où on va ? demanda la voix d'Alex sur l'enregistrement.

-Oui, vous allez chercher ma maman ! s'exclama Sophia en regardant quelque part au-dessus de l'objectif.

Arizona découvrit ainsi, deux prunelles noires semblables à celles de Callie.

-Ta maman ? mais, ta maman elle est là ? non ?

La petite fille soupira et se replongea dans son dessin avant de répliquer :

-Alex, on t'a déjà expliqué que j'avais deux mamans et un papa ! Et, maman Arizona bah elle est partie en voyage pendant looooongtemps.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle aime l'aventure ! répondit la petite en haussant les épaules apparemment pas convaincu que cette excuse fut valable.

-Ah je vois, tu sais que je vais montrer cette vidéo à ta maman avant qu'elle rentre ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Alors je peux lui dire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr trésor.

-Maman, est ce que la prochaine fois tu pourras partir faire des aventures moins longtemps ? Ou alors tu pourrais m'emmener parce que tu me manques trop.

La vidéo se coupa.

Elle sourit gênée, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter devant tant de personnes. Sourire, ne pas sourire. Teddy l'aida un peu en détournant l'attention un instant. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour attraper une boite de beignets qu'elle déposa au centre de la table et tendit un gobelet à son amie.

« Je suppose que t'as pas dû en boire beaucoup là-bas. »

Elle prit le petit gobelet entre ses mains et son menton trembla imperceptiblement.

« Les autres auraient voulu venir tu sais, mais… il y a eu un carambolage alors… tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Plus tard, un homme vint les chercher, il fallait conduire Arizona à l'hôpital où elle devait suivre d'autres tests car _là-bas_, faute de moyen, ils n'avaient pas pu faire tous les examens nécessaires. Il fallait aussi qu'Arizona rencontre un psychologue. C'était vital. Elle regarda l'heure : 10h. La journée allait être longue.

Elle prit le chemin de la sortie encadrée par son père, Callie, Mark, Altman et Karev. Ils se séparèrent en embrassant encore Arizona et en lui promettant de venir la voir pendant sa convalescence. Karev et Mark devait retourner à l'hôpital, quant au père de la jeune femme, il lui indiqua le numéro de son hôtel car il resterait quelques jours. Alors que Teddy serrait Arizona dans ses bras elle lui dit :

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te donner ça. »

Elle extirpa de sa poche, un téléphone dernier cri.

« J'ai rentré quelques numéros pour toi. Je sais que… quand on revient de _là-bas_, on a besoin de reprendre contact avec la vie et surtout de prendre contact avec des gens qui comprennent ce qu'on a vécu. Mon numéro est dedans Zo'. Si jamais tu as… s'il y a des… choses que tu ne comprends pas… tu m'appelles ! D'accord ?

-Merci, ça me touche… beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi »

Sur la route de l'hôpital, Arizona ne pouvait détacher son regard de Callie qui s'était maintenant reprise en main et qui souriait de façon énigmatique. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser et elle se demandait pourquoi Callie ne l'avait pas fait en la retrouvant. Elle secoua la tête, peu importait après tout. Le silence était roi dans la voiture, et Arizona colla son front contre la vitre, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux durant un court instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le moteur était éteint et elle était devant le Seattle Grace Hospital.

« On est arrivé. » souffla Callie en tenant le volant tellement fort que ses phalanges étaient livides. Arizona la fixa inquiète. Elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main, pour lui montrer qu'elle était revenue, mais, au fond, était-elle réellement revenue. N'avait-elle pas laissé une partie d'elle-même en partant. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se demander ce que l'ancienne Arizona aurait fait. Probablement qu'elle l'aurait embrassé, qu'elle lui aurait dit que le soir-même, elles rentreraient chez elles pour manger de la pizza dans leur lit et pour faire l'amour. Elle en était incapable, elle essaya de lever la main pour attraper les doigts de son amante mais au lieu de ça, elle tira la poignée de la portière et sortit sous le soleil radieux. L'autre chirurgienne ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre, elle voulut prendre la main d'Arizona mais celle-ci se recula désolée. Elle n'était pas prête, elle n'était pas la même qu'avant. Elle avait besoin de sa bulle de silence, de protection. Elle regarda aux alentours et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. C'est là que tout avait pris fin il y avait maintenant deux ans. C'est là qu'on l'avait arraché de son cocon parfait pour la jeter dans l'enfer le plus total. Sous ses vêtements de soldat, elle sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos, et son T-shirt venait se coller désagréablement contre sa peau. Il fallait quitter le parking avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots.

D'un pas pressé, elle abandonna Callie qui finit par la rejoindre quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Arizona comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne la reconnaissait pas !

La blonde s'arrêta devant l'accueil ne sachant pas trop quoi demander et comment parler à l'hôtesse. Elle se sentait si bête, elle qui était si joviale, si sociable avant venait tout à coup de se poser la question de savoir comment parler à une simple hôtesse. Callie vola à son secours.

-Bonjour Marie, on est là pour… le docteur Robbins, pour lui faire passer des examens.

Marie leva des yeux bruns vers les deux femmes et les gratifia d'un sourire gentil avant d'appeler une ligne spéciale sur son téléphone.

« Elle arrive, je vous laisse patienter là ? »

Elles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils gris en attendant.

Un médecin se présenta devant Arizona avec un air rigide. Il lui demanda de la suivre mais la jeune femme se racla la gorge et déclara, la peur au ventre :

« J'aimerai signer une décharge, je ne veux pas de soins médicaux, on m'a déjà soigné là-bas.

-Vraiment ? En Irak ? On est parvenue à vous soigner dans ce taudis, ne soyez pas ridicule madame Robbins, répondit le médecin d'un ton sec.

-Je veux un formulaire, s'il vous plait, redemanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ecoutez mademoiselle, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien la situation, on m'a remis votre dossier et je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : il est catastrophique, maintenant, je pense que le plus sage pour vous c'est de vous laisser soigner !

-Je comprends bien mais, je… je…

-Vous n'avez rien à dire je pense, il est évident que vous êtes traumatisé par ce qui vous est arrivé, et avant de soigner les dégâts moraux, il faut soigner ceux qui sont physiques alors venez et ne faites pas l'idiote.

Pourquoi Callie ne l'aidait donc pas ? Arizona se retourna excédée vers sa compagne qui s'était en fait, endormi en attendant le médecin. Sa tête penchait dangereusement sur la gauche du fauteuil. Elle allait exploser, elle ne se sentait pas bien, on la bousculait un peu trop, c'était trop d'émotion pour elle. Alors qu'elle allait appeler Callie, on lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement.

-Bon, allez on y va maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Arizona serra le poing et elle l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans le visage du médecin qui la lâcha surpris par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle se rua sur lui et continua de le frapper malgré les cris aux alentours qui réveillèrent Callie en sursaut. La brune mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais aussitôt qu'elle fut consciente de la situation, elle essaya d'attraper sa compagne en lui demandant de se calmer.

Arizona continuait de gigoter et de hurler des mots incompréhensibles. Callie la maîtrisa en la plaquant au sol.

« Arizona arrête toi ! J't'en prie ! Calme-toi ! Susurra Calliope pour la calmer.

Le médecin se releva, le nez en sang.

-C'est ude folle ! Qu'est ce qui lui brend !? Elle est comdlètebant dingue !

-_La prochaine fois que tu me touches, je te jure que je ne ferai pas que te casser le nez ! Sale petit rat ! Je te…_

-Ca suffit Arizona ! Gronda Callie, il y a des enfants qui te regardent là !

Ce simple argument parvint à faire taire la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste Jason?! interrogea Torres.

-Je veux mon formulaire ! répéta Arizona qui s'était relevée à présent.

-Un formulaire de quoi ? questionna la brune.

-Je ne veux pas recevoir les soins qu'on me propose, c'est mon droit, je veux ce putain de formulaire maintenant !

-JASON BRIDLEY ! hurla une voix derrière les deux femmes.

En se retournant, elles purent voir Miranda Bailey traverser le hall de l'hôpital en courant presque.

-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ?! Infâme petit imbécile puant !? Marie vient de me confirmer que tu venais de malmener le docteur Robbins ?

Il écarta les mains afin de prouver que c'était bien l'inverse qui s'était produit.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui te pend au nez Bridley ? Depuis quand dit-on à une patiente de ne pas faire l'idiote ? Depuis quand un interne peut-il se permettre ça ?

-Bais…

-Oh non ! Tu te tais maintenant, tu parlais assez fort pour que j'entende tes mots sordides de la chambre 003. Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé aller à l'opération du Dr Hunt tu crois réellement que tu as le droit de passer ta frustration sur Arizona Robbins ?

-Don bais…

-Je te préviens, tu vas aller faire examiner ton nez, si on te demande, tu es tombé dans les escaliers, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Parce que je te jure, que si autre chose sort de ta bouche, si tu oses parler d'Arizona Robbins encore une fois, je t'assure que cet incident pourrait remonter jusqu'aux oreilles du chef, du comité, et je pourrai même envisager de pourrir ta carrière ! Est-ce que je suis claire ?

En plus d'avoir le nez en sang, le jeune homme avait maintenant des larmes plein les yeux.

-Dégage de là ! » conclut Bailey.

Elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient, elles aussi, leur sermon. Mais il ne vint jamais. Miranda se contenta de les regarder et de partir sans un mot.

On apporta un formulaire à la jeune femme et une fois qu'il fut signé, Callie l'emmena dans une pièce d'examen.

-Montre-moi ta main, s'il te plait.

-Tu es fâchée contre moi ? demanda Arizona.

-Pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment ?

-Ari, je… je vais soigner ta main d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Perplexe, Arizona se laissa faire. Une fois que Callie eut désinfectée la plaie, elles quittèrent l'hôpital. Arizona sentait que Callie attendait d'être dans la voiture pour lui parler. C'est avec une appréhension grandissante qu'elle entra dans la voiture. Une fois, qu'elles furent installées, Callie ne boucla pas sa ceinture, mais ne dit aucun mot, choquée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se tourna vers Arizona et d'une voix tremblante, elle déclara :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

* * *

Review? Que je Sache ce que vous pensez.


	4. Chapter 3 : Breath

Peu de personnages m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent, pour la plupart, au génie qu'est Shonda Rhimes.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore !

Chapitre 3

_« J'aimerai qu'il y ait un règlement pour l'intimité. Une sorte de manuel qui pourrait nous dire quand on franchit la ligne. Ce serait bien si on pouvait voir se moment venir mais je ne sais pas comment on pourrait transcrire ça sur une carte. Vous devenez intime avec qui vous pouvez et vous le restez aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez. Quant aux règles, peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas. Peut-être que les règles de l'intimité sont des choses qu'on doit définir pour soit même.» _

Arizona resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête vers le pare-brise. Elle ne comptait pas répondre à cette question, c'était trop facile. Callie s'imaginait-elle qu'elle dirait tout ici ? Comme ça ? Elle secoua la tête.

« Arizona ! Je t'en prie, parle.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'ai rien à dire Callie, si tu t'attends à ce que tout ce qui s'est passé en Irak soit dit dans cette voiture ! Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas possible Calliope ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis désolée… … je ne sais même pas… je ne sais même pas quelle date on est ! Je… tu… tu es une inconnue pour moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans, tu ne sais pas ce que moi j'ai fait ces dernières années, tu… je suis devenue… une autre. Je ne veux pas que … s'il te plait, rentrons à la maison, je… je ne veux pas que… je t'en supplie, arrête de me regarder comme ça parce que… je ne peux pas le supporter ! » s'écria-t-elle excédée.

La petite blonde se sentait tellement mal, qu'elle aurait voulu trouver une arme, se la coller sur la tempe et appuyer sur la détente. Elle voulait fuir. Finalement, elle ne voulait plus se battre, c'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait plus faire ça. Elle allait devoir prendre sa mort en main.

« Zona, regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi !

Comme la pédiatre ne bougeait pas, elle lui attrapa le menton et la força à lever la tête.

-Je t'aime ! Ça n'a pas changé ! Tu comprends ? Je suis prête à traverser toutes les épreuves pour toi ! Je… j'aimerai tellement t'embrasser, mais… je sais qu'il te faut du temps. Arizona Robbins, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et… tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu souffrir.

Elle lui caressa le visage afin de l'apaiser.

-…Chaque seconde où tu n'étais pas là, je voulais mourir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre, mais… je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas une seule minute où je n'espérais pas me retourner et te voir. Je m'attendais à ce que tu entres dans le bloc et que tu me dises avoir besoin de moi pour un enfant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'en rentrant à la maison, tu m'attendes avec de la lingerie tellement sexy que j'aurai pris tout mon temps pour graver cette image dans ma tête. Je t'aime tellement. Je vais attendre que tu sois prête, je vais… attendre que tu… veuilles parler. Maintenant allons-y. »

Le retour dans leur appartement fut éprouvant. Arizona embrassa sa fille longuement, elle joua avec elle tout l'après-midi, et ne se lassa pas de la voir sourire. Puis, lorsque ce fut l'heure de la coucher, Callie commanda une pizza et éteignit l'appartement, alla s'assoir à côté d'Arizona, devant la grande fenêtre qui laissait voir la ville et ses lumières clignotantes.

Arizona avait relevé ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et posé son menton sur ses genoux. Son amante s'installa à l'opposé sur le canapé.

« Tu peux… tu peux te rapprocher tu sais. » déclara simplement la blonde.

Callie s'avança et écarta ses bras afin de laisser le choix à sa compagne. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle alla se blottir contre son âme sœur.

« Tu veux qu'on mette de la musique pour…

-Non, je veux, je veux rester là, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta respiration. »

Callie posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de la blonde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que leurs retrouvailles se passent comme ça. Elle aurait voulu que la pédiatre enlève cette horrible combinaison de soldat, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé, la jeune femme s'était contentée de répondre négativement. A la place elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux et s'était assise dans le canapé. L'orthopédiste n'osait se l'avouer mais au fond, elle avait espéré qu'Arizona ne serait pas autant abimée, aussi blessée, tout simplement parce que ça aurait été plus simple sans ces plaies à panser. Mais elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour elle, pour qu'elle se sente bien.

« On va manger une pizza comme… comme on le faisait avant, tu te rappelles ? Et… Je n'ai rien changé dans notre chambre, pour que, quand tu reviennes, elle soit identique… tu… tu te rappelles comment elle était ? Oh et… j'ai aussi…

-Stop ! Arrête ! Je me rappelle de tout ça tu sais ! Je me rappelle d'absolument tout ! C'est la période durant laquelle je n'étais pas là qui me manque. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait… je suis… comme une étrangère ici, ou pire, comme une nouvelle et je n'aime pas ça parce que… bref… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

-Désolée…

-Je vais… je vais aller prendre une douche avant que notre pizza arrive, conclut Arizona en se levant.

Après un temps, elle se retourna vers Callie et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un tout petit baiser mais elle fut fière d'y parvenir.

-Ari ! Appela la brune. On est le 18 décembre. »

Elle hocha la tête, fit un petit sourire et fila dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'enferma et colla son dos à la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça se revoir dans une glace, accepter les durs changements de son corps. _Là-bas_, lorsqu'elle se lavait, il n'y avait aucun miroir, cela permettait à ses kidnappeurs de supprimer son identité, et elle préférait ne pas regarder son corps et les marques qui s'étaient accumulées pendant qu'elle s'aspergeait d'eau gelée. Elle disposa une serviette propre et un de ses vieux pyjamas sur la commode. Elle s'assura qu'il ne manquait ni le savon ni le shampoing dans la douche. Elle regarda aussi si elle pouvait trouver sa brosse à cheveux afin de se brosser avant d'entrer dans la douche. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus aucun prétexte pour reporter le moment où elle allait enlever ses vêtements, elle posa son index et son pouce sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Sa poitrine se souleva rapidement. Elle descendit finalement sa fermeture pour trouver son T-shirt portant encore les marques de sueurs. Elle quitta sa veste et se décida à lever les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Son visage était maigre et fatigué, ses yeux avaient peu d'étincelle. Elle essaya de sourire pour se rassurer. Elle axa son regard vers ses bras et retira son haut d'un seul coup. Elle crut défaillir et s'enfonça une serviette dans la bouche afin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas avertir Callie. Son épaule gauche portait une cicatrice en forme de rond, des marques violacées s'étendait sur ses côtes, son ventre et une cicatrice plus longue, translucide, s'inscrivait sous le bras de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna et regarda son dos. Couvert de bleues et de marques diagonales. Elle encaissa et posa les doigts sur sa ceinture, la défit doucement. Elle s'arrêta pour enlever la serviette de sa bouche, cette sensation lui donnait envie de vomir et elle l'empêchait de déglutir. Elle quitta son pantalon et se retrouva nue en face du miroir, cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à se regarder. Elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer, alors elle ouvrit la douche pour faire couler l'eau. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de lever les yeux vers son reflet. Elle souleva la lunette des toilettes et vomit. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se montrer à Callie, jamais plus elle ne serait jolie. Ils lui avaient tout pris.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours dans la douche et Callie frappait depuis une heure à la porte, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle avait appelé Mark mais apparemment, il devait être au beau milieu d'une intervention puisqu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. La pédiatre était sortie de la douche et s'était couchée par terre, encore nue. Elle ne voulait pas laisser entrer Callie et essayait de la persuader que tout allait bien. Elle doutait cependant être convaincante lorsqu'elle lui répondait en sanglotant.

« Ari, je te jure que je vais démonter la porte si tu n'ouvres pas ! J'ai des outils ! Mark m'en a acheté l'autre jour, je… je sais plus où je les ai mis mais… je les ai !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arizona se releva, les cheveux encore humide. Elle se mit en pyjama et déclara :

-C'est bon… je sors si tu promets de ne pas poser de question.

-Je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras ? » Questionna Callie inquiète.

Pour seule réponse, la chirurgienne ouvrit la porte et tendit les bras devant elle en éclatant en pleurs.

« Ca va aller Zona, ça va… tout va bien aller, je te jure !

Elle fut inconsolable Callie essaya de la faire manger, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle décida d'attendre Mark, peut-être qu'il aurait une solution miracle. Le plasticien était fort pour apaiser les tensions, particulièrement celles de Callie, mais elle était persuadée qu'il trouverait une solution pour Arizona. Il l'aimait autant au moins qu'elle et durant les deux ans où la blonde n'avait pas été là, il avait juré de s'occuper d'elle une fois qu'elle serait de nouveau à la maison.

Il rentra vers minuit et fut surpris de voir leur petite protégée en proie à une crise de larmes et sa meilleure amie essayant de la calme, sans résultat.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Arizona remonta une couverture jusqu'à ses yeux tentant de cacher ses larmes, et Callie le regarda, indécise.

-Mes princesses ne sont pas toutes couchées ? tenta l'homme d'une voix qui se voulait détendue.

-Ari ne veut pas, elle…

-Callie, coupa Mark, va te coucher, tu es exténuée et demain une longue journée est prévue. Moi je vais m'occuper d'Arizona, fais-moi confiance ! Et puis… Ari tu… tu veux bien que je m'occupe de toi ?

-Allez au diable ! J'ai pas besoin de votre… pitié ! cracha la blonde en se détournant d'eux.

-Tu crois que j'ai pitié de toi ? Tu te trompes ! J'aurai pitié si tu ne te bats pas, mais tu vas te battre pas vrai ? »

Mark attrapa un fruit et s'installa entre les deux femmes. Il fit signe à Callie, qui était au bord des larmes, d'aller se coucher. Elle partit sans discuter et n'essaya pas d'embrasser Arizona de peur d'avoir un autre refus de sa part. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Qu'avait-elle subit là-bas pour être atteinte de cette manière ?

L'homme regarda la jolie blonde durant un instant.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ? proposa-t-il.

Elle frémit à cette idée.

-…je veux dire… pour aller voir Altman. Si tu as besoin de… te confier, c'est bien à elle. Elle te comprendra mieux que quiconque. Enfin, on ne se détache pas de toi, et de ce que tu as vécu, on ne baisse pas les bras, seulement, elle pourrait peut-être plus t'aider que nous. Maintenant, si tu veux nous parler, nous attendrons que tu le fasses et que tu sois prête à le faire. Parce que…

-Mark, ce que j'ai subi en Irak, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le dire. J'ai… j'ai fait des choses horribles !

-Arizona Robbins est incapable de faire des choses horribles.

-L'ancienne Arizona Robbins ! Je ne suis plus la même ! Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que… passer deux ans en captivité, ça change n'importe qui ! répliqua-t-elle agacée.

-Tu as dit tout ça à Callie ?

-Non, je l'aime trop pour ça !

-Elle veut comprendre plus que n'importe qui ce qui s'est passé.

-Elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre Mark. Je ne sais pas si moi-même je suis prête à l'accepter.

-Dans tous les cas, il va falloir que tu réapprennes à vivre.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui qu'elle pourrait considérer comme… son grand frère. Elle se recroquevilla, et peu à peu, alors qu'il lui parlait, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil lourd. La voix de son ami la calmait. Il prit la bière posée sur la table et avala quelques gorgées avant d'être sûr que la jeune femme se soit bien endormie. Il attendit encore une heure, puis, il la porta jusqu'à son lit. Callie ne dormait pas et accueillit l'arrivée de la blonde avec un soulagement conséquent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Callie laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ce temps, elle lui accorderait, mais elle craignait qu'Arizona ne supporte pas la réadaptation. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de la perdre…une seconde fois.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous l'évolution des personnages ? Des reviews détaillées^^.


	5. Chapter 4 : The open door

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, cela me motive pour poursuivre !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Arizona s'éveilla à 6h du matin. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre et Callie dormait profondément, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa compagne. La petite blonde ressentit très vite la raison de son réveil. Une douleur lui martelait les côtes et elle n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre bien longtemps. Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Callie et se précipita aux toilettes. Une fois qu'elle eut vomi, elle se tourna vers l'armoire à pharmacie : vide. Elle retourna se coucher sous l'épaisse couette et essaya de se rendormir. Cependant, avec la douleur, elle se plongea dans un sommeil agité.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, encore choquée de son rêve. Callie avait allumé la lumière et la regardait, soucieuse.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Arizona, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ne répondit que par un grognement, puis, en voyant qu'elle était chez elle, en sécurité avec Callie, elle se détendit et offrit un sourire à son amante. Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, Calliope prit ça pour une invitation à l'intimité et se pencha sur Arizona pour lui donner un baiser. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux paniqués d'Arizona. La réaction de la petite blonde eut lieu lorsque Callie entreprit de défaire sa chemise de pyjama.

Arizona se redressa, manquant de faire tomber l'autre femme et déclara d'une voix blanche, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Surprise, Callie tenta de lier un contact visuel avec sa compagne, malheureusement, celle-ci était déjà à mille lieux.

Callie posa doucement une main dans le dos de l'apeurée, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'elle allait déclencher.

« Non, retire ta main ! supplia sa femme.

-Quoi ? hey Zona, c'est moi, calme toi enfin ! Susurra-t-elle.

-_Retire ta main !_ s'écria-t-elle un peu plus paniquée.

-Okay ! On se calme ! Voilà, voilà. Ca va aller Ari, j'ai retiré ma main. »

Callie assista, impuissante, aux larmes brulantes dévalant le visage ravagé par la peur. Elle faillit de nouveau porter sa main dans le dos d'Arizona, mais elle se retint. Au lieu de ça, elle la fit se coucher face à elle et éteignit la lumière afin de laisser plus d'intimité aux pleurs. La pédiatre se recroquevilla et voulu attraper la main de Callie.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout est okay », rassura la jeune femme en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Arizona aurait tellement voulu partager un moment de tendresse avec sa femme, seulement, elle ne voulait pas que Callie découvre ses cicatrices qui faisaient de son corps un champ de bataille. Elle essaya de se calmer, il était évident que la brune avait besoin d'un sourire de la part de sa compagne pour enlever la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était fixée dans ses yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la brune proposa de faire le petit déjeuner et laissa Arizona plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut Sophia qui vint la chercher en sautillant joyeusement.

« Maman on va manger des pépites ! Tu viens ? appela la petite fille en montant sur le lit.

-J'arrive mon cœur.

-Maman, est ce que tu vas partir à l'aventure encore ? demanda Sophia en baissant la tête.

-Non, je te promets de ne plus partir à l'aventure ! Assura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Alors viennns ! On va manger des pépites ! »

La petite fille s'en alla en courant de façon désordonnée, sous le regard attendri d'Arizona. Elle rejoignit les deux filles dans le salon et s'installa à côté de Callie qui lui glissa un gobelet de café fumant.

Alors qu'Arizona débarrassait la table et que Callie habillait Sophia, la porte sonna. De la chambre elle demanda donc à Ari d'ouvrir. Celle-ci se retrouva en face d'un homme, un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Il lui offrit un sourire et avança sa main vers elle. Elle se recula, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous devez être madame Robbins, je m'appelle Ronald Chapman. »

Il laissa retomber sa main, conscient que la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il retenta un autre sourire et demanda doucement :

« Vous me permettriez de rentrer chez vous ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle fronça les sourcils et se décala sur le côté afin de le laisser passer. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et attendit patiemment que la petite blonde lui parle.

« Arizona, c'était qui ? » demanda Callie de la chambre.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se présenta dans le salon tenant leur fille dans ses bras.

« Oh… Ronald, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Callie.

-Je suis là pour mademoiselle Robbins, informa-t-il.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, je vous ai attendu hier, mais, apparemment, vous avez dût oublier votre rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

-Merde ! Lâcha Callie en déposant sa fille au sol, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-il en levant les mains, je veux bien croire que vous ayez eu de fortes émotions. Et puis, qui aurait envie de voir un psy le jour de son retour ?

-Tu m'étonnes ! » Échappa Arizona en haussant les sourcils.

Les adultes se retournèrent vers elle.

« Pardon, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, moi-même je préfèrerai ne pas aller chez mon psy la première fois que je rentre au pays. »

Arizona fronça les sourcils, un psy pouvait-il avoir un psy ? Après tout quand on connait le truc d'un tour de magie, on ne va pas voir de spectacle de magie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, alors nous, on va aller se promener au parc avec Sophia, hein ma puce, oh oui ! et on va vous laisser un peu d'intimité ! »

Callie attrapa le manteau de sa fille, lui enfila rapidement, et revêtit le sien devant les gros yeux d'Arizona. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Nous, on se voit après, d'accord ?!

-Ouais », soupira la blonde en répondant plus à la porte qu'à Callie.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le blond, qui attendait toujours debout au milieu du salon. Elle rassembla son courage, et s'avança dans la cuisine, elle se plaça volontairement derrière le bar afin d'avoir une marge pour manœuvrer si jamais l'homme devenait menaçant.

« Vous… voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle en essayant de mesurer ses tremblements.

-Un jus d'orange si vous avez. »

Arizona se retourna vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et le referma rapidement.

« Je crois qu'on n'en a pas, dit-elle.

-En bas à droite, regardez encore. »

Elle recommença et vit qu'il y avait bien une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle l'attrapa, et essaya d'en verser dans un verre sans tout renverser.

« Nerveuse ? demanda le psychologue.

-Du tout ! répondit-elle en lui tendant son verre, plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

-Vous voulez vous habiller avant qu'on ne commence ? proposa Ronald.

-Oh… euh… je… non je ne vais pas aller dans la salle de bain ! » balbutia Arizona en se maudissant intérieurement.

Le médecin hocha la tête puis posa finalement la question.

« Il y a un monstre dans votre salle de bain ? Je suis un homme grand et fort je peux m'en charger pour une jolie demoiselle ! »

Troublée, Arizona ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Il n'y a pas de… monstre, souffla-t-elle.

-Ah, me voilà rassuré ! J'aurai dû vous montrer mon collant, ce qui aurait été au final, très… gênant.

-Euh… oui, sans doute. »

Sentant un malaise s'installer, le psychologue décida de choisir un autre angle d'attaque.

« Ah… je vois que Callie n'a pas perdu son amour pour les pizzas ! déclara-t-il en montrant les boîtes encore sur le bar.

-Vous connaissez Callie depuis longtemps ? questionna Arizona soudain curieuse.

-Ca fait un an et demi maintenant. Et vous ? Enfin je veux dire, elle m'a bien sur parlé de vous mais, vous étiez un sujet délicat ces deux dernières années. Alors, je n'ai jamais su depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissiez.

-Le temps au final c'est pas grand-chose, ce qui compte, c'est… qu'on s'aime. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

-Je suis psy à l'hôpital.

-Et vous avez… vous avez… comment vous êtes devenu ami ? »

Afin de balayer les doutes de la jolie femme, il sortit son portefeuille et le déplia pour montrer une photo où quatre personnes souriaient. Arizona fut obligée de se rapprocher mais resta derrière le bar.

« Je vous présente Marie, ma femme, et Owen, Ben et Juliette, nos triplés.

-Ils sont adorables, vraiment. Ils vous ressemblent beaucoup !

-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. »

Arizona se recula contre le plan de travail et croisa les bras.

« On m'a confié votre dossier hier seulement, et en fait, je sais juste que vous revenez d'Irak.

-Euh… ouais.

-Votre dossier médical était incomplet, je vais essayer de me procurer le reste.

-Non, c'est… il n'y a pas de reste, tout est là, je n'ai pas voulu avoir d'autres soins médicaux.

-Oh je vois, enfin, les photos et la description des examens sont suffisantes. »

Arizona essaya de se faire plus petite et serra les dents. Elle aurait dû aller s'habiller, maintenant, en pyjama devant Ronald, elle se sentait vulnérable. Et la suite n'allait pas la rassurer.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, une heure et demie plus tard, Arizona se retira dans la chambre afin de rassembler ses esprits. Elle devait se construire un mur, que personne ne pourrait franchir. Elle s'employa à échafauder un plan dans sa tête avant que Callie ne rentre. Quand la brune arriva dans la chambre en soufflant un « hey ?! » interrogateur, Arizona posa la première brique du mur.

Sourire.

« Hey ! répondit-elle en retour, ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

-Tout va bien, tout va… très bien !...

* * *

Voilà ! Toujours la même question, qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ?  
Je reviens la prochaine fois avec un chapitre plus solide !


	6. Chapter 5: Chasing Cars

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu aux personnes qui m'encouragent, me laissent des commentaires... etc. Milles excuses.

Audrey, je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses! Je suis contente que l'histoire te passionnes autant! ^^

Calzona, j'espère pour toi que Callie aidera bien Arizona, pour l'instant ça m'a l'air bien parti.

Tifus, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Murcielago30, j'aime bien m'attaquer à ce sujet qui affaibli un personnage qu'on aime tous.^^ Je suis malade!

Vingar, Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire^^ Le fait que ce soit rare me plait.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le temps était à la neige ce soir-là, et Callie fut surprise de trouver Arizona devant la grande fenêtre du salon elle regardait les flocons et les lourds nuages jouer de leur clair-obscur. La jeune femme avait été bizarre toute la journée. Elle souriait, riait exagérément lorsque Callie tentait d'être drôle, mais surtout, elle avait l'air bien. La brune avait remarqué ce changement dès son retour, après le départ de Chapman. De la cuisine, elle regarda sa petite blonde confortablement installée dans le canapé, et ce qu'elle vit sur la figure de la pédiatre la troubla au plus haut point. Callie ne décelait aucune lueur dans ses yeux, aucune émotion sur son visage, et c'est cette neutralité qui lui fit peur. Arizona n'était pas très douée, avant, pour cacher ce qui n'allait pas bien, surtout envers Callie. Mais cette dernière remarqua qu'elle était passée maître dans la catégorie. Afin d'être sûr de la duperie de sa compagne, Callie se décida à lui poser une question.

« Zo' ? Entama-elle pour attirer son attention.

-Hum ?

-Pour Noël, tu veux bien qu'on invite quelques personnes ici ?

-Bien sûr ! affirma-t-elle joyeusement en plaquant un sourire qui paraissait tellement faux aux yeux de Callie, qu'elle préféra insister afin d'être sure.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es certaine ? Si tu veux on peut le passer juste, toi, Mark, Sophia et moi.

-Non, ça sera bien de… revoir tout le monde ! » dit-elle en montant sur un tabouret devant le bar.

Callie plissa les yeux, prenant soudain conscience du petit manège d'Arizona. La séance de psy avait dû être douloureuse, et Arizona voulait arrêter le plus rapidement possible cette torture. Elle voulait donc paraître sereine aux yeux de Callie et de Ronald, afin d'arrêter les séances. Callie devait faire tomber les masques, elle voulait retrouver Arizona, et pas une pâle copie. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, attrapa sa main et la fit pivoter sur son tabouret.

« Chérie, tu veux vraiment voir des personnes, le soir de Noël ?

-Je viens de te répondre Callie, réaffirma avec un sourire la jolie blonde.

-J'ai l'impression que ta séance avec le psy t'a apaisé, pas vrai ?

-Oh, oui… euh… beaucoup », bégaya la chirurgienne en essayant de se reculer. Callie se rapprochait de plus en plus, se plaçant entre les genoux de sa femme toujours assise. Arizona était bloquée, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son tabouret, elle essaya néanmoins de détourner les yeux mais en vain.

Callie s'approcha de l'oreille de sa douce et chuchota sensuellement :

« Tant mieux parce que tu me manquais… »

Elle déposa ses mains sur l'extérieur des cuisses d'Arizona qui se raidit immédiatement à ce contact, prouvant à Callie qu'elle avait visé juste. La Latina se dégoutait de faire cela, mais il fallait qu'elle prouve à Arizona que son plan ne marcherait pas. Elle attrapa le lobe d'oreille de la blonde avec ses dents et fit glisser ses lèvres dessus, puis, elle tira sur les pans de la chemise de la jeune femme. Cette fois elle fut repoussée. Arizona avait une partie de son visage caché par ses cheveux blond et elle ne voulait relever la tête tout de suite.

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant au bar.

Elle lança finalement un regard noir à Callie et essaya de la pousser pour descendre de son tabouret.

« Reste là ! ordonna la brune en ne bougeant pas d'un seul centimètre. Elle avait pris une voix grave, dure, sèche.

-Non, je…tenta la jeune femme.

-Arizona Robbins, tu vas la fermer maintenant, parce que tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça me dégoute de faire ça, à quel point ça m'arrache le cœur. Tu vas _arrêter_ de faire semblant d'aller bien ! Tu vas _arrêter_ de faire comme si tu étais guérie, _tu _n'es pas guérie, _je_ ne suis pas guérie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire semblant ! Une séance de psy ne suffira pas, et ne pense pas que je ne vois pas la différence entre toi qui ne va pas bien et toi qui va bien ! Ne me trompe plus _jamais _avec des conneries pareilles ! Acheva-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Elle se recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se sentit coupable lorsqu'Arizona essuya ses yeux d'un geste furieux. Elle releva son petit visage triste vers Callie et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment, on sonna à la porte.

« Tu es attendue, va, la congédia Callie d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse.

-Callie… » appela tout de même Arizona d'une voix brisée.

Aucune réponse. Callie alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Arizona attrapa sa veste et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu ! débuta Teddy qui avait l'air frigorifiée.

-Allons-y ! » murmura Arizona honteuse.

Teddy roulait sans but réel, en lançant des coups d'œil à Arizona qui s'était recroquevillée contre la portière passager, le front posé contre la vitre.

Soudain, Teddy changea de direction elle savait où emmener son amie.

La mer était en furie ce soir-là. Teddy se gara en haut d'une falaise, coupa le moteur, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers Arizona qui avait l'air impressionnée par le flux qui se déchainait en dessous d'elles. Altman attendit que la pédiatre parle en premier.

« J'ai vu le psy, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Oh… et comment tu te sens ? demanda Teddy.

Arizona tourna la tête vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

-…Mal », lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait tellement envie de se livrer à Teddy, mais en même temps elle avait tellement peur que ses confidences la choquent ou la fasse changer d'avis sur l'image qu'elle avait d'elle. Elle se tordait les mains nerveusement, attrapa un pan de son manteau, le tirait, le plissait, le lissait. Elle leva les yeux vers la mer, qui lui renvoya le bleu sombre de ses yeux. Elle ne pensait pas être prête à se confier. Altman, n'en pouvant plus se pencha pour attraper les mains d'Arizona qui leva un visage étonné vers la cardiologue.

« Je ne jugerai pas, je ne dirai rien si tu veux que je me taise, je ne raconterai ça à personne, même si on me demande de comparaitre devant une cour, je ne ferai rien, absolument rien qui puisse te nuire Arizona, je suis ton amie, je suis là parce que tu en as besoin, j'ai vu des choses là-bas, j'en ai vécu certaine, à ma façon. Je peux t'aider, affirma-t-elle.

-Tu promets de ne rien dire ? » S'assura Arizona sentant une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

Teddy acquiesça et décida de démarrer doucement :

« Tu vas me raconter ta séance avec ton psy, parce que c'est ça apparemment qui t'a bouleversé. »

Arizona hocha la tête et commença à raconter sa journée.

« J'ai menti à Callie aujourd'hui… et je l'ai repoussée deux fois, alors qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle… mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'est pas brisé, Teddy. Et je le suis. Je lui ai menti après la séance de psy parce que, j'ai… j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien, et je… je n'ai pas… cédé devant elle. Je me sens vraiment honteuse pour ça. Je… Chapman m'a vraiment fait… revivre des… choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

-Parce que tu en avais besoin, tu avais besoin de créer des distances comme tu as dû créer des limites en Irak. Ça a été ta façon de fonctionner durant ces deux ans, alors tu ne vas pas pouvoir, du jour au lendemain, te dire que… tu peux faire confiance à tout le monde et montrer ce que tu ressens.

-Pourquoi je t'en parle à toi et pas à Callie ?

-Parce que Callie réagirait comme une femme amoureuse, moi comme une amie qui sait ce que tu as probablement vécu.

-Elle s'en est rendue compte… et elle… elle me la fait comprendre. Je crois qu'elle est furieuse contre moi Teddy, je crois que… j'ai perdu sa confiance, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, je ne pense pas, je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû te reconnaitre parce qu'avant, tu ne lui cachais rien, elle ne te cachait rien, c'était une chose établit entre vous, mais… c'est normal que tu veuilles garder des choses pour toi. Parce que… ce sont des choses tellement… intimes, personnelles, douloureuses, que tu ne veux pas les partager pour l'instant. C'est tout à fait naturel.

-Tu crois qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zo' !

-On… on n'a pas fait l'amour non plus, marmonna la blonde en baissant la tête.

-Callie ? s'étonna Altman.

-Non… Callie voulait mais… c'est moi qui… n'ai pas pu… je veux dire, c'est là que je l'ai repoussée ! Pourtant… tout le monde le fait après des retrouvailles.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu ? demanda Teddy en caressant le dos de la main d'Arizona.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, j'ai des marques.

-Sur le corps ?

-De partout, j'ai des bleus et des marques, et… je… le dessous de mes pieds… est… lacéré mais je suis heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas mis de l'acide sur mon visage.

Altman ne broncha pas.

-Ils… ils en ont fait boire à une femme qui était avec moi les premiers jours. Je…

Elle s'arrêta là. Le souvenir de cette pauvre femme la plongea dans la peur.

-Tu as peur que Callie voit les marques que tu as sur le corps ?

Arizona acquiesça.

-Tu devrais lui dire, quand tu seras prête. Non seulement, parce qu'elle te comprendrait mieux et qu'elle cesserait de te mettre involontairement la pression, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait l'amour, non pas que ce soit une chose obligatoire…

-Après deux ans… bien sûr que c'est obligatoire ! Callie et moi on… on ne peut pas ne pas faire l'amour, on s'aime trop.

-Justement, dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Non… »

Arizona se confia encore sur certains épisodes douloureux de sa vie en Irak, puis, à 23h, elle demanda à Altman de la ramener chez elle.

En bas, de son immeuble, Arizona serra son amie dans ses bras, la remercia, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et sortit de la voiture.

Elle sembla apercevoir quelqu'un sous le porche de son immeuble. Quelqu'un de malveillant. Une ombre qui s'avança vers elle, menaçante. Arizona s'appuya sur un muret.

Assour.

Elle sentit les ténèbres la happer. Peu à peu, tout disparu autour d'elle, elle essaya de se retourner pour trouver Altman, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'écroula dans la neige.

* * *

Follow c'est géniale, review c'est le must!


	7. Chapter 6 : Open your eyes

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Lorsqu'Arizona rentra à une heure et demie du matin, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, elle quitta silencieusement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis elle chercha Callie dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Une musique filtra de la salle de bain et Arizona entra doucement. Callie aimait prendre son bain avec juste quelques bougies allumées. Arizona se mit à genoux devant la baignoire et attrapa la main posée sur le rebord qui s'offrait à elle. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas encore pleurer devant elle. La gorge nouée, elle leva enfin les yeux vers Callie qui avait affiché un sourire tendre sur son visage éclairé à la seule lumière des bougies.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Arizona, je suis vraiment désolée pour aujourd'hui, j'ai tout gâché. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi… mais… pour l'instant je… je n'en ai pas la force. »

Elle allait se relever pour partir lorsqu'elle ressentit une légère pression sur sa main.

« Reste, reste avec moi », demanda Callie.

La blonde resta debout. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle enleva son manteau et rejoignit Callie dans la baignoire sans quitter ses autres vêtements.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Questionna la brune en éclatant de rire. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression qu'Arizona avait sur le visage, elle arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

Arizona se mit à cheval au-dessus des jambes de Callie, qui se releva en position assise. Elle attrapa la taille de la blonde qui elle-même attrapa les poignets de sa femme. Instinctivement, Callie compris qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle laissa donc ses mains retomber dans l'eau, près des genoux d'Arizona. La blonde se pencha vers le cou tanné et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle s'approcha de la mâchoire du Dr Torres et s'arrêta, recula sa tête, prit celle sa compagne entre ses mains et après quelques secondes, déposa ses lèvres contre celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Callie poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'Arizona se recula.

« Je t'aime. »

Arizona avait affirmé ces trois mots sans balbutier, ni baisser les yeux. Elle se leva, et partit dans la chambre pour se sécher et se mettre en pyjama. Callie ne fut pas longue à la rejoindre dans leur lit et elle regarda Arizona de façon étrange.

La petite blonde se coucha sur le côté et Callie vint mouler son corps à celui de sa femme, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La pédiatre était soucieuse et se releva pour voir si le verrou de la porte était bien fermé. Bien que Teddy lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune ombre sous le porche, Arizona avait peur. Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle avait pensé à Assour. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son salon et scruta l'obscurité dans la rue.

Personne.

Elle retourna se coucher. Teddy l'avait emmené dans un fast food lorsqu'Arizona lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Elle l'avait aussi sermonnée et prétendue qu'elle avait dû avoir un coup de fatigue important à cause de cela. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait raison, parfois, la faim pouvait causer des hallucinations. Elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser, et à se concentrer sur le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son amante. Elle aurait été heureuse de partager plus mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle sentit une main taquine jouer avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Puis, ensuite, elle sentit des lèvres dans sa nuque, lui prodiguant des soins qu'elle avait oubliés.

Aussitôt, la température monta de quelques degrés et Arizona fit semblant de dormir, espérant que Callie arrêterait d'elle-même. Callie caressa l'extérieur des cuisses de la pédiatre et voulu passer ses mains sous sa chemise, mais elle fut arrêtée par deux mains fermes.

« Je crois qu'on devrait dormir Calliope. »

L'autre fit une mine boudeuse et demanda la permission de se blottir contre elle. Arizona accepta.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle reprit contact avec le monde qui l'entourait, Callie avait eu le droit à quelques jours de repos alors elle s'occupait avec grand soin d'Arizona. Le matin, elles allaient se promener au parc couvert de neige et de glace. Là-bas, elle retrouvait peu à peu des gestes qu'elles avaient avant, mais qui s'était perdu dans l'esprit d'Arizona pour laisser plus de place aux gestes de survie, tels se cacher la tête, se recroqueviller, courir. Elle avait retrouvé la place de sa main dans celle de Callie, et aimait l'embrasser chastement.

Le matin du 22 décembre, Arizona se réveilla avec un soupire d'aise. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas duré longtemps. Elle tourna la tête pour voir où se trouvait Callie. Elle la trouva au pied du lit, vers la jambe droite de la blonde qui, durant la nuit, s'était échappée des draps pour venir se placer au-dessus de la couette et son pyjama s'était relevé jusqu'à son genoux. Immédiatement, elle replaça sa jambe sous la couette, mais il était trop tard. Callie avait les yeux remplis de larmes et semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?... qu'est-ce que… »

Arizona se retrouva désarmée devant l'orthopédiste qui était secouée de sanglots.

« Callie ! Doucement, je vais t'expliquer. Viens là ! »

Elle ouvrit ses bras et attira la brune contre elle. Callie tenta de la repousser, mais la pédiatre la maintenait fermement, malgré les violentes secousses qui semblaient lui enfoncer les côtes dans les poumons. Elle ne voulait pas que Callie l'apprenne comme ça. Mais maintenant, elle était obligée de lui expliquer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus calme. Puis elle se décida à parler, elle sortit d'abord sa jambe de sa cachette et la plaça sur le côté de Callie. La brune avait l'air terrorisé. Arizona commença :

« Les bleues vont partir, certains ont déjà commencé à s'effacer, et bientôt, ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, pour d'autres, ils vont rester un certain temps. Les marques en dessous de mes pieds ne partiront probablement jamais. Elles sont là depuis… je ne sais pas en fait, ça devait être au début. Je… j'ai essayé de m'échapper. Ils m'ont rattrapée…

_La porte n'était pas loin, elle pouvait l'atteindre et partir en courant. Elle regarda encore aux alentours si un garde rodait. On s'apercevrait bientôt qu'elle avait cassé le nez de l'homme qui la retenait, et l'endroit serait bientôt peuplé d'hommes armés qui ne lui laisseront aucune chance. Elle courut le plus vite possible et se jeta sur la poignée lorsqu'un cri retentit derrière elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir cette fichue porte et commença à paniquer. Lorsque soudain, une ouverture se fit. Elle se jeta au dehors en jetant la porte sur son agresseur qui arrivait derrière en courant. Elle tomba dans le sable mais se releva très vite. La peur lui tordait le ventre et elle était complètement désorientée. Elle se contenta de fuir le plus loin possible du hangar où elle était enfermée. Elle perdait du terrain par rapport à son agresseur et sentit bientôt deux mains la pousser contre le sol. Il la maintint fermement, la tête sur le sable. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, aspirant du sable, s'étouffant à moitié. Elle espérait tellement que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Il la releva et attendit que trois autres hommes le rejoignent. _

_L'un d'eux s'avança rapidement, en rangeant son arme. Il était essoufflé et regarda Arizona avec un regard noir, meurtrier. Il fit signe à deux hommes qui attrapèrent les bras d'Arizona et la recouchèrent par terre. _

_« Tu apprendras, stupide Américaine, que tu ne dois pas désobéir à tes supérieur ! » Dit-il d'une voix grave, rauque, méchante, une voix qui vous prend aux tripes. _

_Tout en disant ses mots, il attrapa une de ses jambes, lui enleva sa chaussure et sortit un couteau. Il lui lança un sourire machiavélique, et fit glisser la lame sur le dessous du pied d'Arizona._

_Elle avait beau hurler de douleurs, pleurer, essayer de toutes ses forces de retirer son pied, cela excitait encore plus les hommes qui la maintenait au sol et ils en profitaient pour lui donner des gifles et rire à en pleurer. Lorsque leur chef lâcha le pied d'Arizona, elle crut qu'ils allaient la ramener dans sa prison. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa sa deuxième jambe._

_Lorsque ce fut fini, ils lui ordonnèrent de marcher jusqu'au hangar. Là, le chef attrapa les cheveux blond de la jeune femme, posa le flan de sa lame sur sa joue et déclara :_

_« La prochaine fois l'Américaine, je te jure que tu ne connaitras pas un aussi bon sort ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de fuir ! » _

Callie s'était remise à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer comment sa femme, si douce, si fragile, si facile à aimer avait pu subir ça, et surtout comment on avait pu s'en prendre à elle.

Arizona montra ensuite la marque qu'elle avait à la cheville et expliqua que les hommes avaient trouvé une solution pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir.

_Il retira la lame de sa joue et attrapa une chaîne __avec de gros maillons_ qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Au bout, il y avait un anneau qu'on pouvait visiblement fermer avec une clé. Il lui passa autour de la cheville et tendit l'autre extrémité à un de ses hommes. Arizona avait alors pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaitre pire, malheureusement pour elle, elle était très loin du compte… ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

Voilà... euh là pour le coup, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Review, MP...

Je vais essayer de faire de plus long chapitre désormais parce que bon... ils sont incroyablement courts je trouve. Je posterai peut-être pas tous les jours. ^^


	8. Chapter 7: All I want 4 christmas is U

Chapitre 7

_« L'avez-vous dit ? Je t'aime…Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…tu as changé ma vie… vous l'avez dit ? Faites un plan, définissez un but, travaillez pour y arriver, mais de temps en temps regardez autour de vous, plongez-vous dedans, parce que ça y est et ça pourrait avoir disparu demain… »_

« Allons ! Ne sois pas nerveuse Zona, je suis certain que tu es merveilleuse ! Montre-toi un peu ! Soupira Mark en donnant une poupée à sa fille pour qu'elle patiente sans faire de bruit.

-Je te préviens, poursuivit-il, si tu n'es pas prête quand la baby-sitter arrive, je vais te passer un savon à la sloan.

-C'est-à-dire ? cria Arizona de la salle de bain en passant un collant opaque par-dessus le premier collant qu'elle avait mis. Après tout, si on s'en apercevait, elle dirait que c'était pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle regarda son visage, pas encore maquillé, et saisit à la hâte sa trousse de maquillage. Elle allait encore se faire gronder par Mark.

-C'est-à-dire que… ça dépend, tu es prête à enlever tes vêtement pour que je te savonne ?

-Va te faire voir ! » Répondit la blonde en mettant son mascara.

On frappa à la porte, Mark se précipita, heureux que la baby sitter arrive enfin. Il lui expliqua rapidement comment s'occuper de sa fille et lui déclara qu'elle serait payée si tout c'était bien passé.

« Mon pauvre Mark, tu ne me verras nue que dans tes rêves, seule Callie a le droit à… »

Arizona s'arrêta en voyant la jeune femme sourire à côté de Mark.

« Elle plaisante, déclara Mark en se tournant vers la petite rousse, elle est folle de moi !

-J'en doute ! Railla-t-elle en s'avançant vers Arizona. Je m'appelle Eva Mondez, et je garde Sophia depuis un an maintenant. Je suis contente de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Moi je suis gênée, mais… enchantée Eva. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Mark mais remarqua qu'il avait un sourire énorme dessiné sur le visage.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu n'étais pas la mère de mon enfant… plaisanta-t-il.

-Si je n'étais pas lesbienne surtout, dit-elle entre ses dents pour que seul Mark entende.

-Papa, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de venir avec vous ? interrogea Sophia en prenant un air triste.

-Ooh parce que… mamans et papa vont boire beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'alcool, et… on ne sera pas vraiment en état de jouer avec toi.

-Mais demain, à ton réveil tu sais qui sera passé ? demanda Arizona en se penchant vers sa fille.

-Le père Noël ! s'écria la petite en sautant sur place.

-Le père Noël, et il va t'apporter des magnifiques cadeaux !

-'Zona, on est en retard, on y va !

-Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-elle en embrassant le front de Sophia.

-Je t'aime aussi maman ! »

Arizona se releva et dit : « On est des parents horribles !

-Mais non, mais non ! Allez Zona, en route ! »

Ils partirent en direction de la maison de Meredith et Dereck. Comme à son habitude, Arizona regarda le paysage défiler avec un petit air triste. Mark n'aimait pas vraiment la voir comme ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire dans le passé, il ne l'aimait pas parce que c'était la femme qui rendait Callie heureuse, mais il l'aimait parce qu'elle était une femme formidable. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais le pensait très sérieusement, et depuis qu'elle était partie, il l'avait pensé tous les jours. Il monta le son de la radio et commença à taper le rythme de la musique sur son volant. D'abord doucement, il accentua ses frappes et finit par chanter à tue-tête le regard amusé d'Arizona

« Allez avec moi Robbins ! Chante ! ordonna-t-il en chantant encore plus fort. I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need, and I Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day!

Elle le regarda d'abord perplexe et se mit à chanter un peu en dodelinant de la tête.

-Je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais chanter du Mariah Carrey…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas seulement chirurgien ! Je pourrais chanter en opérant ! Se vanta l'homme.

-Je crois que tu dois tourner là, annonça-t-elle en montrant le GPS.

-Ah oui, je me trompe toujours, merde ! »

Il recula la voiture et s'engagea dans une allée bordée d'arbres. Il roula quelque mètre avant d'arriver devant la maison. Des personnes étaient sur le perron, en train de fumer et boire une bière. Ari plissa les yeux afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. De leurs côtés, les fumeurs levèrent la tête et se redressèrent pour voir descendre la pédiatre.

Lexie, April, Avery et Karev s'arrêtèrent dans leur discussion. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparait d'eux et Alex fut le premier à réagir en se plantant devant elle. Le silence les couvrit, puis enfin il attrapa une bière derrière lui et la tendit à Arizona. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire et elle monta la dernière marche pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ensuite, Kepner, toujours aussi sensible se mit à pleurer en lui disant à quel point elle était heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien. Lexie la serra dans ses bras et Avery fit de même en lui précisant que Callie était déjà là.

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit Mark qui l'attendait pour rentrer dans la maison.

Immédiatement, une chaleur les accueillit et ils quittèrent leur manteau. Lorsque Mark se retourna vers la blonde, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se tordait les mains en tendant le cou pour regarder dans le salon où la plupart des invités bavardaient.

« Nerveuse ? demanda-t-il.

-Morte de trouille, il y a beaucoup de monde, se justifia-t-elle en essayant un timide sourire.

-Oui… enfin tu les connais déjà tous, alors prends mon bras ! »

Elle s'exécuta et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes lorsque tout le monde la regarda. Elle faillit faire demi-tour, sentant que trop de pression s'accumulait dans sa cage thoracique. Mais Dereck s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Content de te revoir Dr Robbins ! »

Suite à cela, tous vinrent lui parler et essayer de la faire rire. Tous sauf Miranda Bailey qui resta en retrait. Malgré leur démonstration de tendresse et d'amitié, Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Callie des yeux. Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté un morceau infime de son histoire, la brune la fuyait. Arizona en souffrait mais n'osait en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas étaler sa vie devant d'autres personnes. Si Callie reculait devant la vérité, d'autres le feraient, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait besoin de plus de chaleur et de présence. Elle essaya de voir si Mark était disponible, malheureusement, il discutait avec Lexie et essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher d'elle. Teddy était au bras de son mari et ils dansaient au beau milieu du salon, quant à Alex, il riait avec Avery en lui labourant le bras de frappes amicales. Elle ne savait pas vraiment vers qui se diriger et elle préféra rester au centre de la pièce. Elle essaya encore de voir si Callie était assise dans un coin où elle ne l'aurait pas vu mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se sentit tout à coup bien vide et sa respiration s'accéléra, comment se faisait-il que tout le monde soit réuni dans la même salle et que Calliope ne soit pas là ? Peut-être était-elle partie parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter le passer de sa femme, ou encore parce qu'elle ne supportait plus Arizona et ses pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit, ses colères soudaines dans la journée et sa dépendance à la salle de bain. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva à manquer d'air.

Une main, sur son épaule, appuie doucement, puis la tire en arrière. Elle se retourne, une autre main sur son autre épaule l'empêche de chuter. Deux yeux chocolat, qui se plongent dans le bain bleuté et brouillé de larmes. Deux pouces, qui essuient l'eau qui commence à couler. Une voix qui murmure contre son oreille :

« Ne pleure pas mon Arizona ! Je suis là.

-Je veux… j'ai besoin… je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'étouffa la blonde en faisant tourner tous les yeux de ses amis dans sa direction.

-Sortons ! » Chuchota Derek.

Callie maintenait fermement Arizona par les épaule et essayait de capter son regard, elle pencha un peu la tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique et caressa de son pouce l'épaule de sa femme. Elle semblait un peu surprise par les sanglots contenus de sa partenaire. Elle lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Si tu ne veux plus dis le moi !

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Si tu ne… veux plus de moi dis-le ! Je m'en irai !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

-Callie ! Arrête ! s'écria Arizona en claquant les bras de la brune qui retombèrent. Cette dernière vit très bien qu'une tempête se préparait, et elle aurait préféré qu'Arizona ne le fasse pas ce soir, pas devant tout ce monde. Non pas parce que c'était gênant, mais parce qu'elle avait peur que la blonde laisse échapper une info sur ce qu'elle avait vécu en Irak.

-Je vois bien ce que tu fais ! Tu m'évites depuis que je t'ai raconté pour…, Arizona s'arrêta en essayant de se maîtriser.

-Si tu ne supportes pas, tant pis pour toi, reprit-elle, mais ça s'est passé, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Ça s'est passé ! Mon quotidien c'était ça ! Je ne peux pas… le balayer d'un coup ! Je ne… je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! J'avais tort !

-Arizona…

-Je suis désolée si je suis devenue un poids mort dans ta vie, je… j'aurai voulu revenir en n'ayant rien subi ! Je… je t'aime Callie, je t'aime follement et… c'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine ! Je pensais que tu étais forte, que je pouvais… partager des choses avec toi ! J'avais tort encore une fois.

-Arizona…

-Je crois que… je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir calmement, je ne sais plus si je dois te faire confiance ou non.

-Arizona, appela Mark en entrant dans la pièce pour qu'elle se calme. Elle hurlait si fort que même ceux qui étaient dehors l'entendaient distinctement. Certains regardaient même à travers la baie vitrée, il ferma les rideaux pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

Elle se retourna vers et lui :

-Je vais rentrer et faire mes affaires ! Ramène-moi s'il te plait Mark, je pars ! déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Certainement pas ! s'écria Callie en s'approchant d'elle. Arizona écoute…

A cet instant, elle lui agrippa le bras pour la faire se retourner. La blonde serra instinctivement son poing et l'envoya dans la figure de sa compagne. Mark arrêta le bras de la pédiatre à quelques millimètres du visage de la Latina. Immédiatement Arizona comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche. Le visage horrifiée, elle sembla ne plus se reconnaitre. Callie réagit plus rapidement qu'elle en lui attrapant le poignet et en disant :

-On monte ! Que personne ne nous dérange ! Il faut que je parle à Arizona.

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans les escaliers, Arizona sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Si Callie l'emmenait à l'abri des regards c'était pour rompre, elle la connaissait assez. Elle trébucha une ou deux fois, et s'accrocha à la rampe alors que son autre bras était tiré par sa femme. Elle sentait que ses yeux la piquaient. Elle était en faute et elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui allait se faire sévèrement gronder. Les marches lui paraissaient monstrueusement hautes et elle essaya de ne pas tomber du mieux qu'elle put. Une fois sur le palier du premier étage, Callie ouvrit la première porte sur la droite et la referma rapidement. Toilettes. Elle ouvrit la seconde et poussa Arizona à l'intérieur.

C'était une petite salle de bain parfaitement meublée avec une baignoire et une douche. Le lavabo était entouré de bougie et parfum. Le tout était en marbre noir prouvant que la main de Derek valait bien un million de dollars. Callie fit assoir Arizona sur un fauteuil, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Puis, elle commença à faire les cent pas.

« Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, dit-elle enfin, ce qui provoqua un regard inquiet chez la blonde.

-Oh non, ne me fais pas ses yeux là 'Zona ! » Sinon je ne pourrai pas continuer.

Arizona en était sûr. Callie allait rompre.

L'orthopédiste se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les genoux de la chirurgienne.

« Je ne me conduis pas comme je devrais me conduire depuis quelques jours, j'ai agis égoïstement et je m'en excuse. Ce soir en te voyant arriver, j'aurai dû te dire à quel point tu es magnifique dans cette robe bleue, j'aurai dû te dire qu'elle te va à ravir et qu'elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Au lieu de ça je suis partie me cacher dans la cuisine, pour ne pas te regarder. Quand tu m'as raconté pour tes pieds et ta cheville, j'aurai dû te prendre dans mes bras et c'est moi qui aurais dû apaiser ta souffrance. Malheureusement, je me suis laissée déborder par mes émotions et ma rage. Je ne suis qu'une lâche, mais je te demande de me laisser une seconde chance, je ne fuirai plus devant les cicatrices, les pleurs, les crises… j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour mieux construire un mur qui m'empêcherait de fondre en larme à chaque fois que je te regardais. Quand tu es arrivée ce soir, je suis partie parce que j'avais peur de voir une autre marque sur ton corps. Je me rends compte que je t'ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Et si je t'ai fuie durant ces derniers jours, c'est… parce que je ne voulais simplement pas que tu trouves de la pitié dans mes yeux, j'avais tellement peur que tu interprètes mal les choses que j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toi. Pardonne-moi. »

Après cette tirade, elle s'approcha des lèvres de sa belle et quémanda un baiser. Son amante lui donna sans hésitation et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Callie la fit se lever, et la plaça en face du miroir, elle étendit le bras vers les allumettes posées à côté des bougies et alluma la première qui alla immédiatement se refléter dans le miroir. Puis, elle éteignit la lumières afin de se retrouver dans une pénombre confortable pour Arizona. Elle se plaça derrière elle et glissa sa main sur le tissu bleu. Elle trouva la fermeture éclair et commença à tirer dessus en regardant la pédiatre droit dans les yeux à l'aide du miroir. Elle ne lui retira pas sa robe mais préféra d'abord déplacer ses cheveux d'or sur son épaule gauche, afin de mieux embrasser le creux de son cou. Tout en la maintenant fermement contre le meuble face au miroir, elle fit balader sa langue jusqu'à la frontière du tissu et grogna, mécontente de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la glace afin de voir le visage d'Arizona. Celle-ci avait les traits apaisés et avait même fermé les yeux à cette sensation agréable. Callie la retourna vers elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Doucement, elle fit glisser sa langue contre la barrière que formait les lèvres de son amante et exerça une petite pression. Arizona fit aller sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Callie et attrapa son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Alors que la main de la brune se glissait entre la peau et le tissu, on frappa trois coups brefs contre la porte.

Callie posa son front contre celui de la petite blonde et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Callie ? Arizona ? Appela la voix de Mark quelque peu inquiète.

-Oui, tout va bien Mark ne t'en fais pas.

-On vous attend pour passer à table, vous… vous venez ? »

Pour seule réponse, Arizona remonta sa fermeture et souffla sur la bougie. Elles sortirent sous les yeux médusés de leur ami. Il les suivit en souriant et tapotant doucement l'épaule de Callie pour lui montrer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Tous les chirurgiens étaient assis autour d'une grande table recouverte de plats divers et de bouteilles d'alcool. Mark alla s'assoir à côté de Lexie. Arizona baissa les yeux en sentant la main de Callie envelopper la sienne.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, je suis très heureuse de tous vous revoir, je crois que… j'ai besoin de… repos, s'excusa-t-elle avec une mine d'enfant.

-Allez, viens donc t'assoir 'Zo, c'est Noël et je meure de faim ! conclut Teddy en lui tendant la main.

Elle embarqua Callie à côté d'elle.

On pria pour ceux qui étaient croyants et on commença à manger. Teddy essaya de détendre son amie en la complimentant sur sa tenue et l'espace de quelques heures, Arizona oublia totalement qu'elle était partie durant deux ans. Elle buvait tranquillement les verres que Mark lui servait, complice de Derek. Elle participa même aux chansons plus ou moins douteuse que la tablé chantait à tue-tête. Elle trouva le moment particulièrement bien choisi pour placer que Mark aimait chanter du Mariah Carrey. Celui-ci se cacha dans ses mains devant le cri de victoire de Derek.

« On ne peut pas faire pire je crois là Mark, toi si virile, je te vois mal te dandiner sur du Mariah Carrey ! Plaisanta le neurologue.

-Tu verras ça en fin de soirée mon pote ! lui répondit Sloan, quant à toi, Robbins, crois-moi tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Mais je t'attends ! Tu ne me fais pas peur mon p'tit vieux ! » Lui lança-t-elle à l'autre bout de la table.

Il porta la main à son cœur, faisant semblant d'être blessé par ses propos.

Pour le dessert, un silence régnait devant l'onctuosité du gâteau. C'est dans ce silence qu'un cri inhumain déchira la nuit. Tous se regardèrent, et attendirent, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre leur bouche et leur assiette. Le verre encore collé aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le cri recommença encore. Et Derek essaya de rassurer ses convives.

« On est en plein milieu de la forêt, ça doit être une chouette », déclara-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Lorsque le bruit se réitéra, Arizona se leva de table.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Allons voir, c'est peut-être des personnes blessés ! La route est juste à côté ! »

Teddy lui indiqua que le bruit ne paraissait pas humain. Arizona regarda la tablé qui avait l'air d'avoir dégrisé un peu et recula sa chaise pour passer.

« Ne bougez pas si vous voulez, moi j'y vais ! »

Tout le monde se leva et suivit la petite blonde qui attrapa son manteau avant de se précipiter dehors.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer? SUSPENS!

Review?


	9. Chapter 8 : Silent Night

Très court, mais je promets de revenir, peut-être bien dans la soirée avec un plus long chapitre.

RedheadChaos, ta review m'a fait mourir de rire! Review quand tu veux!

* * *

Chapitre 8

_« Personne n'aime perdre le contrôle de soi, mais quand on est chirurgien il n'y a rien de pire c'est un signe de faiblesse le signe qu'on est pas à la hauteur de sa tâche, et pourtant il y a des moments ou se contrôle vous échappe, quand le monde s'arrête de tourner et que vous réalisez que votre jolie bistouri ne vous sauvera pas peu importe à quel point vous luttez vous tombez et c'est terrifiant si ce n'est qu'il y a un bon côté à cette chute libre c'est une chance que vous donnez à vos amis de vous rattraper. »_

L'homme se retourna vers la petite troupe qui grelotait devant la maison et s'adressa à la jeune femme blonde qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'une brune à l'allure mexicaine. Il essaya de puiser la force nécessaire pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il commença par se racler la gorge et se releva. Il la fixa intensément et déclara :

-Je suis navré mademoiselle, il va mourir, on ne peut plus rien faire.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, on entendit l'air de Silent Night raisonner dans la maison.

Le vent fit tourbillonner leur manteau, et voler leurs cheveux. Arizona Robbins enleva la couverture de ses épaules et recouvrit le corps du petit cheval. Il était plus calme à présent et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle flatta ses flans maigres. Malgré la couverture épaisse on voyait toujours pointer les os à travers sa peau. Nul doute que l'animal avait dû être affamé durant des semaines.  
On était maintenant le 25 décembre, mais Arizona savait qu'aucun miracle ne se produirait. Elle préféra embrasser l'étalon sur les naseaux et se coucher à côté de lui. Elle fit reposer sa tête contre son cou et il ne protesta pas. Au début, il releva la tête, un peu surpris, puis, il la fixa un moment avant de se repositionner. Elle caressa tout d'abord ses joues, puis elle suivit les nombreuses plaies et cicatrices qu'il avait sur le cou, enfin elle fit glisser ses doigts dans sa crinière. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il vive. Elle se releva un peu et passa derrière lui elle souleva sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux afin qu'il ne sente pas la neige contre son museau. Il souffla fortement et la regarda avec un certain soulagement. Elle lui parlait tout en le caressant, elle lui expliquait ce qu'il allait vivre une fois qu'il aurait fermé les yeux. Elle lui expliqua qu'on allait lui administrer un tranquillisant qui l'aiderait à s'endormir sans aucune douleur. Elle lui parla ensuite des étoiles et d'une jument. Aucun membre des chirurgiens ne resta insensible au discours de la pédiatre. Malheureusement, dès que l'un d'eux essayait de s'approcher, l'animal remuait en répandant un peu plus de sang dans la neige. Ils restèrent donc là, à regarder le trotteur décliner.

Le jeune vétérinaire revint avec une aiguille qu'il enfonça dans la chair de l'étalon.

Arizona était à présent recourbée sur lui, et lui murmurait rapidement des paroles qui semblaient l'apaiser. Certaines de ses larmes tombèrent sur la robe tachetée. La blonde continua de lui parler jusqu'à ce que la poitrine de son nouvel ami ne se soulève plus, jusqu'à ce que ses grognements se calment, puis s'arrête. Derek vint l'aider à se dégager. Callie lui ouvrit ses bras en pleurant, mais ce fut plus Arizona qui la consola que l'inverse. Le corps décharné fut hisser dans un camion et ils regardèrent le véhicule quitter l'allée. Avery parla le premier :

« D'où venait-il ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance ça ! Le plus important c'est… vous avez vu son état ?! s'écria Kepner furieuse.

-C'est de la maltraitance, informa Karev. On fera des recherches plus tard ! Pour l'instant je vous rappelle que c'est Noël alors il est hors de question que chacun reparte chez lui avec une image aussi négative ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans la maison.

* * *

Assise sur un grand tabouret du bar, Arizona remua son café et sortit sa cuillère du liquide alors que celui-ci tourbillonnait encore. L'appartement était calme, il faisait encore nuit dehors, Callie et Sophia dormaient. La pédiatre disposa les cadeaux sous le sapin lumineux et retourna s'assoir. Elle essaya de ne pas repenser aux évènements de la veille, malheureusement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater les similitudes entre l'animal et elle. Ils avaient finalement vécu le même enfer. Attachés, affamés, battus. L'espace d'une seconde, elle l'envia de ne plus ressentir les tiraillements des coups et les peurs des mains levées. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient finalement un quotidien effrayant, où ne peut néanmoins pas se laisser mourir parce que les tortionnaires doués, les vrais, ceux qui garderont leur victime longtemps savent qu'il faut de l'espoir. Des promesses, des histoires qui semblent vraisemblables. Les bourreaux d'Arizona avaient, à son grand désespoir, comprit comment il fallait faire pour qu'elle reste docile et serviable.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux bras qui entourèrent sa taille et un menton qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Callie soupira et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda la brune.

-Heureuse que tu sois toujours avec moi.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te quitter hier pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux !

-Oui… Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais… plus… en moi.

-Je comprends mais tu sais, je pense que tu peux être fière de toi.

-Non, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. » Conclut la petite blonde en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, sentant la fatigue la reprendre, et ne vit pas Callie la suivre.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer à clé et elle se retourna, plissant les yeux pour essayer de discerner Callie dans le noir.

« Je crois, mademoiselle Robbins, que vous n'avez pas eu votre cadeau de Noël, souffla la brune en allumant la petite lampe.

-Sophia va se réveiller bientôt ! Chuchota-t-elle en riant un peu.

-On a le temps de faire beaucoup de choses avant qu'elle se réveille ! » Affirma sa compagne en la poussant gentiment sur le lit.

Aussitôt, Arizona attrapa ses hanches et les inséra entre ses jambes. Elle embrassa sa bouche avec ferveur et tira la chemise au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui obligea Callie à lever les bras et donc s'appuyer sur le corps d'Arizona. Cette dernière gémit et la brune n'aurait pu dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, elle redoubla dons de douceur et de prudence. Elle plaça une main sur le matelas, à côté de la hanche de la survivante. Avec son autre main, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, mais sa compagne ne lui rendit pas la chose facile en léchant le contour de son soutien-gorge. Callie émit un râle distinct à ces retrouvailles entre la langue d'Arizona et sa propre peau. Elle la repoussa contre le matelas et elles se fixèrent intensément, la Latina descendit pour rejoindre son cou et soupira d'aise quand elle sentit la main d'Arizona glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle commença enfin à déboutonner le pyjama de sa belle, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arizona tendait la main vers la faible lumière.

« Eteins ! Eteins la lumière s'il te plait ! » Murmura-t-elle en ayant l'air paniqué.

Callie secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'approcha de son oreille.

« J'ai besoin de te voir, je me moque de tes marques ! »

A l'aide de sa main droite, elle bloqua les bras de la blonde au-dessus de sa tête et défit chaque bouton avec une douceur extrême. Elle commença par caresser le grain de beauté qu'Arizona avait juste au-dessus du sein droit. Une fois que le dernier bouton fut ouvert, Arizona arrêta sa respiration, et supplia Callie du regard. Elle ne pensait pas être prête pour que Callie la voit dans un tel état. Elle saisit ses mains et essaya de la repousser, mais Callie plaça sa bouche contre ses lèvres et lui murmura entre deux baisers :

« Rien ne me fera peur ! »

Elle écarta le tissu et tomba nez à nez avec de nombreux bleus, et plaies pas toutes refermées. Elle caressa la tempe droite d'Arizona et fit courir ses lèvres sur les plus petites cicatrices, elle caressa les bleus et la fit se relever. Elle descendit du lit et fit assoir la petite blonde sur le bord. Elle l'obligea à quitter son haut et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux en soutien-gorge et bas de pyjama. Les mains de la brune appuyèrent dans le bas du dos de sa femme et elle sentit les doigts d'Arizona se crisper sur ses épaules, elle attendit la suite et elle fut rassurer par les yeux chocolats qui la dévisagèrent. Callie regarda l'énorme hématome qui s'était formé sur les côtes. Puis, elle coula son regard vers le dessous du bras, où une cicatrice blanchâtre ressortait. Enfin, elle aperçut la trace ronde sur l'épaule gauche. Callie prodigua les soins nécessaires pour que la petite blonde se sente belle et aimée, puis elle libéra sa poitrine et posa ses lèvres sur la pointe dressée

Quand Callie essaya d'enlever le pantalon de sa compagne, mais cette fois, elle réagit plus vivement, elle serra les bras de la brune et s'écria :

-Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne … veux pas !

-Okay, on se calme 'Zona ! »

Comme pour mettre un terme définitif à ce moment de tendresse, des petits pas approchèrent de la chambre et un cri accompagna les frappes dans les mains.

« Mamans ! Il est venu ! Il est venu ! Le père Noël ! »

Arizona repassa rapidement son haut et les deux femmes sortirent en courant de leur chambre, feignant un air émerveillé.

* * *

Honte à moi, il est trop court ce chapitre. Des bises!


	10. Chapter 9 : The Rhythm of the Night

Je crois que ce chapitre me plaît, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! Si c'est le cas, une review fait toujours plaisir! Pourquoi? Parce que c'est important de suivre l'émotion des lecteurs!

* * *

Chapitre 9

_Arizona Robbins était épuisée, ses pieds n'était pas totalement guéris et elle souffrait énormément de ne pouvoir marcher. Elle attendait d'aller mieux pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée, mais ce jour-là, il y eut du mouvement. On vint la chercher, on la traina par les cheveux jusqu'à une sale blanche, claire, douloureuse pour ses yeux qui n'étaient plus vraiment habitués à la lumière crue. On lui pointa une arme sur la tête et on lui aboya des ordres dans un américains peu compréhensible. Et soudain elle vit. C'était un petit corps criblé de balle. Des lambeaux de chairs pendaient sur le torse du petit garçon, il n'était pas réveillé et Arizona se demanda un instant s'il était mort. Elle comprit qu'elle devait l'ouvrir sans le percer. Elle ne saisit pas vraiment la signification de ces mots. On lui plaça violemment un scalpel entre les doigts, et elle étudia rapidement la situation, mais en un quart de seconde, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ce jour-là. Un homme passa derrière elle et lui frappa le dos avec une tige en métal flexible. Elle tomba à genoux et il la releva par les cheveux en lui disant de faire attention à ne pas abîmer les sacs. _

_En ouvrant le corps du jeune garçon, elle trouva des petits sacs blancs qui avaient remplacé les organes. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir, mais elle se retint et évacua les sacs les moins détériorés. Elle les posa sur un plateau rouillé et essaya de contrôler les tremblements de sa main. Alors qu'elle sortait le dernier sac, celui-ci s'effila et elle recula pour que la poussière ne lui tombe pas dessus. En reculant elle heurta quelque chose qui la fit sursauter et elle lâcha la drogue qui s'explosa au sol. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle dû protéger son visage pour qu'il ne lui casse rien. Elle entendit que le corps de l'enfant tombait à ses côtés, encore ouvert et couvert de poudre blanche. On préféra marcher sur le mort plutôt que de le ramasser. Elle hurla de douleur et supplia encore qu'on arrête les coups. Ce jour-là, elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait mourir. _

_Soudain, l'enfant se releva, la poitrine béante, et la pointa du doigt en criant de toute ses forces : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé ! Tu aurais dû me sauver ! Sauve-moi ! Sauve-moi ! Tu as préféré sauver ta peau ! Sauve-moi! Sauve-moi ! » C'était un ordre plus qu'une demande. Un cheval, maigre et féroce défonça la porte et se précipita sur Arizona. Et comme elle ne réagissait pas, le petit homme prit la tige en métal et lui enfonça dans le dos._

« NON ! Rugit-elle brièvement en se redressant sur son lit. Elle sentit une emprise sur ses épaules et entendit une voix à côté d'elle.

Instinctivement, elle se recula loin de la pression qu'elle recevait et partit en arrière pour se retrouver le dos au sol et les jambes encore emmêlées dans les draps. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de pousser des gémissements craintifs et donna de grands coups de pieds afin de se dégager.

Callie alluma la lumière, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux hagards. Elle semblait ne pas reconnaître sa femme et n'osa même pas s'approcher pendant quelques secondes. Et, finalement lorsqu'elle se risqua à descendre du lit, elle fut accueillie par des cris de terreurs, suraigus.

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

A sa demande, Callie préféra sortir de sa chambre, et aller dans celle de Sophia. La petite s'était réveillée et avait elle aussi l'air paniqué. La brune la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Elle tambourina contre la porte en face de chez elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil inquiet dans son appartement, Mark ouvrit enfin, un peu hébété.

« Prends ta fille cette nuit, rassure là ! Arizona fais une crise de panique ! » Fut tout ce que déclara Callie. Elle embrassa sa fille et la fourra dans les bras de son père avant de courir dans l'appartement.

Elle trouva la blonde au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Elle jetait des regards de partout dans la chambre, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse de nulle part. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle ne parvenait apparemment pas à la calmer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sentit qu'elle avait mal dans les jambes et posa ses mains contre ses cuisses, elle fut surprise de les trouver totalement raide. Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte de la chambre et découvrit Callie, à genoux, les fesses reposées sur ses talons attendant patiemment que l'orage passe.

Lorsque Callie croisa le regard de sa compagne, elle voulut la secouer. Où était-elle ? Elle savait qu'Arizona Robbins était quelque part derrière ses yeux et lui hurlait de venir la chercher. Malheureusement, Callie était impuissante, et malgré le regard implorant de la blonde, elle sut, à ce moment précis, qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa tête pour contrôler ses rêves et même après, si Arizona était dans un tel état, que devait-elle faire ? La gifler ? C'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée que sa propre femme reprenne le rôle de tortionnaire. Si Arizona se sentait perdu, Callie, elle, se sentait au milieu d'un océan déchaîné où on lui aurait donné, comme seul objet pour se protéger, un dé à coudre. Elle demanda à Arizona si elle avait le droit d'entrer. La seule chose que lui répondit la blonde fut :

« Je ne peux plus bouger !

-J'arrive 'Zona. »

Elle s'approcha de sa petite amie et lui montra ses mains. Elle détestait se présenter à sa femme comme étant quelqu'un de bienveillant. En fait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas était le fait qu'elle _doive_ le faire. Il était évident qu'Arizona avait perdu une partie de la confiance qu'elle avait en Callie et la brune peinait à le tolérer. Elle plaqua doucement ses paumes contre la cuisse d'Arizona qui était effectivement complètement contractée. Elle reconnut immédiatement ce symptôme qui était courant chez les patients en proie à des crises de nerfs ou de panique. Elle n'eut aucun mal à détendre les muscles de sa belle, tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait connu son corps par cœur, et que de toute façon elle avait longtemps pratiqué les muscles avant de s'occuper des os. Ce soir, elle remercia silencieusement son résident pour l'avoir forcé à faire toutes ces consultations ennuyeuses. Callie décolla ensuite la jeune femme du mur, et s'inséra entre elle et la cloison. Elle reçut Arizona contre elle et passa ses mains sur son ventre. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre et Callie crut même que sa compagne s'était endormie. Elle sentait réellement les muscles d'Arizona se détendre. Elles savaient toutes les deux que le lendemain, elle aurait énormément de mal à se déplacer car elle était restée trop longtemps tétanisée.

Arizona ferma les yeux, se battant contre l'envie de vomir son repas. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Callie et elle s'en voulait, seulement, elle ne _voulait_ pas tout dire. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui était morte en Irak, elle le savait. Et même si elle déplorait cette destruction de son âme, elle reconnaissait entièrement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la reconstruire. Dans les bras de Callie, elle retrouvait une paix qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Elle savait que la brune serait patiente. Mais, en réalité elle doutait d'elle-même. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était embarquer des personnes dans sa descente aux enfers. Elle ne voulait pas tuer les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle pensa donc un instant à fuir Seattle, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée. Après tout, elle avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de retrouver la ville où elle avait rencontré ses amis, sa femme, son ex-mari par alliance. Elle s'en voudrait de balancer tout ça. Elle chercha donc une autre solution. Et lorsqu'elle s'imposa à elle, elle n'arriva pas tout de suite à avouer que c'était la solution la plus dangereuse, mais celle qui était au final, la plus raisonnable. Aussi raisonnable qu'on puisse être dans un tel état.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda la brune en faisant violemment sursauter la pédiatre.

-Comment va Sophia ? interrogea-t-elle en retour.

-Elle est chez Mark, ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

-Comment tu peux le savoir puisqu'elle est chez Mark ?

-Parce que Mark est un papa formidable et qu'il a dû la rendormir en un rien de temps.

-Tu es remplie de certitude toi. »

Callie ne sut pas comment accueillir cette phrase. Elle était dite sur un ton tellement étrange. Elle finit par demander en se penchant légèrement afin de mieux voir le visage de sa moitié :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien. »

Point. Intéressant comme discussion dites donc. Elle préféra ne pas brusquer la blonde et fit retomber sa tête contre le mur.

« Je veux me lever Callie », murmura enfin Arizona en caressant doucement la jambe repliée à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'elles se firent face, l'ortho remarqua les trainées de larmes qui apparaissaient encore sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle les essuya de son pouce. Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, et remit les draps en place. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Arizona s'extirpa en grimaçant. Elle se réfugia contre la porte de la salle de bain communiquant avec la chambre et croisa les bras, installant ainsi une distance entre le matelas et elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Questionna la brune qui s'était déjà installée.

-Dors, je vais rester là », affirma la blonde en hochant la tête.

-Non, ne dis pas de bêtise ! dit-elle en riant un peu.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise ! Rendors-toi.

-Ecoute, je suis épuisée, alors sois tu me dis ce qui se passe, soit… je me mets à côté de toi tant que tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Arizona trouva cela puéril et leva les yeux au ciel. Têtue, Callie se leva et vint se mettre contre elle. Au bout de vingt minutes, Arizona souffla tellement doucement que la brune n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait bien parlé, mais quand elle se tourna vers elle, et qu'elle vit deux billes bleues la dévisager, elle lui demanda de répéter.

« Jure de ne pas te moquer ! Réitéra la pédiatre gênée.

-'Zo, c'est évident que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi !

-J'ai peur de dormir maintenant », murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Pour seule réponse, elle sentit des doigts envelopper les siens et elle se sentit tirer vers le lit. Callie l'aida encore une fois à s'allonger et elle la couvrit jusqu'en dessous du cou. Elle déposa un bisou sur son nez et s'allongea contre elle.

« Viens dans mes bras, et pose ta tête sur ma poitrine. Voilà, maintenant, tu te détends et tu écoutes ma respiration, tu te concentres dessus et sur mon parfum. Tu vas t'endormir en pensant à moi, et… tu ne pourras faire que des jolis rêves ! »

L'argumentation bancale fit rire Arizona, mais elle trouva finalement son compte. Elles s'endormirent la lumière éclairée.

Dès que la blonde s'agitait légèrement, Callie se réveillait en sursaut et lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lié, mais le fait est que les soubresauts cessaient immédiatement. Le lendemain, elles s'éveillèrent au coup de sonnette.

Ronald entra dans l'appartement avec un sourire joyeux et un entrain qui mina un peu plus le moral de Callie.

« Arizona est dans la salle de bain… elle se prépare. Dites, vous pourriez essayer de venir un peu moins tôt doc ?

-Nuit difficile ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?... Café ? grogna la brune en entendant Arizona faire tomber des produits dans la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas de refus ! Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?!

-Au risque de me répéter Ronald… Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce n'est pas moi que vous psychanalysez, alors poser ces questions à Ari.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mauvaise humeur de sa collègue. Il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide un peu trop chaud à son goût. Il grimaça et posa finalement le mug sur le comptoir. En entendant Arizona pousser des jurons dans la salle de bain, elle décida d'aller l'aider à ramasser les autres choses qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Elle la trouva accroupie, en train de tendre le bras vers un tube de crème.

« Tu testes les produits sur le carrelage ?

-Non… je… je crois que je suis un peu stressée par ma séance obligatoire.

-Ca va bien se passer. Et puis, je serai juste en face si t'as besoin de quelque chose. »

Arizona rencontra les yeux foncés de sa compagne et demanda timidement :

« Pas de sieste crapuleuse avec Mark, hein ?

-Il a moins de poitrine que toi ! » Répondit Callie en donnant un rapide baiser à sa belle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller mais chercha les clés de l'appartement de Mark, parce qu'elle douta qu'il fut ravi d'être réveillé une seconde fois par Callie.

Arizona se présenta dans la cuisine vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise pâle. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de Ronald et croisa ses bras. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas parler aujourd'hui. On lui imposait des séances, soit. Mais elle n'était pas obligée de parler ! Néanmoins, elle dût reconnaitre que Ronald était un bon psy, car sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle lui parla de Noël, et rapprocha son impuissance de ce soir-là, à celle qu'elle avait ressentie durant les fois où on l'obligeait à opérer sur des corps mutilés. Peu à peu, elle glissa doucement dans la confidence, mais garda tout de même ses secrets les plus profonds pour elle.

A la fin de la séance, il la félicita et lui tendit un petit carnet. La couverture de cuir noir avait une odeur particulière, une odeur de cuir bien évidemment mais, certainement mélangée avec de l'acétone. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il secoua le carnet pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur des pages entièrement vides.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-Je suis certain que si. Vous allez écrire dans ce journal. Tout ce que vous ressentez, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, tout ce qui vous reviens en mémoire. Le psy, ça sera vous.

-Hors de question, je n'écris rien de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, vous entendez ? C'est non négociable !

-Nous verrons…

-C'est une menace ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne menace jamais mes patients. »

Après cela, il lui tendit la main et lui secoua énergiquement le bras.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, vidée, épuisée. Et avant même qu'elle ne pense à quoi que ce soit, ses yeux s'étaient fermés seuls. Elle fut projetée dans une longue pièce qu'elle connaissait bien.

_Quatre pas de longueur, deux pas de largeur. Elle avait parcouru sa cellule dans tous les sens, elle connaissait les moindres bosses sur les murs, les moindres traces sur le sol, elle avait compté et recompté les tâches au plafond et elle avait même calculé le nombre de carrés grillagés qu'il y avait sur la grille qui la séparait de la lumière. Une couverture miteuse où elle évitait d'aller avait été jeté dans le coin loin de la porte bien que dans ce cas, l'adjectif loin puisse être considéré comme une hyperbole En face de la porte, un sceau qui était vidé lorsqu'ils y pensaient. Et sur la porte, une trappe d'où venait la nourriture. Ses points de repère, elle avait dû les trouver entre une couverture, un sceau et une trappe. La plupart du temps, elle s'asseyait à même le sol et songeait à Callie et son beau sourire, Callie et ses yeux tendres, Callie et sa gentillesse. Elle pensait aussi à Mark et ses farces enfantines. Elle avait essayé de dessiner leur visage dans la poussière, pour ne pas les oublier. Elle avait oublié._

_La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de ne plus se souvenir d'elle-même. Alors, pour que ça n'arrive pas, elle se répétait tous les jours en se réveillant : « Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins, je suis citoyenne des Etats-Unis ». Ça avait sans doute sauvé son esprit. _

_Ce jour-là on vint la chercher dans sa cellule et on la jeta au milieu d'autres femmes. Elles n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme et certaines avaient des asticots qui leur rongeaient le bout des doigts. On lui ordonna d'en guérir le plus possible. _

_On lui amena une fille qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans. On la fit assoir devant elle sans courtoisie bien sûr, un coup de crosse dans les côtes suffisait. On demanda à Arizona si elle pouvait soigner l'œil de la jeune femme qui s'était apparemment enflammé. Elle recommanda un traitement et le donna à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de la victime. Il haussa les épaules et la fit partir avec un coup de pied au creux des reins. La troisième jeune femme qu'on lui amena avait une vilaine plaie, qui avait probablement attaquée l'os, Arizona lui posa quelque question, et sentit à son accent, qu'elle devait être irlandaise. D'une voix morne, elle informa le garde qu'elle allait avoir besoin de matériel pour pouvoir sectionner le bras de la femme. Il saisit son fusil, mit la jeune irlandaise en joue, et tira. Le sang gicla sur la blonde avec une telle force qu'elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle avait été touchée. Mais elle s'aperçut que c'était les morceaux de cervelle qui l'avaient heurté avec force. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler et voulut frapper le garde. Elle lui ordonna de s'expliquer, elle menaça de ne plus continuer à soigner les jeunes femmes et elle fut soulevée de terre de façon violente. Elle traversa la salle dans les airs et atterrit sur d'autres femmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore soignées. L'homme s'avança vers elle et attrapa ses cheveux. Elle dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il ne lui arrache pas. Avec un fort accent il lui intima l'ordre de continuer son travail s'il elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Il approcha la tête de la jeune femme vers lui et murmura d'une voix tranchante :_

_« Si tu n'obéis pas, je pourrai bien faire couler ton sang, l'américaine, et crois-moi, je le gouterai pour sentir le goût de la peur ! »_

_Il passa sa langue de son menton à son oreille et la projeta plus loin. Arizona perdit l'équilibre…_

Et se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mark, entra facilement et chercha Callie. Elle la trouva dans la chambre d'amis, assoupie sur le lit. Elle la rejoignit en écartant autoritairement ses bras. Callie s'éveilla à moitié et se mit dans une position confortable pour la blonde. Elles furent enveloppées par les bras délicats de Morphée et voulurent y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEWW! Des bises.


	11. Chapter 10 : You're my heroine

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il dévoile un peu plus la vie en Irak de Zona.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Arizona Robbins s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, elle aimait faire des mélanges, goûter différentes saveurs, sentir l'odeur du soufflé dans le four. Elle aimait la chaleur d'un foyer qui vous accueil avec un four en marche. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, plutôt que de réveiller Callie, elle avait trouvé une autre méthode pour se calmer. La cuisine.

Ce matin-là, Callie se faisait marmotte et à dix heures, elle n'était toujours pas levée. La petite blonde avait mis un gâteau dans le four et attendait patiemment que la cuisson arrive à son terme. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le gâteau qui la sortit de sa rêverie mais des coups sur la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva, se racla la gorge, s'attendant à voir Mark de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Brook ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Comment allez-vous Arizona ?

-Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Voyant que la blonde ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions elle demanda si elle pouvait rentrer et s'installa sur un tabouret du bar. Arizona lui servit un café, apparemment pas réellement à l'aise. Brook mis quelques secondes à savoir par où elle allait commencer, elle avait tourné cette discussion dans tous les sens et n'avait trouvé aucune bonne façon de la débuter. Elle remua le liquide et regarda Arizona droit dans les yeux. Elle vit bien qu'attendre ne faisait qu'accentuer l'angoisse de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire…

« Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles… enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient mauvaises pour l'instant, elle s'interrompit, mais la lueur dans les yeux bleus lui donnèrent le courage de continuer.

- J'ai eu la totalité de votre dossier et j'ai appris que vous aviez refusé de subir d'autres tests ici.

-C'est exact.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? interrogea timidement la rouquine.

-Ca ne regarde que moi.

Brook Peters poussa un soupire avant de répondre d'une voix qu'elle essaya de faire la moins dure possible :

-Non, malheureusement, ça regarde aussi l'armée américaine. Il faut que vous subissiez des tests pour votre sécurité. Nous voulons être certains que vous serez en mesure de nous aider.

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas bien, je n'ai que quelques côtes cassés et des blessures par armes blanches.

-Le problème est justement là… nous…nous avons retrouvé une victime qui était dans le même cas que vous, détenue dans une base à 20 kilomètres de la vôtre, elle était là-bas depuis six mois seulement, mais croyez-moi, elle n'a pas eu la belle vie… enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous ayez eu la… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est…

-Pourrions-nous en venir au fait, s'il vous plait !

-Désolée… En lui faisant passer des tests, nous nous sommes rendu compte que…la cellule terroriste qui s'est occupée d'elle testait aussi des produits dangereux sur son corps.

-Des… produits dangereux ? De quel style ?

-C'est…difficile à dire…c'est… une attaque bactériologique.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La cellule à créer une maladie qui pour l'instant n'est pas contagieuse, c'est… je pense que c'est leur principal problème, ils ne parviennent pas à faire véhiculer la maladie entre les gens.

-Quelle est cette maladie ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est une information secrète. Mais… si je viens ici, c'est parce que… nous n'avons que deux mois devant nous.

-Deux mois ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Le porteur de la maladie n'a que deux mois de survie.

-Je comprends… et vous… vous voulez que j'aide pour… faire des recherches en labo ou…

-Non, Arizona… vous ne saisissez pas… nous pensons… que vous avez peut-être reçu la maladie. »

Le choc fut si violent, qu'elle sentit son cœur tomber de sa poitrine. Elle agrippa le rebord du bar de toutes ses forces pour ne pas chuter de son tabouret. Brook lui attrapa la main et lui parla, mais la blonde ne parvenait pas à la suivre. Tout allait trop vite et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Mais soudain, elle prit conscience de quelque chose, et l'air remplit de nouveau ses poumons.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aucune injection ! précisa Arizona en plaçant ses mains en l'air, devant elle.

-Nous le savons, mais l'autre femme non plus. »

Le visage de la petite blonde se décomposa, elle pensa immédiatement à la nourriture et l'eau, et elle eut soudain la bouche sèche. Elle attrapa son verre d'eau en tremblant et le reposa en n'ayant bu aucune goutte.

« Dites m'en plus ! ordonna-t-elle. J'ai passé deux ans là-bas, je serai morte s'ils m'avaient contaminée.

-Justement, leur virus est prêt depuis seulement trois semaines…

-Et comment j'aurai reçu ce virus ?! »

Brook baissa les yeux et parut contrariée.

« Vous parliez tout à l'heure de vos blessures, faites avec des couteaux… eh bien, nous avons découvert que le virus était sur leurs lames.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que le virus serait dans mon sang ?

-C'est cela.

-Est-ce que… si… enfin je veux dire peut-il se transmettre comme le VIH ?

-Oui, sauf que le porteur saint, dans ce cas-là n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus de porteur saint. On est soit malade, soit saint.

-Comment je pourrais savoir si je suis contaminée ou pas ? On attend patiemment deux mois ?

-Je… je dois vous faire une prise de sang et… j'aurai le résultat dans une semaine.

-Je vais mourir, murmura-t-elle choquée.

-Nous ne savons pas encore c'est… il faut être patiente.

-Ne me parlez pas de patience ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la patience !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! » S'exclama Callie, encore endormie.

L'intrusion d'une petite rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne parut pas lui faire totalement plaisir. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte et attendit qu'on lui donne des explications.

« Brook était dans le cartier, et… elle venait récupérer la tenue de l'armée. Tu sais… celle que j'avais quand je suis arrivée.

-Oh… l'armée tient tant que ça à son uniforme.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point madame ! répondit Brook avec un sourire radieux.

Arizona eut la soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire à jet d'eau bouillante.

-Je dois aussi vous prendre un tube de sang Arizona ! rappela la rousse en la regardant sévèrement.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Arizona était sujette à des crises d'angoisses soudaines. Un instant tout allait bien, mais si quelque chose lui faisait penser à la maladie, ou ce qu'elle avait vécu en Irak, elle sentait son ventre se tordre. Dans ses moments-là, elle préférait se recroqueviller et essayer de ne plus penser à ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. L'impuissance qu'elle ressentait la renvoyait immanquablement en Irak, et elle ne pouvait en faire part ni à Callie ni à personne d'autre. Pas même Teddy, parce que Teddy avait certes connu l'isolement, la faim, elle avait vu des tortures sur ses patientes, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pleinement l'était d'esprit dans lequel se retrouvait Arizona.

Son cerveau était un méandre d'idées noires et de douleurs morales. Après tout, il était étrange d'avoir retrouvé Seattle et sa vie, alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'elle. Elle était comme une enveloppe vide. Elle connaissait ces gens, elle connaissait une partie de leur passé, elle avait ris avec eux, crié contre eux, pleuré pour les mêmes raisons. Et pourtant, en deux ans, on lui avait tout pris, même sa vie avec eux, avec ses amis.

En Irak, il y avait eu des coups violents, on l'avait souvent soulevé par les cheveux, et se geste était tellement devenu fréquent, qu'elle se tendait lorsque Callie passait sa main dans ses cheveux. On l'avait forcé à opéré des corps qui ne ressemblait même plus à des corps, mais juste à des boîtes qui renfermait de la drogue. Parfois, on lui amenait des futures prostituées, ou alors des enfants esclaves de la guerre. Mais un jour…

_Un jour on vint la chercher tellement brusquement, qu'on oublia même de lui donner un coup de pied ou un coup de crosse. On la fit courir en lui tenant étroitement le bras. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle allait et à chaque tournant de couloir, elle pensait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient omis de la nourrir et elle en ressentait à présent les effets. La lumière de son bloc opératoire improvisé lui sembla plus crues encore que d'ordinaire. Elle prit le scalpel qu'on lui tendait et elle se retrouva en face de l'Homme. Celui qui lui avait tailladé les pieds avec son couteau se tenait devant elle, couvert de sang. Il semblait aller bien mais son regard était plein d'une haine sauvage. Il s'écarta pour laisser quatre hommes passer avec un brancard. Le ventre d'Arizona fit un bond soudain et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il prit un plateau chirurgical et le posa à côté d'elle. Avec son fort accent il souffla à son oreille, d'une voix rauque :_

_-C'est mon frère, soigne-le ou il t'arrivera le plus grand malheur que tu n'aies jamais connu… _

_Elle regarda ledit frère qui hurlait et essayait de s'agripper à tout ce qu'il trouvait. Elle put constater immédiatement qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, et que quelque chose lui avait littéralement arraché le pied. Elle vit le sang couler abondamment et préféra agir rapidement pour avoir toutes les chances de le soigner. Quelqu'un plaça un masque d'oxygène pour qu'il s'endorme et elle put commencer l'opération. Elle fit un garrot à la jambe avant de s'occuper du thorax qui laissait échapper un flot de sang continu. Elle fit voler ses mains entre les différents instruments chirurgicaux et trancha, répara, recousit. L'une des machines à laquelle elle l'avait relié émis un bip aigus et un jet de sang éclaboussa ses vêtements. Elle eut beau tout essayer pour sauver l'homme qui devenait plus pâle à chaque seconde, après vingt minutes elle se tourna vers le monstre à la voix effrayante. _

_D'abord, il ne fit rien, un pauvre sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Puis, il approcha de son frère, et lui embrassa le front. Arizona savait bien qu'il allait lui faire payer le meurtre de quelqu'un du même sang que lui. Elle se doutait que l'état de l'homme était dû aux tirs américains, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut que l'armée allait débarquer ici pour la sauver. _

_Elle resta figée et attendit avec une peur qui lui mangeait l'estomac. Lentement, le frère se retourna vers elle et elle sentit que les choses allaient très mal se passer pour elle. Elle recula de quelque pas, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa crainte. Il se jeta sur elle et lui harponna le bras avec force, il la tira vers lui et hurla des mots en arabe. Tous décampèrent et il l'emmena avec lui dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais parcouru. Plus ils avançaient, plus son bras devenait douloureux et difficile à bouger. Ils montèrent dans les étages et bientôt, elle sentit un tapi sous ses pieds. Elle regarda les murs autour d'elle et remarqua qu'ils avaient perdu leur couleur grise et décrépie mais étaient d'un bleu rappelant un peu les tenus qu'elle portait au bloc. Il la jeta dans une pièce où elle tomba à genoux. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les serra à la racine pour la relever. Elle poussa un petit cri mélangé de terreur et de douleur. Il la projeta contre le mur et alors qu'elle tombait au sol, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle sentit l'une d'elle craquer sous le choc et elle retomba sur le flan. Il lui assena deux autres coups de pied et cracha à côté d'elle. _

_« Tu as tué mon frère l'américaine ! » dit-il hargneux. _

_Elle essaya de se relever mais il la fit retomber en arrière grâce à une gifle violente. A peine eut-elle touché le sol qu'il la souleva par le bras et s'excusa :_

_« Je ne vais plus abîmer ton visage ! Tu sais quoi… maintenant, tu es à moi ! Je serai le seul à pouvoir te frapper. Si jamais quelqu'un te frappe, je le tuerai de mes mains ! »_

_Les mots qu'il lui disait, imprégnaient son esprit avec quelques secondes de retard. Lorsqu'il la poussa plus loin, elle sentit quelque chose appuyé sur l'arrière de ses genoux, et elle se rendit compte bien assez tôt que c'était un lit. Que voulait-il ? Qu'elle dorme ? _

_Il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et tira sur un pan de la chemise de la jeune américaine. Elle essaya de le repousser mais ce fut pire pour elle, il devint plus violent encore et se mit à crier des mots en arabe. Il plaça la pointe de son couteau sous le creux de son bras, si bien que la lame était collée contre ses côtes et s'il décidait de l'enfoncer, il lui transpercerait l'épaule. _

_« Si tu bouges l'américaine… je te tue ! _

_-Laissez-moi ! Ramenez-moi en bas ! _

_-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé son avis ! Retire ton haut._

_-Non ! _

_-Très bien ! »_

_Il se retourna pour prendre une chaine derrière lui et lui enferma les poignets dans les arceaux prévu à cet effet. Il grimpa debout sur le lit et passa la chaine dans un anneau fixé au mur au-dessus des oreillers. Il tira brusquement et Arizona se retrouva avec les bras au-dessus de la tête, son dos reposant sur les coussins moelleux. Elle hurlait à plein poumon espérant que quelqu'un se soucierait d'elle. Il déchira sa chemise et elle crut vomir lorsque sa langue vint se poser sur elle. Elle dut l'agacer en criant, puisque il plaqua la main qui tenait le couteau sur la bouche ouverte de la petite blonde. _

_Il plaqua le couteau sous son bras et fit rapidement descendre le pantalon de sa victime avant de s'enfoncer en elle. _

_Ses hurlements, ses pleurs et sa douleur fulgurante ne firent rien pour arrêter les coups de reins de l'homme qui s'amusait à lui mordre l'épaule en même temps, laissant une trace ronde derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit il s'écroula sur elle et lui attrapa la tête. Elle ne disait plus rien depuis plusieurs minutes et il voulut la regarder dans les yeux._

_« Je m'appelle Assour, et maintenant que tu as tué mon frère, tu m'appartiens ! »_

Arizona se releva et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Brook.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? Review, MP


	12. Chapter 11 Into You

Whoo, rapide pour ce chapitre, mais cette fois j'attendrai un peu plus pour poster le prochain qui est déjà tout prêt!

Audrey (guest), Tifus, Sarazona, Murcilago30, RedheadChaos, Queenoflabs les calzona's (calzona et calzona 71), Sachez que je suis toujours en attente de vos review et que c'est un réel plaisir de les lire tant vos réactions sont différentes et parfois inattendues! Même pour ceux qui ont reviwé récemment je dois avouer que c'est un délice de voir ce que l'histoire peut provoquer dans vos p'tites têtes!

* * *

Chapitre 11

_« Le cerveau est l'organe le plus mystérieux. Il enregistre, il évolue, il s'adapte, il nous dit ce qu'on voit, ce qu'on entend, il nous fait ressentir l'amour, c'est le berceau de notre âme._

_Mais peu importe la recherche, personne ne peut dire comment fonctionne cette matière grise fragile. Et quand il est blessé, quand le cerveau est traumatisé, eh bien…Il devient encore plus mystérieux… »_

Brook Peters serra le papier dans sa main et le froissa un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre direct. Elle n'était plus devant ses professeurs mais bien face à son supérieur, et même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'interroger une victime, elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire. Après tout, son chef avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'Arizona Robbins avait rejoint le côté des terroristes. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que deux ans de captivité pouvaient aisément changer les plus fortes personnalités. Mais elle n'était pas certaine, au vu des résultats des examens, qu'Arizona ait réellement été capturée pour rejoindre une cellule terroriste, de plus, si tel était le cas, pourquoi voulaient-ils la tuer dans cet entrepôt ? Tant de questions qui n'avaient eu aucune réponse de la part de la petite blonde. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, des vies étaient en jeux, et peut-être même celle d'Arizona. Elle devait parler, et Brook avait reçu l'ordre de la faire parler. Brook regarda encore le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main et ferma les yeux étroitement avant de le ranger dans la poche interne de sa veste.

Si au début elle avait cru que l'ordre de son chef serait difficile à exécuter, elle devait reconnaitre que la blonde lui avait tendu une perche en l'appelant seulement dix minutes après qu'elle fut sortie du bureau directorial. Elle tenait absolument à lui parler dans une heure, grand maximum.

Brook ne connaissait pas bien Seattle, mais elle s'avoua que les gens étaient agréables et serviables. Le climat était certes différent de celui d'Irak, mais elle aimait la fraicheur et la pluie. Elle n'en avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Elle était heureuse de découvrir la ville grâce au sauvetage de la grande Arizona Robbins, qui avait fait la Une des journaux lors de sa disparition.

A cette époque, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Brook, c'était les yeux d'Arizona et leur lueur, ainsi que ces deux petites fossettes encadrant un sourire radieux. Cette photo avait fait le tour des médias, et elle devait bien avouer que la blonde savait attirer les regards. Immédiatement, elle avait pensé que son petit ami avait dû la tabasser, puis la jeter d'un pont. Mais après, la télé avait avancé tout un tas de mobiles comme le fait qu'elle soit chirurgien pédiatrique peut-être qu'un parent mécontent avait soudain prit l'idée de faire payer la mort d'un enfant à son chirurgien. Puis ensuite, on avait étalé la vie sexuelle de la jeune femme qui était apparemment lesbienne. Et puis, une autre femme avait été enlevée, et un homme s'était suicidé en direct, et puis un indien avait fait une découverte à Manhattan, et finalement, l'histoire d'Arizona s'était perdue dans les fichiers des médias. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'une cellule terroriste était venue la chercher jusqu'en Amérique, pour l'amener en Irak. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Heureusement, Brook l'avait ramené à sa famille et elle ne voulait pas briser l'équilibre que la jeune femme tentait de retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le café où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous, Arizona était déjà assise à une table isolée dans un box. Elle la rejoignit rapidement et se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à la pédiatre. Les premières minutes furent silencieuses et seule la serveuse vint les interrompre pour prendre leur commande, et leur amener. Brook laissa le temps à la blonde de trouver ses mots car elle était apparemment en lutte intérieur contre elle-même. Ses sourcils froncés en témoignaient.

De son côté, Arizona posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa tasse. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et jouait nerveusement avec le pied de la table. Elle mâchonna un instant son donuts et le reposa finalement dans son assiette. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Brook. Elle baissa immédiatement le sien et but une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance. Enfin, elle se racla la gorge et inspira un grand coup.

« Vous avez lu mon dossier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, évidement, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il était mentionné les sévices physiques que j'ai subis en Irak ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et… elles y sont toutes ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir Arizona ? Vous cachez quelque chose ? »

La blonde releva la tête et scruta le visage de Brook, elle connaissait suffisamment l'armée pour savoir que cette question dissimulait une autre question. Elle essaya de la cerner et se demanda si elle voulait vraiment entrer dans l'arène glissante. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et répondit en tentant de maîtriser sa voix :

« Brook, vous savez pertinemment ce que les femmes prisonnières endurent, alors je vous saurais gré de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote ! Les sévices que j'ai subis étaient-elles toutes répertoriées ?

-Arizona, je ne vous prends pas pour une idiote, seulement, vu le nombre de barbarie que vous avez subis, je dois vous demander d'être plus précise ! Si vous voulez parler de vos coups de couteau, votre sang est en ce moment même analysé, je ne peux pas vous donner la réponse que vous attendez ! »

Arizona se recula au fond de la banquette et leva les yeux au ciel. Brook ne comprenait rien et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point parce que cela allait l'amener à parler d'Assour, et elle ne voulait pas le faire. Il devait rester au plus loin de son cerveau. Elle pianota sur la table et se pencha en avant pour qu'aucune autre personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je parle de sévices sexuelles Brook !

-Oh ! Euh… oui c'était mentionné bien sûr, mais… je vous assure que…

-J'ai une question si jamais je couchais avec quelqu'un… ce virus, s'il était en moins, pourrait contaminer cette personne ?

-Je pense que oui, puisqu'il se transmet par…

-Et si jamais je transmettais ce virus, la personne mourrait en deux mois ! C'est cela ?! Coupa la blonde apparemment de plus en plus excitée.

-Oui, c'est exact. »

Arizona se recula, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce virus, sinon Assour l'aurait aussi. Malheureusement, cette nouvelle n'enleva pas la peur qu'elle avait au vendre, bien au contraire. L'idée d'Assour s'imposait dans son cerveau et lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, elle avait l'impression de l'apercevoir dans chaque visage.

Brook s'avança à son tour et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle devait obéir aux ordres, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire de façon conventionnelle.

« Arizona, je dois vous poser quelque questions, dans le cadre d'une enquête sur vous !

-Une enquête sur… quoi ?

-Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, parce que, l'armé ne comprend pas comment cela se fait que vous ayez été enlevé. Pourquoi vous ? On va partir du début.

-Non ! On ne va partir de nulle part ! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Je… je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance ! Vous… vous êtes… j''m'en vais ! »

Elle se leva et quitta la table, alors qu'elle passait à côté de la banquette où Brook était assise, elle sentit une main chaude saisir doucement son avant-bras. Ce contact stoppa immédiatement la pédiatre.

« Ne sortez pas de là Arizona, sinon je serai obligée de vous mettre aux arrêts.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai des ordres, je vous interroge contre mon gré !

-Vous voulez dire que je suis obligé de rester là jusqu'à ce que toute l'histoire soit dévoilée !

-Vous êtes soupçonnée de terrorisme ! »

Arizona reçue cette nouvelle comme un choc et dût retourner s'assoir afin de ne pas tomber. Une longue discussion allait commencée, alors elle se commanda un autre café et lança un regard noir à Brook.

Bien des heures plus tard, elle rentra chez elle épuisée. Brook avait tout noté dans un dossier qu'elle allait envoyer à ses supérieurs et c'est là qu'ils détermineraient si elle était une terroriste ou pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde. Callie pleurait dans les bras de Mark, Karev faisait les cent pas, Derek avait mis sa tête dans ses bras, et les autres essayait se calmer. Lorsqu'ils virent Arizona, ils levèrent la tête stupéfaits et elle eut l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

La bombe explosa lorsque Callie releva des yeux vers la petite blonde.

« Où étais-tu ?! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

-J'étais avec… Brook, répondit-elle hébétée en pointant le pouce vers la sortie.

-Et tu ne penses pas à me prévenir ! C'est vrai, à quoi ça servirait !? Je ne suis que ta femme après tout.

-Tu… tu as alerté tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle.

-Evidement ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Arizona pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Les autres regardaient ailleurs, gênés d'assister à une dispute. Arizona à bout de nerf ne voulait qu'une seule chose, prendre une douche bouillante et aller dormir. Elle regarda sa montre. Cela faisait 10 heures qu'elle avait quitté la maison et elle n'avait pas pensé à prévenir qui que ce soit.

« Ari, tu n'avais pas ton téléphone ? demanda doucement Teddy faisant contraste avec la voix aigüe de Callie.

-Si mais je… il devait être en silencieux !

-Et tu faisais quoi ? Tu imagines dans quel état je me trouvais ! Je rentre et tu n'es pas là, il n'y a aucun mot ! Il n'y a pas de message, tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone !

- Callie, calme-toi s'il te plait !

-Où étais-tu ?! Tu as disparu durant une journée !

-J'étais avec Brook, je suis désolée, je… je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, je pensais que… je ne pensais pas en avoir pour autant de temps…

-Tu lui as parlé, à elle !? » Cracha Callie visiblement hors d'elle.

Arizona regarda les autres, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils avaient apparemment tous eu peur outre mesure et attendaient des explications. Elle se sentit piégée et recula un peu, ayant soudain peur de ses amis. Elle chercha du réconfort dans les yeux d'Altman qui lui envoya un sourire avenant.

« Oui, nous avons parlé… » Murmura Arizona honteuse.

Le silence se fit lourd et Callie n'en revenait pas. Comment Arizona pouvait-elle se confier à tout le monde sauf à elle, sa propre femme. Elle ne comprenait rien et n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la colère resurgit sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter.

« Tu as raison d'étaler ta vie à tout le monde sauf à celle qui supporte ce que tu fais ! C'est vrai je ne suis apparemment pas assez intelligente pour comprendre que…

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

-Ne me coupe pas la parole quand je te parle ! Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu te sens moi je vais te dire comment _je_ me sens !

-Callie… tenta Mark en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi-toi ! Je suis navrée de ne pas être assez forte à tes yeux pour supporter tout ce que tu as vécu en Irak ! Tu as trouvé tellement de personnes qui pouvaient te comprendre à part moi… Ça a commencé par Teddy, et je l'ai accepté parce que tu vois, je ne pouvais pas réellement rivaliser avec elle. Ensuite tu t'es tourné vers d'autres personnes, mais… maintenant tu te tournes vers elle ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas à part un uniforme ! Tu attends quoi de moi ? J'ai tout fait pour te prouver que je tenais à toi ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois bien ! Tes angoisses nocturnes, tes… »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Arizona pousser un vase par terre. Lorsqu'elle rencontra la lueur dans les yeux de la blonde, elle sut qu'elle avait dépassé les limites et qu'elle allait certainement le regretter, mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur, c'est qu'elle ne reconnut pas du tout la blonde à cet instant.

Arizona pointa son doigt vers sa femme et hurla d'une voix haineuse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

-_Tu la ferme Calliope ! Tu la ferme parce que sinon je te jure que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler ! Tu vas arrêter immédiatement de me reprocher de ne pas me confier à toi ! Mais surtout tu vas arrêter de me reprocher d'avoir parlé à Brook ! Ta jalousie mal placée n'a pas lieux d'être ! Je te déteste quand tu fais ça ! J'ai été obligé de tout lui raconter parce que figure-toi que je suis accusée de terrorisme envers mon pays ! Alors ne me prends pas la tête avec tes jalousies ! Si je ne te dis pas tout c'est _aussi_ parce que je veux te protéger espèce d'idiote ! Mais tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Et si on doit en arriver là… je préfère me tirer ! _

Un silence pesant accueillit ces derniers mots et Callie ne sut que dire devant la colère de sa femme. Teddy vint à son secours en se plaçant entre elle et Arizona.

-Ari, on s'est juste fait énormément de soucis pour toi, tu sais. La première fois que… tu as disparu, on a pensé que tu avais dû faire un tour… C'est… je ne sais pas si tu comprends que c'est quelque chose que le cerveau ne peut pas assimiler… l'enlèvement d'une amie, d'une femme, d'une mère, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas concevoir ! Alors quand Callie ne t'as pas vu rentrer, elle nous a immédiatement prévenu parce qu'on… on a tous vécu le cauchemar ensemble…

-Je m'en moque ! Vous êtes tellement égoïstes ! Vous avez vécu le cauchemar de l'extérieur ! Moi je le vivais tous les jours ! Physiquement, moralement ! Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis plus la personne que vous avez connue ! Il faut que vous tiriez un trait sur Arizona Robbins ! Et si vous n'en êtes pas capable, je prendrais la décision de partir !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut ! S'insurgea Mark. Et quoi que tu dises ! Arizona Robbins est toujours là parce que tu nous aimes tous comme avant ! Alors ne nous sort par de connerie pareille ! Sors la tête de l'eau un peu !

Après un court silence Callie reprit enfin la parole :

-Attends, tu as dit terrorisme !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! On m'accuse d'avoir retourné ma veste là-bas… Mon… mon « témoignage » va passer devant la cour, et ensuite, ils jugeront si je suis… une meurtrière ou une victime… Et là nous verrons bien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde laissa les deux jeunes femmes entre elles et ils leur dirent bonsoir avant de rejoindre le palier.

Arizona se sentait vide et trahie. Elle quitta enfin sa veste et posa ses clés sur le comptoir, puis elle alla s'installer sur le canapé et regarda les lumières clignoter au loin. Callie vint s'assoir à côté d'elle mais elle n'osa pas parler durant un moment. Puis, elle se lança enfin :

« J'étais inquiète, je suis désolée…

-Inquiète de quoi au juste Calliope ? Inquiète que je te trompe ou que je me sois fait enlever ?

-Hein ? Mais que tu te sois fait enlever bien sûr !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cette jalousie malsaine pour Altman ou Teddy ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Ari, je… au début j'ai cru que tu m'avais encore échappé mais…

-Stop ! s'écria Arizona en se levant vivement. Je ne t'ai jamais échappé Callie ! Et c'est ça que tu n'arrives pas à faire entrer dans ta tête ! On m'a arraché à toi ! On m'a trainé dans un pays où je ne voulais pas aller et on m'a fait faire des choses que je regretterai toute ma vie ! Je n'ai pas décidé de m'éloigner quelques temps ! Tout allait bien dans ma vie avec toi, Mark et Sophia et on est venu pour me faire vivre un enfer ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas décidé ce qui s'est passé, et tu me fais passer pour celle qui a voulu partir !

-Non, je suis désolée, c'était maladroit mais… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu encore une fois. Toi ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est cette sensation que j'ai ressenti lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu rentré, et que, dans les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Je… c'est un peu comme si on te tirait le cœur de la cage thoracique et qu'on t'arrachait tous les nerfs, toutes les choses qui y sont relié, les plus petits vaisseaux. Tu comprends, c'est un sentiment d'impuissance parce que… je savais que tu étais quelque part sur cette terre, c'est… je veux dire… si je veux, je peux aller partout sur la terre, je peux visiter tous les pays et te chercher sur tous les centimètres carré de la terre, tu es à la fois à quelques centimètres de moi, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas où chercher et je ne sais même pas si je te retrouverais… enfin… c'est compliqué à expliquer et je ne suis pas sûr que tu me suives, mais… c'est un sentiment que tu ne peux comprendre que lorsque tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde ! Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je t'ai retrouvé, on t'a ramené à moi et je veux pouvoir être celle sur qui tu vas te reposer !

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas tout te dire ! Parce que sinon… ça brisera ce lien qu'on a entre nous ! Tu comprends, je ne veux pas que tu portes tout ce que moi je dois porter, parce que ça serait te faire mourir que de tout te dire ! Je dois garder les choses pour moi, ou les partager avec d'autres personnes ! Tu saisis ? Si jamais tu apprends ce qu'il s'est passé, ça t'anéantirait !

-Alors dis-moi comment je peux te soutenir !?

-En étant la Callie que j'aime ! Celle qui … celle que j'ai perdu malgré moi il y a deux ans ! »

Callie voulut embrasser Arizona et se replaça correctement pour le faire. Elle se pencha doucement vers la blonde et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Immédiatement, la tension qu'Arizona contenait jusqu'à lors s'extériorisa par ses gestes. Elle poussa violemment Callie contre le canapé et se fit plus douce en l'entendant grogner. Elle lui attrapa les mains et les mit loin de son corps, puis, sentant qu'elles seraient plus à l'aise dans la chambre, elle se releva et la tira sur leur lit. Callie atterrit sur le dos et accueillit avec ravissement la petite blonde à cheval au-dessus d'elle.

Arizona plaça volontairement une jambe entre celles de la brune et appuya doucement contre le sexe de Callie qui sourit de bonheur à ce contact. Aussitôt, la pédiatre entreprit de retirer le T-shirt de sa compagne et la fit se relever un peu pour ne pas lui faire mal. Callie entoura le buste de sa femme avec ses deux bras et mordilla ses seins à travers le tissu vert. Arizona ferma les yeux et la repoussa contre le matelas bien décidée à prendre les devants. Elle s'amusa d'abord à faire les contours du soutien-gorge rose de Callie avec sa langue et déposa une myriade de baiser doux et sensuels. Elle joua un peu avec les bretelles de la Latina qui grogna un peu, prenant la tête d'Arizona pour la guider ailleurs. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et préféra rejoindre le cou hâlé de l'ortho. Néanmoins, elle glissa tout de même les mains dans son dos pour la délivrer du tissu rose. Le sourire de la jeune femme en disait long sur son humeur et elle fit venir Arizona contre ses lèvres encore une fois. Cette dernière en profita pour caresser la peau maintenant libre de sa compagne et joua avec les tétons dressés qui s'offraient à elle. Elle sentit un changement lorsque Callie ne fut plus concentrée sur le baiser mais sur le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à ces caresses tendre et distribuées avec soin. Pour la punir gentiment, Arizona lui mordilla la lèvre et descendit poser sa bouche contre l'un des deux seins bombés. Instantanément Callie, qui se savait sensible aux jeux de la petite blonde glissa sa main dans les cheveux dorés et attendit le doux supplice qui l'attendait. Tout en faisant monter la température de quelque degré, Arizona avait défait la ceinture de Callie et avait passé sa main dans le pantalon de la chirurgienne. Celle-ci lui demanda d'attendre un peu et essaya d'enlever la chemise de la pédiatre, mais elle fut rapidement repoussée et Arizona poursuivit doucement sa progression.

Alors que Callie haletait subtilement essayant de rendre la tâche plus facile pour Arizona, elle ne vit même pas que celle-ci lui avait déjà retiré chaussettes et pantalon. Ce fut lorsqu'Arizona se replaça sur elle, toujours habillée qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas ! La petite blonde lui fit un sourire espiègle et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Eteins la lumière Torres, je suis toujours habillée ! »

La mexicaine ne se fit pas prié et sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de faux pas. Elle projeta, sans le vouloir la lampe au sol, grillant l'ampoule par la même occasion, elle murmura un « voilà c'est fait » avant de s'attaquer aux habits de sa belle qui rejoignirent le sol eux aussi. Lorsqu'elles furent en sous-vêtements, Arizona reprit le dessus et les recouvrit toutes les deux de la couette épaisse. Elle embrassa chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle croisait, et, dans le noir le plus complet, elle rencontra l'élastique de la culotte de sa douce. Elle tira dessus sans pour autant la baisser complètement et entendit Callie lui implorer de lui enlever. Elle sentit ensuite une caresse au creux de ses reins qui lui donna envie de poursuivre un peu plus le jeu de torture douce. Les jambes de Callie étaient mêlées avec les siennes et Arizona sut exactement comment en jouer. Elle remonta son visage vers celui de sa compagne et fit taper délicatement son genou à son entre-jambe. La brune plaqua ses deux mains sur la tête d'Arizona et voulut l'embrasser. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et comptait la faire patienter encore un peu ce fut lorsque Callie commença à jouer le même jeu qu'elle répondit clairement à ses supplications silencieuses. Elle glissa sa main sous le tissu et joua avec le morceau de chair gonflé par l'excitation. Elle entendit la respiration de son amante s'accélérer et ses gémissements s'accentuer. Elle reconnut les bruits qu'elle faisait il y a deux ans lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour et, pour la première fois, Arizona eut l'impression de n'être jamais partie. Elle comprit rapidement que cette fois, les choses étaient décuplées. Brusquement, Callie attrapa ses épaules et la colla entre le matelas et elle. Les positions étaient inversées et Arizona ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait cela. Elle décida de laisser sa chance à Callie et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son amoureuse lui dire : « Je crois que tu as assez joué Robbins ! A mon tour de te faire lambiner. »

La jeune femme ne se sentit au début pas très à l'aise et demanda à la brune de lui parler. Si d'abord Callie avait paru surprise, elle avait très vite répondit aux attentes de sa femme. Elle lui murmurait des mots tendres, coquins, doux, entrecoupé de baisers et de caresses accompagnés d'une respiration saccadée qu'Arizona trouva incroyablement sexy. Callie enleva ensuite les sous-vêtements de la pédiatre et colla sa peau contre la sienne pour sentir leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, moite de désir et chaud d'excitation. Callie passa les mains derrière les fesses de sa belle et fit remonter ses genoux contre ses côtes. Lorsqu'Arizona fut pleinement attentive, elle descendit sa main sur son sexe et le pressa affectueusement. Aussitôt, Arizona lui demanda de lui parler en même temps et Callie répondit par des mots tendres. Bientôt, Callie fit descendre sa bouche contre son entre-jambe et lécha avidement le bonheur. Tout en jouant avec son clitoris, elle attrapa ses hanches et lui caressa gentiment. Callie continua et fit entrer plusieurs doigts dans l'antre chaud et humide. Arizona poussa des petits cris excités avant de se cambrer violemment sous l'impact de l'orgasme que lui procura Callie. Tout en restant en elle avec ses doigts, Callie remonta lui donner un baiser mérité et la laissa redescendre de son nuage.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente, puisqu'à son tour Arizona la fit passer en dessous et lui chuchota essoufflée : « Je crois qu'on a pas fini Torres… »

Le reste de leur nuit ne fut faites que de râles de plaisir, de caresses luxurieuses, et d'orgasmes.

* * *

REVIEW?! Je crois qu'elle est utiles, je veux savoir si l'histoire est bien ou si je stagne, si vous attendez plus ou pas.

Ciao!


	13. Chapter 12 : The Woman

J'ai pas tenu, je poste!

Des bises et des reviiiiiiiiiews!

* * *

Chapitre 12

_« À la fin de la journée, quand on s'en approche, ce que nous voulons vraiment, c'est d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un. Tout ce rituel, prendre de la distance, et faire semblant de ne pas se préoccuper des autres, c'est des conneries. Alors on choisit les personnes dont on veut rester proches. Et une fois qu'on a choisi ces personnes, On fait en sorte de rester près d'elles... Peu importe à quel point on les a blessés. Les gens qui sont encore à nos côtés à la fin de la journée... C'est ceux-là qu'il importe de garder. Et bien sûr, parfois il arrive que l'on soit trop proche de quelqu'un. Mais parfois, cette intrusion dans votre intimité... Peut-être exactement ce dont vous aviez besoin. » _

Teddy Altman parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital en sautillant presque. Elle chercha Mark du regard et attrapa un dossier vert en arrivant vers le poste d'observation. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire le cas du patient dont elle allait s'occuper. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle et sursauta lorsque Karev arriva à sa hauteur.

« Alors ? Il est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Ce matin. Répondit-elle en se frottant les mains, excitée.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va aimer ?

-Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix maintenant…

-Vous avez raison, et puis… vu le prix que ça nous a couté ! Bon allez, il faut que je retourne voir les petits humains ! A ce soir ! »

Elle signa une feuille, puis une autre et aperçu Shepherd au bout du couloir. Elle l'appela et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non Teddy, encore une fois je ne marcherai pas dans ce plan ! Je pense franchement que vous êtes inconsciente !

-Derek ! Réprimanda Meredith qui venait d'arriver, moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, et je serai présente ce soir ! On doit amener quelque chose ?

-Une bonne bouteille de vin si la surprise tourne bien, et… de l'argent pour qu'on s'offre un restau si ça tourne à la catastrophe. Derek, tu ne veux vraiment pas participer ?

-Non vraiment pas ! Je le répète, c'est une mauvaise idée, elle ne voudra pas que…

-Chut ! Je n'ai pas envie de douter maintenant ! C'est trop tard ! Le cadeau est chez moi ! »

Derek secoua la tête et préféra partir pour se préparer pour son opération.

-Ce qu'il peut être rabat-joie des fois ! » Soupira Meredith avec un sourire attendri avant de le rejoindre pour sans doute essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Teddy referma le dossier et partit se changer dans le vestiaire où elle trouva enfin Mark, visiblement épuisé, il s'était endormi sur le banc qui s'éparait les casiers. Elle le réveilla avec un « Salut » sonore et joyeux. Il se releva vivement en assurant qu'il ne dormait pas.

« J'espère que tu ne dormiras pas ce soir pour la surprise !

- Je ne suis pas certain que l'effet sera garanti.

-Oh non Mark ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que ça serait génial ! avança Teddy.

-J'ai aussi dit que ça serait génial quand Callie, complètement ivre m'a proposé d'aller vivre à Cuba.

-Mark ! Gronda Teddy, je t'assure que tu vas continuer de me soutenir ! Rassure-moi, Callie n'a pas changé d'avis au moins ?

-Oh non, elle trouve ça grandiose, elle m'en a encore parlé toute la journée, ce matin dans la voiture, tout à l'heure à la cafétéria, et tout à l'heure encore en remplissant un dossier à côté de moi ! Je suis sûr que si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait suivi dans les toilettes ! Je me sens blessé dans ma virilité, feignit-il en pliant ses sourcils de façon comique.

-Teddy ! Mark ! s'écria une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Callie sautiller sur place.

-Ted' j'ai vu la photo et laisse-moi te dire que…

-Il est à croqué hein ! Coupa la blonde en souriant franchement.

-Elle va adorer ! Enfin pas tout de suite, d'abord elle va crier et puis après elle va aimer et après elle va re-crier.

-Pourquoi elle re-crierait ? demanda Altman en levant les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

-Pas pour la même raison, et ça ne sera pas un crie de fureur, crois-moi !

-Oh, il va y avoir du sexe chez les Tobbins ! Plaisanta Mark en mettant son blouson.

-Tobbins ?

-Oui, Torres, Robbins, vous suivez ? Si vous mélangez les deux, ça fait Tobbins, je suis un génie !

-Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

-Un génie lâche ! Siffla Teddy.

-Bon, Callie, si on allait chercher notre fille à la garderie et qu'on rentrait pour retrouver Zona ?

-Euh, oui si tu veux, on préparera la surprise ! Yay ! »

Altman était aux anges, elle espérait sincèrement que son plan marcherait mais elle craignait qu'Arizona se sente prise au piège et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. L'idée du cadeau lui était venue quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'Arizona avait appelé à l'hôpital totalement paniquée et qu'elle avait supplié Callie de rentrer. Celle-ci avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça lui était impossible mais au bout du fil, la petite blonde commençait à devenir hystérique et à manquer d'air. La présence de Callie la rassurait, elle n'était, de toute évidence pas tout à fait prête à rester seule, sans Mark ni Callie pour la consoler.

Comme Callie ne pouvait pas quitter son service, elle demanda à Altman qui avait fini le sien de passer à l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes, pour « jeter un coup d'œil ».

_Teddy frappa quelques coups contre la porte et Arizona ouvrit le visage totalement bouleversé et les yeux perdus. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie, elle essaya de se donner une contenance mais ne parvint pas à cacher réellement ses émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La cardiologue dût la calmer et essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à l'absence de Callie. Elle essaya durant six heures, mais lorsque l'ortho les rejoignit, elle se rendit bien compte que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, non seulement pour Arizona qui devait apprendre à se reconstruire seule, mais aussi pour Callie qui devait gérer sa femme à la maison et des patients compliqués au boulot. Les deux ans d'absences de la pédiatre avait considérablement amaigris la Latina, mais Teddy s'inquiéta en voyant que le processus continuait._

Teddy croisa Avery et Lexie qui discutaient tranquillement dans le couloir, ils étaient en proie à une agitation qu'Altman ne pouvait décrire et ils s'interrompirent en voyant la grande blonde arriver à leur niveau.

« Alors ? demanda simplement Avery.

-Vous le verrez ce soir ! Mais… vous, vous pensez que ça va lui plaire ? S'inquiéta l'aînée.

-Tout le monde aime ça ! Non ? S'interrogea Lexie plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

-Non, ma tante détestait ça, mais je pense que le docteur Robbins à un grand cœur alors…

-Oui, mais elle ne voulait pas d'enfant ! Argumenta Altman.

-Mais aujourd'hui, elle a une petite fille ! Plaida Lexie.

-Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! » Conclut Avery en levant un doigt près du visage de son amie.

Altman leva les yeux au ciel, combien de fois allait-on lui faire cette blague aujourd'hui !? Elle s'assura qu'ils seraient bien présents le soir même et regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur, elle heurta Hunt qui montait, elle bafouilla quelques excuses et partit très vite avant qu'il ne lui demande de faire une ou deux heures supplémentaires.

Elle passa chez elle pour prendre une douche, se changer et prendre le cadeau d'Arizona. Elle vérifia que tout soit bien parfait et attendit patiemment que Callie lui envoie le signal.

De son côté Callie peinait à contenir sa femme qui voulait savoir absolument de quoi il retournait. Elle ne voulait pas de soirée surprise, et elle ne voulait pas voir de monde ce soir. Elle était formelle, elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, je t'assure, annule la soirée s'il te plait !

-Je ne peux pas Arizona, tout le monde à participer ! Je ne peux pas les renvoyer chez eux en leur disant que tu es fatiguée !

-Je ne suis pas… juste fatiguée, je ne suis pas bien, et je suis angoissée ! J'ai envie de profiter de toi un peu ! murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

-Oh, mais ça, très chère, nous aurons tout le temps pour profiter l'une de l'autre après ta petite fête !

-Je… je ne veux pas de petite fête ! Je veux une soirée avec ma femme, c'est trop te demander ?!

-Chut, ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plait Arizona ! » Gronda gentiment Callie en posant fermement ses lèvres sur celles d'Arizona.

Lorsque la blonde partit se préparée, Callie envoya un texto rapide à Altman pour qu'elle puisse partir de chez elle. Le temps qu'elle arrive les invités serait là et ils pourraient tous lui faire la surprise.

Arizona ressortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe rouge et de collants opaques.

« Dis donc, on ne voit vraiment rien avec ces collants, ils… Arizona… il y en a deux pairs ?

-Euh… ça se voit beaucoup, parce que sinon je vais mettre un pantalon, j'ai encore le temps de me changer.

-Non, chérie hey, attends, reste-là. Pourquoi tu mets deux pairs ?

-Pour pas qu'on voit les cicatrices… je ne veux pas que les gens passent leur temps à regarder mes cicatrices…

-Je comprends, je comprends très bien, mais sache que pour moi, cicatrice ou pas… tu es incroyablement sexy ! »

Un sourire encadré de deux fossettes apparu sur son visage.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces petites fossettes-là !? » C'est bon de vous revoir vous deux ! murmura Callie en déposant un baiser sur chacun des deux creux faisant ainsi rire sa petite amie.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment et Arizona se dépêcha de passer un gilet sur ses bras encore couverts de bleus.

La porte laissa entrer une masse conséquente de personne il y eut d'abord Karev et Meredith, suivit par Lexie, Mark et Avery, enfin Bailey et Kepner qui se disputaient sur l'étage auquel elles avaient atterri avant d'arriver à bon port. Tous parlèrent du fameux cadeau à Arizona et essayèrent de la rassurer.

« C'est quelque chose de bien, affirma Karev en buvant tranquillement sa bière.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens vraiment pas ce cadeau, en plus si c'est une idée de Teddy, c'est forcément un truc tordu !

-Elémentaire mon cher…

-Oh non ! Coupa la blonde. Mais ça fait dix fois qu'on me répète cette phrase ce soir ? Il y a un sens caché ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

-Calme-toi Arizona, murmura Callie en lui caressant doucement le dos, tu vas adorer ta surprise ! Enfin j'espère !

-Bah ça à plutôt intérêt parce que j'ai mis un paquet de fric là-dedans ! Informa le jeune homme.

-Alex, ça ne se dit pas ça ! Soupira Kepner, c'est indélicat !

-Je m'en moque ! Vous avez intérêt à aimer ce cadeau ! Et à en prendre soin ! Menaça-t-il gentiment en pointant le doigt vers la petite blonde.

Elle attendit impatiemment l'arrivée d'Altman, et lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. On la plaça face à la porte et se fut Callie qui ouvrit avec un sourire radieux.

-Surpriiiiise, scanda l'assemblée devant une Arizona outrée.

Alors que chacun la dévisageait elle pointa la sortie du doigt et s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

* * *

Un idée de ce que peut être ce cadeau?

Reviews! Vous faiblissez dites moi, cela veut-il dire que vous n'aimez plus?

Je vous garantie que la suite


	14. Chapter 13 : Requiem for a dream

Je répète que les personnages de m'appartiennent pas! Même si j'aimerai être le génie qu'est Shonda Rhimes!

Cette fois, je vais poster moins régulièrement parce que j'ai tendance à trop vous donner en ce moment!

* * *

Chapitre 13

_« Dormir... C'est la chose la plus facile à faire. Vous... fermez simplement les yeux. Mais pour beaucoup d'entre nous, dormir ne semble pas être à notre portée. On le veut, mais... On ne sait pas comment l'atteindre. Mais une fois que nous affrontons nos démons... Affrontons nos peurs... Et que nous demandons de l'aide aux autres... La nuit n'est pas tellement effrayante parce que... nous réalisons que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le noir. »_

_Recroquevillée sur la couverture de sa cellule, Arizona fixait le mur, le regard vide. Les bras autour de ses genoux, elle laissa retomber sa tête et se remit à pleurer. Elle voulait mourir, ne plus subir ça. Son cœur semblait saigner continuellement et elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, malheureusement pour elle, Assour en avait décidé autrement. _

_Les premiers temps, il la faisait monter lui-même dans sa chambre, et même si elle se débattait comme une folle, il parvenait toujours à la prendre. Elle s'était surprise parfois à appeler à l'aide ou encore à appeler Callie. Elle avait l'espoir insensé qu'on allait venir la chercher. Elle subissait les gifles, les coups de reins brutaux, les griffures et les paroles mielleuses qu'il lui glissait dans l'oreille. En retour, elle ne devait rien dire, elle n'aurait pas dut tuer son frère, elle aurait dut essayer encore et encore de le sauver. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle y serait parvenue. _

_Un soir, il arriva, complètement ivre et l'attrapa par le bras tellement fort, qu'Arizona crut qu'il allait lui casser. Cette fois, il ne la conduisit pas dans sa chambre mais la fit s'agenouiller par terre. Il fit de même et lui caressa le cou. _

_« Embrasse-moi l'américaine. » Ordonna-t-il._

_Elle cligna lentement des yeux et lui cracha au visage. La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre sa main s'abattit sur le côté droit de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle fut sourde d'une oreille durant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle parvint à se relever, elle se retrouva de nouveau en face de lui. Il lui arracha son haut et pressa l'un de ses seins. Elle essaya de repousser son bras et fut projetée au sol. Son crâne heurta durement le béton et elle espéra secrètement une commotion cérébrale. Il vint s'aplatir contre elle et fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, soudain il s'arrêta et se mit à rire férocement. Il se releva et essuya son menton. Elle resta allongée, n'osant bouger de peur qu'il ne recommence._

_« Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle l'américaine ? Je viens de fêter la mort de mon frère et je fini la soirée avec celle qui l'a tué ! Hey ! Regarde-moi, des amis voulaient venir avec moi, pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait, mais j'ai refusé ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Ah ! Parce que ce soir, je vais te tuer ! _

_Elle leva les yeux, soulagée._

_-Oh non, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, je vais tuer le peu de dignité qui reste en toi, je vais assassiner ces creux qui apparaissent sur tes joues, et dans quelque mois, tu ne seras plus une femme, mais juste une putain sur laquelle je serais passé tellement de fois, que plus personne ne voudra jamais te toucher. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir mon pantalon, et tu vas gentiment venir me voir. _

_Depuis, elle ne marchait plus dans sa cellule, elle se ratatinait le plus possible pour qu'il ait du mal à l'attraper. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil et semblait perdre ses forces peu à peu. Malheureusement pour elle, il trouva le moyen de la faire manger et elle ne put se laisser mourir comme elle l'avait prévu. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir mais la briser le plus possible, il y était parvenu…_

« CALLIE ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en tombant du lit.

Noir. Elle ne savait plus où elle était et essayait de trouver un interrupteur, elle se releva et se cogna dans les meubles, elle marcha sur quelque chose de doux et entendit couiner. La lumière s'alluma et Mark, en caleçon, entra dans la chambre en courant. Il chercha son amie des yeux et la trouva vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne s'approcha pas tout de suite, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait le visage tordu par la peur et les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Arizona, c'est moi… tu veux… tu as besoin de quelque chose !? S'il te plait ? Réponds-moi.

-Mark… je ne peux pas… je ne…

-Okay, doucement, assieds-toi, je vais t'apporter un manteau et des vêtements chauds et on va aller promener Sherlock.

-_Je n'y arriverai pas Mark ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Gémit-elle._

Mark l'aida à passer un pantalon par-dessus son pyjama et lui posa un manteau sur les épaules. Puis, il l'entraina doucement vers la sortie après s'être rapidement habillé, suivit de près par Sherlock.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et le retriever Ecossais fila devant eux.

« On va jusqu'au parc et après, si tu as envie de rentrer, on revient, d'accord ?

-Mark, je vais partir.

-Et pourquoi ça Robbins ? Tu veux parler de tes rêves ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, étonnée.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Arizona, tu te réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit en hurlant je ne sais trop quoi ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Alors, sois tu continues de t'enfoncer dans un tourbillon de douleur et de mal être, sois tu acceptes de voir quelqu'un.

-Je vois déjà quelqu'un ! Maugréa-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.

-Non, Arizona, je veux dire, il faut que tu voies ton psy tous les jours ! Une fois par semaine ce n'est pas assez, il faut que tu puisses combattre ton traumatisme maintenant !

-Mark, je suis fatiguée d'expliquer que… je suis détruite ! Mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre… je ne peux pas vous imposer ça, je n'existe plus je…

-Ne t'énerve pas, je le sais, mais au lieu de répété que tu as perdu deux ans de ta vie, bats-toi pour …

-J'ai été violée Mark. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda le chien revenir vers eux. Il regarda Arizona droit dans les yeux et lui attrapa les épaules avec force, la faisant sursauter. La phrase était tombée comme la lame d'une guillotine. Il sentit son cœur descendre dans sa poitrine et fixa intensément le visage doux qu'il avait en face de lui. Il serra un peu plus fort les épaules fines qu'il avait entre les mains et se racla la gorge.

-Répète ! ordonna-t-il.

-Ca s'est passé, ça s'est passé chaque jour depuis un an et demi ! Un homme, tordu et immonde a détruit chaque pierre qui formait la muraille que je m'étais construite, il a veillée à ce que je ne compte sur personne, il a fait en sorte que je n'ai plus jamais confiance en personne. Il a assassiné Arizona.

-Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en laissant échapper de la vapeur de sa bouche.

-_Il faut que tu le comprennes Mark ! Je ne peux pas me battre parce qu'il n'y a plus rien qui vaille la peine d'être sauvé chez moi ! _cria-t-elle en essayant de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, des forces, elle en avait peu et elle n'arriva pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Le jeune chien, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'étreinte des deux amis se mit à grogner toutes dents dehors envers Mark et se prépara à attaquer, avant qu'Arizona ne lui fasse le signe de s'assoir. Mark l'obligea à le regarder et haussa un peu la voix pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

-Fermes-là Robbins ! Je te jure que tu es là ! Regarde-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Dit-il en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Ouvre tes yeux ! Et maintenant, écoute, je t'en supplie ! Écoute ! Callie, il y a Callie qui t'aime et qui fait de toi une femme aimée. Il y a Sophia, elle fait de toi une maman chaque jour qui passe, et elle est fière des aventures de sa maman ! Il y a Teddy, qui a attendu sa meilleure amie durant deux ans, et maintenant, elle l'a retrouvée, il y a Karev, qui a gardé la place pour une super chirurgienne ! Et… ne ferme pas les yeux ! Et il y a moi, qui t'ai attendu pour te dire que tu es, avec Callie la femme la plus importante à mes yeux ! Tu es ma petite sœur ! Il ne t'a rien pris de tout ça ! Il t'a fait croire que tu avais tout perdu ! Mais tout est ici ! Arizona Robbins, tu es là !

-Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas à vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous tous! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous ces deux dernières années, vous couliez des jours tranquilles à Seattle ! Ne me fais pas croire que vous n'avez pas rie une seule fois depuis qu'on m'a enlevé ! Ne me fais pas croire que vous savez ce que c'est que de vouloir mourir parce que vous pensez que le calvaire dure depuis dix ans, et qu'il vous en reste probablement encore dix devant vous ! Tu me parles de pleurer quelques heures par semaines ! J'ai…

Elle s'arrêta, manquant soudain d'air. Puis, elle reprit une inspiration et sentit un sanglot venir avec sa voix :

-Je ne veux pas de votre immonde pitié, et de votre chien stupide ! Ce n'est pas un chien qui va me reconstruire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je le déteste ! Je me fous de savoir combien il a couté, et s'il est dressé pour me protéger ou pour attraper des mouches ! Je n'en veux pas ! Comment avez-vous pu penser que j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir mieux !

-Calme-toi !

-Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Rugit-elle hystérique, je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que vous voulez que je fasse ! Je vous emmerde vous et votre bonne humeur ! Je suis navrée de ne pas rentrer dans vos critères ! Je ne suis plus la même !

-QUE VEUX-TU QU'ON FASSE ? QU'ON TE LAISSE MOURIR ?

-Ne me crie pas dessus Sloan, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien tu entends ! Tu ne comptes pas et tu n'as jamais compté ! Tu es celui qui a baisé Callie pendant que j'étais partie ! Tu as du faire la même chose ces deux dernières années ! Quelle déception de me voir revenir, pas vrai ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterai pas bien longtemps avec vous et toute votre amitié écœurante ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »

Elle perdait tout son contrôle et repoussait Mark sans parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle et le fait que les deux mains de Mark ne bouge pas de ses épaule l'angoissa encore un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons avaient de moins en moins de place et elle suffoquait presque. Tout à coup, elle sentit un liquide gelé couler sur ses cheveux, dévaler son cou et passer sous ses vêtements. Elle regonfla ses poumons sous le choc et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de vider une bouteille d'eau sur sa tête. Etrangement, les mains de Mark avaient disparu.

Arizona prenait de grandes inspirations et essuyait l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sur son crâne. Elle posa un regard dur et froid sur Callie et voulut la repousser elle aussi, mais la brune la poussa en premier.

« Ca fait quoi ? D'être repoussé ainsi !? Tu te sens comment ? Hein ?

-Callie, intervint Mark, rentrons.

-Non, attends ! Ça suffit, on doit avoir une bonne explication une fois pour toute ! Alors comme ça, nous n'avons pas souffert ?

-La ferme Callie, laisse-moi passer, je rentre et je vais faire mes bagages ! Dégage !

-Ne me parle plus _jamais_ comme ça Robbins, parce que sinon, il se pourrait bien que j'oublie nos vœux de mariage !

-Je m'en fous de notre mariage ! Je veux partir ! JE VEUX PARTIR !

-MOI AUSSI JE VEUX QUE TU PARTES, COMME CA JE NE T'ENTENDRAI PLUS TE PLAINDRE A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS !

-Tu n'es qu'une garce !

-Et toi tu es une mauviette ! »

Arizona eut d'abord mal à la main avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda sa paume rougie, puis reporta son regard sur la joue de Callie. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait à bout de patience. Arizona et elle était arrivée à un point de non-retour, et les trois amis en étaient conscients. Sans que personne ne comprenne, elle s'écroula dans la neige en pleurant à torrent. Callie se pencha vers elle, lui attrapa la main et lui fourra des clés dedans.

-Maintenant tu prends une décision Robbins ! Soit tu rentres avec nous et on s'installe autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, soit tu prends ces clés, tu montes dans ta voiture et tu te tires de nos vies pour toujours !

-Callie ! Se scandalisa Mark en essayant de relever la petite blonde.

-Non Mark ! Elle nous déteste ! Arizona n'existe plus ! Pour moi, elle est morte ! Rentrons ! »

Elle prit le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira vers l'immeuble où les attendait leur fille.

« Je n'ai pas trois ans ! s'écria soudain la voix d'Arizona. Elle avait réussi à se relever seule et faisait face aux deux amis.

-Mais… ? demanda Callie attendant la suite.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais semblant de m'abandonner que je vais revenir gentiment !

-Et donc… ? Encouragea impatiemment Callie.

-Mais… je ne peux rien faire sans vous… »

Callie craqua et courut rejoindre sa femme. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis le front, et les paupières, puis elle enleva son propre manteau pour recouvrir Arizona. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux et s'agrippaient mutuellement. Elles reprirent le chemin de la maison, encore sous le choc des évènements.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, ils virent trois silhouettes se détacher du noir et se diriger vers eux. Mark plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir de qui il s'agissait. Les trois personnes passèrent sous un éclairage et Arizona reconnut Brook. Le visage sombre, la rousse s'avança vers le trio, suivie de près par deux hommes en uniforme. Elle lança un regard désolé vers la petite blonde et sortit un papier de son uniforme. Elle attrapa la main d'Arizona et déclara :

« Arizona Robbins, j'ai l'ordre de vous arrêter… pour suspicion de terrorisme envers les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. »

* * *

Suspens! Review.

Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé que c'était un chien! ^^ En même temps, c'était facile!

P.S. Reviews détaillées, j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!


	15. Chapter 14 : Born to die

Court mais je pense que c'est suffisant étant donné ce qui vous attend dans les prochains! (rire diabolique)

* * *

Chapitre 14

_« Nous passons notre vie à nous soucier de l'avenir, à préparer l'avenir, à essayer de prédire l'avenir, comme si savoir à l'avance pouvait amortir le choc, mais l'avenir change en permanence, l'avenir est porteur de nos plus grandes peurs et de nos espoirs les plus fous. Mais une chose est sûre, quand finalement il se réalise, l'avenir… n'est jamais comme on l'avait imaginé.»_

« Il va falloir que vous parliez, Arizona ! Vous comprenez ? » Demanda Brook en se penchant vers elle. Evidemment, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle soupira, l'affaire n'allait pas être facile. Le patron de Brook arriverait bientôt, c'était quelqu'un d'impatient, d'irritable. Il voulait clairement faire craquer Arizona et emploierait toutes les méthodes légales pour lui faire avouer, si tant est qu'elle ait quelque chose à avouer. Elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était en proie à une grande fureur depuis qu'elle l'avait arrêté, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Elle bascula son buste vers la blonde et déclara en chuchotant afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

« Pourquoi vous avez refusé que Callie vienne vous voir, on m'a dit que vous aviez dit non à chacune de ses visites ! Ca fait trois jours maintenant, je crois que ça vous ferait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Arizona renifla dédaigneusement et garda le regard dans le vide. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme dont personne ne parvenait à la faire sortir. Elle ressemblait à une coquille vide, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas même sa femme qu'elle refusait de voir. Brook pensa à un mécanisme de défense, comme les cinq périodes avant l'acceptation. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait pas cela utile de s'éloigner de sa famille. Elle aurait dû au contraire rester proche, ne pas refuser l'aide que Callie voulait lui apporter. Personne ne pensait qu'elle puisse être une terroriste Arizona faisait partie d'une famille de soldat, et Brook plaiderait en sa faveur, même si elle n'en avait pas le droit. La petite blonde n'était pas une terroriste, on l'avait forcé à devenir un soldat en Irak, on l'avait forcé à construire une muraille pour qu'une fois de retour à la réalité, on ne puisse la cerner. Elle s'était battue pour son pays tant de fois, elle s'était répétée qu'elle devait vivre pour Callie, pour Sophia, pour Mark, pour ses parents, pour son pays, pour raconter les horreurs qui se passaient en Irak. Mais aujourd'hui, on la prenait pour une terroriste, et si on la jugeait pour cela, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Néanmoins, certaines choses ne collaient pas normalement, on n'aurait pas dû lui proposer de recevoir des visites de sa femme, qui proposerait à un terroriste d'avoir un contact avec l'extérieur ? Elle essayait de trouver un rocher dans la tempête, mais elle savait que la chose à faire était de garder le silence, pour le moment. La porte de la cellule grinça et un homme entra en tendant la main, droit devant lui. Elle ne la lui serra pas mais resta assise sur son lit, se contentant de le fixer tranquillement. Il sourit, gêné et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Mademoiselle Robbins, je suis là pour déterminer, si oui ou non vous êtes une terroriste… »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ouvrait sa mallette pour en sortir un bloc note et un crayon. N'avait-elle pas déjà témoigné auprès de Brook ? N'était-elle pas là dans l'attente de son procès ? Elle descendit ses yeux sur ses pieds et ne prononça pas un mot, attendant la première question avec une angoisse grandissante. Il plaça une table entre eux, et elle posa son coude dessus, replia son poing et le colla contre sa bouche. Elle clignait des yeux lentement, épuisée, à bout de force. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se justifier, répéter son histoire et surtout, lasse de voir Brook.

« Alors, nous pouvons commencer, je ne pense pas que ça dure bien longtemps je…

-Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au juste ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant sa main sur la table.

-On ne vous a rien dit ? Vous avez été arrêté non pas pour terrorisme, mais pour _suspicion _de terrorisme. Des démineurs ont fouillé votre appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune bombe, ou aucune substance pour en fabriquer une.

-Oh… je vois, vous avez pensé à regarder sous le lit de ma fille ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi mademoiselle Robbins ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Nous sommes là pour une chose sérieuse, voyez-vous, la sécurité de ce pays pourrait bien être menacé par vous et par vos amis.

-Mes amis ? De qui parlez-vous ?

-Oh, nous avons interrogé plusieurs personnes mais…

-Qui ça ? » S'anima soudain Arizona.

Il la fixa tout en donnant les noms, scrutant la moindre réaction de la jeune femme.

« Calliope Torres, Mark Sloan, Théodora Altman, Dereck Shepherd, Miranda Bailey… »

Il continua la liste mais le cerveau d'Arizona s'était arrêté sur les trois premiers noms. Qu'avait-il dit à Callie ? Teddy avait-elle parlé de leurs longues conversations ? Mark lui avait-il parlé de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'elle soit arrêtée ? Elle attendit qu'il ait fini son énumération et demanda :

« Quand les avez-vous interrogés ?

-Ces trois derniers jours. »

Elle hocha la tête, et attendit qu'il lui pose une vraie question.

« Venons-en directement à ce qui nous intéresse. Vous avez déclaré au soldat Brook Peters que vous aviez eu des relations avec un homme en Irak. Est-ce vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, et ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur !

-Alors racontez, dites-moi tout ! Parce que, sur le rapport, je peux lire que vous avez parlé de « coucher » avec quelqu'un, vous parliez de cet homme ?

-Je ne couchais pas avec lui ! Rectifia-t-elle.

-Alors de qui parliez-vous en utilisant le terme « coucher » ?

-J'ai parlé durant huit heures avec le soldat Peters, alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas me souvenir de toute la conversation.

-Ecoutez mademoiselle Robbins, je ne suis pas là pour vous condamner, mais juste savoir si vous aviez une attirance pour un homme en Irak.

-Non ! Ni en Irak, ni aux Etats-Unis ! Je suis une.. je ne suis pas particulièrement séduite par les hommes !

-Alors pourquoi avoir utilisé le terme « coucher » pour parler de lui. Avez-vous fini par… aimer ce qu'il vous faisait ?

-Non, jamais.

-Avez-vous éprouvé de la sympathie pour lui ?

-Non ! Certainement pas.

-Jamais ? insista-t-il.

-…jamais.

-Vous semblez hésiter mademoiselle Robbins, que se passe-t-il ?

-Continuez vos questions ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Très bien, pourquoi avoir utilisé le mot « coucher » pour parler de votre relation sexuelle avec cet homme ?

-Qu'on soit clair, il n'y avait pas de « relation sexuelle » ! Vous pouvez user du terme « agression » ou « viol » ou encore « barbarie » mais en aucun cas de relation ! Si vous voulez jouer sur les mots commencez par surveiller les vôtres ! Vous m'accuser de terrorisme pour ça ? Un mot que j'ai malencontreusement échappé !

-Attendez, ce n'est pas pour parler de n'importe quoi ! Vous parliez à ce moment-là, de l'homme qui vous violait tous les jours ! Je trouve cela un peu étrange que vous ayez pris ce mot plutôt qu'un autre. Qu'on se le dise mademoiselle Robbins, il n'y a pas que ce terme-là qui choc dans votre déposition ! Vous semblez avoir créé un lien très fort avec votre bourreau ! Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour que je définisse si ce lien a été au-delà de vos principes. Je dois savoir si cet homme aurait pu vous faire voir votre propre pays comme une menace ! »

Elle essaya de se retenir à la table, elle avait des fourmillements dans les mains, et ne sentit bientôt plus ses bras, elle voyait son champs de vision rétrécit par une masse noir qui lui brouillait la vue. Puis, elle ne vit, ni n'entendit plus rien. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Brook qui la berçait doucement. On la releva, on la fit s'assoir et on lui donna à manger. Elle se sentait engourdie, et sa tête paraissait s'être transformer en coton.

Elle répondit cependant docilement à toutes les questions, elle affronta les sarcasmes de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et ne pleura pas une seule fois. Au bout de cinq heures, il se leva brusquement et l'invita à faire de même. Il referma son dossier dans un claquement sec et le rangea dans son cartable. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il déclara :

« Je crois que nous perdons notre temps tous les deux ! Il est évident que ce que mes hommes ont pris pour du terrorisme, n'est qu'un traumatisme profond. Je pense que vous souffrez du syndrome de Stockholm. Vous protéger votre violeur, c'est évident, mais lorsque je vous pose des questions sur votre enfance, sur votre vie aux USA, vous ne portez aucune haine envers votre pays ! Lorsque je vous parle de votre frère, vous ne blâmer par les Etats-Unis, pour l'avoir envoyé en guerre. Vous en voulez à ceux qui l'ont tué ! Vous êtes indéniablement quelqu'un de fort. Il suffit de vous regarder affronter mes questions pour le voir. Ca ne fera jamais un procès ça ! Et mon principal objectif est de ne pas faire perdre d'argent à l'Etat.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Que nous allons vous rendre vos affaires, et que vous pouvez rentrer voir votre famille.

-Attendez, c'est tout ? Il n'y aura pas de procès ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai passé trois jours dans une cellule !

-Parce que nous avons dû fouiller votre appartement, interroger tous ceux que vous connaissez, relire et relire encore vos déclaration, éplucher vos appels téléphoniques.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Il n'y a pas que ça vous ne m'auriez pas relâché sur de simples déclarations ! Alors dites-moi ! Qu'allez-vous faire ? Revenir m'arrêter pour de bon dans une semaine !?

-Votre père a tout mis en œuvre pour que vous soyez libéré mademoiselle Robbins, et croyez-moi, il connait du monde. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes relâché.

-Alors dites-moi pourquoi.

-Vous n'aviez pas connaissance du virus, c'est la première chose qui joue en votre faveur, ensuite, nous avons fouillé la base où vous avez été retenue captive durant ces deux années, et nous avons trouvé des preuves qui vous discriminent.

-Quel genre de preuve ?

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir mademoiselle Robbins. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Vous ne serez plus embêter mademoiselle. »

Arizona se sentait totalement perdue, elle avait passé trois jours à refuser les visites de Callie, et elle devait maintenant rentrer chez elle.

On lui donna ses vêtements et on lui fit quitter le bâtiment. Elle se retrouva seule à l'extérieur, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment rentrer. Elle chercha autour d'elle, espérant voir Callie l'attendre dans un coin. Une voiture klaxonna un peu plus loin et elle s'approcha avec espoir. Malheureusement, elle reconnut Brook. Elle monta à côté d'elle et elles roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble de Callie.

La pédiatre jeta un coup d'œil vers les étages, et vit que son appartement était éclairé. Elle se demanda pourquoi Callie n'était pas venue la chercher. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle pensa que la brune lui avait préparé ses affaires pour la virer de chez elle. Elle n'aurait alors plus qu'à partir. Mais maintenant que sa colère s'était apaisée, elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir envie de quitter sa famille.

Brook glissa ses doigts sur la main d'Arizona et attrapa subtilement sa paume. Les yeux bleus d'Arizona rencontrèrent ceux de la petite rousse et elle sentit un instant ses problèmes s'échapper. Elle aurait pu se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avant. Si Arizona était morte en Irak, elle pouvait débuter une nouvelle vie, et ne jamais descendre de cette voiture. Brook pencha la tête et s'avança délicatement vers Arizona. La petite blonde était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse, fallait-il qu'elle descende de l'auto ou bien qu'elle goute les lèvres de Brook ?

* * *

Reviews? Méritée? Allez! Je vous laisse m'écrire!


	16. Chapter 15 : O' Children

Bonjour à tous, figurez-vous que je viens de voir qu'on pouvait répondre aux Reviews autrement qu'en mettant ICI les remerciements et tout ça! Il était temps que je m'en rende compte! J'ai aussi vu qu'on pouvait MODERER les reviews! Whoo quelle semaine je vous jure!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15

Les lèvres de Brook lui étaient offertes et celle-ci avait même posé une main sur la cuisse de la petite blonde. Elle hésita longuement si elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle dirait adieu à Callie, partirait pour vivre une vie douce et presque confortable. Sans le devoir de redevenir celle qu'elle était il y a deux ans. Sans l'obligation de se justifier à chaque colère à chaque angoisse nocturne. Elle regarda encore les lèvres de Brook et retira sa main des doigts de la jeune soldat, pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle forma un arc de cercle avec son pouce et son index se dirigea vers le coin de l'œil vert qui la dévorait. Elle sourit et pencha la tête à son tour, appuyant son crâne contre le siège. Elle n'osait pas prendre de décision et elle vint à se demander pourquoi elle avait une aussi grande hésitation. Elle aimait Callie s'était indéniable, mais elle était perturbée par le fait qu'elle veuille toujours en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé en Irak. Arizona considérait que ça ne la concernait pas, elle voulait garder pour elle les moments difficiles qu'elle avait vécus. Calliope Torres était une femme généreuse et qui pouvait mourir pour sa femme. Arizona le savait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine en lui racontant son viol et ces heures passées à pleurer à cause du manque de sa famille. Elle voulait la protéger, c'était la seule chose à faire, mais partir ne serait peut-être pas une solution. Elle était perdue et sentait que personne ne pouvait lui donner de réponse, elle devait la trouver par elle-même, mais elle devait la trouver vite parce qu'une femme magnifique était en train de lui présenter ses lèvres. Partir, était-ce la solution pour protéger sa femme et sa fille ? Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle se pencha vers la rousse et bifurqua vers son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas, Brook, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Je… je comprends, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous…

-Non, c'est… c'est très agréable de se… de se sentir désirable… malgré tout. »

Elle se recula et regarda encore vers l'appartement éclairé.

« Callie m'a attendu durant deux ans… vous comprenez ? demanda-t-elle en la fixant pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien attentive, et je… ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vous embrasse pas mais parce que je l'aime, et que… moi aussi j'ai attendu durant deux ans de la retrouver, c'est à elle que j'ai pensé chaque jours. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui ne me comprendrai pas pleinement et… même si ses questions m'agacent lorsque je ne vais pas bien, je sais que si personne ne me les posait, je ne pourrai jamais me reconstruire parce que… justement elle me connaissait avant, lorsque je n'avais pas subi tout ça. Elle… je crois que je suis stupide, mais… elle m'aide à retrouver l'Arizona que j'étais avant, et ça… je viens de le comprendre… je m'excuse.

-Je comprends, je ne… mets aucune pression, je voulais juste… je ne sais pas c'était un…

-Pas la peine de se justifier Brook, je dois… ça restera entre nous, ne vous en faites pas. »

Brook acquiesça gentiment et essaya de dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient doucement aux yeux, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle s'était attachée à cette petite femme qui se battait de tout son cœur pour se retrouver, et pour retrouver la paix intérieur. Elle la trouvait incroyablement courageuse.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être venue vous arrêter ? sonda la rousse.

-Vous obéissiez à des ordres, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous faites votre boulot, et vous le faites admirablement bien.

-Euh… oui… enfin mise à part le moment où je tente de séduire la femme que j'ai arrêté.

-C'était un plaisir », affirma Arizona en saisissant la poignée de la portière bien décidée à descendre. Mais avant d'avoir pu détacher sa ceinture, elle sentit soudain une main sur son coude et Brook glissa ses doigts le long du bras d'Arizona déclenchant ainsi des frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme, elle atteint l'épaule, puis le cou et enfin la joue douce de la pédiatre. Arizona ferma étroitement les yeux, appréciant le contact, elle laissa échapper un soupire d'aise et alla même jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre cette main qui lui procurait d'étranges sensations. Brook rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Arizona et embrassa son front d'une façon tendre. Le but n'était pas de faire craquer la chirurgienne, juste de partager un moment tendre entre elles, et ce baiser plaquer sur son front était la seule chose qu'elle s'autorisa. La blonde recula et ouvrit la portière.

« Je dois y aller Brook, je… dois… au revoir. »

Elle rejoignit rapidement le bas de son immeuble et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur hâtivement. Une fois que les portes furent refermées, elle put sourire à loisir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Elle ouvrit son appartement et pénétra dedans silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'être là, et s'attendait à voir Callie surgir en lançant ses affaires et en lui hurlant de quitter la ville. Elle tendit l'oreille et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle entendit des gémissements plaintifs. Elle força un peu pour ouvrir la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. Elle recula devant la violence de la vision qu'elle avait. Puis, prenant son courage à demain elle entra dans la pièce. Callie était allongée dans leur lit et était secouée de sanglots. Dans sa main, elle tenait le pendentif en forme de cœur qu'Arizona lui avait offert des années plus tôt pour la saint Valentin. Son autre main cachait ses yeux, et elle pleurait sans retenue. Arizona posa son sac à l'entrée de la chambre et quitta sa veste le plus silencieusement possible. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Callie dans cet état. Elle percuta seulement à ce moment-là que sa femme avait souffert durant ces deux ans. Elle se montrait égoïste en pensant qu'elle avait été la seule à se retrouver face à quelque chose d'ingérable. Elle monta à genoux sur le lit et secoua l'épaule de Callie. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et se releva étonnée. Sa compagne posa son index sur sa bouche et se rapprocha d'elle en la happant dans ses bras. Elle murmura un vague « Tout va bien, innocentée » et plaça elle-même la tête de Callie au creux de son cou. Elle sentit bientôt deux bras l'encercler. Les soubresauts de Callie furent de plus en plus violents et Arizona pleura aussi, d'abord de ne pouvoir contrôler la situation, ensuite de faire tant de mal à la femme qu'elle aimait. Elles épanchaient leur chagrin l'une sur l'autre en se retrouvant bien obligée de se comprendre. Chacune écoutait la peine de l'autre, sans parler pour autant, mais elle retrouvait cette symbiose qu'elles avaient autrefois, et le cœur d'Arizona s'en trouva retourné. Elle caressa le dos de la brune et lui prit la tête autoritairement entre les mains. Elle mit le pauvre petit visage bouleversé en face d'elle et écrasa avec une douceur violente, ses lèvres contre celles de Callie. Leurs larmes se mêlaient et leurs sanglots aussi. Pour la première fois, ce fut Arizona qui écouta les plaintes de Callie. Celle-ci ne cessait de s'excuser, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et Arizona répondit, la gorge nouée qu'elle avait le droit de craquer. Elle la fit s'allonger en face d'elle et plongea la main dans son propre décolleté. Elle en ressortit le même petit cœur en or que Callie possédait.

Les yeux chocolat s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle dévisagea la petite blonde.

« C'est la chose que j'ai regardé tous les jours Calliope. C'est la chose qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me prendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils n'ont même jamais essayé ! Ils savaient peut-être que… s'ils me l'enlevaient, je mourrais. J'ai serré ce cœur tant de fois entre mes mains, je l'ai collé contre mes lèvres durant tellement de temps. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir, mais… maintenant, je suis là Callie, et tu es là. Je ne vais nulle part.

-J'espère bien ! Chuchota Callie en sanglotant toujours. Elle préféra se rapprocher de sa femme en lui capturant le cou dans ses bras.

-Callie, je t'aime. Viens ! »

Arizona se dégagea et courut dans le salon, elle avait besoin de cet air de musique, celui sur lequel elle et Callie aimait danser tout le temps. Si elles avaient pu, elles auraient dansé chaque jour sur cet air-là. Ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de leur CD fétiche. Elle le plaça dans la chaine Hi-fi et monta le son à fond. Dès les premières notes, elle se retourna vers la petite brune et déclara en criant pour couvrir le son :

« Donne moi la note Cal' ! »

Le sourire familier de la brune illumina son visage. Arizona n'avait pas oublié leur petit rituel, cela la rassurait. Gomez-Little Pieces. Combien de fois avaient-elles bougées leurs corps sur cette musique. Ses mains attrapèrent les hanches d'Arizona et elle guida la jeune femme dans leurs pas. Tout de suite, elles retrouvèrent leurs marques, et la dance qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes inventée leur permis de se retrouver plus que jamais. Les cheveux blonds d'Arizona voltigèrent, retombèrent, s'enroulèrent. Callie ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage calme et presque heureux de sa femme. Les paupières fermées, se concentrant uniquement sur les mains de Callie qui la guidaient dans leur dance. Elles se déhanchèrent plus que jamais durant les quelques minutes de la chanson. Lorsque la musique s'acheva une autre recommença et elles se regardèrent gênées. Arizona aimait cette musique mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à danser dessus ce soir. Pourtant Callie lui attrapa la main et la tira vers elle. Elle ne savait pas, elle. Arizona sentit toute sa peine lui revenir sauvagement dans le visage. Elle se crispa d'un seul coup et écouta Callie lui dire :

« Tu aimes Nick Cave ! Et tu aimes Children ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois on a écouté ce CD ensembles ! Mais tu m'as appris à aimer Nick Cave.

-C'est… c'est cette musique que j'avais prévu d'écouter ce soir-là, avoua la jeune pédiatre.

-Pardon ?

-En rentrant de l'hôpital, c'est cette chanson que je voulais écouter en… dansant avec toi. C'est ce que je voulais le soir où j'ai été enlevé. Je voulais juste… danser avec… ma femme.

Elle se mit à pleurer et son dos se soulevait spasmodiquement. Callie déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la pédiatre et garda sa joue collée contre. Elle enserra la taille d'Arizona d'une main, et de l'autre elle leva la main droite de la chirurgienne. Arizona ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et elle dût presque s'accrocher à l'épaule de l'ortho. Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et lorsque Callie se recula pour la faire tourner, elle les sentit tomber de son visage. Quand elle fut de retour dans les bras de sa femme, elle l'entendit lui murmurer :

« Nous l'écoutons aujourd'hui, pour nos retrouvailles.

-Oui.

-Ne pleure pas Ari, tu tellement belle quand tu souries ! » Consola la brune.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa femme et sentit qu'elle allait dormir bientôt, d'épuisement, de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais elle sentait ses pas faiblir. Callie attrapa soudain l'arrière de ses jambes et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, en ayant pris soin d'éteindre la chaîne après la dernière note de musique.

Elles s'endormirent, la lumière éclairée, encore habillées, les larmes à peine séchées sur leurs joues.

Elles furent réveillées par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte de leur appartement, Arizona se leva la première et repoussa Callie sur le lit.

« J'y vais ! » lança-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en prenant soin de regarder l'heure. Elle ouvrit encore endormie et fut surprise de trouver Brook plantée en plein milieu du couloir. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si Callie arrivait, discrètement elle referma la porte en s'avançant vers l'extérieur.

« Brook, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la petite blonde en baillant, il est… cinq heures du matin.

-Je suis désolée Arizona, mais… j'ai vos résultats d'analyse, j'aurai dû attendre pour vous les amener, mais… je voulais…

-Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? coupa la jeune femme angoissée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous fasse bien plaisir mais… ILS SONT NEGATIFS ! hurla Brook avec un sourire grandiose.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Arizona en sautant dans les bras du soldat.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! C'est…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! » Demanda Callie endormie et les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

Arizona ne lui avait rien dit concernant la maladie et elle ne savait pas comment justifier le fait qu'à cinq heures du matin une femme vienne sonner à leur porte et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle se décolla de Brook et attrapa le cou de Callie.

-Justement tout va bien ! Je… Retourne à l'intérieur, tu travailles tôt demain ! Alors, retourne te coucher Callie, j'arrive ! »

Ne comprenant pas tout, elle obéit et laissa seules les deux jeunes femmes. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres de la pédiatre. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et entortilla sa manche autour de son poignet.

« Bon… je vous laisse Arizona, je voulais juste vous… annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

-Merci ! C'est gentil, répondit la chirurgienne.

-Bon… tenta Brook.

-Bon…

-Bon… J'y vais, retournez voir Callie c'est… passez une bonne nuit ! »

Brook se retourna pour partir mais Arizona la retint et lui offrit un sourire. Brook songea alors que les deux jeunes femmes allaient certainement passer une très bonne nuit et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir embrasser la petite blonde, la maintenant. Malheureusement, elle resta les bras ballants, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Ne soyez pas gêné comme ça ! On peut être amies ! proposa Arizona.

-Je repars…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je repars pour l'Irak et… je repars demain ! annonça la rouquine.

-Oh… eh bien… faites attention à vous.

-Merci.

-Oui… »

Arizona sentit ses yeux la brûler et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa nouvelle amie dans les bras. Elle l'étreignit avec force et la garda contre elle pour lui dire :

« Je veux réellement que vous fassiez attention Brook !

-Promis ! »

En refermant la porte, Arizona éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle accusa le coup et resta un instant contre la porte, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, elle n'avait pas ce virus, mais ça… elle le savait depuis longtemps. Assour ne lui aurait jamais fait subir d'autres sévices, s'il savait qu'elle était contaminée, or le dernier jour, avant qu'on ne l'emmène dans cette usine désaffectée pour la tuer, il avait profité d'elle. Plusieurs fois. Elle se mordit le poing en repensant à ses mains, son couteau, sa langue, ses mots… Malheureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait pas brisée qu'avec de la violence physique, mais aussi morale.

Elle retourna se coucher et soupira, elle devait poser une question à Callie, elle la secoua donc un peu et lui demanda doucement :

« Qu'as-tu fais de Sherlock ? »

* * *

Un chapitre doux pour une fois, qu'en pensez-vous? Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'action! A quoi pensez-vous?

REVIEWS, j'suis accro!


	17. Chapter 16 : In a storm

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui ne me plait pas vraiment, mais je ferai mieux PROMIS! Dites, vous faiblissez en reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 16

« _Sous couverts des ténèbres, les gens font des choses qu'ils ne feraient jamais à la dure lueur du jour. Les décisions semblent plus sages, les gens ont plus d'audace._

_Mais quand le soleil se lève, il faut prendre ses responsabilités pour ce qu'on a fait dans le noir et se faire face sous la lumière froide et dure du jour. _»

La neige ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de tomber, ce qui émerveillait Arizona au plus haut point. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était revenue, mais elle ne s'était pas encore réhabituée à voir les flocons descendre avec nonchalance. Elle serra sa tasse de café entre ses mains et souffla sur le liquide brûlant. 18 janvier. Elle avait eu le droit à un bouquet de fleur ce matin, de la part de Mark pour fêter ses un mois de rentrée. Elle s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur, sans Callie à ses côtés qui était partie pour une urgence, mais quand elle avait vu les fleurs sur le comptoir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mark faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien et pourtant, elle était rentrée depuis un mois et il lui restait tant de chose à parcourir, à faire, à régler. Elle avait toujours ses angoisses nocturnes et ses colères étaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle voulait blesser Callie, Mark, Alex, tous ceux qui étaient resté là, et s'étaient employés à vivre sans elle. C'était irrationnel, mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer cette colère en la déchainant contre ceux qui pouvaient la supporter. Le plus souvent, elle attaquait sa femme, sans raison valable. Son psy lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'oblige à penser à autre chose qu'a l'Irak, mais essayez un peu de ne pas penser à votre quotidien de ces deux dernières années. Elle pleurait souvent, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Un claquement contre la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir et Teddy entra avec un large sourire.

« Je suis en repos aujourd'hui ! Je te propose d'aller faire les magasins ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, on pourra se moquer des gens qui passe à côté du petit café où on s'installe tout le temps ! Et on pourra faire des essayages de fou ! »

La simple idée de quitter l'appartement pour aller au milieu d'un tas d'inconnu effrayait Arizona s'empêcha de réagir par la colère. Pourtant, elle la sentait monter en elle, c'était un mélange de peur qui finissait par se convertir. Elle aborda un ton doux.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, il fait un peu froid, avança la blonde en fermant la porte.

-Oh non ! Geignit Teddy en lui agrippant le bras. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé ici toute ta vie Ari, je pense que…

-Lâche-moi ! dit tranquillement la blonde d'une voix glaciale qui effaça le sourire de son amie.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer mais… tu ne peux pas rester ici constamment. Tu as déjà fait de gros progrès en accompagnant seule Sherlock au parc, mais maintenant, ça serait bien que tu fasses d'autres trajets ! Tu ne penses pas ? Questionna la cardiologue.

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous êtes tous là à me presser de faire telle ou telle chose ?

-Parce que tu ne les feras pas de toi-même, on est là pour t'y aider.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir, implora presque la jeune femme.

-Parce que ça prendrait trop de temps de dissimuler tes bleus ? » Demanda soudain son amie, ce qui valut un recul violent.

Arizona tira sur ses manches pour cacher ses poignets encore marqués et fronça les sourcils. Elle fulminait intérieurement et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne déclenche sa colère. Teddy aussi le savait, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas, il fallait que quelqu'un dise à Arizona de quoi elle avait peur. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide parce que Callie n'y parvenait plus elle était à bout de souffle et se partageait entre l'hôpital et sa femme détruite. Altman savait très bien que ce genre de situation pouvait mener Arizona à sombrer, et que dans sa chute, elle emmènerait Callie. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre deux amies aussi proches et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé qu'au bout d'un mois, il fallait qu'Arizona sorte de chez elle pour autre chose que pour promener son chien.

« Tes bleus se verront un temps, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Ce n'est pas moi… murmura la blonde.

Sa colère avait dégonflée d'un seul coup et elle sentait la honte la remplacer. Elle releva les yeux et scruta le visage de Teddy qui elle-même la dévisageait ouvertement. Elle la vit plisser les yeux et ouvrir la bouche, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose.

« De qui as-tu peur Zo' ?

-De personne, je vais me préparer !

-Non attends tu…

-Tu n'es pas mon psy ! s'écria avec rage la jeune femme en se retournant vers son amie.

-Okay, va te préparer ! » On va faire du shopping, conclut doucement Teddy en se levant pour se mettre vers la fenêtre.

Le soir, en rentrant, Arizona sentait déjà ses courbatures et redoutait le lendemain. Chaque muscle de son corps avait été crispé durant la journée entière et elle avait prié plusieurs fois Teddy de rentrer. Mais la cardiologue n'avait pas semblé vouloir l'écouter.

Callie était déjà là et s'affairait à préparer des crêpes. Elle accueillit sa femme avec un sourire et essaya de ne pas faire brûler la pâte. La pédiatre lâcha les sacs et éclata en sanglots.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Ari ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as… qu'est-ce que… Ari !

-Je… je ne voulais pas, je suis fatiguée ! Je voulais rester là ! Ça ne fait qu'un mois !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends strictement rien !

-S'il te plait ! Je… je ne veux plus sortir de là !?

-Mais calme-toi ! Attends, stop, viens, tu vas me montrer ce que tu as acheté, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pris, j'étais tellement paniquée !

-Mais tu étais en sécurité non ? Teddy était avec toi tout le temps ? »

Arizona ne parla plus, elle préféra s'accrocher au corps de sa compagne et pleurer avec force. Elle ne suivit pas vraiment le reste de la soirée. Elle entendit Callie crier dans son téléphone, elle s'adressait vraisemblablement à Teddy qui ne devait pas en mener large. Elle mâchonna faiblement des morceaux de crêpes et elle regarda la télé, absente. Elle sentait les regards insistants de sa femme mais était dans l'incapacité de la rassurer. Elles allèrent se coucher et Arizona se pelotonna dans les bras de la brune. Elle casa son front dans son cou et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

Quelques heures plus tard, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, Arizona se réveillait encore d'un douloureux cauchemar. Cette fois, il n'avait pas été douloureux que pour elle mais aussi pour Callie qui se massait la joue près de la fenêtre. Elle colla encore la poche de glace sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la blonde, qui était au bord des larmes. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas céder aux pleurs. L'orthopédiste soupira et s'approcha du lit où elle s'installa après une brève hésitation. Elle retira la poche de glace et la posa à côté d'elle. Les yeux humides de la pédiatre se posèrent sur elle et elle ne put retenir une larme.

« Je suis désolée ! Gémit-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le matelas.

-Ce n'est pas grave Arizona, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'assure !

-Je t'ai frappé ! »

Oui. C'était douloureux et ça lui chauffait la joue, parce que le poing de sa femme était venu s'y écraser avec violence. Elle prit les doigts de la petite blonde et les serra doucement. Puis elle essaya de lui sourire mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace blessante.

« Tu as un bon crochet miss Robbins ! Complimenta-t-elle en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ne te moque pas, ta joue a gonflé ! Je t'ai défiguré !

-Je ne suis pas défigurée ! Je le suis ? interrogea Callie avec un regard inquiet, tu ne me trouves plus belle ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors ça me va ! Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux tant que je suis toujours belle à tes yeux ! Souffla-t-elle en collant les lèvres contre celles d'Arizona.

-Ça doit te lasser tout ça… je suis désolée !

-Qu'est ce qui me lasse ?

-Mes cauchemars ! Le fait que tu ne puisses pas dormir plus de deux heures d'affilés sans que je te réveille en hurlant ou… te frappant. Je peux… je peux toujours aller dormir sur le canapé tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas ! Parce que… tu es chirurgienne ! Alors tu as un tas d'opération, et tu dois être en forme et je t'empêche de l'être ! Je suis tellement hantée par l'Irak que… je ne parviens pas à rêver à autre chose.

-Stop, arrête ! Premièrement, tu ne quittes pas ce lit ! Tu dors avec moi, dans mes bras ! Comme on l'a toujours fait ! Ensuite, tu… quand tu as été enlevée, j'ai cessé de dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées ! Je me réveillais en paniquant, et en… t'appelant dans tout l'appartement. Je… je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça mais… toutes les nuits, je me levais au moins trois fois pour vérifier si tu n'étais pas ici, dans la salle de bain ou dans la chambre de Sophia. Les premières semaines, j'abordais toutes les petites blondes de l'hôpital en espérant que ça soit toi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser quitter notre chambre la nuit ! Je veux rester le plus possible avec toi ! Et… je vois un moyen d'être encore plus souvent ensemble !

-Lequel ?

-Redeviens chirurgienne !

-Quoi ?! Non mais ce n'est pas possible tu le sais bien !

-Karev n'attend que ça ! Si tu demandes à Hunt je suis sûre qu'il va accepter ! Il te trouvera un poste !

-Je ne pense pas ! Et puis… il va demander une étude psy avant de me réembaucher et… je suis loin, très loin d'avoir un profil stable ! Je te rappelle que… je ne peux pas aller faire des courses dans m'effondrer comme une gamine !

-Arizona ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à quoi penser à part l'Irak ! Tu tournes en rond dans l'appartement, tu ne sors que pour promener Sherlock ! Alors…

-Mais évidemment ! Que veux-tu que je fasse Calliope !? S'énerva soudain la blonde en repoussant les couvertures, lasse qu'on lui redonne cet argument stupide, bien sûr que je ne sors pas ! Parce que pour sortir il faut d'abord que je dissimule tous mes bleus ! Et c'est pas si facile ! Ensuite je dois me contrôler parce que dehors, il y a des gens que je ne connais pas ! Je n'ai déjà que très peu confiance en vous, alors comment je pourrai sortir si facilement ? Ce qui pour Mark et toi s'appelle le quotidien relève de l'impossible pour moi.

-Il va falloir essayer plus que ça Arizona ! Il va vraiment falloir te bouger plus ! Je vais t'aider, on va tous t'aider ! Mais… soit « a good man in the storm » ! C'est le moment de te battre ! C'est maintenant ! Bats-toi pour récupérer ton service ! Demain, tu vas voir Hunt et tu lui demandes ! Je t'emmène avec moi à l'hôpital si tu veux !

-Callie ! C'est trop tôt ! Ne me force pas à faire ça !

-Ça fait un mois que tu tournes en rond ! Il est temps d'avancer !

-NE ME FORCE PAS ! » Hurla la pédiatre.

Elle n'en était pas capable, reprendre son service ainsi, se planter devant Hunt et lui demander si elle pouvait retourner à l'hôpital lui semblait indécent. Elle n'était pas prête et pourtant, tout le monde lui demandait d'avancer trop rapidement, on la poussait toujours un peu pour qu'elle se précipite dans la réhabilitation. Elle préféra sortir de la chambre et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle pensait que Callie ne la suivrait pas, du moins elle l'espérait mais la brune ne lui laissa pas tellement de choix lorsqu'elle vint s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle emprisonna son cou entre ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. Elle s'assura d'un regard qu'elle avait la permission d'embrasser et effleura les lèvres données. Elle rassura Arizona et l'embrassa durant plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient redevenues deux adolescentes qui se bécotaient sur le canapé, et l'orthopédiste parvint peu à peu à la faire rire et à lui faire oublier cette pression constante qu'elle ressentait. Avant de retourner se coucher, Callie fit promettre à Arizona d'aller voir Hunt rapidement pour reprendre son poste de chirurgien pédiatrique. Elle promit.

* * *

Reviews!


	18. Chapter 17 : Soldier

Suspens relancé!

* * *

Chapitre 17

**Irak**

Brook Peters parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse, ses chaussures couinaient contre le sol en caoutchouc, et on l'entendait accélérer la cadence. Arizona. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu du message qu'on lui avait envoyé. Ordre de retourner à la base pour qu'elle puisse avoir de plus amples informations. Alors qu'elle réduisait la distance entre elle et la porte du bureau du général, elle sentait un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son ventre, une boule compact, comme si elle courait un grave danger. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée et se retrouva face à son supérieur. Elle le salua et croisa son regard en un quart de seconde elle sut que la situation allait être compliquée…

**Seattle**

Arizona Robbins, à genoux dans son salon ne pouvait pas être plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval souple et ses yeux sautaient de la peau de la banane à ses doigts serrant l'aiguille. Elle souffla, soulagée, une fois que tout fut fini et reprit de l'oxygène. Elle s'écarta de sa table de salon, qui s'était transformée pour l'occasion en table d'opération et afficha un sourire fier. Elle remonta son regard vers celui d'Alex Karev qui fronçait les sourcils.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? demanda-t-elle tendue.

-Non, pas du tout, tout est parfait, mais… on va essayer de s'entrainer sur quelque chose de plus fin de la peau de banane ! D'accord ?

-Je suis prête ! » Dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Il posa devant elle une clémentine qu'il avait préalablement épluchée et déclencha le chronomètre. Elle attrapa l'aiguille qui convenait et s'empressa de rassembler les deux morceaux de chairs qui laissaient apparaitre la pulpe. Elle sentit le garçon se lever et venir derrière elle. Il demanda l'autorisation pour pouvoir la toucher et déposa ses paumes sur les épaules de la blonde.

« On respire Dr. Robbins ! Je n'aurais que ça à rectifier. Relâchez vos épaules, et respirez, ce n'est pas en bloquant votre souffle que vous vous en sortirez mieux ! Conseilla-t-il en exerçant une pression pour qu'elle baisse les bras.

-D'accord, d'accord ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se recula encore et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Encore une fois, Karev semblait perplexe. Elle se demandait la raison de son absence d'enthousiasme et sut qu'une question allait lui être posée. Elle attendit en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il finit par soupirer et attrapa la clémentine pour arracher le travail qu'elle venait de faire en mordant dans les quartiers juteux.

« On dirait que vous n'êtes jamais parti ! Vos coutures sont impeccables ! Avouez, vous étiez dans la cave de l'hôpital en fait, pas vrai ? Et vous avez passé deux ans à vous exercer ?

-J'aurai bien voulu ! Sourit-elle.

-Non, sans blague, votre travail est irréprochable, comment vous avez pu… ne rien perdre alors que vous n'avez pas pratiqué durant deux ans ?! demanda-t-il impressionné.

-Il faut croire que j'ai ça dans le sang ! » Souffla-t-elle en se relevant mal à l'aise.

Comment aurait-elle pu dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'opérer, et que _là-bas_, son activité principale était de recoudre des corps en charpie, ou bien de les découper pour en faire sortir la drogue ou encore d'essayer de sauver des vies déjà perdues. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle les essuya d'un revers de manche.

« Vous pensiez ne plus y arriver ? Interpréta Karev en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-Euh… oui, je crois que je suis fière de réussir à sauver… la peau d'une clémentine !

-Vous serez au bloc dans quelques mois ! Affirma le jeune chirurgien.

-Non, je ne pense pas, je crois même qu'on fait tout ça pour rien ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore demandé à Hunt si je pouvais reprendre ma place !

-Oui… je comprends mais il ne peut pas refuser ! Vous avez vu cette clémentine ! Elle est… comme neuve ! Je soupçonne Sloan de vous avoir donné ses mains !

-C'est gentil Alex ! murmura-t-elle touchée.

-Vous êtes d'attaque pour de la théorie ?

-De la théorie ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Comme lorsqu'on passe notre examen final ! Je vais prendre des cas à l'hôpital, les cas de ses deux dernières années, et vous devez résoudre les opérations les plus complexes !

-Non, je ne pense pas que j'en sois capable !

-Oh allez ! Juste un ! Je les ai là, dans mon sac ! Je peux vous poser un seul problème ! Si vous n'y arrivez pas, on reprend la pratique ! »

Elle se balança, hésitante. Elle avait tellement envie de se retrouver dans un bloc opératoire digne de ce nom et à la fois, une peur irascible lui tenait le ventre. Elle hocha la tête en s'installant confortablement dans son canapé. Au même moment, Callie entra dans l'appartement et observa la scène qui se jouait dans son salon. Karev face à Robbins, il lui donnait des informations nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse répondre par un diagnostic, une opération ou un médicament. La brune sourit en remarquant une lueur, infime, encore faible mais bien présente dans les yeux de sa femme.

« Hey, je pratique ! Lança fièrement Arizona en apercevant Callie.

Elle attendit la réaction de sa femme avec appréhension.

« Je vois ça ! Ma femme a été sage ? demanda-t-elle à Alex en faisant passer une de ses mains sur les épaules musclées.

-Parfaite ! Regarde ça ! »

Il lui tendit la banane et les différents fruits sur lesquels la blonde s'était entraînée.

« Eh bah ! Ca m'a l'air plutôt pas mal du tout ! Maintenant faudra veiller à les manger Zo' ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel Callie s'était mis en tête qu'Arizona ne mangeait pas assez et voulait lui faire avaler tous les fruits de la ville, pour lui donner des repas vitaminés. La pédiatre lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'après deux ans où elle avait été sous-alimentée, c'était déjà bien qu'elle puisse manger quelque chose. Arizona était consciente de son corps maigre et faible, mais elle ne pouvait pas reprendre de muscle aussi facilement. Elle reporta son attention sur Karev.

Il lui exposa le premier cas qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à résoudre. Puis, il poursuivit sur plusieurs dossiers, il ne lui donnait jamais les noms, mais grâce aux symptômes, elle reconnaissait parfois des anciens patients obligés de revenir se faire opérer à cause de leur croissance. Au bout d'une vingtaine de cas, il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

« Comment vous faites ? C'est… vous vous rappelez de toutes les procédures, même les dossiers les plus difficiles, vous les résolvez plutôt facilement !

-Eh oui… je ne sais pas comment je fais, c'est… tu sais, ça doit être comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais.

-Oui sans doute, bon, je reprends mon service dans une heure alors je vais vous laisser tranquille toutes les deux ! »

Il les salua de loin et partit en lançant un dernier :

« Pas de bêtise ! »

Callie contourna le comptoir et vint se mettre à cheval sur les genoux d'Arizona.

« Comme le vélo hein ?! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire la vérité !

-C'est ton ami !

-C'est mon interne !

-Mais il n'est plus interne ! » Pouffa Callie en basculant la tête sur le côté.

Arizona lui accorda un sourire et plissa les yeux incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dévoiler.

« Il y avait un… une espèce d'exercice, qui consistait à mettre des prisonniers en ligne et à installer des fils de rasoir autour de nous. Tellement prêt que si on bougeait, on se coupait obligatoirement, alors, il fallait rester là, sans faire un seul geste ! On était vingt lorsqu'ils nous installaient, et… on entendait les autres tomber et se trancher les chairs. On les entendait agoniser lentement, et puis, après, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Ils étaient morts. Les terroristes s'amusaient à prendre des paris sur qui resterait debout jusqu'à la fin. Tu sais ce que je faisais ? Tu sais à quoi je pensais ?

-Non, répondit tranquillement Callie, les yeux pleins d'admiration pour sa moitié.

-A toutes les opérations que j'ai faites, je m'imaginais que je rentrais dans le bloc, avec vous à mes côtés et que je résolvais des cas particulièrement complexes. Je voyais la table d'opération devant moi, avec un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide, et je m'imaginais chaque seconde d'une opération. C'est comme ça que j'ai… je suis restée debout durant 25h. Ils m'ont fait participer trois fois à leur petite activité et après, ça a dû les lasser que je gagne. »

Callie la regarda avec un sourire fier et colla ses lèvres contre le front de sa belle.

« Ma femme est une battante ! »

Arizona apprécia le commentaire et repoussa Callie pour mieux la regarder. Elle semblait fatiguée mais heureuse, elle ne savait pas, elle, ce qui les attendait.

**Irak**

Brook hocha la tête tristement. Elle était d'accord avec le plan échafaudé par son chef mais n'était pas certaine d'être à l'aise avec ça. Néanmoins, elle savait que si les choses empiraient, il faudrait passer à l'attaque rapidement. Il en allait de la vie d'Arizona.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Peters ?

-Je suis d'accord mais… je pense qu'il faut aussi étudier d'autre possibilité ! On n'est pas en train de parler de n'importe quoi.

-Nous en sommes conscients Peters ! Pour qui est-ce que vous nous prenez ?

-Je m'excuse monsieur. La question que je me pose c'est… qui allez-vous envoyer là bas ?

-Eh bien, je croyais que vous le saviez ! Vous évidemment !

-Pardon ? Non ! Mes hommes sont ici ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner ! C'est…

-Mais c'est un ordre soldat Peters ! On ne vous demande pas votre avis !

-Je croyais que… je ne peux pas retourner à… enfin c'est ridicule !

-Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez-dire ! Menaça le général.

Elle se renfrogna et salua poliment son supérieur avant de sortir. Elle envoya son pied dans une corbeille à papiers et se laissa tomber contre un mur. Premièrement, elle ne voulait pas retourner à Seattle ! Deuxièmement… elle ne voulait pas être responsable des souffrances d'Arizona Robbins…

Elle se releva et sortit du bâtiment. Un de ses hommes l'attendait, près d'une voiture, elle lui fit signe de monter et prit le volant.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Questionna-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-Danny ! Pas ici ! » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Danny Worman était un garçon brillant qui avait su tout de suite charmer Brook par ses talents de violoniste et par son sens de l'observation aigüe. Ils avaient construits une amitié fusionnelle et il se laissait parfois aller en posant une main sur sa cuisse ou en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Il n'y avait rien entre eux que de l'amitié, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se passer de ses gestes tendres bien longtemps. Il lui tendit une cigarette et elle la coinça entre ses dents. Elle souffla la fumée par la fenêtre et essaya de se concentrer sur la route. Il savait qu'elle était furieuse et aurait bien voulu connaitre la raison, mais il attendit patiemment qu'elle se confie d'elle-même.

« Je dois repartir à Seattle ! » dit-elle avec hargne.

* * *

Reviews?!


	19. Chapter 18 : The reason

La fic est toute écrite dans ma tête, je connais déjà la fin, accrochez-vous.

* * *

Chapitre 18

L'observatoire. C'était là qu'Arizona passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle regardait chaque opération et essayait de voir ce qu'elle ne savait plus faire. Mais… Les techniques, elle les connaissait toutes, elle savait exactement quoi faire avant même que le Karev, dans le bloc n'y pense ! Elle connaissait le nom des instruments. La seule chose avec laquelle elle avait du mal, c'était les nouvelles méthodes. Cependant, la médecine, n'avait pas tellement changée, et à partir du moment où le corps humain ne changeait pas… il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne sache plus opérer. Alors elle s'installait dans un observatoire et regardait les opérations, impatiente de pouvoir un jour redescendre en bas, là où tout se passait. Elle essayait de croiser le moins de monde possible lorsqu'elle venait, mais tout l'hôpital savait qu'elle était là.

Quelqu'un poussa son épaule doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Karev, elle regarda rapidement en bas, dans le bloc. Vide. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et essaya de ne pas paraître endormie. Inutile.

« Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous regarde dormir, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, ce n'est pas… pas très gentil ça ! bredouilla-t-elle en dépliant ses jambes douloureuses. »

L'opération était terminée de toute évidence et l'équipe de nettoyage était passée. Elle jeta un regard désolé au pédiatre et sourit, gênée. Il garda le regard dans le vide et soupira allègrement.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez demander à Hunt ? Parce que… il va falloir que vous franchissiez le pas ! Personne ne le fera à votre place. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire !

-Je sais Alex, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être un peu peur qu'il me refuse mon propre poste, soupira-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de la vitre.

-Et… ? S'il refuse au moins vous serez fixé, mais pour l'instant vous attendez quelque chose… et on ne sait pas vraiment quoi…

-C'est compliqué Alex, je ne peux pas retourner comme ça dans un bloc, me réapproprié mon poste comme si je n'étais jamais partie !

-Pourquoi ? » S'écria-t-il soudain furieux.

Arizona se retourna surprise de la soudaine rage qui émanait de son cadet.

« Parce que ce poste ne m'appartient plus… je l'ai laissé il y a…

-Non ! Vous ne l'avez pas laissé ! Hunt n'a reçu aucune démission de votre part !

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas si simple, il faut aussi que je m'en sente capable ! Et pour l'instant ça n'est pas le cas !

-Mais vous résolvez des cas complexes, la pratique sur les mannequins s'est très bien passé ! Celle sur les cadavres aussi ! Je crois que vous ne voulez pas reprendre !

-Non, tu te trompes, je n'en suis pas capable pour le moment !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… laisse-moi tranquille Alex !

-Non ! Répondez ! Parce que je me bats pour que vous reveniez vite ! Alors dites-moi pourquoi !

-Ça ne fait qu'un mois.

-Et alors ? Tout est derrière vous maintenant ! Vous n'allez pas faire de votre drame, votre vie ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Calme-toi Alex ! Je ne peux pas te dire que je vais revenir demain.

-Pourquoi !?

-Parce que psychologiquement…

-Pourquoi ? Coupa-t-il avec force.

-…je n'en suis pas capable !

-POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il en se levant violemment.

-Parce que… je…

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Beugla-t-il en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules.

-PARCE QUE LE BLOC ME TERRORISE ! » S'écria-t-elle à son tour.

Au lieu de la lâcher, il la mit de dos à lui et la poussa en avant, il la fit sortir et descendre des escaliers. Il la poussa encore et ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois. Il ouvrit et l'entraina dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne où elle se trouvait, il l'emmena au centre de la salle et elle reconnut le bloc dans lequel elle avait l'habitude d'opérer. Il apporta un plateau chirurgical et le posa doucement à côté d'elle. Elle regarda les instruments, les lumières qui éclairaient la table vide, l'observatoire désert. Elle dût s'appuyer sur le brancard et sentit l'air se raréfiée dans sa cage thoracique. Alex vint à son secours en se plaçant derrière elle. Elle put laisser aller son dos contre le torse du jeune homme et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait aucune menace, aucun homme armée pour lui ordonner de réparer, de vider, de casser. Il caressa doucement son poignet et le prit finalement entre ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de tenir un bâton de bois léger, et il lui fut facile de guider la main de la jeune femme vers les instruments. Elle prit un scalpel et il guida son mouvement dans les airs. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes et elle fut soulagée qu'il pose une de ses mains sur ses côtes pour la maintenir en place. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou si elle riait, mais elle grava ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il lui fit reposer le scalpel et sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir debout bien longtemps, il la prit par les hanches et l'installa sur la table d'opération. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et éclata de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

« Je trouve ça drôle qu'on se retrouve ici tous les deux, se justifia-t-il.

-Oui… je suppose.

-Je veux dire… l'hôpital entier sait que je suis amoureux de vous comme Christina est amoureuse de Teddy.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Christina dit que Teddy est un dieu de la cardio ! Moi… j'ai la fée de la pédia. Et c'est vous qui m'avez appris à… comprendre le monde des enfants !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu avais ça dans le sang Karev. Je n'ai fait que… botter les fesses de ton machisme ridicule.

-En tout cas, en tombant amoureux de la pédiatrie, je suis tombé amoureux de vous, et de votre… façon d'être ! Vous êtes ma fée, murmura-t-il un peu gêné.

-C'est une chose agréable à entendre ! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit ! Je vous tue ! Menaça-t-il gentiment.

-Okay.

-En tout cas, c'est vous qui m'avez appris tout ça, et… aujourd'hui, je trouve ça cool que ça soit moi qui vous… emmène dans ce bloc.

-Je trouve aussi, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ex-interne.

Elle expira bruyamment et laissa un sourire apparaître. Elle ressentit une sensation de bien-être inhabituelle.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle retrouva sa fille et ne put la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que la petite soit couchée. Elle trouvait qu'elle évoluait tellement bien dans le monde, qu'elle avait une force de caractère particulière pour son âge et Arizona pensa même que la petite fille savait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'aventure pour elle.

Callie arriva avec un DVD de film d'horreur et le brandit fièrement devant elle. Les films d'horreurs, aussi loin qu'Arizona se souvienne, Callie en avait peur, c'était une poule mouillée et la seule fois où elle avait eu le courage d'en « regardé » un, les yeux cachés à moitié par ses doigts, elle avait mis trois mois à ne plus allumer la lumière pour aller aux toilettes durant la nuit.

« Le vendeur m'a dit que ce film d'horreur était le plus gentil de tous.

-Le vendeur s'est moqué de toi, quand on propose le plus gentil film d'horreur, on suggère rarement Ring…

-Ah bon ? Oh, tu sais, c'est pas bien grave si je crie un peu… eh ! Tu fais quoi ? s'exclama Callie lorsque la petite blonde lui attrapa le DVD des mains et le balança sur le canapé.

-J'ai pas envie que tu cries devant un film d'horreur ce soir ! » Susurra Arizona en enlevant le manteau de Callie.

Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre en lui donnant des petites poussées sur les épaules et à l'aide de ses lèvres. D'elle-même elle referma la porte et retira son chemisier.

« Est-ce que ça va Ari ? demanda Callie en souriant.

-Je suis la fée de Karev, tout va bien ! »

Elle poussa la brune sur le matelas et pouffa en se mettant au-dessus d'elle. Elle voulut atteindre la lumière mais Callie lui attrapa les mains délicatement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une lutte silencieuse débuta.

« S'il te plait Arizona, tu es ma femme, je veux te regarder dans les yeux quand… je te fais l'amour. Tes… laisse-moi faire, tes cicatrices, tes bleus ne m'effraient pas ! S'il te plait… je n'en peux plus de ne pas te voir et de juste t'entendre et te sentir…

-Je ne sais pas si… je…

-Aie confiance », supplia Callie.

La petite blonde hocha finalement la tête et Callie se releva pour la glisser en dessous d'elle. Le chemisier était l'étape facile, la brune avait déjà vu les cicatrices sur le buste de sa femme et dans son dos, et Arizona s'était habituée à ce regard. Elle commença par lui embrasser le cou, puis elle remonta pour trouver les fossettes craquantes. Peu à peu, elle descendit vers son nombril et déposa de léger baiser tout autour. Tout en massant les seins de la pédiatre, elle remonta l'embrasser et défit doucement la fermeture éclair de son jeans pendant que la blonde lui enlevait son haut et son soutiens gorge.

Elle prit un visage soucieux lorsqu'elle sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle parvint à capter les yeux de Callie qui plongea son regard doux dans celui paniqué de sa femme. Elle posa une main entre ses seins et la repoussa lentement, très lentement sur le lit. Le dos de la jeune femme rencontra les oreillers et elle trouva la sensation plutôt agréable. Elle aperçut le visage de Callie au-dessus du sien, et tendit automatiquement ses lèvres. Alors que leurs langues entraient en collision, elle sentit une main enlever son shorty et attrapa la tête de Callie, appréhendant le moment où elle descendrait à la rencontre de ses affreuses plaies. Elle la reteint d'une façon quasi désespérée, essayant de mordiller ses lèvres gentiment. Elle sentit les doigts de sa femme caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle décida de les ouvrir un peu plus, pour lui laisser l'accès libre. Bientôt, la brune se recula et descendit sur le corps d'Arizona. Elle traça avec sa bouche, le chemin que laissaient les cicatrices et les bleues.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'Arizona voulait quitter le lit alors elle la laissa faire mais la rattrapa contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Non, ne fuis pas, s'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de toi Arizona ! Souffla Callie en la maintenant contre la porte.

-Je ne suis pas belle !

-C'est faux ! Tout ça ne t'empêche pas d'être la femme la plus belle. »

Elle la laissa debout contre la porte et s'agenouilla devant elle. Immédiatement elle entoura la taille de sa femme et enfouit son visage contre son ventre. Les yeux d'Arizona s'accrochèrent au plafond et elle essaya d'oublier que son corps était exposé en pleine lumière. Elle entendit la voix de Callie l'appeler un peu plus bas, mais se garda de baisser les yeux de peur que les larmes qu'elle retenait jaillissent soudainement.

Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus de lumière et elle scruta l'obscurité pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle sentit le corps chaud de sa belle se presser contre elle, elle comprit que Callie, devant sa détresser, avait préféré éteindre plutôt que la faire pleurer.

« Bougie ! Souffla Arizona entre deux baisers.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui ! »

Callie s'occupa d'allumer une dizaine de bougie et quand elle se retourna, elle vit Arizona, assise sur le lit, entourée d'un drap blanc, les cheveux passé sur une seule épaule. Elle attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe d'elle et elle avait un regard tellement triste que Callie commença par lui embrasser les paupières, elle s'arrêta en entendant un murmure à peine audible.

« Je comprendrais, si tu … n'aimes plus mon corps… moi je ne l'aime plus !

-Zo', si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… tu mourrais sur place en découvrant tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Alors, laisse-moi voir tes yeux pendant que je te fais l'amour. »

Ce fut tout. Elle l'allongea et s'employa à lui prouver qu'elle était belle et surtout, désirable. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Arizona n'allait pas pouvoir contenir un orgasme, elle remonta rapidement vers son visage et embrassa son menton en la suppliant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, là… oui là, dans les yeux ! »

Arizona s'exécuta et reteint encore une fois la peine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. C'était trop tôt, elle le savait. Assour était encore là dans son esprit et sur son corps, toutes les marques étaient de lui et elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Callie poser ses lèvres sur elles. Au fond, c'était comme si elle la laissait aller à la rencontre du monstre qu'était Assour, et elle eut du mal à le supporter. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle ne laissa rien paraître, embrassa Callie, la cajola à son tour et attendit qu'elle soit endormie dans ses bras pour se laisser aller.

La destruction avait été douloureuse, la reconstruction l'était aussi mais ça… tout le monde l'ignorait.

* * *

Reviews!


	20. Chapter 19 : Time

Un nouveau chapitre. Un peu de douceur avant une explosion d'action.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Brook arrêta le magnétophone, se passa une main sur le visage, l'air exténuée. Tout était clair pour elle la situation s'aggravait. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son cou et parvint jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle massa fortement. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Je pense que nous avons assez d'éléments concernant l'avenir d'Arizona Robbins, non ? demanda un soldat posté à sa droite.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de la table.

-Pourtant, sur cet enregistrement, on entend clairement deux hommes dire que…

-Que « l'Américaine sait quelque chose » ! C'est tout ce qu'on entend !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous madame, mais on ne peut pas prendre un tel risque, si elle sait vraiment quelque chose, il faut qu'elle nous le dise !

-Elle a dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ! C'est une citoyenne américaine que nous avons largement assez ennuyé avec nos questions ! Si nous n'avons rien de concret, nous n'allons pas la rejoindre à Seattle ! Gronda Brook en posant ses mains contre ses accoudoirs.

-Je pense que justement nous avons des choses concrètes ! Ces hommes ont en tête de mettre la main sur Arizona Robbins afin qu'elle leur livre un précieux secret…

- …Sur un homme dont elle n'a jamais parlé dans ses rapports ! Coupa la rouquine. Elle ne connait visiblement pas cet homme ! Je pense qu'il ne parle pas d'Arizona, mais de l'autre américaine ! Ils ne savent rien sur la vie qu'elles ont repris, ils peuvent sillonner l'Amérique entière avant de les retrouver !

-Ca suffit ! interrompit un troisième homme leur supérieur. Réfléchissez mieux parce eux vont le faire ! Ces deux femmes sont médecins, ils le savent, consulter la liste des hôpitaux n'est pas vraiment compliqué pour des terroristes ! Je vous rappelle qu'en 2001, ils ont été suffisamment malins pour détourner plusieurs avions ! L'enregistrement nous apprend qu'ils veulent retrouver mademoiselle Robbins. Nous pouvons clairement dire qu'ils parlent de mademoiselle Robbins parce qu'ils ont parlé de deux ans de torture ! Pour l'instant, je vous ordonne de recueillir plus de preuve ! Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard, mais… sergent Brook, je vous conseille de préparer votre paquetage ! Vous allez certainement rentrer aux Etats-Unis ! »

Elle quitta la pièce et l'officier qui était avec elle quelque seconde plus tôt la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça fait un mois que le colonel vous a donné l'ordre de retourner à Seattle, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous devez protéger une américaine et… on dirait que vous avez peur de quelque chose !

-Je n'ai peur de rien du tout ! J'essaie juste de ne pas m'immiscer dans la vie d'une femme qui a déjà eu son lot de drame ! Il faut être sûr de ce qu'on avance avant d'agir ! C'est tout, et le colonel est de mon avis me semble-t-il, alors si vous voulez me faire plaisir, allez donc trouver des preuves ! » Cracha-t-elle hors d'elle avant de se ruer dans les toilettes pour dames.

A l'abri des regards, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et serra les dents. Elle retardait le processus, elle en était consciente, mais la question qu'elle se posait, était de savoir si réellement elle faisait ceci pour le bien être d'Arizona, ou tout simplement pour ne pas avoir à mettre à terre une vie encore fragile, qui se reconstruisait à peine tout en subissant les foudres de la petite blonde.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et but un peu. Elle s'essuya en tamponnant ses tempes et décida de rester un peu cachée. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle détruise Arizona…

En boule dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille, Arizona rabattit son oreiller contre ses oreilles et attendit que la personne qui tambourinait contre sa porte s'en aille. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes et maudit Alex intérieurement. Elle savait que c'était surement lui qui était venu pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Tout était perdu.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait demandé à Owen si elle pouvait reprendre son poste. Elle s'était plantée devant lui, gonflée d'une assurance procurée par Callie et Alex. Ils l'avaient tous deux pressée pour qu'elle aille parler au Chef de la chirurgie. Radieuse, ses fossettes encadrant son joli sourire, et ses yeux pétillants de nouveau, elle avait demandé sa place. Mais en le voyant baisser les yeux, elle avait immédiatement compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas la récupérer. Gêné, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le budget pour la reprendre, et que de toute façon, il était trop tôt. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il disait qu'il était trop tôt mais elle avait continué de sourire en écoutant son discours sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir autant de responsabilité. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle avait tourné les talons, était sortie de la pièce en courant.

Trois jours étaient passés et cela faisait trois matins qu'Alex frappait comme un forcené contre la porte. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de supporter ce regard désolé, ce regard de pitié que Callie lui jetait tous les matins et qu'Alex s'empresserait de poser sur elle. Elle n'avait donc aucun projet professionnel et sa situation personnelle était en piteux état. Elle sentit quelqu'un secouer son épaule et elle poussa un cri de surprise en se redressant dans son lit.

Alex était là, debout à côté de la table de chevet, son blouson en cuir sur le dos et les cheveux coupés de prêt. Il avait un air furieux sur le visage et essaya de se calmer avant de lui parler.

« Je vous ai laissé la chance d'ouvrir trois matins de suite ! Vous préférez bouder ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

-Sors de là Karev ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de rentrer dans ma chambre ?

- Je ne pensais pas prendre trop de risque en rentrant dans votre chambre parce que Callie est sur une intervention ! Et puis… je vous entendais pleurer alors… si vous pleurer c'est que ça ne doit pas être top, donc je n'aurai pas interrompu quelque chose de bien fameux.

-La ferme ! Cracha-t-elle en remontant les couvertures sur ses jambes.

-Bon allez, levez-vous ! Je vous emmène à l'hôpital ! ordonna-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je ne suis pas malade et ce n'est plus mon métier, alors je t'assure que je n'irais pas avant longtemps dans un hôpital !

- Levez-vous je vous dis ! » Répéta-t-il en tirant brusquement sur la couette épaisse, découvrant ainsi les ecchymoses sur les tibias, et les marques de ligatures sur ses chevilles.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et remonta son regard vers le visage enragé de la pédiatre. Elle se leva précipitamment et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Dégage de ma chambre ! Dégage ! Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de… non mais… je te… sors !

-Non, je reste ! Je m'en fou de vos marques ! Vous allez m'écouter et arrêter de vous comporter comme une adolescente stupide ! Vous rejetez ceux qui veulent vous aider ! Que vous ne parliez pas à Hunt je peux comprendre, mais pas à moi ! Vous devez me parler parce que je vais vous aider à retrouver votre poste !

-C'est trop tard Alex ! Je ne l'aurais pas ! Parce que maintenant, le titulaire du service pédiatrique c'est toi ! Je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt que Stark ou… un autre paumé du coin, mais… ça ne sera plus mon poste et je crois que j'ai un peu de mal avec ça !

-Taisez-vous deux minutes McFossette et habillez-vous !

-Pour aller où ?

-Je vous l'ai dit ! A l'hôpital !

-Et pourquoi faire !

-J'ai posé ma lettre de démission pour dans trois mois, alors je dois… « former » le nouvel arrivant. Je vous conseille de vous habillé car vous allez être en retard pour votre premier jour de boulot. Ça serait dommage !

-Tu… tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes coupés par la nouvelle.

-Ce service il est à vous… et… Hopkins me voulait il y a deux ans, alors… je vais leur dire que… mes fonctions sont terminées ici et je vais diriger le service pédiatrie de là-bas. »

Elle se cacha les yeux afin de masquer son émotion grandissante. Elle reprit néanmoins d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne… je ne suis pas sûre de… enfin, j'aurais tellement voulu t'avoir à mes côtés !

-Non, vous devez aider d'autres Karev… il y en aura des plus teigneux que moi.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Tu étais un bébé toi.

-Habillez-vous, on arrête les drames et le pathos ! J'aime pas ça ! Vous allez à l'hôpital en voiture ou vous préférez que je vous accompagne ?

-Attends-moi ! J'en ai pour une minute ! »

Elle courut dans la salle de bain et s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses cheveux après les avoir lissés. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et les bras toujours en l'air elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Cette sensation lui était très agréable, elle venait de faire des gestes qu'elle avait presque oublié. Recommencer son quotidien mouvementé lui plaisait. Elle s'envoya un sourire dans la glace et sortit pour rejoindre Alex qui l'attendait pour partir.

Dans la voiture, Alex la prévint que Hunt était au courant de la petite « manipulation » de Karev mais qu'au fond, il savait que le jour où Arizona serait de retour, cela se passerait comme ça.

Il lui expliqua que les trois prochains mois, elle allait les passer comme s'il était son titulaire et elle sa résidente. C'était la condition de Hunt, elle devait reprendre ses marques à l'aide de Karev. Hunt ne voulait pas risquer une faute professionnelle, il avait donc demandé à Karev de bien l'entourer et de lui montrer les nouveaux règlements de l'hôpital. Elle hocha la tête et regarda le paysage défiler à travers sa fenêtre.

Devant le bâtiment principal, elle hésita quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Karev avança assuré et Arizona lui emboita le pas.

Le Seattle Grace Hospital était étrangement calme pour un début de matinée. Ils atteignirent les ascenseurs et arrivèrent devant les vestiaires où une cinquantaine de personnes attendaient.

« La voilà ! » s'écria Karev en la montrant cérémonieusement.

Les gens s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle reconnut les chirurgiens, quelques internes devenus des titulaires, des infirmières qu'elle avait côtoyées dans le bloc. Au bout, il y avait ses amis, Teddy, Cristina, Meredith, Mark… l'un d'eux se mit à applaudir et la foule embrancha immédiatement. Emue, elle les remercia chaleureusement et les pria de se remettre au travail.

Elle était de retour, elle sentait l'odeur si particulière de l'hôpital, une odeur qu'elle ne redoutait pas, elle ne lui était pas agréable, mais ne la gênait pas non plus. Elle suivit Alex dans les couloirs, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son petit monde. Même les affreux classeurs roses lui avaient manqués. Karev lui en tendit un et lui ordonna de lire le cas elle s'arrêta net et ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il ne l'entendant plus le suivre.

-Ce cas c'est… c'est un cas que… que tu m'as fait étudier ! On a regardé ce cas ensemble ! Pas vrai ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, et c'est vous qui avez établi la procédure pour opérer. Ça sera votre première ré-opération depuis deux ans !

-Mais… tu as étudié la procédure que je t'ai donnée ? Je veux dire… elle est viable ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! »

Il poursuivit sa route et entra sans l'attendre dans la chambre du petit humain.

Ce jour-là, elle ne fut pas envoyé dans l'observatoire mais assista Alex dans toutes ses opérations, et même si elle ne s'occupait que de tenir une sonde ou d'aspirer le trop plein de sang, elle était contente de pouvoir approcher un corps d'enfant non mutilé. Elle se sentait en paix et appréciait chaque seconde qu'elle passait à voir les organes presque intacts. Sans morceau de balle, sans débris de bombe. A la cafétéria, on l'applaudit encore et elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la table des titulaires. Cristina, Teddy et Callie y était déjà. Elle se pencha sur sa femme et lui quémanda un baiser qui ne fut pas long à venir.

« Félicitation pour ta réintégration ! Flatta la brune en croquant dans un morceau de viande.

-Arizona Robbins IS BACK ! Et elle va faire un malheur! S'écria Teddy.

-Comptez sur elle, elle saura très bien reprendre son service en main ! assura Karev qui venait de les rejoindre.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Se moqua Cristina en avalant un morceau de sa pomme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yang ? répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

-Je dis qu'heureusement que Robbins est là, elle va pouvoir mettre le service d'aplombs et arrêter de voler les subventions !

-Premièrement, je ne vole pas les subventions !

-Si tu les voles ! » Répliqua l'attablée en partant dans un éclat de rire.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Arizona, Alex poursuivit son argumentation.

« Je ne vole pas les subventions, je dis simplement que de pauvres enfants malades ont besoin d'un soutien financier parce qu'ils sont l'avenir ! J'ai tout appris de mon maître !

-Ouais, mais… Robbins est trop gentille ! Il suffit que je dise à mon cher mari de lui crier dessus pour qu'elle me laisse les subventions ! Railla Cristina.

-Hey ! Laisse ma femme tranquille ! » Menaça Callie, rieuse.

Arizona sourit, son problème avec l'autorité avait souvent été évoqué au sein de l'hôpital mais, elle saurait être ferme lorsqu'il faudrait l'être.

« Je continuerai de prendre les subventions et je vous regarderais pleurer dans mon dos ! Les cœurs n'intéressent pas ! Les enfants en revanche, ils émeuvent, c'est comme ça ! Riposta Arizona tout sourire.

Teddy éclata de rire et Cristina fit une grimace vers la pédiatre.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui n'intéresse pas les subventions ? demanda Callie dépitée. Les os ! Pourtant tout le monde en a ! Alors que c'est pas franchement le cas pour les enfants ! »

Leur discussion se poursuivit gaiment et Cristina plaça qu'elle était heureuse de voir Arizona de retour et suggéra que le sourire de Callie devait, lui aussi être rentrée au bercail. Puis, le téléphone de la cardiologue asiatique sonna et elle s'excusa en disant que Meredith l'appelait pour une réunion de crise, Teddy resta un peu avant de recevoir une urgence et Callie termina son café en vitesse avant de filer sur une intervention.

La routine prenait peu à peu sa place, rassurant Robbins par la même occasion.

Elle eut le temps d'avaler son sandwich tranquillement avant que Karev ne donne le top départ. Des bébés, des enfants, des adolescents, tout y passait et Arizona reconnaissait certains cas étudiés avec Karev. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui fasse confiance durant les opérations et qu'il prenne le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire après chaque étape.

Il la prévint quelques heures avant la fin de leur service qu'il y aurait une petite fête le soir-même _Chez Joe's_, organisé pour célébrer son retour à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait absolument rien pour obscurcir son bonheur.

* * *

So? Review?


	21. Chapter 20 : When I'm Gone

Voilà la fin. J'aime cette aventure, j'aime poser mes mots pour vos yeux. J'aime que vous deveniez "mes petits lecteurs". Quoi qu'il en soit, un lien, tout petit s'est tissé entre nous. J'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que cette fin vous fait. N'oubliez pas que j'écris pour vous.

Une question qu'on m'a posé en MP. Oui tous mes chapitres ont un titre de musique. Je vais mettre la liste un peu plus tard.

"Littérairement" vôtre.

* * *

Chapitre 20

« _Certaines guerres ne se terminent jamais. Certaines terminent par une trêve compliquée. Certaines guerres se terminent par une complète et totale victoire. Certaines guerres se terminent par un armistice. Et certaines guerres se terminent par un espoir. Mais toutes ces guerres ne sont rien comparées à la plus effrayante guerre de toutes... celle qu'il vous faut encore affronter._ »

L'avion s'ébranla dans une nouvelle secousse et Brook Peters s'accrocha à son paquetage. Les vols de l'armée n'étaient jamais de tout confort mais elle trouva celui-là particulièrement désagréable. Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'emmenait dans une ville où elle allait tout chambouler ? Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant sa montre. Elle arriverait bientôt. Puis, elle porta sa main à ses yeux et essuya les gouttes qui perlaient. Non seulement elle était morte de fatigue à cause de la mission qui avait occupé ses deux derniers jours mais en plus, elle sentait la tristesse s'abattre lourdement sur elle ses hommes restaient en Irak, sans elle. Elle n'avait pu leur dire combien de temps elle partait, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de sentir leur présence à ses côtés, ils lui manquaient, ils avaient constitué plus qu'une famille pour elle au fil des années. Il faut faire la guerre pour comprendre quel était le lien qui les unissait en temps de guerre, l'homme qui est à côté de vous, est plus que votre amant, plus que votre frère. Ses pensées divaguèrent immanquablement vers Danny. Amis depuis leur enfance, ils n'avaient guère été séparés plus de deux jours. Son estomac se contracta, et elle n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était à cause de Danny ou de la descente de l'avion. Maintenant elle allait devoir gérer son incompétence dans l'affaire Robbins. Plus aucune manœuvre de recul, les dés étaient lancés, et elle devait faire avec. Si elle n'avait pas repoussé continuellement les ordres du général, la situation aurait pu être bien meilleure. Sa peur de rentrer à Seattle avait été plus forte et c'est cette même peur qui avait détruit la vie d'Arizona. Alors que la rampe de l'avion descendait devant elle, elle soupira en jetant son paquetage sur son épaule droite.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le retour d'Arizona à l'hôpital, et les choses avaient changées. Elle avait pu faire sa première opération solo, sans Alex pour l'aider, elle avait ses propres patients, et elle et Alex formaient tous les deux une équipe formidable. Ils se partageaient les cas qui arrivaient à l'hôpital en une semaine la chirurgienne avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise de soi inégalable et Hunt avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Arizona n'avait rien perdu de sa pratique chirurgicale. Alex s'effaçait de plus en plus afin de laisser la place pour Arizona. Elle se doutait qu'il partirait plus tôt de Seattle mais ne voulait pas le voir quitter l'hôpital. Elle en avait beaucoup discuté avec Callie pour que celle-ci lui remonte le moral, et même avec Hunt, pour qu'il trouve une solution, mais il n'avait pas le budget pour le garder, et à moins d'un miracle… Alex devrait partir. Malgré son inquiétude, la pédiatre s'était installée dans une routine confortable elle avait appris à aimer de nouveau les salles d'opération et avait renoué avec ses repères. Ce matin-là, elle termina son service un peu plus tard que d'habitude et retrouva Callie dans la salle de repos. Elle passa une main sur ses fesses, la contourna et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la latina en guise de bonjour. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir détendu.

« Ton service de 48h c'est passé comment ? demanda l'ortho.

-Hum, bien. Je crois que je décèle quelque chose chez Jason Bridley, souffla Arizona en se hissant sur le comptoir regardant les feuilles que Callie était en train de remplir.

-Ca s'appelle de l'arrogance ! railla sa compagne.

-Non, pouffa la blonde. Je crois qu'il est doué avec les enfants ! Pour un interne il se débrouille pas mal du tout !

-Oui… je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et je pensais qu'en lui cassant le nez dès ta rentrée dans le pays, il ne t'apprécierait pas du tout.

-Eh bien c'est le contraire, il est poli, correct et comme je te l'ai dit, ce gamin à un don avec les gosses !

-Peut-être. » Elle referma le classeur avant de dire : « Bon, nous sommes le 14 février, alors je te propose de rentrer bien gentiment et… de se mettre sous la couette, susurra la chirurgienne en faisant descendre Arizona se son perchoir.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'être en forme, dit-elle malicieusement.

-D'abord on dort, ensuite on crie. »

Callie acheva sa phrase par un sourire coquin et elle tira sa belle par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la petite pièce. Elles rentrèrent épuisées à leur appartement et après avoir pris une douche, elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent quelques secondes après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Alors que Callie rêvait du cadeau qu'Arizona allait lui faire, la petite blonde se retrouva dans le bloc quelques heures plus tôt.

_« Plus de lumière par ici, aspiration, je ne vois rien ! Je… Jason trouve la fuite bon sang ! Aboya Arizona en fusillant son interne du regard. _

_-Il y a trop de sang Dr Robbins, je… je n'y arrive pas ! lui répondit-il la voix tremblante._

_-On continue d'essayer, on continue ! »_

_Des regards s'échangeaient dans le bloc, le petit Tom avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il fallait trouver la fuite rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. _

_« Compresse ! demanda Arizona. Allez Tom, on reste avec nous ! Reste avec nous. »_

_Tout à coup, la ligne du moniteur s'aplatit totalement. Tom ne reviendrait pas, dans le bloc, tout le monde le savait. Arizona essaya pourtant de le ranimer. Elle fut surprise que Jason ne lui jette pas le même regard que tout le monde était en train de lui lancer. _

_« Docteur Robbins, c'est… je crois que ça ne sert à rien… il… il est mort, l'informa un infirmier._

_-Donnez-moi les palettes ! ordonna-t-elle._

_-On ne peut pas choquer son cœur, il est trop faible ! Il va exploser ! » Prévint Bridley._

_Elle releva les yeux vers son interne au moment où celui-ci boucha la fuite avec son doigt. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un massage cardiaque manuel mais elle avait peur de faire bouger son interne. Il lui fit pourtant un signe de tête encourageant et elle prit le petit cœur entre ses doigts. A des intervalles réguliers, elle s'arrêtait pour voir si le cœur repartait de lui-même. Rien. Bridley avait stopé la fuite et il retira ses mains de la poitrine du garçon. Tout à coup, Arizona sentit le muscle d'agiter de lui-même contre sa paume et derrière son masque, un sourire se forma. L'opération pouvait continuer._

L'enfant avait survécu et Jason avait changé d'attitude envers la chirurgienne. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Karev. Il fallait lui montrer qui était le chef, et surtout il fallait lui montrer qu'il avait des capacités inexplorées.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose appuyer dans son dos et se rendit compte que c'était les mains de Callie qui avaient entrepris de la masser. Elle pivota lentement pour se retrouver face à sa femme et lui offrit un sourire mi-fatiguée, mi-coquine. Elle mit sa lassitude de côté, se plaça au-dessus de Callie afin d'embrasser son cou tendrement. Mais vraisemblablement, la brune ne voulait pas passer par les préliminaires et tenta immédiatement de la dévêtir. Arizona se laissa faire et elle se retrouva, assise sur les genoux de Callie tenant fermement sa tête contre ses seins nus. Sa main était descendue sous le pantalon de pyjama de sa femme et en retour, elle la sentait presser ses doigts contre son sexe. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer aux choses sérieuses, un bipper sonna. Immédiatement elles se regardèrent et Arizona souffla un « non » plaintif. Callie embrassa son nez et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« C'est mon bipper, grogna-t-elle. C'est pour une urgence…

-Adieu Saint Valentin, bougonna Arizona.

-Je vais appeler l'hôpital pour savoir s'ils ont vraiment besoin de moi. Je reviens. »

Lorsqu'elle rerentra dans la chambre, elle présenta un petit sourire :

« Ils ont besoin de moi, mais je devrais être là dans deux heures grand maximum et on pourra reprendre les choses là où on les a laissés.

-C'est pas grave, je vais regarder un film en compagnie de Sherlock ! Viens là mon beau ! Lui au moins, il ne risque pas de me laisser pour aller travailler, taquina-t-elle.

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je file !

-Un bisou ?

-Toujours. »

Arizona connaissait les règles quand le bipper sonne, on arrête tout car ça veut dire qu'un homme, une femme, un enfant a besoin de vous. Parfois c'était frustrant mais sitôt arrivé à l'hôpital, tout allait mieux, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de concret à faire. Néanmoins, elle soupira, se releva, s'habilla, se prépara une tasse de thé et regarda Sherlock allongé sur le canapé. Loin des soucis de sa maîtresse, il regardait ses pattes fixement.

« On va regarder quoi, mon chien ? » lui demanda-t-elle comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse ou même lui apporter le DVD qu'il désirait voir. Au lieu de ça, il releva la tête vers elle et la pencha sur le côté. Elle serra sa tasse entre ses mains et le rejoint sur le sofa. Elle alluma la télévision et s'allongea derrière lui. Après avoir bu son thé, elle caressa la tête de Sherlock durant de longue minute avant de s'assoupir. Elle fut réveillée une heure et demi plus tard par quelqu'un qui frappait discrètement contre la porte. Elle se leva, se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'entrée.

« … Brook ! Désolée je croyais que c'était Calliope. Tu… tu es rentrée d'Irak, c'est super ! affirma-t-elle joyeusement.

-Oui, je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle, le visage grave.

-Bien sûr, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu veux un café ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Arizona, je suis désolée mais… nous n'avons pas le temps pour un café.

-Pardon ?

-Je… je suis désolée Arizona, je… pardonne-moi, je voulais te protéger, haleta Brook mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est… ce que tu as fait ? devina la blonde en sentant sa voix trembler.

-Il faut que tu quittes la ville !

-Quoi, pourquoi ?

-Une partie de la cellule terroriste qui t'a retenu prisonnière est à Seattle, ces hommes te recherchent parce que tu sais apparemment quelque chose. Ils sont là pour t'assassiner. Ca fait un mois qu'ils te traquent, et… ils sont à Seattle, ils sont là pour te retrouver, te soutirer des informations et te tuer ! Tu… tu dois préparer tes affaires, je t'emmène. »

Son cœur sembla explosé dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit un danger peser sur elle. Assour était-il avec eux ? Qu'allait-il lui faire s'il la retrouvait ? A cette seule pensée, elle dut s'assoir et tenter de reprendre sa respiration correctement. Elle rassembla ses idées et secoua la tête pour évacuer toute la panique qui s'insinuait sournoisement en elle.

-Je préviens Callie qu'elle doit renter, elle sera là très vite et on pourra partir.

Elle attrapa son téléphone mais son geste fut interrompu par Brook. Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et baissa les yeux.

« Arizona, je suis désolée, on doit partir sans Callie.

-Pardon ?

-Je… je te demande pardon, sincèrement, mais tu dois venir avec moi maintenant ! Le temps presse. »

A cet instant précis, le monde d'Arizona s'effondra. La panique pure s'empara d'elle et lui broya le cœur. Comme lorsqu'on voit une voiture arriver sur nous, et qu'on est persuadé qu'elle va nous écraser. Elle comprit que ni Callie ni leur fille ne partirait avec elle. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour extérioriser sa peur fut de devenir violente.

-Je ne pars pas sans ma femme. Je ne… JE NE PARS PAS SANS ELLE ! Rends-moi mon téléphone ! hurla-t-elle hystérique en la frappant de toutes ses forces.

Brook plaqua une main contre sa bouche et essaya de la calmer.

* * *

Callie termina sa dernière couture et cligna des yeux. Elle reposa ses instruments chirurgicaux sur le petit plateau, fit tourner ses épaules et leva la tête vers le plafond en relâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle regarda son interne et hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse finir, je rentre chez moi, c'est la saint valentin et ma femme m'attend !

-Amusez-vous bien ! Osa-t-il.

Elle sortit du bloc et retira son masque, son calot et sa blouse qu'elle fourra dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Elle attrapa le savon antiseptique et le passa sur ses mains, puis ses poignets, étala le tout sur ses doigts et fit remonter le petit bloc jusque sur ses coudes. Elle frotta consciencieusement et se rinça avec le petit filet d'eau gelée qui s'écoulait lentement du robinet. Elle regarda des phalanges et les massa avec douceur. Elle glissa un regard dans la direction de Ted Jesk , son interne, qui venait de la rejoindre , souriant malgré la fatigue apparente sur son visage. Sentant le regard de son aînée posé sur lui, il cessa de sourire et fixa son regard sur le sol devant lui. Il était visiblement fier de lui et de son boulot avec la jolie brune l'opération ne s'était pas révélée facile mais elle avait abouti par la vie d'un homme sauvée. Callie posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le caressa amicalement, comme pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

« Je te laisse l'annoncer à la famille ?! déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.  
-Venez avec moi, je crois que Mme Prout Prout en ferait une montagne si le médecin lui-même ne se déplaçait pas pour lui dire que son cher mari a été sauvé. »  
Elle sourit il avait visé juste.

Ils partirent donc en direction des salles d'attente et avertirent la jeune femme qui n'avait plus rien d'une madame Prout Prout. Après cela, l'ortho rejoignit les vestiaires afin de se changer rapidement et se rua dehors.

* * *

Les larmes d'Arizona ne tarissaient pas debout devant son lit, dévastée par le chagrin elle attrapa une culotte, un soutient gorge, une paire de chaussette, un pyjama vieux de mille ans, et fourra le tout dans son sac à main. Elle avait fermé la porte de la chambre pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Elle retourna dans le salon, le pas chancelant. Alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone portable, Brook lui annonça qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser là. Elle le reposa sur le comptoir et poussa un soupir déchirant. Un sanglot était coincé dans le fond de sa gorge et il lui faisait mal. Elle aurait voulu le laisser s'échapper, se rouler en boule et ne plus bouger de son appartement. Au lieu de ça, elle saisit la laisse de Sherlock qui s'avança docilement vers elle. Brook se racla la gorge et dit douloureusement :

« Arizona, il ne peut pas venir, il est trop reconnaissable. »

De dos à la jeune femme, elle se permit de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir pour retrouver ceux de son chien. Il semblait comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa fourrure tellement douce, elle se recula enfin et embrassa sa truffe humide. Elle prit el stylo et le morceau de papier que lui tendait Brook et écrivit hâtivement ce qu'elle lui dictait. Une dernière caresse et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Où est votre voiture ? demanda Brook une fois sur le parking. Je suis venue en bus, on ne m'a pas fourni de voiture.

-Dans le garage, la mienne est dans le garage, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche en scrutant la route, espérant désespérément voir Callie arriver.

* * *

Callie se gara en bas de son immeuble jeta un œil à la fenêtre de son appartement. Tout était éteint mais elle pouvait déjà imaginer Arizona l'attendant calmement en lisant une revue scientifique. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans son ascenseur lorsqu'il ouvrit ses portes. Le grincement peu rassurant ne la dérangea pas elle souriait, impatiente. Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure de son appartement et entra. Sherlock l'accueillit gaiment et elle posa son sac sur le canapé.

« Arizona ? Tu es là ? Je suis rentrée ! » appela-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

Elle aperçut un papier replié et l'attrapa afin de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle eut une petite moue déçue :

_Callie, _

_Ton cadeau de Saint Valentin vient d'arriver, je suis partie le chercher.  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Zona._

Elle reposa la note et termina son verre d'eau. Puis, elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. A la fin de son émission, elle trouva une chaine musical qui passait When I'm gone de Randy Newman. Elle prit son téléphone pour voir l'heure et s'aperçut que le silencieux s'était déclenché et qu'elle avait loupé de nombreux appels. Dix-huit pour être exact. Mark n'allait pas être content. Elle composa son numéro et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la voix de son ami lui parvienne. Son ton était tremblant, blanc, méconnaissable.

« Callie, c'est à propos d'Arizona, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

Elle se leva, soudain anxieuse et courut. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle courut dans les escaliers, sur le parking, devant l'hôpital, dans l'hôpital. Sa course s'arrêta devant Mark il était pâle et droit comme un I.

« Mark, que ce passe-t-il ? Dis-moi, tu me fais peur !

-Arizona a eu un accident de voiture. Ils… ils ont dit qu'elle… elle est morte Callie. Ils ont retrouvé sa carte de chirurgienne, alors ils ont appelé ici. Elle est morte. »

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres, dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, Arizona Robbins regardait le soleil faiblir derrière les nuages. Brook posa une main sur celles d'Arizona, qui étaient repliées sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard assassin au soldat et se décala afin d'être tranquille. Arizona Robbins était morte pour tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Une belle fin alors qu'elle allait chercher le cadeau de sa femme, un camion l'avait percuté de plein fouet et elle était morte sur le coup. Elle secoua la tête et pressa son front contre la vitre. Elle ressentit une violente nausée et se concentra pour ne pas vomir. Cette version serait donné à Callie, Mark, son père, ses amis. Et elle, elle devait continuer à vivre en étant morte. Elle devait quitter la ville pour se cacher dans une autre, peut-être même dans un autre pays. Elle allait vivre avec un autre nom que le sien. Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la joue. Une larme, pure, ronde, cristalline…

FIN… de la première partie.

* * *

Alors? Review? La deuxième partie est déjà dans ma tête. Des bises "mes petits lecteurs".


	22. Un avant-goût

Comme promis voici la liste des titres de mes chapitres et les musiques correspondantes:

Welcome home : Radical Face  
Into the Airport : Max Richter  
Breath : d'après Anna Nalick par la team de GA  
The open door : Evanescence  
Chasing Cars : d'après Snow Patrol par la team de GA  
Open your eyes  
All I want for Christmas : Mariah Carey  
Silent Night : Sara Ramirez  
The rhythm of the night  
You're my heroine : Silverstein (acoustic)  
Into you : Ingrid Michaelson  
The Woman : BO Sherlock (la série)  
Requiem for a dream : Clint Mansell  
Born to die : Lana Del Rey  
O'Children : Nick Cave  
In a storm  
Soldier : Gavin DeGraw  
The reason : Hoobastank  
Time : BO Inception  
When I'm gone : Randy Newman

**Calzona en guest** : Je ne peux rien dire sinon il n'y aurait pas de suspens et je ne pourrais pas exercer mon sadisme naturel! Je peux juste vous dire ce que vous devinez déjà : le couple Callie/Ari est en grand danger...

**Un guest anonyme** : Je suis effectivement démoniaque, pour votre plaisir je l'espère!

**Tifus : **Désolée ^^

**Audrey :** J'avais peur en ne voyant, pour la première fois, aucune review de ta part! Je ne peux te promettre une résurrection mais je peux promettre de nombreux chapitres! ^^

**nemesiis-x :** Je suis déjà au boulot mais j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps ^^. J'hésite encore sur la fin-fin à donner à mon histoire mais je sais exactement comment ça va se passer jusqu'au chapitre final (le chapitre qui me fait hésiter)

Maintenant voici ce que je pense être une PARTIE du début du premier chapitre de la partie 2. Un avant-goût en quelque sorte...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Skin

[...]

Calliope Torres se tenait à l'entrée de son appartement. Quelque chose de violent s'était agrippé à ses tripes et essayait de les lui arracher. Des souvenirs... voilà ce qui maintenait Callie hors de sa maison. Elle ne supportait pas les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête. Ils étaient trop bouleversants, trop douloureux. Elle dut se forcer à refermer la porte derrière elle, mais lorsque ce fut fait, un flot d'émotion l'envahi. Les sourcils pliés par le chagrin et la gorge nouée par des sanglots, elle se mit à avancer à travers le salon pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle poussa la porte et tomba à genou devant ce sanctuaire criant la présence d'Arizona. Sa brosse à cheveux, les draps défaits, ses pantoufles jetées, son pyjama quitté avant son départ… son _ultime_ départ. La chirurgienne voulut rejoindre l'odeur d'Arizona, alors elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et malgré son épuisement tant physique que moral, elle parvint jusqu'à leur lit. Elle pouvait encore l'apercevoir bouder en cette après-midi du 14 février. Elle s'assit sur le bord et regarda le côté où la blonde avait l'habitude de dormir. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui tordait le cœur et son menton se mit à trembler. Elle approcha ses doigts du tissu qui était soigneusement plié contre l'oreiller et le caressa tendrement, puis elle le prit, l'approcha de son visage et inspira. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, Callie s'allongea sur le lit et attrapa l'oreiller d'Arizona pour le mettre contre son nez. Elle se recroquevilla et inhala autant que possible l'odeur si particulière de sa femme.

L'espace d'un instant, elle put ressentir la présence de sa femme vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'attendit à la voir surgir de la salle de bain, une serviette éponge sur sa tête et une autre lui entourant le corps, laissant tout de même apparaître ses jambes fines et pâles. Malheureusement, Arizona ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Juste un avant goût je vous le rappel! ^^

Des bises!


	23. PARTIE 2: Chapitre 1: Skin

Bonjour à tous, je suis navrée de poster "que maintenant" et j'ai bien reçu vos nombreuuuuuuux messages, je crois avoir pris le temps de répondre à chacun mais je vous remercie encore.

Je croule sous le boulot et sous les hésitations d'écriture! J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Faites-moi part de vos intentions à la fin de votre lecture, Review ou MP, vous connaissez la marche à suivre mes p'tits lecteurs!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Skin

« _La durée de la convalescence dépend de la gravité des blessures. Ce n'est pas toujours un succès. Peu importe le dur labeur, certains ne guériront pas totalement, il faut se réajuster à une autre manière de vivre. Les choses peuvent avoir changé trop radicalement pour redevenir ce qu'elles étaient._

_On ne se reconnait même pas, comme si on n'avait pas du tout récupéré, on est quelqu'un de nouveau avec une toute nouvelle vie._ »

14 février.

Arizona Robbins s'engouffra dans sa voiture côté passager et essuya ses larmes qui roulaient sans arrêt. Elle laissa le soin à Brook Peters de conduire. La rouquine paraissait tendue, et ne cessait de regarder dans son rétroviseur. Elle était silencieuse et ne trouvait rien pour remonter le moral de la pédiatre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire c'était une situation nouvelle. Brook n'avait jamais fait disparaitre l'identité de quelqu'un. On lui avait bien sûr appris les procédures mais face à un cas réel, elle n'était pas certaine que le règlement ait pris en compte tous les paramètres. Les terroristes avaient retrouvé la piste d'Arizona, ils étaient à Seattle il fallait fuir, ça paraissait simple. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de dire à une femme d'abandonner les personnes qu'elle vient de retrouver après deux ans d'absence. Annoncer de but en blanc qu'il fallait quitter absolument tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Sa femme, sa fille, son métier, ses amis… Brook se faufilait adroitement entre les fils de voitures, évitant ainsi de rester trop longtemps sur place. Tout en regardant attentivement la route, elle passa un bras dans son manteau et en retira un sac en toile replié. Elle le défi et demanda à Arizona de mettre toutes les choses qu'elle allait garder mais de laisser dans son sac à main les documents pouvant l'identifier sa carte de paiement, son chéquier, sa carte d'identité, etc…

Brook se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville, où les immeubles se faisaient rares laissant place à des banlieues chiques. Le front plaqué contre la vitre, Arizona regardait sa ville s'éloigner d'elle et cela lui brisa le cœur. La voiture ralentit soudain et Brook se gara sur le bas-côté de la route, coupa le moteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda la blonde en se retournant dans son siège pour voir si on les suivait.

Il n'y avait personne, elle reporta son attention sur son alliée et fronça les sourcils en la voyant serrer le volant tellement fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Arizona remonta son regard jusqu'aux yeux de Brook qui fixait un point droit devant elles. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et les mâchoires serrées. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle répondit :

« Il faut… il faut qu'on te croit morte… »

Tout d'abord, Arizona enregistra la phrase dans sa tête et essaya de la comprendre. Son cerveau rejetait l'information, et lorsqu'il l'ingéra enfin, elle sursauta et mit une main devant sa bouche, le visage peint de stupeur.

« Pardon ? Mais… tu… Callie doit nous rejoindre ! Je ne peux pas… je ne… je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Sur le mot qu'on a laissé… tu m'as fait écrire que… que j'allais chercher son cadeau de Saint Valentin ! Je croyais… je pensais qu'on allait la revoir dans… je… mais enfin je ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle détacha sa ceinture se sentant prise au piège.

« Ce n'est pas toi…je… où tu vas !? » s'écria Brook en la voyant sortir du véhicule.

Maladroite, la blonde tomba à plat ventre sur l'herbe. Mais elle se releva bien vite pour s'élancer sur la route en direction de Seattle. Elle aurait pu voler, elle en était certaine. Voler pour rejoindre Calliope et se blottir contre elle. Ses jambes étaient rapides, ses pieds légers. Au lycée, elle gagnait souvent contre les garçons à la course et espérait que ça lui serait utile aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, l'entrainement des forces armées de Brook fut plus efficace. Elle sentit les bras du soldat enserrer ses hanches et elle les fit basculer contre le sol, la rousse se tourna afin de toucher le sol la première et de recevoir le corps de son amie sur elle. Le cri d'Arizona s'éleva dans les airs. Un cri de rage et de surprise. Elle tenta de se dégager des bras de la rouquine en gigotant le plus possible, en frappant et hurlant, mais la prise de celle-ci était trop forte.

« CALLIE ! » hurlait Arizona en regardant les voitures passer à côté d'elles sans s'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un ralentisse et lui demande si elle était en train de se faire agresser, mais elle se rendit compte que les conducteurs ne pouvaient même pas l'apercevoir, elle aurait pu se faire trancher la gorge sans que les automobilistes ne le remarquent.

« Arizona, calme-toi ! Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu la retrouves vite ! Chuchota Brook en la serrant encore plus fort afin qu'elle stoppe tous ses mouvements.

-Je ne veux pas partir sans elle ! Pourquoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle en jetant encore un regard sur la route qui l'aurait ramené vers son amante.

Elle se détendit, abattue. Et son corps devint souple, presque mou. Brook l'aida à s'assoir et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son regard.

-Tu dois être forte ! Les terroristes sont à Seattle ! S'ils ne t'y trouvent pas, ils ne pourront pas s'en prendre à ta famille ! Mais, déplacer toute une famille dans un programme de protection est trop risqué ! Il y a trop de… trop de risque que l'un des membres craque et contact un ami ou un proche, alors qu'ils sont censés être morts! Je dois te protéger toi, et uniquement toi ! En partant tu épargnes Callie et votre fille ! C'est très important ! Je t'expliquerais tout ça dans la voiture ! Viens ! »

Une lueur combative au fond des yeux, Arizona se releva et suivit le soldat. Brook lui fit sortir son unique sac de toile où elle avait rangé ses vêtements et quelques autres babioles et elles attendirent adossées à la carrosserie. Brook lui expliqua qu'une voiture allait venir les chercher pour les amener dans un autre état, ou à l'aéroport pour prendre un avion pour un autre pays. Elles ne connaîtraient leur destination une fois arrivée, pas avant. Pendant ce temps, on placerait un cadavre de femme blonde au volant de sa voiture, probablement un corps donné à la science, et on ferait rentrer un camion en collision avec son auto. Lorsque les pompiers arriveraient, ils retrouveraient un corps en piteux état, et ils seraient obligés de s'en remettre au papier tels carte d'identité, permis de conduire. Pour les analyses, l'armée se serait déjà occupée de remplacer l'ADN.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un camion et une voiture se mirent à leur hauteur et deux hommes en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du camion et descendirent le corps d'une femme blonde, défigurée, et l'installèrent dans la voiture d'Arizona. Elle ne parvenait pas à quitter la scène des yeux. Horrifiée à l'idée que Callie la croit morte.

Il y a des retours impossibles. On pense toujours qu'on vit la pire des situations, mais cette fois, Arizona savait qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'une femme, ou qu'un homme était revenu chez lui alors qu'il était sous protection de l'armée. Il fallait qu'elle meure, pour tout le monde ça serait plus sûr.

Elle s'avança vers le véhicule aux vitres teintées, celui qui devait les emmener le plus loin possible des réseaux terroristes, et fut rejoint par Brook qui tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Le camion accéléra et elles se retournèrent pour voir la voiture faire plusieurs tonneaux puis prendre feu soudainement.

Arizona Robbins était morte.

Elle se retourna, choquée, vers Brook et attendit de nouvelles instructions en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

« As-tu des questions ? demanda la rousse.

-Comment ils ont fait pour me retrouver ? Pourquoi moi encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? »

Brook hocha tout d'abord la tête mais resta silencieuse. Elle semblait chercher du courage quelque part en elle et Arizona comprit que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver fuyant sa famille. Néanmoins, elle voulait une explication. Callie lui avait souvent reproché de fuir les discussions les plus difficiles, mais elle ne renoncerait pas cette fois.

« Ca fait… plusieurs semaines qu'ils… te cherchent. Ils pensent que tu sais quelque chose à propos d'une arme, cachée quelque part.

-Plusieurs semaines ? Mais… toi tu es au courant depuis quand ? interrogea suspicieusement la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

-Depuis le début, souffla honteusement le soldat.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu… tu aurais pu agir plus tôt ! Reprocha la pédiatre en s'agitant soudainement.

-Mes supérieurs voulaient m'envoyer ici …

-Pourquoi tu… » Arizona s'interrompit devant le regard que lui lança la jeune femme. Quelque chose de lourd tomba dans sa poitrine et elle écarquilla les yeux. « Dis moi que je me trompe ! Tu… tu n'es pas intervenue parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi !? C'est… tu as… tu as volontairement fais traîner les choses ? » La blonde interpréta le silence pesant comme un monstrueux aveu et elle poussa Brook contre la voiture. « Je te déteste !Je te déteste ! » hurla-t-elle en la frappant de plus en plus fort. Le chauffeur dut les séparer et il ne les fit monter dans la voiture qu'une fois qu'Arizona fut calmée.

* * *

Calliope Torres se tenait à l'entrée de son appartement. Quelque chose de violent s'était agrippé à ses tripes et essayait de les lui arracher. Des souvenirs... voilà ce qui maintenait Callie hors de sa maison. Elle ne supportait pas les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête. Ils étaient trop bouleversants, trop douloureux. Elle dut se forcer à refermer la porte derrière elle, mais lorsque ce fut fait, un flot d'émotion l'envahi. Les sourcils pliés par le chagrin et la gorge nouée par des sanglots, elle se mit à avancer à travers le salon pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle poussa la porte et tomba à genou devant ce sanctuaire criant la présence d'Arizona. Sa brosse à cheveux, les draps défaits, ses pantoufles jetées, son pyjama quitté avant son départ… son _ultime_ départ. La chirurgienne voulut rejoindre l'odeur d'Arizona, alors elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et malgré son épuisement tant physique que moral, elle parvint jusqu'à leur lit. Elle pouvait encore l'apercevoir bouder en cette après-midi du 14 février. Elle s'assit sur le bord et regarda le côté où la blonde avait l'habitude de dormir. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui tordait le cœur et son menton se mit à trembler. Elle approcha ses doigts du tissu qui était soigneusement plié contre l'oreiller et le caressa tendrement, puis elle le prit, l'approcha de son visage et inspira. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, Callie s'allongea sur le lit et attrapa l'oreiller d'Arizona pour le mettre contre son nez. Elle se recroquevilla et inhala autant que possible l'odeur si particulière de sa femme.

L'espace d'un instant, elle put ressentir la présence de sa femme vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'attendit à la voir surgir de la salle de bain, une serviette éponge sur sa tête et une autre lui entourant le corps, laissant tout de même apparaître ses jambes fines et pâles. Malheureusement, Arizona ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et trouva Mark derrière. Les yeux rougis, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Ses bras étaient chargés de cartons repliés et il déposa le tout sur le bar. Il coula un regard discret à Callie et écarta un bras afin qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Ils restèrent plantés là, se recueillant silencieusement. Doucement, Mark se racla la gorge et la voix cassée par l'émotion il finit par dire : « On a dit qu'on le faisait aujourd'hui ». Callie se décolla de lui et essuya ses yeux en soupirant.

« On ne peut pas le faire… un autre jour ? supplia-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

-On a dit aujourd'hui Torres, c'est le moment de lui dire au revoir, cette fois elle ne nous reviendra pas. »

Calliope hocha la tête, prit un carton et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Les affaires d'Arizona devaient être rangée ou jeter, et cela faisait six mois que Callie n'avait pas mis les pieds dans leur appartement. Tout avait pris la poussière mais il y avait toujours cette odeur qui flottait. Peut-être était-ce son esprit qui divaguait mais elle sentait le parfum de sa femme autour d'elle.

Ce fut douloureux. Le fait de rassembler les affaires d'une femme qu'elle avait tant aimé afin de les jeter ou de les stocker dans un hangar jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à s'en débarrasser définitivement. Sans doute lorsqu'elle rencontrerait une autre femme qui l'aiderait à panser ses blessures. Callie dût s'assoir pour ne pas tourner de l'œil et elle s'agrippa au lavabo. Il n'y avait plus que ses effets personnels dans les placards de la salle de bain elle s'en voulait de mettre ainsi hors de sa vie la partie la plus importante. Elle passa dans la chambre et commença par enlever les draps. Un morceau resta coincé sous le matelas et elle ne parvint pas à l'enlever. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette complication la rendit folle de rage et elle tira de toutes ses forces, renversa la lampe au passage et fit glisser le matelas sur le côté. Le linge craqua entre ses doigts et elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle secouée par des sanglots silencieux. Alors qu'elle inspirait pour reprendre sa respiration, elle eut peur d'alerter Mark et mit son poing contre sa bouche. Son corps glissa au sol et elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de son lit. Elle espérait sans arrêt que sa femme revienne encore, lui disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Chaque semaine, elle allait se recueillir sur sa tombe pour se persuader que ce n'était pas passager et que cette fois, personne ne la ramènerait. Mark lui était d'un grand secours, et puis il y avait aussi Elyas. C'était un homme qui avait repris le bar de Joe, en face de l'hôpital et qui était à l'écoute des chirurgiens. Il avait su être attentif à la peine de la mexicaine et avait été de bon conseil. Callie renifla, tenta de replacer le matelas correctement et sa main rencontra quelque chose de rugueux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour jeter un œil. Elle extirpa un petit livret relié de cuir noir, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et elle s'installa au sol afin de le feuilleter.

* * *

Les bras en croix, Arizona essayait de trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, quelque chose dans ses entrailles se serrait inlassablement. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, soupira et se retourna encore, se retrouvant sur le dos. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures pour dormir mais son corps ne semblait pas être fatigué, son esprit non plus et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la vie rêvée. Elle se releva et tapota ses oreillers afin de les remettre en place. Petite, elle aimait qu'on lui replace ses oreillers pour pouvoir s'enfoncer confortablement dedans pour s'endormir. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte elle replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et se racla la gorge en allumant la lumière.

« Entre ! dit-elle en s'installant douillettement contre son matelas.

-Hey , murmura Brook en entrant.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas toucher Arizona. Son regard se fixa sur les bras de celle-ci. Ils étaient encore jaunis par les bleus, ici et là, et on pouvait apercevoir quelques cicatrices blanchissantes. L'ex pédiatre remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en profita pour se couvrir d'avantage.

- Je t'entends bouger et soupirer depuis un certain temps alors je voulais savoir si c'était un cauchemar ou bien si tu étais angoissée. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle après un petit silence. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était inquiète. Arizona haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien sur le moment. Garder en elle ce qu'elle vivait, ses ressentis, sa peine, n'était plus soutenable. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, à elle. Sa haine s'était focalisée sur Brook depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'épargner et ne faisait aucun effort pour lui rendre la vie facile… après tout, elle lui avait volé sa vie. Néanmoins, ce soir-là, elle soupira, contrariée de ne pas trouver les mots qui pourraient blesser Brook le plus possible. Au lieu de ça, elle choisit d'être douce et gentille.

« Je crois que… je suis un peu tendue à l'idée de commencer à travailler demain…et… je pense à… Callie. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas et qu'il faut…. Enterrer le passé…

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait oublier mais il faut faire le deuil de la relation, tu comprends ? On est… loin de retrouver la cellule terroriste. D'ici là… Callie aura certainement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et…

-Non tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de Calliope comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'imaginer ce qu'elle va faire de sa vie, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi je n'y arrive pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle me remplace ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on remplace comme ça ! s'agita Arizona en fronçant les sourcils.

Brook posa sa main sur le genou d'Arizona mais immédiatement, la blonde se recula un peu plus loin dans son lit. La main de la rousse resta suspendue dans les airs, et elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur qu'Arizona s'enfuie en courant. Elle se demanda comment les choses avaient pu prendre cette tournure en seulement quelques secondes. En rentrant dans la chambre, elle avait les meilleures intentions du monde, et même si elle s'était attendue à être rejetée promptement, elle avait été ravie de voir qu'Arizona se faisait tendre ce soir. Mais maintenant, elle avait un regard haineux braqué sur elle et sa main retomba mollement sur le matelas.

-Je vais te laisser dormir.

Brook s'éclipsa et Arizona sentit une sensation lui nouer l'estomac. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait quitté Seattle et les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas, elle en était certaine. Elle abandonnait l'idée de la retrouver un jour. Elle avait perdu Callie…

« _Il y a une chose sur l'abandon, une fois qu'on le fait, quand on le fait réellement, on en oublie pour quelle raison on combattait_. »

* * *

Court, mais... ce n'est que le début, je ne pouvais pas trop en dévoiler qu'en pensez-vous?

REVIEW? MP?

Des bises.


	24. P2 Chapitre 2: In my veins

Voilà un nouveau Chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : In my veins

« _La communication c'est la première chose qu'on apprend dans la vie. Ce qui est amusant c'est que plus on grandit et plus on connaît de monde moins on trouve quoi dire ou comment demander ce dont on a vraiment besoin. _»

Callie ouvrit le petit carnet au milieu. L'écriture délicate d'Arizona lui sauta aux yeux. Son estomac se contracta et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce carnet était un journal intime, mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Ari écrire dessus ni sur aucun autre cahier. Elle tomba sur la date du 25 décembre et se demanda si elle avait le droit de lire. Après tout, si sa femme l'avait caché, c'était parce qu'elle tenait à sa vie privée. Cependant, elle aurait tellement voulu comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle alla tourner le verrou de sa porte de chambre et se réinstalla contre le lit. Elle récupéra le petit carnet et décida de lire une page… juste une…

* * *

_Les petites filles jouaient tout le temps à la corde à sauter. Pas elle elle n'en avait pas le droit parce que son père le lui interdisait. Il lui interdisait pas mal de choses d'ailleurs lorsqu'il était à la maison. Elle ne savait pas si cette fois elle et sa famille allaient rester en ville ou si, au contraire, ils repartiraient bientôt sur les routes. Etrangement, leurs départs avaient souvent lieu après qu'elle se soit fait des amis. Et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de se faire de vraies copines, se sentant obligée de se cacher pour parler à quelqu'un._

_Cette fois, elle avait établi un plan. Depuis plusieurs jours, derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle observait un groupe de petites filles jouer dans l'allée d'une maison. Elle savait qu'à l'heure du goûter les petites venaient s'installer pour leurs jeux enfantins. Elle avait retenu leur nom et était décidé à se faire accepter. La veille, elle avait volé leur corde à sauter alors qu'elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Julia avait pleuré et Mariette était venue pour la consoler avant que le groupe ne se dissolve, n'ayant plus de raison de rester ensemble. _

_A quatre heure moins dix, elle sortit discrètement de la maison et se faufila dans le jardin de la petite maison verte. Elle attendit. Lorsqu'enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, quatre fillette sortirent en courant et se stoppèrent instantanément en voyant l'inconnue. L'une des quatre passa devant le petit groupe et fronça les sourcils, aveuglée par le soleil. _

_-Hey ! Tu es qui ? demanda la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _

_-Je vous ai rapporté votre corde à sauter, elle était… devant chez moi. Quelqu'un a dû la laisser tomber, mentit-elle effrontément. _

_-Comment tu sais que c'est la nôtre ? interrogea la rousse._

_-Je vous vois souvent jouer ensemble, vous êtes des amies ? _

_-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Questionna la petite blonde qui ressemblait à un ange. _

_-Je me suis fait mal ! annonça honteusement la petite fille en essayant de masquer son visage. Je peux jouer avec vous ? Parce que je vous ai ramené votre corde ! Argumenta-t-elle._

_-On en a une nouvelle ! Informa la brune aux yeux noirs en secouant le morceau de plastique vert._

_-Ah… souffla la petite, déçue. _

_Après une moue de réflexion intense, la plus petite d'entre elles proposa : _

_-Elle peut rester pour compter les points !_

_-On les compte très bien nous même ! répliqua la rouquine en se tournant vers son amie. _

_-Allez, ça nous fera une nouvelle amie, chuchota la brune. _

_Les autres acquiescèrent et la blonde s'avança franchement vers leur nouvelle amie._

_-Je m'appelle…_

_-Je sais comment vous vous appelez ! Toi tu es Stéphanie, toi Mariette, et toi tu es Hanna, quant à toi, tu t'appelles Julia, énuméra-t-elle en montrant respectivement, la rousse, la blonde, la brune et la plus petite aux cheveux d'ange. _

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-Je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai déjà vu jouer ensemble ! _

_Soudain, une voix que la jeune fille reconnaissait bien s'éleva dans la rue. Aussitôt, sans même dire au revoir à ses nouvelles amies, elle se retourna et courut rejoindre l'intérieur de sa maison. Son père l'attendait. Immédiatement, ses yeux fixèrent l'objet que sa fille tenait. Il lui attrapa le jouet des mains et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre._

_-Tu t'es fait des amies ?_

_La petite rousse haussa une épaule en marmonnant un :_

_-Non, pas vraiment._

_-Ça vient d'où alors ? demanda-t-il en levant la corde. _

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'achever son mensonge, le fil de caoutchouc lui cingla le visage et elle tomba à genoux en poussant un petit cri. _

_-Ne me mens pas ! Intima le père._

_-Je te jure papa ! Arrête ! _

_Cette fois, il lui cravacha le dos de toutes ses forces. Il dut même s'accrocher à une chaise pour ne pas tomber sous l'élan. _

_-Brook ! Ça suffit ! Ne jure pas ! Brook ! Brook !_

-Brook ! Hurla une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et reçu un oreiller en plein visage. Arizona se tenait là, une serviette éponge autour du corps et les cheveux passé sur un côté pour les brosser plus facilement. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Un instant, son regard se perdit sur les cicatrices blafardes qui s'étalaient sur les jambes de la pédiatre et elle crut bon de fermer sa bouche lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux sévères.

-J'ai réfléchi après que tu sois parti de ma chambre hier soir et… je crois que ça serait mieux si tu trouvais un appartement, ou une maison, ailleurs qu'ici. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda Arizona en passant la brosse dans ses cheveux humides. Elle fixait un point au-dessus de l'épaule de la rouquine, n'osant plus la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais il y a beaucoup de chambres ici ! Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ?! S'exclama Brook en se relevant dans son lit.

-J'aimerai qu'on soit des amies toutes les deux. De vraies amies je veux dire, et je crois que je te fais trop souffrir en… étant odieuse avec toi. Tu vois, je pense que si on ne se voit pas tout le temps… je pourrai peut-être canaliser ma colère sur quelqu'un d'autre ou sur autre chose, bafouilla la blonde en triturant sa serviette, gênée.

-Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux jours je t'ai retrouvé en train de faire tes affaires pour retourner à Seattle. Et puis, Hope Hull est une petite ville alors si tu continues d'aller dans ce bar, on va finir par en savoir trop sur toi. Il faut bien que je te surveille…

-Brook, c'est ma vie maintenant ! Je dois la mener comme je veux ! Coupa Arizona en lui jetant un regard glacial.

-Oui, seulement tu sembles avoir un goût particulier pour… passer au-delà des règles… envoya le soldat agacée.

-J'ai toujours respecté les règles, depuis que je suis petite, mon univers est fait de règles ! J'ai eu un père militaire Brook ! s'écrira Arizona en agitant ses bras, exaspérée.

-Oui, moi aussi, mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour te laisser seule !

-Brook, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Arrête de m'étouffer tout le temps ! Je ne vois même pas à quoi ça sert de discuter avec toi ! Attaqua Arizona en se levant furieuse.

-Maintenant, reprit-elle avant de sortir, je vais me préparer pour mon nouveau boulot fantastique !

-L'ironie ne te va pas bien ! cria Brook pour que son amie l'entende.

La journée allait être longue. La rousse laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma étroitement les paupières.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins. J'aimerai m'en tenir là mais je me rends compte que jamais je n'ai eu un besoin si fort de parler de moi. Je couche sur le papier tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais dire à personne. L'amour que je ressens pour les gens qui m'entourent n'est que superficiel. Je me rends compte que j'essaie sans vraiment essayer de leur donner l'espoir de me retrouver. Je repousse Callie en la voulant contre moi. Je sais qu'Arizona Robbins, celle qui a rencontré ces gens, qui les a aimé si profondément n'est plus de ce monde. Je ressens ces sentiments, l'amour pour Callie, pour Sophia, l'amitié pour Teddy. La seule différence, c'est que je ne me reconnais pas comme étant celle qui est partie il y a deux ans. Je n'ai pas cette foi, cette envie et cette joie de vivre d'il y a deux ans. D'après mon psy, je dois mettre en ordre mon esprit, mes souvenirs et pour cela je dois verbaliser mes peurs, ma peine et tous les petits sentiments qui peuvent être en moi. Il m'a aussi dit que je dois absolument resté entouré. Quel idiot !..._

_La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas envie de verbaliser mes angoisses aux autres, ni me rapprocher de ma famille. C'est un peu comme si j'étais une étrangère ici. En partant je maîtrisais tellement bien ma vie. Une copine devenue ma femme, un enfant devenu ma fille, des amis devenus proches. Maintenant tout à volé en éclat et j'aimerai un peu de tranquillité pour me ressaisir. Malheureusement, chaque personne que j'ai laissée il y a de cela deux ans à l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi. Je peux le lire dans leurs regards et je trouve ça vraiment effrayant. Il me faut du recul pour être spectatrice et non actrice de ma propre vie, mais en même temps, paradoxalement, je veux garder les rennes et ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi. _

_Enfouir le passé pour ne pas l'imposer aux autres, oublier, ne pas en parler. Je me sens un peu comme un enfant qui est tombé devant la cour remplie d'élèves et qui ne veut surtout pas en parler parce qu'il a un peu honte qu'on l'ait vu. Ma honte à moi, elle vient du fait que ce qui est arrivé là-bas, dois rester là-bas, et pourtant, tout le monde me pousse à ramener cette histoire ici. Avant j'étais, Arizona Robbins, un super médecin, avec une carrière brillante, maintenant, je suis cette pauvre chose détruite. Qui sait combien de temps il faudra pour que je refasse de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un ?_

_J'ai tellement peur de ne pouvoir surmonter tout ça. Pouvoir reparler aux gens sans réfléchir sans arrêt au fait de tourner mes phrases correctement pour ne pas être tuée, sortir sans regarder par-dessus mon épaule, refaire l'amour avec Callie…_

-Callie ! Appela Mark de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle serra le carnet entre ses mains et se dépêcha de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour que son ami puisse entrer. Il regarda la pièce en désordre et se racla la gorge en prenant le bras de la Latina.

-Tu es prête à partir ? demanda le plasticien en lui passant la main dans le dos.

Elle jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil à la pièce et retint un sanglot. Elle avait aimé cette vie avec Arizona et elle ne se voyait pas en reconstruire une nouvelle. Pour la première fois, elle sut ce que sa femme avait ressenti en rentrant ici. Une peur de ne pouvoir affronter le monde…

* * *

Arizona prit une longue inspiration et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Des chaussures à talons rouges, un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses formes – elle avait repris du poids durant ces six mois, sur les conseils avisés de Brook – une chemise blanche rayée rouge et une tresse sur laquelle elle avait passé vingt minutes. Son maquillage n'avait jamais été appliqué avec autant de soin et elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucune cicatrice et qu'aucun bleu n'apparaissait. Puis, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle se prépara une tartine de beurre. Stressée, elle passa son index sur ses lèvres et tourna la tête en entendant un bruit de porte. Brook passa timidement le seuil de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Elle respectait une limite sécuritaire avec la blonde depuis plusieurs mois. Le matin, elle faisait son café et s'asseyait à l'opposé de la table, prostrée, comme si elle était emprisonnée. Son bourreau n'était autre qu'Arizona. Arizona et ses yeux, Arizona et ses soupires, ses claquements de langues impatients. La pédiatre était son bourreau, mais Brook s'était enfermée elle-même dans cette prison, en voulant la protéger. Les yeux d'Arizona suivirent l'athlétique silhouette de Brook se placer en face d'elle. Puis, elle soupira, prit ses affaires et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

Elle rejoignit Montgomery en une demi-heure à cause de la circulation. Heureusement, elle avait encore de l'avance et elle chercha le bureau du directeur. On lui indiqua gentiment et on lui demanda de patienter devant. A l'intérieur, elle entendait des éclats de voix mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, après tout c'était son premier jour, elle ne voulait pas jouer à écouter aux portes. Enfin, le directeur sortit du bureau. Il s'agissait en fait, d'une directrice. Brune, une jupe laissant apparaitre des jambes interminables, elle avança sa main vers la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, je suis Rebecca Prayday, vous êtes certainement…

-…Jessica Benson, votre nouvelle recrue !

-Enchantée, avez-vous rencontré vos collègues ?

-Oh… non je… j'étais là pour l'entretient définitif, bégaya-t-elle un peu désappointée.

-Pas besoin, j'ai relu votre CV, vous êtes parfaite ! Venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipe !

Rebecca l'accompagna jusqu'à une vaste salle plutôt bien aménagée et la poussa vers l'intérieur où une cinquantaine de personnes discutaient ou bien étaient penchés sur un tas de feuilles roses.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir la nouvelle venue. Je vous présente Jessica Benson. Je vous demande de l'aider le plus possible et de rendre son travail agréable !

On l'accueillit chaleureusement et on lui posa mille questions sur sa venue dans la ville, sur son passé et sur sa situation familiale. Elle répondit presque avec aisance et affronta les questions déplacées avec courage.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit et chacun quitta la salle, une mallette à la main. Elle fit la même chose, se frayant un chemin dans le couloir bondé. Elle se retrouva devant la salle 003 et préféra entrer sans réfléchir vraiment. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, elle balaya la pièce du regard et l'assistance se tut.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Jessica Benson, voici mon adresse mail au cas où vous auriez des questions sur les travaux que vous aurez à rendre tout au long du semestre. Si certains d'entre vous ont déjà des doutes quant à cette matière, qu'ils sortent immédiatement, je ne me surchargerais pas de travail inutile. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr d'y arriver, alors que vous n'avez même pas commencés, je vous conseille de quitter la salle sur le champ ! Bienvenus en médecine !

* * *

Des bises pour vous. Des reviews pour moi?


	25. P2 Chapitre 3 : Last One

__Tout d'abord... BONNE ANNEE! J'espère que vous avez tous passez de très bonnes fêtes!

Ensuite, voici un nouveau chapitre que ma foi, j'aime assez... N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin, vos avis son toujours lus, relus et appréciés!

**ShanaWings**: Il ne faut pas hésiter à lire la suite, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ta curiosité! ^^

**Elsphet**: N'oublie pas de me parler de Brook à la fin de ce chapitre!

**nemesiis-x**: Merci pour tout tes compliments qui me touchent à chaque fois! File à la lecture!

marmionne (guest): Merci, c'est très gentil, je suis vraiment touchée par ce compliment inattendu: "don d'écriture"! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!

mum's (guest) : Ravie de provoquer un tel transport des émotions ^^. N'hésite pas à me relaisser de review! ^^ Pour les nouveaux chapitres, j'essaie de publier régulièrement mais... on a tous une vie ^^. Néanmoins, promis, j'essaie de ne pas trop faire languir. Bonne année à toi aussi!

**Simbachou**: Merci pour ces compliments et merci de lire encore ^^.

Hum... je crois que j'aime l'écriture... bah zut alors!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Last one

_« Les liens qui nous lient sont parfois impossibles à expliquer. Ils nous connectent... même après que le lien semble avoir été rompu. Certains liens défient la distance... Et le temps... Et la logique... Parce que certains liens sont simplement... indestructibles. »_

Arizona envoya son poing dans la figure de Brook qui l'arrêta en emprisonnant son bras habilement. Automatiquement, le genou de la blonde s'éleva pour cogner les côtes de son adversaire qui la repoussa au loin. Essoufflée, la pédiatre mit quelques secondes pour reprendre de l'air. Elle attendit l'attaque de Brook et l'attrapa à la taille en basculant en arrière propulsant ainsi le soldat à l'aide de ses pieds. Immédiatement, elle se releva pour ne pas être en position de faiblesse et s'avança vers la rousse qui semblait essayer de reprendre des forces. Certaine qu'elle l'avait mise à terre pour de bon, Arizona s'avança fièrement et s'apprêta à plaquer son amie au sol. Malheureusement pour elle, son poignet fut emprisonné et elle se retrouva en dessous de Brook sans comprendre comment elle avait pu se laisser avoir.

En sueur, à bout de souffle et contrariée, elle déclara forfait en tapant le sol.

Brook se décala pour s'allonger sur le tapis.

-Quelle était mon erreur ? demanda la blonde en s'asseyant, furieuse. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon et venaient lui barrer le visage de tous côtés. Elle s'installa en tailleur pour se mettre dans une position confortable. Elle fit tourner plusieurs fois sa tête afin de détendre sa nuque.

-Trop sûr de toi ! A la fin des combats, tu es toujours trop fière et tu ne fais plus attention ! Remarqua Brook en détachant ses cheveux parce qu'elle était gênée par la bosse que formait sa queue de cheval sous sa tête.

-Je ne le ferais pas si je me fais attaquer un jour ! Ça me parait évident ! Soupira Arizona.

-Détrompe-toi, qu'on soit en temps de combat ou non, on refait toujours les erreurs de l'entrainement, expliqua Brook. Bon, si on parlait de ta première journée de boulot ? Pas trop épuisant ? interrogea-t-elle curieuse en roulant sur le côté, posant sa tête sur sa main droite.

-Les élèves me paraissent si petit… et tellement… loin de pratiquer la médecine, et puis, c'est particulier parce qu'ils ne veulent pas tous pratiquer la chirurgie, dans le lot que j'ai, il y aura des infirmières, des sages-femmes, des dentistes, des ambulanciers et… un chirurgien !

-Un seul ?! S'esclaffa Brook. Tu ne leur laisses pas beaucoup de chance !

-C'est pas moi, mais les statistiques ! indiqua la blonde en se levant, sa bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle jeta une serviette éponge sur sa nuque et essuya son cou et la naissance de ses seins.

-Tu étais la seule de ta promo ?! S'étonna Brook.

-Sur les personnes qui étaient là dès la première année, oui. Les gens n'ont pas souvent le courage d'aller jusqu'en chirurgie…

-Tes parents devaient être très fiers de toi, remarqua son amie en retirant ses gants de protection.

-Sans doute… dis, tu crois que ces cours de self-défense me seront utiles si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose ? demanda l'ex pédiatre en écartant légèrement les jambes pour finir de s'étirer.

-Bien sûr ! Tu progresses vraiment très vite… complimenta Brook n'osant lui dire qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui donner des cours toute la journée rien que pour avoir un contact physique avec elle. Elle secoua la tête en reprenant lien avec la réalité.

-Euh… balbutia-t-elle, tu as toujours l'intention de me mettre à la porte de cette maison ? Essaya-t-elle timidement.

Arizona plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et scruta un instant le visage de la rousse pour trouver une trace de colère. Manifestement, elle ne trouva rien et fut attendrie par la remarque de son amie. Elle avait bien réfléchi et elle savait que la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider n'était autre que Brook. Après tout, depuis son retour à la vie, Brook avait toujours été celle qui l'avait aidé. Aidé à rentrer aux USA, aidé à retrouver sa famille, aidé à passer des examens contre le virus, aidé à se mettre à l'abri quand la situation était devenue critique. Elle avait fait de mauvais choix, et c'étaient ces mauvais choix qui prenaient le plus de place dans le cœur de la blonde parce qu'ils l'avaient définitivement éloigné de sa famille. Cependant, Arizona se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus jour et nuit, sinon Brook s'enfuirait et elle se retrouverait totalement seule. Avant de rentrer, elle avait donc choisi de ne plus faire la guerre pour un temps.

-Je ne te mets pas à la porte Brook, seulement… j'ai besoin d'intimité, d'espace et… je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pates à chaque fois que je rentre. Prends-toi un appartement en ville ou…

-Tu ne comprends pas Jess, si… si je quitte la maison… je ne pourrais pas rester ici, je retournerai en Irak. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu mesures pleinement tes décisions maintenant, parce que si jamais je devais partir, tu ne pourrais pas me voir quand tu en as envie, expliqua Brook en tentant d'être la plus claire possible.

-Oui, je comprends.

Arizona baissa la tête, cela lui était difficile d'entendre son nouveau nom de la bouche de Brook : Jessica. Elle avait eu du mal à l'apprivoiser parce que son prénom avait un lien si profond avec sa famille avec une histoire tellement belle qu'elle ne se voyait pas en changer. D'ailleurs personne ne se voit changer de prénom.

-Ecoute, cette maison est assez grande pour qu'on ait chacune notre espace personnel pas vrai ? Alors on a cas continuer et voir ce qui se passe.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent légèrement embués.

-Je… je n'ai pas envie que tu partes Brook. Même si je râle, je pense que… je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprend et qui connais celle que je suis réellement.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de sport au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face au facteur. Elle signa le papier qu'il lui tendait et attrapa l'enveloppe avant de le remercier. C'était une petite enveloppe noire, épaisse. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et jeta l'enveloppe sur son lit après l'avoir décachetée.

La soirée d'entrée à l'université. Pourquoi pas. Cette fois, cependant, elle n'était pas du côté des élèves mais de celui des professeurs. Une nouvelle perspective en somme.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour trouver la tenue qu'elle allait porter. Elle fit une moue perplexe. A Seattle, il faisait rarement chaud, alors, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hope Hull dans l'Alabama, elle avait inconsciemment choisi des vêtements chauds. Mais au sortir de l'été, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien à se mettre dans son armoire, les températures étant plus élevées dans ce coin-là. Elle ne l'ouvrit même pas, préférant redescendre dans la salle de sport pour demander l'aide de Brook.

* * *

Callie bu son verre d'un seul trait et ferma les yeux fortement. Alcool fort. C'était le meilleur moyen d'oublier. Oublier qu'elle avait presque perdu Mark aujourd'hui, oublier qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller cette nuit, oublier qu'elle recherchait derrière toutes les femmes, la candeur, la beauté, la combativité, la force et la douceur d'Arizona, oublier qu'elle en était à son… énième verre de whisky. Alcool fort. Alcool qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle avait appris à prendre en bouche plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elyas décrocha le téléphone pour lui appeler un taxi mais elle l'en empêcha en lui arrachant le combiné. Elle l'écrasa sur le comptoir et éclata de rire. Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de tenter une approche avec son tabouret qu'elle loupa de loin. Elle s'étala sur le sol couvert de coquille de pistache et autres déchets en tout genre. Son ami fit le tour du comptoir et l'aida à se relever.

-Callie, je vais t'appeler un taxi ! dit-il en l'installant sur une chaise. Il épousseta le dos et les jambes de la Latina et la soutint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à la renverse une seconde fois.

-C'est… vraiment… dégueulasse chez toi E…Eyaïs…Eyas….E-ly-as ! Reprocha-t-elle, pendant qu'il lui enlevait les dernières coquilles accrochées à ses vêtements. Elle leva un regard vitreux sur lui et offrit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu une voix aussi impressionnante que la sienne. Profonde, rauque, belle.

-Allez, debout, tu es ma dernière cliente ! Il est quatre heures du matin Callie ! grogna-t-il en voulant l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il posa une main hâlée sur l'avant-bras de la chirurgienne et elle baissa les yeux sur les phalanges bombées. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur les doigts dues à son ancien métier. Avant, il travaillait sur le port de Miami, à trier et vider des poissons. Apparemment, le couteau avait beaucoup ripé et il avait décidé de changer de climat, et de métier.

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si… comme si… comme si je consommais pas ! Bafouilla Callie en sentant sa tête partir en arrière. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Elyas était passé de l'autre côté du comptoir et tenait une grande conversation au téléphone. Il la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et lui releva la tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme.

-Tu sais Cal', il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans des états pareils, Arizona ne serait pas fière ! Sermonna-t-il. Sans qu'il fasse attention, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura d'une haleine alcoolisée :

-Ely, je ne veux plus d'Arizona, non, je ne veux plus de femme, je ne veux que… je ne sais pas, je ne veux plus de femme dans ma vie, il n'y a qu'Arizona ! Je ne veux qu'elle ! Je veux qu'elle revienne parce que… c'était _elle_, la femme de ma vie ! Toi, tu veux bien de moi ? Tu aimes les femmes ? Embrasse-moi Aly ! Ely !

-Callie je ne…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres sucrées de whisky se posèrent sur sa bouche et elle l'agrippa avec force. Rapidement elle descendit vers sa ceinture mais cette fois il la repoussa avec une violence précipitée, si bien, qu'elle fut de nouveau au sol. Sa tête frappa le pied de la table et elle resta un instant, prostrée. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un seul mot. Lui, choqué de son attitude, elle, blessée d'avoir été repoussée de la sorte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea la voix de Mark Sloan.

Il se tenait à l'entrée du bar et regardait simultanément la mère de sa fille et le barman totalement perdu. Les tables étaient en désordre et la chemise d'Elyas aussi. Mark fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son amie pour qu'elle se relève. Il demanda un café et du sel au jeune homme et tira Callie jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Il versa une bonne partie du sel dans le café et obligea la jeune femme à boire. Elle repoussa d'abord la tasse jusqu'à ce qu'il se fâche contre elle. A peine eut-elle avalée une gorgée, que déjà le contenu de son estomac se retrouva sur le trottoir. Puis, il poussa sans ménagement l'ortho dans la voiture, rendit la tasse à Elyas en le remerciant de l'avoir appelé et monta au volant.

-Arizona aurait honte de toi ! dit-il seulement en couvrant les sanglots de Callie.

Choquée, elle s'arrêta net de pleurer et se mit à hurler dans l'habitacle, tout en frappant contre la portière pour qu'il s'arrête.

-JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE HAIE ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! TU NE SERS A RIEN MARK ! ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! C'est… la femme de ma vie ! AAH ! ELLE EST MORTE !

-ELLE EST MORTE ! Contra le plasticien en freinant sur le bord de la route. Il détacha sa ceinture et attrapa les épaules de Callie pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui. Ses yeux bleus captèrent les prunelles noires de son amie.

-Elle est morte, reprit-il gravement. Et ce n'est pas en buvant que tu la ramèneras ! Celle qui est bien vivante c'est ta fille ! Que tu as oublié à l'école aujourd'hui ! Je te préviens que ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire ! Si tu délaisses encore une fois Sophia pour aller au bar, je te jure Calliope Torres que je demande à ce qu'on te retire la garde ! Elle recula contre la portière et se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. Cette fois, il ne blaguait pas, et il n'essayait pas de lui faire peur. Elle avait franchi une limite de plus et il la menaçait un peu plus.

-Va te faire voir Mark ! Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'en dire plus et cette phrase parut assez violente pour son meilleur ami. Il lui lâcha les épaules et reprit la route tout en la réprimandant.

-Sur un autre ton Torres ! Je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de dire quoi que ce soit ! Depuis qu'on a vidé l'appartement tu te conduis comme… n'importe quoi ! Alors je pense que tu devrais parler au psy !

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, un peu dégrisée par ce qu'il lui disait. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'était plus la même. Le carnet noir l'empêchait de dormir, de manger, de penser. Devait-elle le lire ou bien le brûler. Elle l'avait approché plusieurs fois de la cheminée, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de réduire les souvenirs d'Arizona en cendre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas non plus eu le cran de plonger dedans une seconde fois. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce petit livret en cuir et ne comptait pas le faire. Elle l'avait rangé soigneusement dans le coffre de sa chambre. Ironiquement, son père lui avait toujours dit de posséder un coffre chez elle, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Maintenant elle savait. Toutes les maisons ont des choses à cacher. Et les gens en ont encore plus.

-De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu ne t'en rappelleras plus demain ! On en reparlera, descends, on est arrivé chez toi !

Elle regarda à l'extérieur de la voiture et frissonna un peu. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et rejoignit la porte de sa maison froide. Elle referma avec un petit claquement sec et n'atteignit même pas le sofa pour pleurer.

* * *

La capuche rabattue sur la tête, la démarche rapide et le souffle court, Arizona remontait l'allée de sa maison en courant à moitié. Elle se retournait parfois afin de voir si on la suivait ou non. Heureusement non. Elle regarda sa montre et accéléra encore le pas, Brook allait râler. Pourtant, contre son ventre, elle pouvait sentir le métal froid frotter à l'intérieur de sa poche. C'était une sensation paradoxale car elle se sentait à la fois rassurée mais aussi terriblement anxieuse. Elle longea la longue rangée d'arbre et repéra les fenêtres allumées. Merde. Brook avait le don de n'éteindre aucune pièce, ce qui agaçait profondément la chirurgienne. Surtout dans les moments où elle essayait de ne pas croiser le soldat. Elle mordit sa lèvre et se sentit soudain intruse dans sa propre propriété. Tapie dans les buissons, elle observait chaque ouverture, essayant de capter une ombre ou le reflet de quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur la localisation de la rouquine. Rien. Tant pis, elle devait passer la porte sinon elle se ferait sévèrement réprimander, comme une gamine de douze ans. Elle qui avait toujours connue une grande liberté, - non pas parce que ses parents lui accordaient mais bien parce qu'elle savait imposer les choses avec douceur -, se voyait maintenant en train de surveiller l'entrée de _sa_ maison. Elle secoua la tête la situation lui semblait ridicule. En courant, elle sortit des buissons pour rejoindre le porche et se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre les pas et la voix de Brook qui venaient du salon.

-Bordel ! T'étais où ?! S'écria la jeune femme, inquiète.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte du salon, Arizona avait déjà filée en haut des escaliers et grommela un « j'arrive » précipité. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle cache ce qui lui cognait le ventre. Elle retira son pull et le jeta sous son armoire. Il fit un bruit massif, provoquant une grimace chez la blonde qui se frappa le front pour se punir de sa stupidité. D'en bas, Brook l'appelait encore alors elle attrapa un gilet, l'enfila à la hâte et rejoignit la table à manger.

A peine entrée dans la pièce, elle reçut un violent coup d'œil. Elle préféra faire profil bas et baissa la tête en saisissant sa fourchette.

-Jess, tu pourrais prévenir ! J'étais très inquiète ! Et je t'ai appelé un million de fois ! grogna la rousse en déposant une louche de pates dans l'assiette plate. Arizona soupira et choisit de répliquer.

-Brook… c'est un peu… écoute, tu n'es pas ma mère et…

-Non en effet, je ne suis pas ta mère mais toi, tu te comportes comme une adolescente ! On dirait que tu n'es pas consciente des risques que tu prends dehors en…

C'en était trop ! Arizona la coupa et releva immédiatement le visage. Brook était la seule personne qui faisait naître cette violence en elle. Jamais personne n'avait vu Arizona Robbins s'opposer à un chef, ou à une figure représentant l'autorité. Seulement, Arizona était aussi prête à se battre pour sa famille et même si Brook l'avait sauvée, elle lui avait bien volé sa famille.

-Oh je t'en prie ! Brook, tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience en restant ici près de moi ! Alors que tu aimerais juste me sauter !

Même la blonde fut choquer de ces paroles, mais elle tenta de le cacher en durcissant son regard et les traits de son visage. Elle était déterminée à lutter pour sa liberté.

Quant à Brook, elle se leva brusquement et tapa du poing sur la table, indignée. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et Arizona était persuadée que lors de ses missions en Irak, la rouquine avait impressionné plus d'un homme.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle.

Malgré son admiration passagère, la pédiatre se leva à son tour et se mit à hurler.

Avant, elle ne hurlait jamais. Là-aussi, Brook l'avait changé, la haine l'avait changé. Il fallait qu'elle évacue cette violence qui s'accumulait en elle, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était de crier.

-Alors arrête de me regarder sans arrêt avec tes yeux de labrador battu ! Arrête de tout le temps m'appeler quand j'ai dépassé ton heure ! Je ne te dois rien à ce que je sache !

Brook n'était visiblement pas décidé à se laisser faire encore une fois. Les caprices d'Arizona lui tapaient sur le système et il fallait que ça prenne fin ce soir !

-Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre geindre à longueur de journée ! Qu'on soit claire, j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en ne t'alertant pas immédiatement pour les terroristes, mais rends-toi un peu compte que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de mes sentiments pour toi ! Crois-moi, mon but n'a jamais été de t'enlever à Callie, tu n'es pas le centre du monde Jessica ! Il y avait d'autres paramètres qui rentraient en compte ! Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir dès que tu marches dans une crotte de chien parce que… devine quoi ! _Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai enlevé il y a trois ans sur ce parking d'hôpital et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai torturé_ ! Si je t'appelle quand il est tard c'est parce que je m'inquiète, pas parce que j'instaure une emprise malsaine sur toi ! Ca il faut te l'enlever rapidement de la tête parce que je le supporterais pas longtemps !

Elles se fixèrent sauvagement. Brook avait le souffle coupé, et Arizona la bouche ouverte. Elle aurait voulu crier encore mais elle jugea bon de prendre un ton ferme. Elle se ferait mieux comprendre et l'information passerait mieux.

-Je te demande juste de ne pas me faire de réflexion stupide quand je rentre et que tu as essayé de me joindre ! J'ai une vie ! Je suis navrée mais je dois m'en construire une nouvelle et crois-moi ou non mais… j'ai besoin de rencontrer des femmes ! Et je suis désolée de ne pas te faire participer à mes soirées amoureuses ! Mais maintenant, qu'on soit claires, je rentre quand je veux et je sors quand je veux !

Ça, c'était ferme. Tellement que Brook se rassit et mangea le contenu de son assiette sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle hocha la tête, prit sa veste et sortit dans la nuit.

Arizona débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, cassa deux verres, balaya et remit de l'ordre dans la maison. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la rousse avait pris sa voiture. Une heure passa, et Arizona commença à tourner en rond dans le salon. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dure. Elle n'aurait pas dû crier. Etrangement, les cris avaient un impact brutal sur le soldat. Afin de s'occuper les pensées, elle alluma la télévision mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur les chaînes qu'elle faisait défiler. Elle attendit deux heures encore et se décida de fermer la maison. Elle fit les pièces les unes après les autres pour clore les volets et les portes fenêtres. Malgré tout ça, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et les craquements de la maison ne faisaient rien pour la rassurer.

Elle était trouillarde avant. Maintenant, elle l'était encore plus. Tout le temps elle croyait entendre des bruits de pas et se disait qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle se recroquevilla contre une commode et attendit que les minutes passent, puis les quarts d'heures puis… elle entendit une voiture se garer et reconnut les pas de Brook dans le gravier. A peine celle-ci avait-elle ouvert la porte, elle reçut son amie dans les bras. Arizona la serra très fort. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'excusait, il fallait que Brook s'en contente et comme à chaque fois, elle pardonnait et attendait qu'une autre crise fasse trembler leur amitié fragile.

D'un petit signe de la main, Arizona monta dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clef, le temps de prendre sa douche. Elle pouvait entendre Brook regarder la télévision en bas et cela la rassurait, comme tous les soirs.

Après sa douche, elle s'assura que Brook était bien en bas et se pencha en dessous de son armoire pour en retirer son pull. Elle l'étala sur son lit et plongea la main dans la poche ventrale. Aussitôt, ses doigts heurtèrent le métal gris et elle sortit l'objet, le déposa doucement, presque cérémonieusement sur la housse de couette. Un éclat de sa lampe se refléta sur le métal et lui frappa l'œil droit. Elle caressa ses contours et ne savait pas si elle oserait réellement. Après réflexion, elle jeta son pull dans le linge sale et prit le pistolet placé sur son lit.

_On ne cesse jamais vraiment de ressentir la perte. C'est ce qui rend les choses si aigres-douces. On laisse un peu de nous derrière nous-même … des petits rappels, une vie de souvenirs, des photos, des babioles … des choses qu'on n'est pas prêt d'oublier même quand nous ne sommes plus là._

* * *

Reviews? Des bises à tous!


	26. P2 Chapitre 4 : Colt

Calzona (guest) : Merci c'est très gentil! Et bonne année à toi aussi!

Elsphet: J'attends de tes nouvelles prochainement! ^^

xCALZ0NA (Guest) : Quelle idée! Un suicide... ^^ Ramener Arizona à Seattle... ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle ça.

mum's: Je suis contente de te conter parmi mes lecteurs et j'attends tes lonnnnnngs commentaires avec impatience! Oui, je reconnais que je fais beaucoup de mal aux deux personnages mais... j'en ferais aussi à Brook je pense...

Marmionne (Guest): Le contenu du carnet noir ... Ca serait en effet intéressant qu'il soit révélé. Mais es-tu bien certaine de le vouloir? Quant à Brook et Ari... 0 indice.

nemesiis-x : Rooooo, je suis sadique mais j'ai mes limites... ah non en fait... ^^ Je vais essayer de redonner de l'espoir à Callie. Mais maintenant, tu sais bien que lorsque je donne, je reprends trèèèèès facilement.

Visiteur (Guest): Voilà la suite

Voilà la suite. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue mais devant la demande répétée de certains... je me suis mise au travail!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

« _Parfois, le passé est une chose que vous ne pouvez pas laisser partir. Et parfois, le passé est une chose pour laquelle vous feriez tout pour oublier. Et, parfois, on apprend de nouvelles choses sur le passé, qui changent tout ce que nous savons sur le présent. _»

Arizona regarda l'arme et fit pivoter sa tête de tous côtés. Où la cacher ? Il lui fallait une bonne cachette, indétectable à l'œil nu et surtout, indétectable par Brook. Cependant, les cachettes ne manquaient pas ici.

Cette maison avait été construite par un architecte jugé fou. En effet, il y avait de nombreuses pièces et elles étaient toutes somptueuses mais on pouvait toujours se perdre dans les couloirs. Il y avait au moins trois façons de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée et Arizona était persuadée qu'il y en avait encore plusieurs autres. Elle avait déjà découvert deux passages dissimulés dans des recoins permettant de descendre à la piscine intérieure. Mais elle avait eu le temps de bien examiner les murs et certains sonnaient creux sans raison valable à part le fait qu'un tunnel sans doute, lorsqu'il serait découvert la mènerait dans l'une des pièces de la maison. Le passage qu'elle préférait était celui qui était à l'intérieur même de sa chambre : si elle se mettait à côté de son armoire, elle pouvait appuyer sur l'un des panneaux de bois du mur et le panneau s'enfonçait vers l'extérieur de sa chambre puis revenait vers elle avec un cliquetis, créant une ouverture sur des escaliers de pierre. Indétectable si on ne savait pas qu'il était là. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'arme ici car Brook connaissait ce secret, et ce qu'Arizona voulait éviter, c'était bien que Brook soit au courant pour sa possession d'arme. Elle avait bien songé à ce creux dans la cuisine mais on pouvait facilement le découvrir. Elle se mit donc à chercher dans sa chambre même, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au sol, entre la salle de bain communicante et sa chambre, il y avait une grille d'aération. Elle fit passer ses doigts et souleva de toutes ses forces, le métal bougea et lui donna un bel espace pour déposer le colt 22 millimètres. Elle repositionna la grille et fila se coucher.

* * *

Callie avala son verre de jus d'orange et tenta un sourire en direction d'Elyas. Elle avait réussi à se faire pardonner depuis l'autre soir. Tout d'abord elle lui avait envoyé un énorme bouquet de fleurs, puis elle avait décidé de l'aider à servir au bar de temps en temps.

Il était 22h, elle n'avait bu que trois jus d'orange et pourtant elle était avachie sur le bar.

-Callie, ne me dit pas que tu as une fiole d'alcool cachée sur toi ? Soupçonna Elyas en plissant les yeux.

-Non… marmonna-t-elle en se frottant un sourcil. Elle soupira de nouveau et joua avec le verre vide devant elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Laisse tomber, je ne vais pas commencer à t'ennuyer avec mes histoires…

-Allons Callie ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'ennuies jamais et puis… à qui d'autre tu veux parler ? Mark n'est pas avec toi ce soir ? demanda Elyas en regardant aux alentours.

-Non, il doit être en train de dire à Sophia que je suis une très mauvaise maman qui préfère aller au bar plutôt que de voir la plus jolie petite fille du monde parler de son autre maman…

-Ne broie pas de noir ! Ca te va mal Callie !

Callie baissa un peu la tête et serra les dents. Elle prit son sac et sortit un carnet noir.

-Voilà ce qui me préoccupe, avoua-t-elle en le déposant sur une partie propre du bar.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Arizona, pas vrai ?

-Oui, ta femme, précisa Elyas afin d'être certain de bien tout comprendre.

Elle acquiesça et plongea le nez dans son verre de jus de fruit qu'Elyas venait de remplir. Elle avait toujours du mal à parler d'elle, de son histoire, de leur amour si fusionnel. Elle se redressa néanmoins.

-Quand elle est rentrée d'Irak, elle… elle a écrit un journal, sans me le dire sans le dire à personne d'ailleurs. Elle devait trouver des moments où elle se retrouvait seule pour écrire. Je n'ai appris l'existence de ce journal que très récemment. Je l'ai trouvé sous notre lit.

-Tu… tu l'as lu ? demanda Elyas comme choqué.

-Non, je … je ne sais pas si… enfin tu vois… elle l'avait caché alors elle ne voulait pas que je le lise ! Mais maintenant… j'aimerai vraiment la comprendre parce que… quand elle est revenue, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dans la tête… et je ne voulais pas la brusquer, et puis, je pensais qu'on avait le temps… comme quoi… son enlèvement ne m'avait rien appris du tout.

-Oui… je comprends. Alors tu te demandes si tu dois lire son journal ou non ?

-C'est ça… et ça me met dans tous mes états… C'est un peu comme si je la retrouvais sans jamais pouvoir la voir de nouveau ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…

-Mark m'a dit que tu pensais qu'elle n'était pas morte… tenta Elyas en servant un autre client en même temps.

Elle essaya de cacher sa gêne mais ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller :

-Oui… euh… C'est normal, c'est parce que… j'ai pas pu voir son corps, il était trop abimé, mais… l'ADN correspondait, alors il n'y a aucun doute, c'est juste que je ne veux pas… bref…

Il y eut un temps durant lequel elle essaya de se faire la plus petite possible. Ce fut Elyas qui rompit le silence en regardant attentivement le carnet de cuir noir posé entre elle et lui. Il semblait réfléchir profondément et elle attendit qu'il ait terminé.

-Tu veux que je lise ce carnet ? Comme ça, après, je te dis si tu devrais le lire ou non…

Callie hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de mettre les plus noirs secrets de sa femme entre les mains d'Elyas. Même s'il avait pris une place importante dans la vie de Callie, elle voulait garder la fragilité et le combat d'Arizona pour elle seule. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la connaitre dans toute sa sensibilité et sa combativité. Elle posa la main sur le carnet et le tira vers elle.

-Non, je prendrais le temps de le lire, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de lui dire adieu. Je veux comprendre dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait lorsqu'on était ensemble. Lorsqu'elle est revenue. Argumenta Callie en rangeant finalement le calepin dans son sac à main.

-Fais comme tu le sens, répondit Elyas qui semblait un peu déçu sans doute que son amie ne lui fasse pas plus confiance.

Mais la brune ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était pressée maintenant de retrouver une partie d'Arizona et voulait rentrer chez elle immédiatement pour lire. Elle lança un vague bonsoir à son ami et sortit précipitamment. Elle était prête.

* * *

Arizona arriva dans sa classe avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Elle avait établi avec ses jeunes élèves, qu'ils pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient, venir avant le cours pour lui poser des questions sur les notions précédentes. Ils étaient nombreux à le faire d'habitude mais ce jour-là il n'y eut qu'une seule jeune fille qui se montra timidement devant la porte de la salle.

-Jane, bonjour ! lança Arizona sans vraiment regarder l'élève. Elle connaissait son nom car Jane était très douée et avait déjà un esprit très fin pour son âge. Au fond de ses yeux gris, on pouvait déjà remarquer une maturité étonnante et un trouble mystérieux. Elle était toujours pleine de vie et même lorsqu'Arizona leur donnait du travail en plus, elle ne rechignait jamais à la tâche.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Benson, j'avais une question ! Commença la jeune femme en entrant un peu plus dans la salle. Elle s'avança vers le bureau en adoptant une démarche craintive. Une main posée sur son sac, elle l'agrippait de toutes ses forces essayant apparemment de combattre sa timidité.

-Oui, je me doute bien, sourit Arizona en s'asseyant sur le bureau, face à l'élève.

Jane posa son regard sur ses chaussures, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Arizona attendit patiemment, ses yeux bleus passant les moindres détails aux rayons X. Puis, elle prit le temps de lui répondre et même de lui refaire un schéma déjà montré en classe la semaine précédente. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle essuya ses mains et déclara en soupirant :

-Vous avez des qualités indéniables pour la chirurgie Jane, je peux le voir uniquement en vous regardant, cependant, il faut absolument que vous soyez plus attentive en cours. Je ne peux pas vous refaire les schémas sans arrêt !

Le ton se voulait ferme et Jane le comprit aussitôt. Un peu gênée de faire perdre du temps à son professeur elle s'expliqua maladroitement :

-Oui je comprends, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas très douée en dessin et… dans le livre que nous avons, aucune de ces reproductions n'est aussi précise que la vôtre. Alors je…

-Demandez à un de vos camarades de vous prêter les croquis, conclut Arizona.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de couver ses élèves, il fallait dès maintenant qu'ils sachent comment fonctionnait le monde de la médecine. Elle ne pouvait pas les conduire jusqu'au bloc en leur tenant la main pour finalement la remplacer par un scalpel bien aiguisé et un vide autour d'eux. Marche ou crève ! Il fallait qu'ils apprennent vite.

-Je le ferai mademoiselle ! affirma Jane en tournant les talons.

Arizona la regarda partir et se sentit soulagée. Un million de fois elle voulait les réconforter, leur dire que tout se passerait bien. Malheureusement, Jessica Benson n'était pas comme ça. Elle était autoritaire, froide, juste et surtout pas gentille. De toute façon, elle avait vite vu qu'en étant professeur des premières années, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer tendre sinon elle finirait comme le professeur Biner. De la farine et de l'eau collées dans les cheveux.

A la fin de ses cours, l'un de ses collègues l'attendait à la sortie de la salle. Elle le salua et attendit qu'il s'adresse à elle.

-Bonjour Jessica, dites-moi, il y a quelques professeurs qui se réunissent ce soir au Notting Hill bar, et nous aurions voulu que vous vous joigniez à nous. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Pourquoi pas, c'est à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle excitée à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis.

-Maintenant.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur avant de faire un signe de tête vers sa voiture. Elle regarda aux alentours et recula un peu intimidée.

-J'ai ma voiture, c'est gentil, je vous suis ! dit-elle avec un visage anxieux.

-D'accord ! On se voit là-bas alors.

Elle hocha la tête soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas mal pris.

* * *

Callie jeta sa veste sur son canapé et décrocha le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et attendit en chipant un biscuit moue posé sur la table.

-Mark… c'est moi, je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis chez moi là. Je… comment va Sophia ?... Oui je sais Mark, je sais. Ecoute je la prends demain toute la journée, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas oublié que c'était ma fille… Oui… je sais… Non, je n'ai pas envie d'une nuit torride avec toi Mark ! Pouffa-t-elle en raccrochant.

Son sourire s'estompa vite lorsqu'elle sortit le carnet noir de son sac. Sa décision était prise et elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle voulait comprendre Arizona et pour cela elle allait tout lire.

_Je me rends compte que je parle de tout sans vraiment de ligne conductrice mais après tout, cela fait deux ans que je n'ai eu aucune liberté. Ni celle de mon corps ni celle de mon esprit. Pourtant, malgré toutes les tortures, les pensées horribles qui me hantent même lorsque je suis éveillée, la pire de toutes reste la prise de ma liberté. Je n'ai été qu'un pantin durant ces deux ans. _

_Il y a deux jours j'ai pensé que si j'étais morte, tout aurait été plus facile. Si on m'avait laissé mourir dans cet entrepôt, je n'aurai pas eu à affronter cette vision de moi. J'ai tellement honte de ne pas parvenir à serrer Callie dans mes bras, j'ai honte de ne pas connaitre le mari de ma meilleure amie et j'ai encore plus honte de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à ma mère. Elle et Tim sont reposent en paix, et j'aurai tellement voulu les rejoindre parce que je me dégoute. _

_Les héros pour moi, était ceux qui partait en Irak pour sauver des vies. Je suis l'inverse total d'un héros, non pas que j'aurai voulu en être un, mais je sais que j'ai contribué à soigner des hommes qui ont pu continuer à tuer des soldats Américains. La vérité c'est que j'ai terriblement peur qu'on me retrouve. J'ai peur qu'on m'arrache encore une fois à ma famille et je sais que si tout ça se reproduisait, je mettrais fin à mes jours. _

_Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue personne ne me parle de la vie qu'ils ont eue ici pendant que je n'étais pas là. Tous évitent le sujet avec tant de soin que je fini par penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Je ne peux pas vraiment demandé à Callie car je peux deviner qu'elle n'a pas réellement été connectée avec le monde. Comme si le fait que je sois mise hors de sa portée devait signifier qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de vivre… C'est trop bête… si j'avais pu lui dire quelque chose ça aurait sans doute été de m'oublier et d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je suis revenue si abîmée physiquement et moralement que je crois bien qu'elle ne me retrouvera jamais telle que j'étais en partant. _

Callie releva des yeux embués de larmes. Arizona n'avait pas compris. Callie se moquait bien de savoir si elle était usée ou non par la vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec elle. Elle reprit sa lecture qui datait de deux jours après ce premier écrit :

_Il est revenu. J'ai rêvé de lui comme s'il était là. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que je fais des rêves violents, mais celui-là m'a totalement bouleversé. Callie m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle. Elle a vu que j'étais sortie du lit pour passer un coup de téléphone mais j'aurai voulu qu'elle ne me voit jamais comme ça. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Il y aurait de quoi, je suis devenue tellement moche que même un rat d'égout est plus ravissant que moi. Mes cheveux sont ternes et des poches se sont formées sous mes yeux délavés. J'étais là, assise sur le sol, le dos contre le bar, une chaise mise devant moi pour seule barricade. Je tentais de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible mais je crois que j'étais tellement choquée de mon rêve que je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du bruit que je faisais. J'ai vu Callie écarter la chaise du bar et me tendre la main. Je n'ai pas regardé sa main, mais ses yeux. Il y avait cette lueur qu'on réserve aux fous, plantée au beau milieu de ses prunelles. Et j'ai eu envie de la tuer tellement j'avais mal qu'elle me regarde comme ça. JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! J'avais envie de la frapper, de la mordre, de la griffer pour lui prouver que j'existais et que je n'étais pas folle. J'ai bien pensé à prendre un couteau pour me trancher les veines et voir le sang couler à l'extérieur de moi. En abondance pour lui montrer que j'étais bien vivante. Mais au fond, je savais que j'étais morte, qu'il n'y avait plus assez de vie pour pouvoir continuer. Et elle, elle me regardait fixement, essayait de détacher mes mains de mes genoux mais je ne voulais pas lui transmettre le virus. J'ai besoin de parler de ce virus avec Brook. Je la vois tout à l'heure pour…_

Callie fronça les sourcils, de quel virus parlait-elle ? Elle parcourut des yeux les quelques lignes qui achevaient le paragraphe mais rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus sur ce virus.

Elle ferma le petit carnet, incertaine de vouloir poursuivre. Elle le mit dans son sac à main et partit prendre une douche. Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, elle n'osa plus ouvrir le livret. Elle savait qu'elle le lirait tôt ou tard, mais ce soir, elle avait la nausée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'Arizona puisse penser à de telles folies. Bien sûr, elle avait été entièrement détruite par ce qui c'était passé en Irak, mais Callie n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse songer au suicide ou à la violence physique envers elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre si elle poursuivait sa lecture. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser Arizona reposer en paix…

« _A la fac de médecine on a une centaine de cours qui nous apprennent à défier la mort  
Mais pas une seule leçon qui nous enseigne comment vivre avec. _»

* * *

Review? MP?

Des bises!


	27. P2 Chapter 5 : The wall

Un long chapitre! Enfin! ^^.

Audrey : Je pense qu'à la fin de celui-là tu auras encore plus peur de lire la suite! ^^

Marmionne : Tu me diras si tu es toujours certaine de vouloir encore plonger dans le carnet noir à la fin!

mum's : Ari en prof froide, ça lui va tellement mal n'est-ce pas? Je suis bien d'accord! ^^

Elsphet : Oh tu ne vas pas m'aimer...

Forget-or-forgive : Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice! Eh bien, contente que ça te plaise et effectivement, le bonheur fait rarement partie de mes registres! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand l'infection vous affecte ? Quand elle prend le dessus ? Faites-vous ce que vous êtes supposés faire et prenez-vous vos médicaments ? Ou apprenez-vous à vivre avec en espérant qu'un jour elle partira ?Ou, est-ce que vous baissez les bras tout à fait; et vous la laissez-vous tuer ? »_

Arizona ne parvenait pas à bouger ou même à parler. Elle était trop abasourdie pour pouvoir dire un seul mot. A côté d'elle, Brook souriait, heureuse de voir son amie sans parole, pour une fois. Brusquement la tête d'Arizona pivota à une vitesse impressionnante et la rousse put presque voir les points d'interrogations flotter au centre de ses pupilles. Elle éclata de rire et prit tendrement les épaules de l'ancien médecin. La mallette pleine de billets de cent dollars était toujours ouverte et Arizona reporta encore une fois ses yeux dessus. L'armée l'avait dédommagé des « contraintes » qu'elle avait eu à quitter Seattle c'était le premier versement. Un million. Il y en aurait d'autre d'après la rouquine mais Arizona ne parvenait déjà pas à croire qu'il puisse y en avoir un seul. Elle était partagée entre la rage de voir tout cet argent pour remplacer Callie et en même temps, elle aimait le fait d'avoir une somme pareille sous son oreiller. Elle voyait un million de possibilités d'utiliser cet argent à bon escient. Elle referma la mallette et sans un seul mot elle quitta la pièce alors que Brook ricanait encore. Elle l'entendit lui lancer un : « pour une fois que tu ne râles pas ! » et esquissa un demi sourire. Elle avait tellement raison. Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle avait de bonnes raisons pour râler et le résultat des premiers bilans des élèves lui revint immédiatement en tête pour assombrir son visage. Elle mit du temps à se préparer compte tenu de tout ce que son cerveau venait d'emmagasiner.

A onze heures, elle arriva à l'université, son paquet de copie sous le bras et un air sévère plaqué sur le visage. Elle entra dans son bureau et referma la porte avec un claquement sec. Là, elle posa les feuilles sur son secrétaire, rangea son sac à main dans la petite armoire prévue à gauche de la porte et pendit sa veste. Enfin, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et se massa les yeux. En voyant la première copie sur le tas, elle soupira. Blanche, vierge, juste un nom à peine lisible. Jane Berrier.

Arizona fronça encore les sourcils et retourna la feuille, comme elle l'avait fait au moins vingt fois déjà, pour vérifier si Jane n'avait pas répondu au verso. Rien. La cloche retentit et elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Au fur et à mesure que les cours passaient, il y avait de moins en moins de monde, et alors qu'on était au mois de décembre, il ne restait plus que cent élèves. Les autres avaient abandonnés, trouvant la médecine trop dure, ou trop impitoyable et avaient préféré rejoindre une autre filière. Néanmoins, chaque élève qu'elle avait eu dans sa classe ne manquait jamais de la saluer dans un couloir. Mais Jane n'était pas de celles qui abandonnent, elle était intelligente, brillante, répondait en levant la main aussi haut que lui permettait son bras. Alors, que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle ait 0% à son test? La blonde comptait le découvrir par n'importe quel moyen, même si la directrice lui avait dit de ne pas se préoccuper autant de ses élèves.

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre, elle jeta un regard circulaire et repéra Jane. Deuxième rang, centre. Le rang des élèves brillants. Arizona se plaça devant le micro faisant immédiatement taire les plus bavards.

-Je vais appeler une liste de nom dans un ordre bien précis, les élèves qui vont se reconnaître viendront à la fin du cours dans cet ordre-là. Je vous conseille d'écouter très attentivement, je ne suis pas d'une humeur grandiose ce matin !

Après un temps, elle leur offrit un demi-sourire afin qu'ils se détendent un peu.

-Luke Baldwen, Emma Tarveles, Julian Corres, Ethan Graam et Jane Berrier. Ces élèves n'auront pas leur copie durant l'heure ils viendront la chercher à la fin auprès de moi.

Une main se leva vers le milieu de la salle et les yeux bleus d'Arizona s'attardèrent dessus.

-Monsieur Graam ? Une question ?

-Euh oui madame Benson, j'ai un entraînement après ce cours, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas remonter dans la liste ? demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

-Oh monsieur Graam, je sais à quel point vous aimeriez _remonter_ dans la liste mais croyez-moi, pour l'instant vous n'en avez pas les moyens ! De plus je dirai qu'il faudrait que vous vous posiez les bonnes questions.

-C'est-à-dire ?! s'énerva-t-il en rougissant de colère.

-C'est-à-dire, monsieur Graam qu'il faudrait savoir si vous voulez pratiquer la médecine ou bien taper dans un ballon à longueur de journée ! Quand vous aurez pris votre décision, vous cesserez de m'importuner avec vos questions stupides !

Sa voix remplissait toute la salle et on sentait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Ethan Graam poursuivent son insolence. Les yeux du professeur le fixèrent intensément et même si tous s'accordaient pour dire que Jessica Benson était très belle, il fallait aussi préciser qu'elle était impressionnante. En moins d'une minute, elle venait de glacer une salle entière. Elle commença son cours alors que le jeune garçon fulminait à l'arrière. Il était sans doute en train de l'insulter mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait qu'il essayerait sans doute de l'intimider, malheureusement pour lui, elle revenait d'Irak et n'avait certainement pas peur d'un petit crétin boutonneux.

Luke Baldwen se présenta devant elle à la fin de l'heure en se tortillant les mains nerveusement. Les autres étaient en train de sortir et on sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui passe un savon devant ceux qui traînaient.

Elle commença par couper le micro afin que seul lui entende ce qu'elle avait à dire. Afin de le détendre, elle posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit.

-Monsieur Baldwen on se détend, je ne mange personne. Je voulais vous parler de vos questions de synthèse qui sont rédigées de façon… pour le moins originale.

-Pardon ?

-Luke, je veux bien comprendre que vous êtes en médecine, mais pour l'amour de la ponctuation et de la grammaire, n'oubliez pas de faire respirer vos phrases ! Votre bilan n'est pas catastrophique, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal mais il faut absolument que vous vous entrainiez au niveau de la ponctuation. C'est d'accord ?

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il ravi.

-Oui jeune homme ! Le dragon vous libère ! dit-elle en riant un peu.

Il se figea un instant, incertain de comprendre si elle plaisantait réellement ou non. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il dégage la place. La petite Emma Tarveles s'avança, apparemment elle aussi tendue. Arizona prit sa copie et lui tendit.

-Emma, il faut revoir toutes vos formules, car vous avez les bons résultats mais vous ne montrez à aucun moment comment vous les obtenez ! Vous n'avez que la moitié des points sur tous les exercices. Je suis désolée.

Emma prit sa copie, dépitée et s'excusa auprès de son professeur avant de déguerpir en vitesse.

-Julian Corres, qu'est-t-il arrivé à la dernière feuille du test ? Elle n'est plus avec les autres…

-Euh… oui je sais… je crois que en fait, sans le vouloir, j'ai dégrafé ma copie et je l'ai rangé avec ma feuille de brouillon dans mon sac… Je m'excuse madame Benson.

-Ne vous excusez pas, j'ai dû vous mettre en dessous de la moyenne. Essayez de vérifier vos copies la prochaine fois !

Il baissa la tête et s'éclipsa à son tour.

Ethan Graam s'avança en roulant les mécaniques et posa une main sur le bureau professoral.

-Madame Benson je voulais… m'excuser.

Arizona fut surprise d'une telle parole et plongea son regard glacé dans celui de l'adolescent. Une lueur déplaisante brillait au fond de ses pupilles et elle se recula imperceptiblement.

-Ethan, que les choses soient bien claires, je…

-Vous savez, je suis certain qu'il y a un moyen pour que vous puissiez _remonter_ ma note ! Dit-il en insistant. Il regarda sa ceinture, puis fixa de nouveau le visage de son professeur.

Elle leva un sourcil, incertaine de comprendre réellement ce qu'il lui proposait, mais lorsqu'il se passa la langue sur les lèvres elle fut frappée par la suggestion. Elle étendit ses lèvres en un sourire et pencha la tête. Impossible pour elle de résister. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et ne put plus s'arrêter. Son fou-rire laissa les deux élèves restants perplexes. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à se calmer, elle le regarda et se reprit afin de ne pas replonger dans son fou-rire.

-Monsieur Graam, vous êtes sincèrement en train de me proposer des faveurs sexuelles pour que j'augmente votre note !?

-C'est exactement ça ! dit-il en lui tenant tête.

Soit cet élève était fou, soit il était stupide.

-Voyez-vous, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment vous aviez pu arriver jusqu'ici, mais si vos anciens professeurs ont été moins… éthique que moi, eh bien je vois nettement pourquoi vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette classe. Je dois reconnaître que je vous pensais moins stupide ! Non seulement vous proposez ça à un professeur qui a les moyens de réduire votre avenir en bouilli mais en plus vous le faite devant un témoin ! Je pense que la directrice sera très intéressée par ce point !

Elle secoua la tête et lui tendit sa copie.

-Au fait, 92% de réussite à un test comme celui-là, je vous félicite ! Dommage que vous vous soyez installé juste en dessous de la caméra en marche pendant votre interrogation, c'est fascinant la place que vous avez sur vos genoux pour mettre votre classeur de cours ! Je suis sûr que sans ça, vous auriez fait sensation auprès de vos camarades. Au lieu de vous pavaner, vous irez directement chez la directrice qui vous attend et vous dispense, pour cette fois, de votre prochain cours.

Humilié, Ethan avait les larmes aux yeux. Arizona était certaine que personne ne lui avait jamais répondu comme ça, et qu'il s'agissait d'un fait nouveau pour lui. Il sortit sans demander son reste et elle put l'entendre insulter deux ou trois personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il ne restait plus que Jane. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était là et n'avança pas vers le bureau. Au contraire, elle resta loin d'Arizona et prit soin de baisser le regard.

-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie Jane ? questionna-t-elle en levant la feuille en la prenant entre son index et son pouce.

-Je suis désolée madame Benson, murmura-t-elle en plantant ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Je m'en fiche totalement que vous soyez désolée ! s'écria-t-elle en descendant de l'estrade pour se rapprocher.

Immédiatement, Jane se raidit et releva ses iris gris vers son professeur.

-J'attends que vous me disiez clairement ce qui vous a pris pendant ce test ! Vous aviez toutes les réponses Jane ! Alors qu'est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai paniqué, pardon.

-Foutaises ! Arrêtez de vous excusez ! Je veux une explication ! Parce que, il faut qu'on soit claire, vous sabotez votre avenir d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée ! Si vous êtes là pour me faire perdre mon temps, je dois vous dire que ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Alors qu'elle s'avançait un peu plus, elle fut stupéfaite de voir son élève relever la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et de rages.

-J'en n'ai strictement rien à foutre de votre temps ! Je ne vous ennuierai plus ! Gardez la copie, je ne mettrais plus un seul pied dans ce maudit cours ! Allez vous faire voir, vous et votre stupide rôle de la dame de glace ! Je vous emmerde ! hurla Jane en traversant l'amphithéâtre pour sortir.

Lorsque tout fut redevenu silencieux. L'ex pédiatre regarda la copie qui lui restait dans la main et se sentit stupide. Jane n'était pas une élève qu'il fallait brusquer, et ça elle le savait depuis le début, seulement, elle était tellement attachée à l'image de froideur qu'elle donnait d'elle, qu'elle en avait oublié d'être humaine. Précipitamment, elle se rua dehors et essaya de repérer Jane. Mais les couloirs étaient déjà déserts.

* * *

Mark reposa son gobelet de café fumant et fit la grimace en avalant l'affreux breuvage. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on l'observait mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il afficha une mine stupéfaite. Callie se tenait là, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux injectés de sang, tenant son sac à main dans la main droite, et son téléphone dans la main gauche. Il retira ses pieds de la table et se leva pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, on ne se voit plus, j'ai besoin d'un ami et tu n'es pas là. Jamais. Tu te contentes de mal me parler, de déposer notre fille à la maison et de partir ! J'aimerai te parler mais tu as toujours autre chose à faire. Les seuls fois où je t'ai vu c'est pour que tu me fasses déguerpir d'un bar. Mark, est-ce que nous sommes en train de divorcer ? Conclut-elle en le regardant, les yeux larmoyants.

-Hein ? Callie, on ne divorcera jamais ! J'ai signé un contrat avec toi pour la vie ! On sera meilleurs amis que ça te plaise ou non ! Dit-il en empruntant un ton théâtral.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?! Je n'existe plus pour toi ?

-Callie, je trouve que… tu exagères. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Je suis désolé mais la mort d'Arizona m'a aussi touché. Elle était aussi ma meilleure amie, presqu'au même titre que toi. Et elle était importante à mes yeux ! Sauf que je ne peux pas en parler avec toi parce que ces derniers temps, tu étais rarement sobre et lorsque tu l'étais, tu ne venais pas me parler ! Alors ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute si je ne t'approche pas.

En la regardant de nouveau, il put voir qu'elle avait le menton qui tremblait violemment et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Comment on a pu en arriver là, Mark ? Comment, en trois ans, a-t-on pu passer par tous les stades ? Je suis au bout du rouleau !

-Je sais, mais on s'en sortira parce que… on le doit. Pour Ari.

-Est-ce que, ce soir on pourrait se voir tous les deux ? Je ne dors pas très bien dans la nouvelle maison. Ca me rassurerait si tu étais là.

-Après le service, on va prendre notre fille et on commande un million de pizzas.

-Tu sais me parler, toi ! Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Puis, elle poussa un long soupire et essuya ses yeux. Mark avait raison, la vie continuait et même si Arizona était partie pour toujours, elle aurait voulu qu'elle vive sa vie. Il était temps que son deuil commence.

* * *

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Arizona regardait par la fenêtre du salon. Une silhouette se découpa sur le porche et Brook fut bientôt à côté d'elle. Elle lui poussa l'épaule pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Les cheveux dégoulinant, la blonde tourna la tête et prêta un regard confus à son amie. Brook lâcha son sac et s'installa près d'elle. Elle l'entoura d'un bras et laissa sa tête reposer contre le carreau. Elle avait envie de boire un bon verre de vin blanc pour oublier la dure journée qu'elle venait de passer, mais Arizona avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire. Elle tourna la tête toujours appuyée contre la vitre et tordit la bouche.

-Journée difficile ? lança-t-elle pour commencer la conversation.

Sans la regarder, la blonde fit apparaître ses fossettes et fit remonter ses yeux vers le plafond. En langage Robbins, cela voulait dire « j'ai fait une grosse bêtise » et Brook n'aimait pas lorsqu'Arizona en faisait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se recula un peu, scrutant le moindre changement d'expression. Au lieu de ça, son amie ouvrit la bouche et hocha la tête de haut en bas sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle en sentant la panique l'envahir. Réponds ! s'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai appelé Calliope.

Le corps du soldat se raidit instantanément et elle sortit son téléphone portable. Aucun appel. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle aurait voulu gifler la pédiatre, mais en la regardant bien, elle vit que celle-ci était déjà assez mal. Elle avait posé son front contre ses genoux et ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots.

-_Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu es totalement folle !? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave ?!_ explosa Brook en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas et collait son téléphone contre ses lèvres pour ne pas continuer ses cris. Elle réfléchissait à plein régime en jetant des regards noirs vers la blonde.

-_Tu mets tout le monde en danger ! Tu veux nous faire tuer !? _recommença la rousse en décollant son portable de sa bouche.

-NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE FAIRE SEMBLANT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS DE CA ! JE VEUX CALLIE ! J'AI BESOIN DE ME CONFIER A ELLE ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

-Ne le prends pas sur ce ton ! Je t'assure qu'on est dans une merde pas possible à cause de toi ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien !

-Comment ça rien ?

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Je l'ai juste écouté décrocher le téléphone et dire allo ! C'est tout ! J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix ! C'est tout ! J'avais besoin de l'entendre bordel ! Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai raccroché !

-C'est tout !? Tu ne me mens pas ?

-Brook je ne mens pas ! Je l'ai appelé en numéro masqué et je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot ! Je voulais savoir comment elle… MAIS ENFIN JE VOULAIS SAVOIR SI ELLE FAISAIT JUSTE PARTIE DE CE MONDE ! hurla-t-elle en se décollant de la fenêtre.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Brook ne teint pas longtemps avant de rejoindre son amie.

-Je comprends, je le comprends, je suis désolée, c'est juste que… c'est dangereux. On ne sait pas si la cellule terroriste surveille Callie ou non. Je… je vais arranger ça, d'accord, tu n'y es pour rien ! Je t'assure ! murmura Brook en la prenant dans les bras.

Elle pouvait comprendre le manque plus que quiconque. Elle-même n'avait pas de nouvelle de Danny depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle s'inquiétait pour son unité. La douleur d'Arizona était compréhensible, Brook l'aida à se calmer et lui répéta qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

Arizona s'apaisa doucement et fini par se blottir contre Brook.

-Comment était sa voix ? enquêta la rousse.

-Parfaite.

* * *

-M…Mark, ça ne te dérange pas si on ne se voit pas ce soir ? demanda la voix de Callie légèrement hésitante.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? répondit Mark à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-N…non, pas… pas vraiment, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Haleta Callie en éteignant son téléphone. Elle jeta l'appareil sur son canapé avant de le rejoindre.

Sur ses genoux, une jeune femme s'esclaffait en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-C'était qui ? Questionna-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise de la latina.

Entre deux soupirs, Callie susurra :

-Personne, personne, continue !

Elle pressa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour mieux atteindre sa poitrine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Melissa (Callie avait appris son nom alors qu'elle était allongée sur elle) était en train de se rafraichir dans la salle de bain, elle vit que quelque chose était tombée de son sac à main. Le carnet d'Arizona. Tendrement, elle lui sourit et caressa la couverture. Elle évalua le temps que mettrait Melissa et ouvrit le livret à une page au hasard.

_Assour, c'est sans doute le nom que je retiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il faut que j'en parle dans ce carnet immonde ! Parce qu'après tout, c'est là qu'est sa place. Si je ne parviens pas à le dire, vais-je au moins réussir à l'écrire ? Je n'en sais encore rien et pourtant, je sais qu'entre ses pages tout m'appartient. Ma peine, ma douleur, mes souvenirs, l'amour que j'ai pour mes proches. Il suffit d'y croire. De croire que son bonheur sera grand et pur. Pas d'ombre au tableau, ce serait bien. Je crois que c'est comme ça que Mark voit la chose. Pour lui, le fait que je me sois fait violer ne change pas ce que je suis.  
Pourtant, je me sens souillée, même encore maintenant et lorsqu'on pose les mains sur moi, ce sont les siennes que je sens. J'entends la voix de Callie, mais elle se mêle parfois à celle d'Assour et l'espace d'un instant, je me revois là-bas. _

« _Pour lui, le fait que je me sois fait violer ne change pas ce que je suis._ »

Callie, à plat ventre sur le canapé cilla et relu la phrase une fois : « _Pour lui, le fait que je me sois fait violer ne change pas ce que je suis._ » Puis deux. « _Pour lui, le fait que je me sois fait violer ne change pas ce que je suis._ ». Puis trois. « _Pour lui, le fait que je me sois fait violer ne change pas ce que je suis._ »

Melissa sortit de la salle de bain en chemise et culotte et décrocha un sourire à la brunette.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le teint blême que lui renvoya Callie.

-Sors d'ici ! Dit-elle en courant dans la salle de bain pour déverser le contenu de son estomac.

« _A chaque instant, le cerveau voit 14 milliards de neurones fuser à la vitesse de 300 Km/h. On n'a aucun contrôle sur la plupart d'entre eux. Quand on a froid ... La chair de poule, quand on est excité... l'adrénaline. Le corps suit naturellement ses impulsions, ce qui, je crois, rend si difficile pour nous de contrôler les nôtres. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, on a des impulsions qu'on préfère ne pas contrôler ... que l'on regrette ensuite._ »

* * *

Haïssez-moi! Reviews?

Bises


	28. P2 Chapter 6: All I want

Tifus : La question est vont-elles réellement se retrouver?

Guest : oui mais retourner à Seattle mettrait tout le monde en danger! Vous êtes plus fou que moi!

ShanaWings: Je ne saurais dire si quelqu'un va mourir ou non ^^.

Elphset : Ton avis m'intéresse toujours!

Forget-or-Forgive : Eh oui, pour elle Arizona est morte, il faut bien avancer. Et elle est jeune! ^^

76aria : Merci ^^ C'est adorable!

Audrey: Eh bien j'avoue que j'y avais pensé au début de la partie 2 mais en fait, non...

Marmionne: Voilà pour Jane! Moi aussi j'aime la relation entre Callie et Mark, pour moi, le trio est le meilleur de la série! Quant au dédommagement j'y ai pensé mais Brook ne sera jamais d'accord! Je la connais! ^^ Au fait, j'avoue, j'aime qu'on me déteste! ^^

mum's : Ari est un petit dragon tout mignon, mais un dragon quand même! Quant à l'argent, je suis totalement d'accord! Il n'achète pas l'amour. Pour Ethan je suis plutôt fière de ce qu'à répondu Arizona, et pour Jane... voilà la suite! Ahah! j'ai réussi à me faire haïr! Yess!

Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 6 All I want

« _Oubliez le fait que vous soyez complètement paniqué. Si vous saviez que c'était votre dernier jour sur terre... Comment voudriez-vous le passer ?_ »

Callie resta près de la cuvette encore un instant et sans vraiment le vouloir, se mit à pleurer et hurler de toute la rage qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Prise d'un accès de colère, elle se releva, son bras balaya les fioles de parfum et produits diverses qui s'étalaient sur l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo. Elle était furieuse de ne pas avoir compris par elle-même, et furieuse de l'apprendre maintenant, après la mort d'Arizona. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, des pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et elle parvenait à comprendre les distances qu'imposait sa compagne, son incapacité à faire l'amour sans que Callie ne lui parle. Elle prit un galet décoratif et le jeta dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il éclata en un million de morceau qui tombèrent en cascade et se répercutèrent ici et là. Quelques miettes vinrent s'échouer à ses pieds mais elle ne les vit pas. Elle regarda son reflet dans un segment qui était resté accroché au cadre et fut choquée de l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Elle jeta un œil à son horloge : 3h00. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, elle avait une grosse opération le lendemain et il ne fallait pas qu'elle la loupe. Elle avait assez fait de remue-ménage au sein de son service et même si Hunt essayait de la couvrir le plus possible, il ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps. Elle sortit de la salle de bain destinée aux invités se retrouvant dans son salon où ses vêtements trainaient un peu partout, preuves de son infidélité. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle remarqua un soutien-gorge qui trainait par terre. Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels. Melissa. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et jeta le morceau de tissu sur le canapé. La blonde aux yeux très bleus viendrait sans doute lui quémander le lendemain. Callie se pencha pour reprendre le petit carnet noir et décida d'aller le ranger dans sa table de chevet. Elle ne savait pas si elle le continuerait un jour, si elle oserait le refeuilleter.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre pour se laver avec minutie, elle aussi se sentait souillée maintenant, pire encore, elle avait souillé la mémoire d'Arizona. Après sa douche, elle alla s'installer sur son lit. De son côté du lit et caressa l'oreiller de sa femme. Puis, elle se pencha pour prendre le flacon de parfum d'Arizona et en aspergea les draps avant de se glisser sous la couette. Son menton trembla et elle agrippa l'oreiller d'Arizona pour plonger son visage dedans et respirer son odeur. Durant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression de la serrer contre elle et elle s'endormit instantanément.

Son réveil sonna quatre heures plus tard l'arrachant durement de son sommeil. Elle repoussa le coussin qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle et retint un sanglot. Arizona n'était pas là. Et elle se retrouvait seule, dans sa chambre, malheureuse et coupable. Elle poussa un long soupire et se leva, s'habilla, lissa ses cheveux avec soin, elle se maquilla et prit un petit tube de rouge à lèvre –le rouge qui allait tant à Arizona- puis sortit dans la nuit prête à laisser place au jour.

Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'elle arriva devant le cimetière. Les arbres s'élevaient hauts pour crever les nuages lourds. Les sentiers, fait de gravier crissaient sous les pas de la chirurgienne. Elle savait parfaitement où aller et trouva rapidement la tombe de sa femme. Au début, elle resta debout mais trouva rapidement cela stupide. Jamais elle n'aurait parlé à Arizona debout si celle-ci était allongée. Alors, elle s'accroupit devant la tombe, puis, elle s'installa dessus, après tout, c'était un peu comme si elle se lovait contre elle. Elle resta là une heure, sans aucun son, sans aucun pleur, elle n'était pas prête à lui parler, elle ne lui pardonnait pas le fait d'avoir caché un aussi gros secret. Que lui avait-elle caché d'autre ? Y avait-il eu autre chose ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. De toute façon si Arizona la regardait de là-haut, elle devait certainement voir qu'elle lui faisait la tête et elle lui enverrait un signe pour se faire pardonner.

Callie se releva, prit son sac, et sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle, comme elle l'aurait fait si sa femme était toujours vivante, elle quitta le cimetière pour se rendre au Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

Arizona ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour filles et les trouva vides, pourtant, elle venait de voir Jane s'y précipiter pour l'éviter. Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir chacun des cabinets et ne fut pas étonnée lorsque l'un d'eux ne céda pas. Elle s'appuya sur la paroi, à côté et se racla la gorge. Elle attendit quelques secondes et déclara à travers la porte :

-Jane, j'aimerai que nous finissions cette conversation de façon civilisée. Mais je ne parlerais pas dans les toilettes pour dames, nous sommes deux femmes beaucoup trop intelligentes pour avoir une conversation de ce type dans les toilettes. Alors, je vous laisse le choix. Si vous voulez finir cette conversation, je vous attends dans dix minutes dans mon bureau.

A la fin de sa tirade, elle quitta la pièce, laissant le soin à la jeune femme de prendre sa décision. De tout son cœur elle espérait que Jane viendrait la voir et elle pensait avoir déposé une bonne carte en lui laissant le choix. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire les cents pas. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa trois fois contre le carreau de sa porte et elle s'installa dans son fauteuil pour se donner une certaine contenance.

-Entrez, appela-t-elle.

Jane franchit le seuil de la porte, la tête baissée. Elle avait l'air fatigué même si elle avait pris soin de mettre de l'anticerne.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Entama l'étudiante en se rapprochant du bureau.

-Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, Jane, ordonna Arizona en se tenant droite. Elle replaça une longue mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Dégageant ainsi une partie de son visage. Elle regarda l'élève s'assoir en face d'elle et fixa ses mains. Etonnée, elle demanda :

-Jane, vous copiez les cours sur votre ordinateur c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le visage de la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

-Oui, madame.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Arizona se demanda si elle devait poursuivre sur son idée ou non. Si elle avait tort, elle pouvait définitivement rompre le lien avec son élève, sinon, elle allait devoir l'aider le plus possible.

-Mais à l'écrit, tu es droitière ou gauchère ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant le tour de son bureau pour venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de son élève. De cette façon, elle se rapprochait d'elle et ne lui laissait aucune chance de sortir sans répondre à ses questions.

-Droitière.

Une incroyable tension régnait dans la pièce et Arizona pouvait voir des larmes perler dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il aurait suffi qu'elle cligne des yeux pour les faire tomber, mais visiblement, elle était trop bouleversée pour fermer les paupières. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, Arizona emprisonna le poignet droit de son élève. Au début, elle sentit une petite résistance mais elle lutta avec douceur pour conserver son bras entre ses doigts.

-Jane, laisse-moi voir, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour essayer de capter le regard de l'étudiante. Comme elle fuyait ce lien, Arizona se mit à genoux devant elle et se remercia pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Jane de fermer la porte en entrant.

Lentement elle lui fit tendre son bras et attrapa sa manche qui recouvrait sa main jusqu'aux phalanges. Elle la releva avec soin, jusqu'au coude et ce qu'elle vit ne l'étonna guère. Cependant, elle cilla plusieurs fois avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La figure qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien d'agressif. Non, Jane avait plus un air de stupeur peint sur son visage. Une crainte non feinte transparaissait dans ses yeux et elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, elle était visiblement en état de choc.

-On t'a cassé la main, murmura Arizona avec une petite boule dans la gorge.

Jane se leva brutalement, retirant sa main de celle de son professeur. Elle resta plantée là, regardant Arizona tel un animal apeuré. Soudain, l'ancien médecin eut l'étrange impression que Jane était son miroir. Ce regard, cette façon de se lever, ces larmes qui ne veulent pas sortir, tout ça, elle l'avait connu. Brook, Callie, Teddy, Mark, tous avaient forcément vu cette même expression chez Arizona après son retour. Et tous, l'avaient conduit à sa presque guérison. Aujourd'hui, les rôles n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes… C'était à Arizona d'aider cette enfant. Après tout, elle savait quoi faire.

-Jane…

-Non ! Souffla l'étudiante en voulant contourner le siège pour fuir le bureau.

-Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ?! Ton petit ami ? Questionna la blonde en bloquant le passage de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas passer totalement. Si Jane voulait sortir, il allait falloir qu'elle pousse l'un de ses professeurs.

-Je… je veux sortir ! Dit-elle.

-On pourrait en parler à tes parents ! Jane, je suis certaine qu'ils doivent voir que tu ne vas pas bien…

A la mention de ses parents, elle changea brutalement d'attitude. Elle ne voulait plus sortit mais convaincre Arizona de ne rien dire.

-Ne dites rien ! N'en parlez jamais ! supplia la jeune femme.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide ! Tu n'y arrives pas seule apparemment ! Je peux t'aider moi !

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule frêle de son élève et ce fut comme si pour la première fois, Jane avait un point de repère dans sa vie. Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de son professeur pour vérifier si elle pouvait avoir une confiance totale en elle.

Au beau milieu d'une tempête, Arizona savait que chacun avait besoin d'un roc. Le sien avait été Callie. Elle fit assoir son étudiante avec autorité mêlée à la tendresse. Et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fallait du temps à Jane pour digérer l'information. Puis, elle souffla un peu et attendit que la jeune femme en face d'elle lui pose une question.

-Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ? interrogea Arizona en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

-D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un te menace ? Te fait du chantage ?

-C'est… Ce n'est pas grave, il était juste un peu en colère parce que j'avais cassé sa…

-Sa quoi ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ce n'est rien ! Ca va se remettre ! Et puis, il s'est excusé !

Arizona tenta une autre approche.

-Est-ce qu'il s'excuse tout le temps ?

-Oui, bien sûr c'est…

Prenant conscience de sa réponse, Jane voulut faire marche arrière mais elle fut interrompue par la main de son professeur qui se leva pour la faire taire.

-Ecoute-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal ! Tu le sais très bien, c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervée hier contre moi. Et même si tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire, je pense que ce que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire, c'est de louper ton test parce que ton père t'a cassé la main. C'est bien ton père n'est-ce pas ? demanda la chirurgienne en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de Jane. Après un long moment, elle hocha positivement la tête et essaya de trouver une excuse, un prétexte mais comme rien ne venait, elle se mit à paniquer et sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien, ses larmes se mirent à couler et ses mains tremblèrent.

Devant une telle détresse, Arizona aurait habituellement saisit la main de la personne en face d'elle. Mais Jane semblait tellement détruite, qu'elle la fit se lever et lui passa une main dans le dos en la frictionnant pour qu'elle arrête ses pleurs. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle la prit entre ses bras, comme Callie le faisait lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

* * *

Mark prit une grande inspiration avant de donner une réponse à sa meilleure amie. Il avait bien compris que « le petit carnet d'Arizona » avait donné des informations qui n'auraient pas dû être mises au grand jour. Il garda le contact visuel et retira sa chemise pour passer sa blouse de docteur. Il déglutit difficilement même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Je le savais, effectivement, mais si tu l'as lu dans son journal c'est que… c'est vrai.

-Oui je sais que c'est vrai… mais, ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi !

Mark fronça les sourcils et regarda dans les coins de la pièce pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de blague.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non ! Ca me parait évident ! C'est un secret qu'elle t'a confié à toi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'en informer. Mais pourquoi à toi ? Réitéra Callie en buvant sa tasse de café.

Mark referma l'armoire métallique où il venait de ranger ses chaussures pour venir s'asseoir à côté de la brune.

-Je l'ai un peu brusqué et je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas se confier, c'est juste sorti comme ça ! Elle a voulu se défendre contre moi, et le meilleur moyen de me prouver qu'elle avait raison c'était en me le disant clairement, expliqua-t-il de sa voix profonde.

-Mark, tu crois qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi ? demanda Callie en tournant vers lui un visage inquiet.

Il le prit entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Arizona Robbins avait une grande confiance en toi ! La preuve étant que vous avez refait l'amour ! Imagine comme elle devait t'aimer pour guérir aussi rapidement !

-Elle n'était pas guérie Mark, et tu le sais bien ! répondit sèchement Callie.

-Pas en tout ! Mais elle était capable de se montrer à toi comme avant, alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas être la même. Arizona t'aimait, et elle avait confiance en toi, seulement, c'est le genre de chose que tu ne peux pas confier à la personne qui partage ta vie ! Ça t'aurait anéantie et il aurait fallu que vous guérissiez toutes les deux ! Elle a voulu te protéger en faisant ça !

Callie pinça les lèvres et dégagea son visage des mains chaudes de Mark. Un sanglot était venu se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Elle me manque, murmura-t-elle.

-A moi aussi, MacFossette me manque ! répondit Mark en entourant les épaules de son amie avec un bras protecteur.

-Elle était tellement exceptionnelle ! Rappela la brune en soupirant.

-Pizza ce soir ?! proposa Mark afin de prolonger ce moment jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Callie releva la tête vers lui et la secoua de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de dire :

-Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde !

Arizona rentra un peu tard, il avait fallu parler à la directrice après les cours, faire un signalement à la police, remplir des papiers administratifs, sans oublier de corriger quelques devoirs supplémentaires. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la maison était éclairée. Sans doute Brook ne parvenait-elle pas à dormir. La jolie blonde sourit en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa maman qui s'inquiétait toujours trop. Elle chercha la rouquine dans la maison et la trouva au sous-sol, dans la piscine, en train de faire des longueurs. La musique raisonnait fort. Mendelssohn et son concerto pour violon. Arizona s'installa sur le banc pour regarder son amie nager, les longues plongées sans remontées l'impressionnaient toujours. De plus, elle avait l'impression que la nageuse se laissait bercer par la musique et que cela lui donnait le rythme. L'ex pédiatre appuya son dos contre la pierre froide et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, profitant, elle aussi de n'appartenir à personne durant quelques instants. Elle les ouvrit en entendant des sanglots. Elle se demanda s'ils venaient de son imagination ou de la musique mais elle vit Brook sur le bord de l'eau, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant bruyamment. Elle porta son regard à sa montre, elle était rentrée depuis une heure. Elle secoua la tête afin de se réveiller totalement. Brook n'avait sans doute pas vu qu'Arizona s'était endormi sur le banc. Celle-ci hésita durant plusieurs secondes pour savoir si elle devait quitter la pièce sans bruit ou non. Elle décida d'être présente, comme Brook l'avait toujours été pour elle elle se plaça donc derrière elle sans bruit et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Dans un élan d'affection, elle l'enserra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés. Brook en profita pour laisser libre court à son chagrin et même si Arizona ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle pouvait dire que c'était grave. Brook ne pleurait jamais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en lissant les mèches rousses.

-Il y a eu une bombe ! s'écria Brook en agrippant les bras de la blonde décontenancée.

* * *

Callie ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les bras chargée de sa fille et d'un sac de course. Mark la suivait derrière avec trois sacs identiques. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cuisine pour déposer les paquets. Quant à Sophia, elle retrouva vite ses jouets et s'imagina un château dans le salon pendant que ses parents rangeaient les courses. Mark se retourna avec une bouteille de vin et chuchota :

-Une fois que Sophia dormira, on pourrait bien se rendre saoule ?!

Il leva plusieurs fois les sourcils comme s'il voulait créer un mystère. Callie éclata de rire et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour la poser sur le plan de travail.

-Non, on ferait des bêtises et je ne veux pas d'un deuxième enfant ! dit-elle avec tendresse.

-T'as raison, le premier est déjà parfait ! Se vanta Mark en regardant la petite jouer. On a fait du bon travail !

Callie ignora la remarque et préféra ne pas rappeler que leur petite perfection avait bien failli faire tomber son couple parfait. Elle ferma le placard où elle venait de mettre la farine et passa dans le salon pour ranger un peu. Elle prit le soutien-gorge en espérant que Mark ne le voit pas. Mais peine perdu, le regard avisé du plasticien avait déjà repéré depuis longtemps le morceau de tissu.

-Ce n'est pas ta taille ça, susurra-t-il en attrapant l'une des bretelles.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma taille effectivement ! Mais si tu allais préparer la pizza au lieu de fouiller dans mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle tira brusquement sur le soutien-gorge afin de le récupérer.

Mark revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son amie finissait de ranger le salon. Il s'installa près de sa fille et prit un de ses jouets pour s'amuser avec elle, Callie se joignit à eux et on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire dans le salon.

Soudain, les éclats de rire furent couverts par une explosion tonitruante.

«_ Si vous saviez que c'était votre dernier jour sur terre, Comment le passeriez-vous ? " _

* * *

Pas de message de haine, pas d'insulte! Merci ^^

REVIEWS!


	29. P2 Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Forget-or-forgive : Oh! Tu voulais vraiment m'insulter? :( Ma vengeance sera terrible! Tiens, si je fais mourir l'une des héroïnes, ça sera de ta faute! Na!

Guest : I kill you! Mouahah!

marmionne : Oui enfin Ari retrouve une certaine humanité! J'imagine que pas mal d'entre vous sont ravis! Ari l'aidera du mieux qu'elle pourra... je pense... Mark est incorrigible! Quant à Brook, il est temps que vous l'aimiez un peu plus...

nemesiis-x : Tu es pardonnée! Oui je sais que je joue un peu aux montagnes russes avec nos protagonistes mais c'est pour votre plaisir!

Guest : Ah l'explosion... si vous saviez...

Audrey : Ari attentionnée! je vois que ça plait! :), Quant à Callie, elle va être dans une passe plutôt rude maintenant... Je suis désolée pour l'attente!

ShanaWings : Destin ou pas, la mort n'est peut-être pas là où on la croit... Désolée pour la larme versée... Merci pour l'oscar, ça me touche! ^^

calzona : Houuuuu... comme tu es fine! Réellement! Tu arrives à te poser les bonnes questions! Heureusement pour moi que tu n'as pas les bonnes réponses sinon, ça ne servirait à rien de continuer mon histoire!

76aria : Merci pour ma construction, j'essaie de la soigner de plus en plus! ^^

Sur ce...Bonnes lectures!

* * *

Chapitre 7

_______"On ne peut pas se préparer à un impact soudain. On ne peut pas s'y préparer. Ça vous frappe, en surgissant de nulle part. Et soudain votre vie d'avant est finie pour toujours."_

Lorsque le jour s'infiltra entre les rideaux de la chambre, ni Arizona ni Brook ne bougea. Elles étaient profondément endormies et aucunes, depuis la veille, n'avait changé de position. La blonde était adossée contre un oreiller et sa tête penchait sur le côté venant s'appuyer sur un autre coussin : l'une de ses mains était posée sur le matelas, quant à l'autre, elle l'avait glissée dans les cheveux roux étalés sur ses genoux. Brook, elle, avait emprisonné le bas de la chemise d'Arizona entre ses doigts, et son front reposait près du ventre de son amie. Elle avait replié ses jambes contre elle, et même si on l'avait couvert, on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait encore froid.

La rouquine fut la première à se réveiller, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler pourquoi son cœur semblait avoir été meurtri. Quand son cerveau eut connecté avec ses souvenirs, elle sentit des picotements dans ses yeux. Elle se rappelait…

Elle préféra rester entre les bras d'Arizona, sentant une sécurité nouvelle autour d'elle. Elle fixa les rayures sur le vêtement de la chirurgienne et essaya de ne pas pleurer encore. Malheureusement, le chagrin l'emporta sur la raison et elle fut secouée de sanglots en quelques secondes.

Les soubresauts éveillèrent la blonde qui secoua la tête comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve, puis, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle fronça les sourcils, regarda ce qui bougeait sur ses genoux et réagit rapidement en dégageant ses jambes de sous la tête de son amie pour venir se mettre en face d'elle et maintenir son front contre le sien. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et attendit. Cela faisait quatre jours que ça durait mais Arizona n'avait pas lâché prise.

On pouvait entendre le vent rabattre la pluie contre les vitres de la chambre et pendant un instant, la chirurgienne crut être à Seattle, dans son appartement, près de Callie. Elle se refusa cette pensée et se reconcentra sur Brook.

-Tu es certaine que je ne peux pas venir ? demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Tu ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas, en plus il faudrait… il faudrait te faire prendre l'avion et… ce…

-Okay, okay, je comprends tout à fait ! ne t'inquiète pas Brook ! Elle fit une petite pause, réfléchissant réellement au fait qu'elle puisse ou non venir avec son amie. Elle décida de ne pas la contrarier et déclara :

-Je vais te faire des pancakes !

-Je n'ai pas… faim…

-Il faut que tu manges, je t'assure, tu ne peux pas y aller le ventre vide ! Fais un effort, pour moi ?! supplia Arizona d'une petite voix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait le droit de lui demander cela mais elle tenta tout de même.

Brook se leva afin d'aller se préparer dans sa salle de bain pendant qu'Arizona descendait dans la cuisine afin de commencer à cuisiner. Elle alluma la télévision et monta le son afin d'entendre ce que disait la présentatrice. Une tempête était prévue dans plusieurs régions du sud. Evidemment l'Alabama était touché. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas le droit de faire cours. Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit le soldat descendre les escaliers, elle coupa la télévision. Scrutant le visage de son amie, elle devina que celle-ci venait de laisser libre cours à sa peine dans la douche. Habituellement, Brook avait les cheveux tirés en arrière, cette fois, elle les avait laissés tomber sur ses épaules, en désordre.  
La pédiatre se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour lui fermer correctement sa chemise et remettre sa jupe droite. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans broncher. Puis, Arizona planta un regard doux dans ses yeux.

-Mange un peu, s'il te plait ! demanda-t-elle en la tirant vers la table mais Brook retira sa main de celle de son amie, rompant tout contact entre elle et lorsqu'Arizona se retourna, elle vit son menton trembler dangereusement.

Par pudeur, la rouquine se mit une main devant les yeux et de son autre main, elle agrippa le dossier d'une chaise. En quelques secondes Arizona se retrouva de nouveau à côté d'elle et la soutint fermement entre ses bras protecteurs. Elle lui murmura des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille et supporta les sanglots de la rousse sans broncher. Nombreuses étaient les nuits où Brook avait écouté ses pleurs sans rien dire, juste en étant présente, c'était au tour d'Arizona d'être là.

-Je… je dois partir, le taxi m'attend ! dit Brook en repoussant le corps qui se pressait contre elle. Elle sortit rapidement et ferma doucement la porte.

Arizona regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans leur allée et hocha plusieurs fois la tête afin de se donner du courage. Elle devait se dépêcher ou elle louperait son rendez-vous avec sa directrice. Elle mit les pancakes au frigo et partit se préparer.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait de la petite maison, Brook refit son chignon parfaitement impeccable. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être négligée aujourd'hui.

La pédiatre arriva bien en avance pour ses cours, mais juste à temps pour être reçue par la directrice. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise et gigotait son pied de façon désagréable. En regardant bien, Arizona était certaine qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Elle scruta le visage de la femme afin de trouver un indice quelconque.

-Vous êtes parfaitement sure des accusations que vous portez au sujet de Jane Berrier ? demanda Rebecca de but en blanc.

Un peu surprise, Arizona prit une seconde pour se reprendre.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu monsieur Berrier casser la main de Jane, mais c'est elle qui m'en a fait l'aveu dans mon bureau. Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci avec ma déposition auprès de vous ? Les policiers ont dit quelque…

-Non, coupa la brune en croisant ses longues jambes, je n'ai pas encore transmis votre déposition à la police.

-Pardon ?! Mais ça fait quatre jours !

-Ne paniquez pas Jessica, j'ai évidemment fait un signalement mais pour l'instant ils vont rester discrets. Je n'ai pas donné votre déposition pour que vous ne soyez pas inquiétée si jamais ça n'était pas vrai.

La pédiatre marqua un temps, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait être inquiète ou furieuse, ou bien les deux. Cependant, elle choisit, avant de se mettre en colère, de donner une chance à la directrice pour s'expliquer.

-Je comprends mais… j'ai confiance en Jane et… je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas rester discrets ! Au contraire, ils doivent porter secours à Jane ! Si elle ne soigne pas sa main, ça sera impossible pour elle de devenir chirurgienne !

-Parce que Jane veut devenir chirurgienne ?

Surprise. Arizona avait tellement d'ambition pour Jane qu'elle en oubliait celles de la jeune fille.

-Je… euh… je ne sais pas ! Mais justement, il vaut mieux qu'elle ait toutes ses chances ! Il faut qu'elle se fasse soigner, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, son père ne veut pas qu'elle aille à l'hôpital !

-Ecoutez, son père fait énormément pour nous. Une bonne partie des fonds vient de son porte-monnaie !

Arizona n'osa rien dire. Même si elle était outrée, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de répondre à son chef. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répliquer.

-Je comprends que mon discours vous paraisse rude, Jessica, mais, croyez-moi je m'inquiète aussi du sort de Jane, seulement imaginons qu'elle mente parce qu'elle a raté son test… nous ne pourrons pas rattraper notre bourde.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, seulement Jane nous fait confiance ! Elle attend qu'on vienne l'aider ! Et elle a raté son test parce que sa main est cassée, sa main est réellement cassée et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à provoquer une fracture pour rater un test !

-Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut attendre que la police ait des preuves. Monsieur Berrier est un homme influant dans cette ville, vous comprenez ça ? Il peut vous faire virer si vous approchez sa fille de trop près.

Arizona eut l'impression que Rebecca savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Comme s'il y avait déjà eu un précédent dans cette histoire.

-Comment vous savez ça ? Est-ce déjà arrivé dans le passé que quelqu'un essai de venir en aide à Jane ?

Après une mince hésitation, Prayday soupira et se pencha un peu en avant afin de mettre son employée dans la confidence.

-Oui, effectivement, il y a eu des rumeurs à l'époque mais ce n'était rien de bien grave.

-Comment le savoir, si rien n'a été fait !? demanda la blonde dégoûtée.

Elle préféra se lever et partir avant que la discussion ne s'envenime entre les deux femmes. Pourtant, au lieu de prendre le chemin de son premier cours, elle se rendit sur le parking, monta dans sa voiture et fouilla dans sa boite à gant. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le papier qu'elle recherchait. Nom, Prénom, Adresse. Elle démarra le moteur et fila à toute allure devant une grande maison aux volets gris.

* * *

Calliope écrasa son réveil, ouvrit un œil et se leva avec une impression étrange au bas du ventre. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait voir Melissa et eut une forte envie de se recoucher à ce moment-là. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle pouvait entendre Mark discuter au téléphone, sans doute avec les ouvriers qui devaient refaire une partie des murs de la maison de Callie.

En effet, depuis quatre jours, elle avait trouvé refuge chez Mark. Celui-ci était au petit soin pour elle, tentant sans doute d'éviter que la colère de celle-ci ne remonte à la surface. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Salut ! Je viens d'avoir les ouvriers, ils parlent d'une semaine maintenant ! mais pour l'odeur… ils ne pourront rien faire ! lui dit-il alors qu'elle enfilait son pantalon.

-C'est pas grave, j'achèterai des bougies. Marmonna-t-elle, pas convaincue.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Cal', mais au moins, ça nous permets de passer plus de temps tous les trois ! Argumenta-t-il en abaissant ses sourcils espérant que le point positif le serait aussi pour Callie.

Elle sourit, après tout, il avait raison.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, seulement, tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne plus te laisser approcher de mon micro-onde ! Désormais, je ferais chauffer la sauce de la pizza dans une casserole !

Il s'assit sur le lit encore défait et se mit à rire de sa bêtise. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en mettant la petite boite en ferraille argentée dans le micro-onde, et au bout de quatre minutes l'engin avait explosé, faisant un trou dans le mur juste derrière lui. Une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans la maison à présent, mais Mark avait promis de payer les réparations.

Elle secoua ses boucles brunes et acheva de boutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il allait préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à vie, d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre de lui en vouloir pour l'énorme trou dans son mur, mais plus pour le fait que Sofia aurait pu se trouver dans la cuisine au moment où le micro-onde avait littéralement explosé.

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et courut pour éviter d'être en retard. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire. Elle parvint à éviter les bouchons et dix minutes plus tard elle était devant la porte de Melissa.

* * *

Afin de ne pas paraitre suspecte, elle se gara au bout de la rue et attendit en regardant dans son rétroviseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Jane sortir de son petit jardin et traverser la rue. A l'instant où elle arriva devant la voiture d'Arizona, celle-ci ouvrit la fenêtre et l'appela vivement. Jane sursauta tellement fort, qu'elle renversa les livres qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Après un regard de reproche envers son professeur, elle ramassa ses livres, puis elle s'appuya contre la portière avec des yeux étonnés et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Monte, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Ordonna Arizona.

Jane se recula un peu de la voiture et regarda vers sa maison, inquiète. Puis, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire la plus grande virée de sa vie, elle ouvrit la portière et sauta dans la voiture, un sourire terrorisé sur les lèvres. Elle croisa les jambes alors que son professeur démarrait la voiture. Elle boucla sa ceinture avec tellement de difficulté, sa main brisée ne pouvant se plier correctement, que l'ex chirurgienne dût l'aider.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Arizona tapotait son volant du bout des doigts et jetait des coups d'œil au visage paniqué de Jane. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation sinon, arrivée devant l'hôpital, la jeune fille ferait marche arrière, comme l'avait fait Arizona quelques mois auparavant.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua les jambes de son élève et agrippa le volant avec force. Le feu passa au vert, mais ce qui la fit avancer fut les klaxons rugissant derrière elle et le regard interrogateur de Jane.

Elle se rangea sur le côté et coupa le moteur. La tête de Jane pivota dans tous les sens et elle demanda :

-On ne va pas à l'hôpital ?

-Si, on va y aller, ne t'inquiète pas, apaisa la voix d'Arizona. Après un temps, elle déclara : J'ai vu que tu avais deux pairs de collants.

Instantanément, Jane tira sur sa jupe afin de couvrir un maximum ses jambes fines.

Arizona soupira et détacha sa ceinture afin de se mettre plus en face de l'étudiante. Celle-ci n'osait plus la regarder et la blonde se demanda comment amener la chose pour ne pas faire fuir sa petite protégée.

-C'est pour cacher tes bleus ? demanda-t-elle après un moment d'intense réflexion, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Jane leva ses yeux vers elle. On pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle se demandait comment son professeur, qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement quelques mois, pouvait savoir qu'elle essayait de cacher des bleus sous deux pairs de collants. Elle prit un instant pour répondre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait dire la vérité ou bien mentir à celle qui essayait de l'aider, probablement en vain.

-Non, il fait froid en ce…

-Jane, intervint la blonde en penchant la tête.

-Je vous assure, je n'ai pas de bleus sur les jambes.

-Donc, si on tire ton collant, on ne verra que de la peau saine en dessous ? demanda Arizona tentant de piéger doucement son élève.

-On devait aller à l'hôpital pour ma main et rien d'autre ! Soit on y va maintenant soit je descends de cette voiture et je vais en cours à pied ! Menaça la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante.

-Tu as un petit ami ? demanda le professeur dans une approche désespérée.

-J'en ai assez de vos questions ! Ca suffit comme ça ! Déposez-moi chez moi ! Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui !

-Non, il en est hors de question Jane ! Je t'amène aux urgences ! Seulement, les médecins vont aussi te poser des questions, si tu n'es pas prête à répondre, ils t'y forceront certainement, ou tireront des conclusions et appelleront un membre de ta famille.

Après un instant de lutte visuelle, Jane croisa les bras sur elle. Gênée par ce qu'on pourrait découvrir sur sa vie, sur son corps.

-Je discuterai de ça avec un médecin, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Sans attendre, Arizona démarra, il ne fallait pas que Jane fasse demi-tour dans son raisonnement.

* * *

Callie attendit quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. La première chose qui la choqua fut l'incroyable ressemblance entre Melissa et Arizona. Bien que Melissa n'ait pas le sourire attendrissant de la pédiatre, elle parvenait à lui ressembler dans ses gestes et sa façon de s'habiller. La brune resta figée, comme choquée devant la jeune femme.

-Euh… je… salut ! Je…

Amusée par cette extinction de parole, Melissa ouvrit la porte plus largement et déclara gentiment :

-Un café ?!

Callie hésita, elle savait que si elle rentrait, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un café et qu'un sourire. Elle aurait voulu retrouver les bras d'Arizona, et ceux qui s'en rapprochaient le plus était ceux de Melissa. Elle tendit le petit sac en papier de façon maladroite, et lança :

-Tiens, tu avais oublié ça ! Alors, et j'ai retrouvé ta carte dans mon portefeuille alors… je… je te le rapporte…

Melissa fit une petite moue étonnée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac. Elle hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau Callie.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à la brune en lui souriant.

Sans prévenir, Callie se jeta sur les lèvres de la petite blonde et ferma la porte derrière elles. Elle voulait ressentir Arizona. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et se laissa guider par les bras fermes de Melissa. Tout à coup, ses fesses sentirent une résistance et elle grimpa sur le meuble derrière elle. Assise, elle continua d'embrasser la bouche de la blonde, mais celle-ci se fit plus entreprenante elle descendit ses lèvres dans le cou, puis entre ses seins encore prisonnier du soutient gorge. Callie s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait un immense lit derrière Melissa qui semblait lui hurler de venir. Elle se demanda un instant si elle préférait rester là, ou bien… La main de Melissa s'était glissée dans son pantalon et la jeune femme était de nouveau contre la bouche de Callie, l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. La brune entreprit de défaire le pantalon de sa compagne et passa elle aussi sous le sous vêtement. Mais très vite, leur position ne fut pas assez confortable pour Callie et elle descendit du meuble en repoussant Melissa par la même occasion. Sur le trajet entre la commode et le lit, elles achevèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement et la chirurgienne poussa brusquement la blonde sur le matelas. Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir la pose lascive de Melissa et se coucha sur elle, frottant ses seins gonflés contre les siens.

-Tu veux un café ? demanda Melissa pour la seconde fois, sortant Callie de son fantasme. Elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte, et Melissa la regardait avec un drôle d'air.

-Euh… je... Ecoute, pourquoi pas une autre fois, je… là je vais être en retard ! Je venais juste te ramener ton… voilà.

-D'accord, une prochaine fois alors ! Tu as mon numéro !

-Oui, ne… ne t'inquiète pas ! balbutia Callie en partant à reculons.

* * *

Arizona regarda sa montre une énième fois et prit son téléphone pour appeler le secrétariat de l'université, elle devait annuler son cours. Mais au moment où elle finissait de taper les chiffres, un homme attira son attention. Il avait l'air furieux, les pans de son manteau volaient derrière lui et le devançaient lorsqu'il s'arrêtait trop brutalement. Il se plaça devant le comptoir, juste à côté d'Arizona et lança sans préambule qu'il voulait voir sa fille.

-Bonjour monsieur Berrier, tinta la voix de l'hôtesse. Je vais voir dans quelle salle d'examen elle a été mise, nous vous avons appelé malgré son interdiction de le faire parce que nous savions que vous alliez vous inquiéter !

Outrée, Arizona fonça dans la salle d'examen où Jane était en train de se faire examiner. Aussitôt, le médecin essaya de la faire sortir en lui demandant d'être patiente.

-Vous avez appelé son père !? s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

-Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! La patiente m'a demandé de ne pas le faire ! Ceux que j'ai contacté ce sont les services sociaux !

-Hein ?! S'étrangla Jane en sortant d'entre les rideaux qui la protégeait de la vue des autres.

-Son père arrive dans cette salle d'examen et il est furieux ! Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Arizona en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Appelez la sécurité ! ordonna Jane paniquée en prenant ses affaires. Elle tremblait de toutes parts et elle était dans une position que l'ex chirurgienne connaissait bien. C'était la position qui pouvait recevoir des coups sans pour autant se mettre en boule.

La porte s'ouvrit et le père de Jane, les yeux rétrécit par la rage, pointa son doigts sur sa fille.

-Toi, tu viens dans la voiture immédiatement, je te reconduis à la maison ! dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Monsieur Berrier, je suis le docteur Malevern et...

-Docteur Malevern, considérez que vous êtes viré ! Bonne journée ! Jane, tu te dépêches d'aller dans la voiture !

A ce moment, Arizona décida de s'interposer entre son élève et le père de celle-ci. Elle commença par lui offrir un regard peu accueillant et approcha sa main.

-Bonjour monsieur Berrier, dit-elle en ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de lui serrer la main.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? interrogea-t-il en posant ses petits yeux sur le visage d'Arizona.

-La personne qui a remarqué que votre fille avait la main cassée depuis plusieurs jours ! Et sans vouloir être désagréable, nous avons prévenu les services sociaux pour qu'il y ait une enquête.

Aussitôt, il lâcha sa main et une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas saisit votre nom ?! Vociféra-t-il, furieux. Il serra les poings comme s'il était prêt à les envoyer dans la figure de la jeune femme.

-Mon nom est Jessica Benson, je suis un professeur de votre fille et c'est moi qui l'ai conduite à l'hôpital.

Arizona sentit une main lui agripper le bras et elle devina que Jane la suppliait intérieurement de ne rien dire à son père, et surtout, la jeune fille essayait de faire reculer son professeur du champ de prise de son père. Seulement, maintenant qu'il voulait la récupérer, il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse patienter en attendant la sécurité. Arizona se dégagea donc discrètement.

-Jane ! Dans la voiture ! MAINTENANT ! beugla-t-il.

Dans le couloir, des infirmières et des médecins s'étaient arrêtés dans leur travail et regardaient ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Jane prit ses affaires, et alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Arizona, celle-ci lui attrapa sa main valide et la fit reculer derrière elle gardant un bras protecteur devant le corps de l'étudiante.

-Jane n'a pas envie de partir, ce qu'elle veut c'est juste un plâtre pour sa main. Donc votre fille va rester avec nous et attendre que le médecin finisse son travail, trancha la voix assurée de l'ex-chirurgienne.

-Non ! Jane va venir dans notre voiture, nous allons rentrer à la maison et je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas mentir à son père !

-En la frappant ? demanda Arizona effrontément.

Avant que ça ne dégénère, le médecin qui ressemblait étrangement à Dereck se plaça devant les deux jeunes femmes et déclara :

-Monsieur Berrier, pour l'instant je ne suis pas viré et j'ai votre fille comme patiente, il est hors de question qu'elle quitte cet hôpital sans mon autorisation.

Au-dessus de l'épaule du père de Jane, Arizona pouvait voir la sécurité arriver, au bout du couloir.

-Vous croyez ? demanda Berrier avec un rictus de mépris.

Il poussa brutalement le médecin et plongea en avant pour attraper le bras de sa fille, Arizona essaya de s'interposer mais la force brute de l'homme la projeta contre la commode en acier. Les hommes de la sécurité le ceinturèrent et essayèrent de lui faire lâcher prise. Jane hurlait à son père qu'il devait la laisser tranquille, Arizona s'époumonait en disant à la sécurité de se dépêcher pour le sortir de la salle d'examen, et le médecin proférait des menaces envers Berrier.

Lorsqu'enfin le bourreau lâcha sa fille, il fut sorti de la salle d'examen. Jane s'effondra sur le sol, maintenant contre elle son poignet enflé par la prise de son père, et le médecin alla pour refermer la porte, lorsqu'un pied bloqua la fermeture. Il rouvrit, bien décidé à dire à l'intrus de dégager son pied.

-Bonjour, je suis John Sverman, agent des services sociaux !

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin laissa Jane en compagnie d'Arizona. Depuis la visite de son père, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Il était évident qu'elle était terrorisée. Le professeur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frotta le dos avec tendresse. Elle se plaça ensuite face à elle pour pouvoir discuter de ce qui allait se passer.

-Je suis désolée que l'hôpital ait prévenu ton père ! Il n'était pas censé le faire et je suis vraiment navrée qu'il t'ai mise dans une telle position. Maintenant, il faut se dire que c'est fait, et surtout que ça s'est passé devant les yeux d'un agent des services sociaux.

-Et ça c'est… positif ? demanda Jane.

-Oui parce que ça veut probablement dire que tu ne retourneras pas chez lui.

-Hein ? Mais ma maison c'est là-bas ! Je ne veux pas aller dans une autre maison ! C'est totalement stupide !

-Jane, calme toi, si on te place dans une autre maison c'est pour qu'il ne puisse plus te briser la main quand ça lui chante ! Je… je t'assure qu'il ne pourra plus te faire de mal !

L'agent entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé quelques coups et sourit aux deux jeunes femmes.

-J'ai appelé quelques contacts mais malheureusement, pour ce soir, je n'ai personne qui peut vous recevoir. En revanche, il y a un foyer à quelques kilomètres d'ici, je vais vous y conduire !

Les yeux de Jane s'agrandirent et elle jeta un regard de reproche à Arizona.

-Un foyer ?! C'est ça votre grande solution ?! Je vais vivre dans un foyer avec des paumés ? Je préfère retourner chez mon père ! Au moins là-bas, je sais ce qui m'attend !

La belle jeune fille attrapa sa veste mais ne put la passer à cause de son plâtre.

-Jane, attends, nous allons trouver une autre solution ! Tu n'as pas des amis qui peuvent te recueillir pour la nuit ?!

-C'est bientôt Thanksgiving ! Tous mes amis reçoivent leur famille chez eux ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais retourner chez mon père ! Et…

-Jane ! Arrête-toi, calme-toi ! s'écria Arizona en la saisissant par les épaules. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte.

-Mais je suis calme ! C'est vous deux qui avez l'air totalement paniqué à l'idée que je puisse dormir sous le même toit que mon père ! Je le fais depuis ma naissance figurez-vous !

-Elle n'ira pas chez son père, rassurez-vous monsieur Sverman ! assura la blonde en se tournant vers l'homme qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Ah oui ?! Et où voulez-vous que je…

-Chez moi ! Pour quelque temps, indiqua Arizona, elle peut rester chez moi ?! Le temps que vous retrouviez un membre de sa famille ou… une famille d'accueil ?

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, non ! Tant qu'elle est en sécurité, je crois que c'est le principal ! Il faudra juste signer quelques papiers !

Soulagée, Arizona hocha la tête et montra la sortie du doigt.

-Si nous quittions l'hôpital pour signer tout ça ! Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux, argumenta Arizona.

* * *

La porte du café tinta et Callie retrouva bien vite le sourire de Mélissa. Elle s'installa face à elle et lui sourit timidement. Sur les conseils de Mark, elle avait décidé d'accepter le café de la jeune femme.

-Comment ça va depuis ce matin ? demanda Melissa en passant une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

-Ca va, j'ai eu une opération qui a duré 8h alors je suis un peu fatiguée mais…

-Je comprends, assura la jeune femme.

-Non, non tu ne comprends pas parce que … tu n'es pas médecin ! Tu… euh…, se rendant compte de son ton froid Callie se reprit, pardon je suis un peu nerveuse.

Qu'avait-elle à lui reprocher ? Ne pas être chirurgienne comme Arizona ? Ou bien trop ressembler au physique d'Arizona ?

-Tu l'étais moins l'autre soir ! murmura Melissa en faisant passer ses lèvres autour de sa paille.

-J'étais un peu ivre, concéda Callie en faisant signe à la serveuse.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à m'appeler, Callie ? demanda soudain Mélissa en plaquant ses mains contre la table.

-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que je suis bien avec toi. Je veux dire, l'autre nuit, c'était… bien et puis… et puis, ce matin j'avais vraiment envie de le prendre ce café, et puis je… je sors d'une relation… compliquée !

-Oh ? Vraiment ?! Tu n'as pas gardé de bon rapport avec ton ex ? demanda la blonde soudain curieuse.

-Non, enfin … c'est compliqué justement. Elle… elle est décédée il y a moins d'un an, dans un accident de voiture.

-Oh, je suis désolée, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste besoin… de reprendre la vie en main. Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait une image dégradée de moi. Et je ne veux pas devenir une mère alcoolique, ou quelque chose comme ça, tu comprends ?

-Tout à fait ! Tu as une fille ? Elle a quel âge ? demanda Mélissa s'installant confortablement dans son siège.

Le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à Sofia toucha beaucoup Callie et elle commença elle aussi à se détendre.

A la fin de la soirée, les deux jeunes femmes marchaient sur le parking pour retrouver leur voiture respective. La première sur leur chemin fut celle de Callie. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant et la brune se dandina, stressée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment clore cette soirée et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge.

-Bon… eh bien euh… il faut qu'on… je…

-On se revoit dans la semaine ? Tu es libre quand ? demanda Mélissa en voyant qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants.

Callie sourit et apprécia cette prise en main. Son premier rancard ne s'était pas mal déroulé mais elle voulait avancer doucement. Dans sa tête, quelque part, elle avait la sensation qu'Arizona ne pouvait pas être morte.

* * *

Arizona courut ouvrir la porte en voyant le taxi arriver devant sa porte. Brook en sortit, droite, les yeux rougis, les joues sillonnées de larmes et le teint blafard. Elle remercia vaguement le chauffeur, lui tendit quelques billets et monta les quelques marches du perron.

-Viens, murmura Arizona en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle la fit rentrer et s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle attendit patiemment que Brook parle. La première chose qu'elle déclara la fit éclater en sanglots.

-Je n'ai pas vu son corps. Il était trop abîmé pour qu'ils laissent le cercueil ouvert. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

-Brook, Danny sait que tu l'aimes profondément. Il le sait ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu le voir. Lui, il te voit !

Les larmes de Brook recommencèrent à couler et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Arizona. Celle-ci lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux et la berça doucement. Soudain, Brook leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Ses lèvres étaient là, à quelques centimètres. Facile d'accès…

_"Nous avons tant d'espoir quand les choses commencent. C'est comme s'il y avait un monde à gagner, pas à perdre. Ils disent que l'incapacité à accepter la perte est de la folie. C'est probablement vrai. Mais parfois, c'est la seule façon de rester vivant."_

* * *

REVIEWS?!


	30. P2 Chapter 8 : Hurt

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin... snif...

Tifus: Bah si... désolée.

Elsphet: Bon, je ne te demande plus ton avis sur Brook...

marmionne (guest): Brook et Mélissa sont très bien! Elles sont là pour aider! Merci pour "l'excellent chapitre!" j'espère que celui-ci le sera tout autant!

mum's: Ohhh! Mais pourquoi n'aimer aucun des personnages créés? C'est hallucinant! À croire que vous n'êtes QUE partisans du Calzona! C'est fou ça! ^^ Plus sérieusement, Brook et Mélissa sont peut-être les seules qui peuvent aider nos deux héroïnes, je vous conseille de les aimer. Oui, Ari est forte! Et elle a bien défendu Jane! Je suis fière d'elle! Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas trop tardé!

Dites donc les reviewers! La fic serait-elle en train de vous lasser?

Des bises! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me haïr!

* * *

Chapitre 8

_« Le dictionnaire définit le chagrin comme une intense souffrance mentale ou une détresse due à une peine ou une perte. Une douleur aigüe, un douloureux regret. En tant que chirurgiens, scientifiques, on apprend à se fier aux livres, aux définitions, aux définitifs. Mais dans la vie, les définitions s'appliquent rarement. Dans la vie, le chagrin ressemble à plein de choses qui se rapportent à une douleur aigüe »_

Callie attendait, seule, en plein milieu de son salon. Elle fit tourner son pendentif autour de sa chaîne encore une fois, puis elle jeta un œil morne vers la fenêtre. Un long soupire troubla le silence. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle se sentait perdue, au milieu d'un océan de sentiments. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour en attraper un. Colère, sans doute celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'Arizona ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait ! Peine, une vieille amie avec laquelle elle avait appris à cohabiter chaque jour elle était là, au lever de Callie, et elle l'accompagnait jusqu'au coucher. Une main dans ses cheveux l'interrompit dans ses réflexions et Elyas s'installa en face d'elle. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il posa une bouteille de whisky devant elle. Elle hésita un instant et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il se pencha vers elle et attendit calmement. Voyant qu'elle ne parlerait probablement pas la première, il la devança :

-Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Mark ? demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle l'ait appelé.

Elle haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit rire amer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala immédiatement.

-Mark était amoureux d'Arizona !

-Hein ?!

Elyas se redressa, étonné.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il l'aimait parce qu'elle me stabilisait. Ma vie était comme une balance dérégler avant de connaitre Arizona. Tu sais, ces vieilles balances de Roberval qui n'indiquent plus du tout le niveau 0. Lorsque… lorsqu'Arizona est arrivé, tout a été si… clair… elle était la personne avec qui je voulais manger mes pizzas, regarder un film nul, celle à qui je voulais tout donner et elle était aussi la seule personne avec qui je voulais m'engueuler pour mieux me réconcilier après. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elyas eut un petit sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent un instant. Il acquiesça et se reconcentra sur Callie.

-Donc, la balance déréglée est soudain devenue une machine remise au niveau 0 et Arizona a toujours été celle qui pouvait la faire pencher d'un côté ou d'un autre. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire… l'Irak.

Elyas hocha la tête et se servit un verre de whisky, il proposa silencieusement un verre à Callie mais celle-ci détourna son regard, il n'insista pas.

-Quand Arizona est partie, je ne savais pas si elle était vivante ou non, on nous donnait différentes théories mais je ne savais pas laquelle prendre… je peux dire qu'à ce moment, les gens m'ont plus blessée qu'aidée. Parce qu'en me donnant de l'espoir, ils rapprochaient la balance du niveau 0 pour que finalement, je me rende compte que chaque théorie était fausse. Et puis elle est revenue. Arizona est revenue mais, bizarrement, c'était à moi de régler la balance, elle ne pouvait plus le faire et c'était à moi de tout gérer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré… qu'elle reviendrait en me disant qu'elle avait fait un voyage super !? Ce que j'ai pu être bête…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être emportée par une vague de sanglot. Elyas attendit en se grattant le menton, gêné.

-Callie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu me dis tout ça !? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as besoin de voir un psychologue ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement, elle semblait bouleversée et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer la situation.

-Non, pas du tout, Elyas, j'ai besoin de parler à un ami et je ne peux pas le faire avec Mark parce qu'il est lui aussi affecté par la perte d'Ari ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il mit ses mains devant lui, lui faisant signe de se calmer.

-D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse finir !

Elle reprit sa respiration et se passa une main sur le visage, elle aurait dû accepter ce verre de whisky. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, et décida de continuer.

-…Avant que la balance ne soit à 0, Arizona est morte et pourtant, je ne crois pas en sa mort. Je n'y crois pas parce que… elle n'aurait pas pu, tu comprends ? Elle n'aurait pas pu me laisser toute seule ici ! Je la connais et elle ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec une balance déréglée ! Elle a toujours besoin de tout régler. Quand elle est partie au Malawi, elle n'a pas pu y rester parce que… les choses n'étaient pas régler avec moi ! Mais tout ça je ne peux pas le dire à Mark parce qu'il pleure, lui aussi, la mort d'Arizona parce qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, et aussi pour ce qu'elle faisait de moi ! Je ne peux pas parler de ça à Mark parce que maintenant, le responsable de la balance, c'est lui !

Elyas posa son verre sur la table et se leva pour s'assoir à côté de Callie. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas vu le corps d'Arizona pas vrai ? demanda Elyas en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, c'est pour ça que tu as cette impression. Parce que tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir correctement ! Tu ne veux pas le croire, tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit morte, et le fait de ne pas avoir vu son… cadavre ne t'aide pas. Mais, au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! C'est terminé Callie, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne pleura même pas. Au-delà de la tristesse larmoyante. Elle se leva, chancela un peu et attrapa la bouteille de whisky, l'ouvrit et but au goulot. Le liquide la brûla de l'intérieur et elle claqua la langue en fermant étroitement ses paupières. Elyas se leva soudainement et attrapa le récipient.

-Callie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Melissa va arriver !

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? interrogea Callie en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil, lasse.

-Parce que quand tu m'as appelé, tu m'as demandé de passer avant l'arrivée de ta petite amie, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu avais quelque chose à me demander !

-Tu as déjà vu Arizona ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je t'ai déjà montré sa photo ?! expliqua Callie.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Mélissa lui ressemble ?

Elyas se rassit à son tour. Il se frotta le menton avec le plat de la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Il était évident que Mélissa ressemblait à Arizona, physiquement, mais n'était-ce pas normal ? Il choisit d'être honnête. Après sa réponse, Callie soupira.

-Tu crois que je dois arrêter de la voir ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle t'aide à… régler ta balance ? demanda Elyas.

La brune eut un air choqué et se leva pour se mettre devant la fenêtre.

-Seule Arizona peut le faire ! Mélissa n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Ari !

Ce fut au tour d'Elyas d'avoir l'air choqué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pousser un sifflement.

-Wow, je vois qu'elle a toutes ses chances avec toi !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi Calliope !?

-Ne m'appelle pas Calliope ! cria la jeune femme en faisant volte-face.

Elyas se leva, attrapa sa veste et s'avança vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna pour la regarder.

-Tu sais, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut faire avec toi ! Personne n'arrive jamais à la cheville d'Arizona, et d'après ce que tu ne cesses de clamer, personne ne peut arriver à te consoler ou t'aider, et pourtant, tu m'appelles à la rescousse dès que ça ne va pas ! Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu saurais ce qu'il faut faire ! Prends ta vie en main et arrête d'appeler tout le monde pour mieux les repousser ou tu te retrouveras toute seule !

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il ouvrit la porte et quitta la maison laissant la brune seule avec sa colère, sa peine et ses questions.

* * *

Jane avala une gorgée d'eau et déposa son verre sur la table, puis elle prit sa fourchette et piqua dans une pâte pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Peu après, elle reposa sa fourchette et regarda son professeur en face d'elle. Elle tripotait sa nourriture sans avoir l'air d'y trouver un grand intérêt. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle semblait inquiète et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jane habitait chez son professeur et elle trouvait qu'il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans cette maison. Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Arizona en la regardant fixement. Voyant que rien ne marchait, elle se racla la gorge et attendit de croiser le regard d'acier.

-Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Arizona en sursautant.

-Non, pas encore… vous… vous semblez inquiète, osa la jeune fille.

-Hein ? Oh..euh… non pas du tout, je suis juste très fatiguée !

Jane hocha la tête. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais elle se voyait mal essayer de convaincre Jessica Benson qu'elle était en train de se faire un sang d'encre pour son amie.

De son côté, Arizona reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle aida ensuite Jane à débarrasser la table et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Alors qu'elles étaient en bas des escaliers, en train de régler l'horaire de départ du lendemain, une clé tourna dans la serrure et des rires étouffés se firent entendre derrière la porte d'entrée. Instinctivement, Arizona se plaça en avant de Jane et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, Brook, éméchée, entra dans la maison en titubant et en riant. Elle était suivit d'une jeune femme au moins aussi alcoolisée qu'elle.

En voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, Brook se releva en essayant de garder son sérieux et tenta de fixer Arizona et son visage défait.

-Brook, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui c'est ? interrogea la pédiatre mi- inquiète, mi- étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas trop ! Pouffa la rouquine en se tournant vers son invité, comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.

-Ève, lança l'autre en essayant de rester debout.

-Elle s'appelle Ève, et elle va bientôt finir comme celle de la bible ! S'esclaffa le soldat en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Arizona et de Jane qui ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait rester là ou bien monter dans sa chambre, Brook s'expliqua :

-…à poil !

-Brook ! Gronda l'ex chirurgienne en essayant de la séparer de son coup d'un soir. Mais Brook recula d'un pas mal assuré et répliqua :

-Oh ! Ne me… laisse-moi tranquille, dégage de mon chemin ! C'est aussi chez moi ici, j'amène qui je veux ! Allez, allez, pousse toi, sinon Ève va s'éteindre, et j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à l'allumer ! Il faut dire que c'est pas facile quand on est déjà un peu… bref ! En tout cas, parler de son ami mort en service pour son pays, ça aide beaucoup ! Merci Danny ! cria Brook en regardant le plafond.

-Brook ! Réprimanda son amie en attrapant son poignet pour l'éloigner de sa conquête.

Malheureusement, même ivre, les réflexes de la rousse étaient encore très bons et l'alcool fit monter sa colère en flèche. Elle plia le poignet d'Arizona et lui passa le bras dans le dos avant de la plaquer, face contre un mur. Le souffle coupé, le visage collé à la pierre, et le bras douloureux, Arizona ne résista pas, sachant bien qu'elle aurait encore plus mal si elle résistait.

Elle sentit l'haleine alcoolisé de Brook souffler contre son oreille.

-L'autre jour, tu n'as pas voulu m'embrasser et maintenant, tu joues ta jalouse ? Susurra Brook en relâchant légèrement la pression.

-Brook, arrête ! demanda Arizona d'une voix sèche.

Son amie la lâcha et retourna auprès d'Ève pour lui attraper la main et l'emmener dans les étages. Alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers la dénommée Ève s'arrêta et demanda :

-Mais c'est qui elle, en fait ?

Brook fit volte-face, jugea Arizona et déclara :

-Elle, c'est personne.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparue de la vue de la pédiatre, celle-ci expira profondément. Elle savait que Brook n'était pas dans son état normal mais elle se sentait blessée. Elle remarqua que Jane n'avait pas bougé et se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'elle allait penser d'elle. Jane la devança en disant :

-Je crois que votre amie est un peu malheureuse.

-Un peu ?! Sourit Arizona en se massant l'épaule, écoute, Jane, ça doit te sembler bizarre ce qui se passe ici alors je suis vraiment désolée.

-Vous plaisantez ?! s'écria Jane, je viens de voir Madame Benson, prof insensible et froide au possible se faire mettre K-O par sa meilleure amie ! Dites, je vais en avoir des choses à raconter demain ! Taquina la jeune fille en reculant un peu.

Arizona plissa ses yeux et tordit la bouche pour ne pas rire. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas céder elle déclara :

-Au lit jeune fille, il est tard !

-Bonsoir, madame, conclut-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

-Bonsoir.

* * *

L'ambiance du bloc était électrique ce jour-là. À un point tel, que les internes étaient tous installés dans la galerie pour observer les maîtres s'affronter du regard. Quant à ceux qui étaient dans le bloc, ils jetaient des coups d'œil à leur camarade en essayant de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Une fois que Callie eut terminée, elle sortit du bloc laissant le soin à Mark de recoudre la patiente. Quelques heures avant, ils avaient eu une violente dispute concernant Arizona et Mélissa. Tout était parti de rien : Callie avait parlé à Mark car elle se demandait encore une fois si elle devait plaquer Mélissa, mais ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres, c'était lorsque Callie avait maladroitement avouée qu'elle espérait retrouver Arizona. Elle, voulait la retrouver dans les yeux d'une autre femme, mais Mark l'avait mal interprété et pensait qu'elle devenait folle en voulant trouver Arizona ailleurs qu'au cimetière.

La Latina s'appuya contre un mur et retira son masque imbibé de quelques larmes. Elle ne comptait pas tout perdre mais semblait s'écarter des gens qui pouvaient l'aider. Mark ne paraissait plus capable de lui parler sans que le ton ne soit froid entre eux. Et bien qu'ils se soient expliqués, Callie était bouleversée par tant de violence. Cette fois, il l'avait blessée pour une chose qu'elle trouvait injuste. Elle n'avait jamais prétendue être celle qui gardait les deux pieds sur terre mais elle se savait seine d'esprit. Du moins, elle se pensait saine d'esprit…

Hunt leva le nez de ses feuilles lorsqu'il entendit frapper contre la porte de son bureau. Callie était encore dans sa tenue de bloc et elle avait l'air exténuée. Un manque de sommeil flagrant marquait son visage de cernes. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle rentre et il se recula dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je vais démissionner, murmura-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le siège devant elle.

Il déglutit avant de parler, de peur de dire une bêtise. Dans ces moments-là, il fallait être extrêmement prudent, en particulier avec Calliope Torres. Il croisa ses doigts devant lui, afin de se donner une contenance et secoua la tête. Puis, il lui lança un regard à la Hunt. L'un de ses sourcils légèrement relevé, les pupilles totalement figées sur elle.

-Callie, je pense que tu devrais réfléchir avant de…

-Karev est bien parti lui ! Il a eu raison ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à travailler là où j'ai rencontré Arizona ! Chaque recoin de cet hôpital me rappelle Ari, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête et tenta de l'appeler à la raison. Il avait perdu Karev, un excellent chirurgien formé par Arizona, il ne pouvait pas laisser Callie partir. Non seulement pour son hôpital, mais en plus pour elle. S'il en croyait les bruits de couloir, l'hôpital était le seul lien qui raccordait la jeune femme à la raison.

-Prends quelques jours de congé ! Il faut que tu… écoute, rentre chez toi, repose-toi, mais repose-toi réellement, prends quelque chose pour dormir et on en reparle dans une semaine ! Je ne veux pas perdre l'un de mes meilleurs éléments ! Tu es faites pour la chirurgie Callie, ne gâche pas tout !

-Owen, je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps, je suis exténuée. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois continuer avec… je… je suis trop épuisée pour réfléchir convenablement alors…

-Justement ! Ne pose pas ta démission tant que tu es dans cet état ! Je la refuse ! Donc je te donne une semaine de vacances ! Tu en penses quoi ?

* * *

Arizona replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles et sortit de la salle des professeurs. Elle était en retard pour rejoindre Jane et elle vérifia son téléphone pour voir si l'étudiante avait essayé de la contacter ou non. Il n'en était rien, en revanche, Brook lui avait envoyé plusieurs sms pour se faire pardonner. Ari les ignora et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était à la limite de ramper devant l'ex chirurgienne pour s'excuser mais rien n'y faisait. La blonde ne lui adressait pas la parole et était d'une froideur sans nom avec elle. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'elle l'avait mérité et Arizona lui avait bien expliqué que la douleur ne lui donnait pas tous les droits.

En entrant sur le parking, Arizona repéra Jane qui l'attendait près de la voiture.

-Il semblerait que ma cote soit remontée auprès des élèves ! annonça l'aînée en rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre.

Elle était heureuse de ne plus passer pour un dragon et elle avait pu constater que les étudiants ne la respectaient pas moins pour autant. Tout semblait lui faire croire qu'elle avait réussi à prendre une vie normale, sans Callie. En effet, la cicatrice semblait moins vive et elle ne pleurait plus tous les jours, sans doute parce que le chagrin de Brook l'occupait beaucoup, sans parler de Jane qui demandait parfois des marques d'attention particulières.

Arizona ne voulait pas remplacer sa mère et de toute façon, Jane ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sofia, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était liée d'une tendresse singulière pour cette jeune fille.

Elle lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture.

-Hey ! Sale pétasse ! Hurla une voix derrière la blonde.

Aussi tôt, le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit. Elle sentait un danger imminent et voulu protéger Jane. Son père se tenait à quelques mètres de la voiture, ses petites pupilles rétractées et les veines sur ses tempes étaient prêtes à éclater. Elle se plaça entre Jane et lui.

-Jane, monte dans la voiture ! ordonna-t-elle fermement en ouvrant la portière.

Elle lui tendit les clefs et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle ne quitta pas un seul instant Berrier des yeux et espéra secrètement que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de monter elle aussi dans la voiture, elle ne pouvait pas non plus fuir le parking et elle se maudit d'avoir voulu mettre des talons aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur Berrier, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Laisse-moi récupérer ma fille, pétasse ! s'écria-t-il en pointant l'étudiante du doigt.

Terrorisée, Jane voulut sortir pour venir en aide à son professeur mais celle-ci appuya de toutes ses forces contre la portière pour l'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien. Il y avait des caméras dans le parking, et il le savait bien. Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'accéléra. Les cris de Jane redoublèrent lorsqu'elle vit son père agripper les cheveux de son professeur pour la jeter par terre. Arizona ne put rien tenter pour se défendre, le téléphone lui échappa des mains et elle protégea au maximum son visage, mais sentit les coups contre ses côtes se répéter encore et encore. Elle sentit un choc sur sa colonne vertébrale. Une douleur à la main lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de la lui écraser.

Tout à coup, sa tête heurta durement le sol et les cris de Jane s'estompèrent, le parking disparut peu à peu, les coups ne faisaient plus que secouer son corps inanimé.

_« C'est comme ça qu'on reste en vie, quand ça fait si mal, qu'on ne peut plus respirer, c'est comme ça qu'on survit..._

_En se rappelant qu'un jour, en quelque sorte, vous ne le ressentirez plus de la même manière, ça ne fera plus aussi mal._

_Le chagrin vient à chacun en son temps de sa propre manière._

_Alors le mieux que l'on puisse faire, le mieux que chacun puisse faire, est de recourir à l'honnêteté._

_Le truc vraiment merdique, la pire partie du chagrin, est que vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler._

_Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est d'essayer de laisser aller nos sentiments quand ils viennent._

_Et les laisser partir quand on peut._

_Le pire c'est qu'à la minute où vous pensez l'avoir surmonté, ça recommence._

_Et toujours à chaque fois... vous ne pouvez plus respirer. »_

* * *

La fin approche... Reviews?


	31. P2 Chapter 9 : Now

Bonsoir à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre nous rapprochant un peu plus de la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi!

76aria: Merci ^^

marmionne (guest): Ahah, oui désolée pour la violence... ce chapitre ne va pas l'adoucir... désolée... Avoir un peu de bonheur? Je ne sais pas trop si j'en ai envie! Ah j'aime qu'il y ait de la tension quand tu me lis! ^^. Merci pour l'effort concernant Brook et Mélissa! ^^ Quant à la fin de cette fic... je n'en ai pas du tout envie non plus... mais bon... Pour finir, ne t'en fais pas! Je sens tout à fait votre enthousiasme à travers vos commentaires!

Guest: Merci ^^

mum's : Désolée que Callie te fende le coeur... :/  
Oui Brook est un soldat donc vaut mieux qu'elle garde ses réflexes. Ah oui j'aime être sadique! Mais c'est pour votre bonheur! ^^ Merci pour l'effort concernant Brook et Mélissa! Mais elles ne font aucun mal à Arizona et Callie... je pense...  
Woow, merci pour tous les compliments concernant la fic et concernant mes "talents" d'écriture^^

Tifus: Je n'ai aucune pitié! ^^

Visiteur: Ahah! la fin pour Ari ou pour la fic... je ne sais pas... nous verrons bien!

Like Calzona: Wow, Arizona est blessée en Alabama et on l'emmenerait à Seattle... Ca fait une trotte! ^^

nemesiis-x: Il reste effectivement plusieurs chapitre avant la fin et puis, j'ai peut-être d'autres idées pour d'autres fic en tête! Merci beaucoup de me dire que j'ai du talent, ça me touche vraiment!

noemimie: Ahah! Je suis contente que l'histoire te pationne! J'espère que ton bac blanc s'est néanmoins bien passé! Pour le suspens, j'essaie de faire comme à la fin de chaque épisode de la série qui fait qu'on a envie de voir le suivant! Je suis désolée d'avoir séparé Ari de tous les autres mais... au fond... sans ça pas d'histoire! Merci d'adhérer!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Now

« _Pour un chirurgien, chaque patient est un champ de bataille. Ils sont notre terrain, on avance, on recule, on essaie d'enlever toutes les mines... Et juste quand vous pensez avoir gagné la bataille...Rétabli la paix dans le monde...Vous devez faire face à un autre champ de mine._ »

_Les coups, les morsures, les brûlures, les lacérations. Le quotidien d'Arizona ne changeait guère, et peu à peu, son humanité semblait la quitter. Ses mains vidaient des corps sans que sa tête ne se soucie réellement de savoir pourquoi elle effectuait ces gestes. Parfois, elle recousait un enfant qui tenait encore une arme dans la main, et elle le sauvait pour qu'il retourne tuer des américains. Et puis, il y avait Assour. Lui, il avait su comment faire pour qu'elle ne soit plus humaine, pour lui faire perdre son essence. Il l'avait amené aux confins de la souffrance physique. Bien que ce soit la partie la plus facile. Prenez un homme, frapper le sans relâche, et vous obtiendrez le même résultat. Mais briser quelqu'un, moralement, ça c'est un défi. Parce que quiconque espère. L'espoir fait partie de la douleur, on espère être sauvé, on espère ne pas être touché par la mort. Arizona souhaitait sans arrêt qu'on l'oublie dans sa petite prison lugubre. Malheureusement, Assour ne l'oubliait jamais. _

_Ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait de lui attacher les mains au-dessus de la tête, il remarqua qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Pour la première fois, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Il la félicita en se collant à elle et en mordillant fortement le lobe de son oreille. Puis, sans prévenir, il la pénétra brusquement, attendant de voir la réaction de souffrance sur son visage. Rien. Il commença son va et vient en elle, scrutant toujours le visage de sa victime mais elle avait l'air d'attendre que ça s'arrête. Simplement. Pas une seule larme, pas de gémissement plaintif, pas de grognement de douleur. Il ouvrit la chaine et lui libéra les bras. Elle parut surprise et se redressa pour le retirer d'elle mais il la maintint fermement contre lui et lui ordonna de le caresser. Elle ne parut pas dégoutée. Juste surprise. _

_Assour devenait de plus en plus violent et fulminait de voir son manque de réaction. Ce jour-là, ils eurent tous les deux une grosse surprise leurs ventres collés l'un contre l'autre, ils ressentirent une poussée. Il se recula et la regarda, puis il étira ses lèvres en un sourire et posa sa main sur la peau nue d'Arizona. _

_-On dirait que tu attends un heureux évènement, comme on dit chez vous !affirma-t-il en se recouchant sur elle._

* * *

Brook agrippa l'épaule de l'homme penché au-dessus du corps d'Arizona et le retourna pour se trouver face à lui. Il lui attrapa le bassin afin de la faire tomber mais elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure: le choc l'allongea aussitôt, ahuri. Immédiatement, elle se rua sur lui et continua à lui asséner des coups pour qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Jane sortit de la voiture en hurlant comme une folle, elle se précipita sur Brook et la tira en arrière pour qu'elle arrête de frapper son père, elles tombèrent toutes les deux à la renverse. Berrier se mit à plat ventre et tendit faiblement le bras vers sa fille. Elle recula à l'aide de ses pieds et de l'une de ses mains en tenant toujours de l'autre le soldat par l'épaule. Au même moment, une patrouille de police arriva, toute sirène hurlante.

Le corps entier de la rouquine tremblait encore de rage mais elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Jane pour aller vers Arizona qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

* * *

Callie posa ses clefs dans le bol à l'entrée de sa maison, puis elle quitta ses chaussures et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pris une semaine de vacances alors qu'elle était en compétition avec les autres chirurgiens pour la conférence qui devait avoir lieu bientôt. Chaque titulaire avait ses chances pour donner une grande conférence à New York où il représentait son hôpital et sa spécialité. Il fallait croire que cette année, Callie ne serait pas l'héroïne. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rentrer dans la compétition. Pourtant, depuis trois jours, l'hôpital lui manquait. Ari lui manquait aussi. A cette pensée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre le petit carnet noir. Elle retourna au salon, hésita, puis finalement, elle l'ouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais avant de pouvoir lire une seule ligne, on frappa contre sa porte.

Mélissa entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse et remarqua rapidement sa compagne allongée avec un calepin à la main. Immédiatement, la Latina fit disparaitre le journal d'Arizona et se redressa, le dos raide et les yeux agrandit par la surprise. Mélissa semblait être bouleversée et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux sur sa nuque et les avait accrochés avec une pince dorée. Sur le devant de son crâne, une tresse démarrait pour faire le tour de sa tête; cela permettait à ses plus petits cheveux de ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux. Elle semblait manquer de mot et secouait la tête de gauche à droite en laissant échapper quelques larmes. En voyant cela, Callie se leva pour intervenir si la jeune femme s'effondrait. Elle la regarda sans comprendre et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Je suis allée à l'hôpital, débuta la blonde en se passant une main dans le cou.

-Okay ? répondit Callie en s'interrogeant sur ce bouleversement.

-J'ai parlé à Mark, poursuivit sa petite amie en l'affrontant du regard.

-Et alors ? demanda l'orthopédiste.

-On a parlé de toi, ajouta Mélissa.

-Ecoute, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir donc fais une phrase complète, que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? S'inquiéta la latina en se levant pour la prendre tendrement par les épaules.

-J'ai parlé des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je lui ai dit que… je pensais être en train de tomber…follement amoureuse de toi. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

D'ailleurs ses poings se serrèrent ainsi que ses mâchoires. Quant à Callie, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, attristée de la voir dans cet état mais ne parvenant pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et attendit que Mélissa la renseigne.

-Apparemment, il ne faut pas que je m'accroche à toi. Parce que… tu me feras souffrir plus qu'autre chose, alors au début je ne l'ai pas cru… c'est là qu'il m'a montré une photo…

Elle émit un petit rire amer pendant que le visage de Callie se décomposait en face d'elle. Les sourcils de Mélissa se plièrent et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-…une photo d'une femme avec… un sourire à couper le souffle et… des yeux bleus pétillant de bonheur et puis… des cheveux aussi blond que les miens !

-Non attends Mél…

-La ferme Callie ! On flirt ! On a passé du temps ensemble ! Pour moi les choses allaient bien et j'apprends que je ne suis qu'un simulacre de ta femme morte ! Lorsque lors de notre première nuit ensemble, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu me demandais de ne pas parler. Et maintenant, j'ai le sentiment que c'était pour que tu ne fasses l'amour qu'à ta défunte femme !

-Mélis…

-Tu me dégoutes tellement ! Mais… je veux savoir si j'ai raison ou alors si ce sont des coïncidences ! Dis-moi si vraiment je peux te faire confiance ?

* * *

Les flashs bleus et rouges des gyrophares rebondissaient contre les murs du parking et la radio des policiers émettait quelques grésillements entrecoupés de différentes voix fournissant des codes de façon rapide et mécanique. Dans l'une des voitures, on pouvait apercevoir un homme massif, les bras passés dans le dos qui regardait à l'extérieur. Jane était appuyée contre la voiture d'Arizona et ses mains étaient appuyées sur le capot pour avoir plus de maintien. En face d'elle, un policier muni d'un calepin lui posait plusieurs questions auxquelles elle répondait d'une voix blanche. Non loin de là, une ambulance était garée, portes ouvertes. Arizona était assise sur le rebord et se débattait contre Brook qui voulait absolument voir ses yeux.

-Je vais bien ! soupira Arizona en retirant son menton des doigts du soldat. Elle la repoussa un peu afin d'avoir un champ de vision plus large. Elle était plus préoccupée par l'officier qui interrogeait Jane. L'ambulancier lui demanda encore une fois de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse l'occulter. Elle obtempéra en soupirant encore et en montant sur la civière. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son élève seule face aux questions certainement indiscrètes de ce policier mais devait reconnaître que ses côtes la faisaient souffrir. Elle avait du mal à respirer et une douleur vive parcourait sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle prenait une trop grande inspiration.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez soulever votre T-shirt ? demanda le jeune homme en fermant un peu les portes de l'ambulance.

Arizona lança un petit regard gêné vers Brook qui secoua la tête sans comprendre.

-Bah, vas-y ! J'en ai vu d'autre !

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel et retira son haut avec difficulté. Le jeune homme l'aida du mieux qu'il put. A sa façon de faire, elle put constater qu'il devait être doué avec les victimes. Elle se laissa faire, donnant sa confiance au jeune homme.

-Avez-vous déjà eu les côtes cassées ? demanda le garçon qui portait un badge avec le nom « Davis ».

-Euh… oui, il y a un an ou deux, répondit vaguement la jeune femme en se rallongeant sur la civière. Elle préféra restée imprécise et le laissa palper les zones sensibles. Elle serra les dents plusieurs fois et ne put retenir quelques gémissements plaintifs.

-Bien, il n'y a rien de cassé, je vais vous prescrire des antidouleurs. Maintenant, il faut que je regarde votre tête, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il vous a agrippé par les cheveux ?

-Oui c'est exact, mais je n'ai rien ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Ecoutez, on va dire que je suis le docteur et que vous êtes la victime, d'accord ? proposa-t-il en la remettant gentiment à sa place.

Elle fit une moue déçue et se laissa faire encore une fois. Elle était un peu agacée mais savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si un patient n'avait pas voulu se laisser soigner.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, je vais vous mettre quelque chose sur le front, vous avez dût vous frapper contre le sol.

Arizona dégagea encore une fois son visage d'entre les mains de l'ambulancier et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Jane avait une main devant la bouche et son regard paraissait vide. La blonde essaya de repousser le médecin mais il la maintint sur la civière, des steri-strips à la main.

-Ne bougez pas, ça prendra seulement quelques secondes ! Gronda-t-il en se positionnant devant elle.

Elle se résigna. Dehors, Brook paraissait inquiète et ses yeux se baladaient entre Ari et Jane. Elle piaffa d'impatience mais attendit qu'Arizona se soit faite totalement auscultée. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune femme descendit de l'ambulance en signant les derniers papiers, Brook s'avança vers elle.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ? Tu as des cachets à prendre ?

-Brook, une question à la fois, ma tête me fait un mal de chien ! En plus, on m'a déjà posée ces questions. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec les policiers.

Elle contourna son amie et rejoignit les deux hommes en tenue de travail.

* * *

Elyas posa un verre devant Callie qui le but d'une traite. Elle fit signe à son ami de s'assoir à côté d'elle et il demanda :

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Que je ne savais pas, que j'étais désolée et qu'elle avait le droit de me haïr. Ensuite elle est partie en pleurant et je me suis rallongée sur mon canapé pour lire une page du journal d'Arizona.

-Et tu as appris des choses ? interrogea Elyas en s'animant.

-Que ma femme me cachait beaucoup de chose sur ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, en Irak et que j'étais tellement loin d'elle lorsqu'elle est revenue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle était morte là-bas. Mais… maintenant, je comprends je crois.

Il acquiesça et regarda le petit carnet hésitant un instant.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'en débarrasser ? Je pense qu'il ne t'aide pas à oublier ta femme et que tu restes accrochée à ce qu'elle écrivait pendant que tu étais dans une autre pièce.

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser, on ne peut pas jeter ça dans une poubelle, ou dans le feu d'une cheminée.

- Donne-le-moi ! Je pourrais peut-être te le rendre lorsque ça ira mieux avec Mélissa ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle tient vraiment à toi ! Et si tu t'accroches à ça, dit-il en montrant le livret, il se peut qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers toi.

-Pour l'instant j'en suis incapable ! Je ne veux pas m'en séparer tant que je n'ai pas tout lu, Elyas ! C'est une chose que je ne peux pas quitter comme ça !

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas ! assura Elyas bien que son visage affichait clairement sa déception.

* * *

Ari se frotta les yeux et replaça son bras autour de ses jambes.  
Sa maison était placée à la lisière d'une forêt et le soir, on pouvait quelque fois apercevoir des animaux se faufiler entre les branches. Ce que l'ex chirurgienne trouvait le plus beau, c'était les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus des cimes bien droites. Elle appuya son menton contre son genou, l'air un peu triste. La soirée l'avait épuisée et les médicaments qu'elle avait pris ne parvenaient pas à calmer ses douleurs. Elle entendit la porte-fenêtre glissée sur ses rails et une ombre dessina à côté d'elle.

-Café ? proposa Brook en lui tendant un mug fumant.

Elle jugea la tasse avant de la saisir entre ses doigts et de la porter contre sa joue pour se réchauffer un peu. Brook posa la sienne à même le sol et passa une couverture sur les épaules de la blonde. Pendant qu'elle préparait le café, elle avait placé la couverture vers la cheminée pour qu'elle réchauffe rapidement son amie. Mais Arizona ne la remercia même pas, elle se contenta de poursuivre son observation stellaire. Brook s'installa à côté d'elle et posa sa tête contre le dossier du banc.

-Comment va Jane ? demanda la pédiatre en continuant de fixer le ciel tacheté. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle et frémit.

-Elle est encore sous le choc, je pense qu'elle ne va pas dormir cette nuit… elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était désolée.

-Pourquoi ? elle n'y est pour rien ! répliqua Ari d'une voix morne.

-Elle pense qu'elle t'apporte beaucoup de problème et elle se sent coupable.

-Ah…

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Au fait, reprit la rouquine, Sverman a laissé un message. Il souhaiterait te voir demain avant votre départ pour l'université. Il a quelque chose à te dire.

-S'il veut me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, il n'a qu'à lire ma plainte ! Elle est bien au chaud au poste de police ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Brook haussa les épaules. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la mauvaise humeur de son amie. Elle pouvait comprendre la colère, la frustration, la peine à la limite, mais Arizona semblait juste être de mauvaise humeur. Pire encore, elle paraissait en vouloir à Jane. Incertaine tout d'abord, Brook se décida finalement à poser sa question à haute voix.

-Tu penses que Jane y est pour quelque chose ?

Arizona tourna la tête faisant voltiger ses cheveux.

-Bien sur que non !

-Tu n'es pas allé la voir, tu ne lui as rien dit après qu'on ait quitté les policiers et tu ne lui as pas montré que tu étais près d'elle !

Mécontente, elle se leva vivement et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle alla s'accouder à la rambarde du porche puis se retourna finalement pour affronter Brook, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Elle est chez _moi_, dans une de _mes_ chambres ! Si jamais je pensais qu'elle m'avait mise en danger, elle ne serait pas là !

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ?! Tu ne lui as rien dit au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin !

-Je ne lui ai rien dit parce qu'il va falloir qu'elle soit forte ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour elle ! Je ne pourrais pas toujours surveiller ses arrières ! Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra enlever ce qu'elle a dans la tête ! Rien ne pourra lui enlever l'image de sa prof se faisant tabasser par son père !

-Si justement ! C'est évident qu'elle va penser à ça toute la soirée, mais si tu lui avais parlé, elle aurait pu s'apaiser l'esprit avec une belle image avant de s'endormir !

-Quelle image ? demanda la blonde sceptique.

-De voir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule ! Voir que son professeur la soutient quoi qu'il se passe ! Au lieu de se repasser cette scène horrible, elle pourrait être en train de penser à toi en train de la réconforter !

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas sa mère ! cracha Arizona d'une voix sèche.

-Où est le rapport ?

-Comment veux-tu que je réconforte une gamine alors que ma propre fille, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis là ! Alors que je ne peux pas réconforter Sophia !

-Il serait temps de faire ton deuil !

-Tu me demandes d'oublier Sophia et Callie !? s'étouffa-t-elle en laissant ses mais sur la barrière derrière elle pour ne pas vaciller.

-Non ! Je te demande d'oublier Arizona !

La phrase raisonna dans le silence le plus abattue, la blonde ne sut quoi répondre. Tout était si complexe. En revenant d'Irak, elle était persuadé que la véritable Arizona Robbins était morte. Mais maintenant, elle voulait continuer à la faire vivre alors qu'elle devait être morte. Elle se rassit sur le banc, l'air hébétée. Elle ressentit des picotements dans ses yeux et déduisit qu'elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-J'ai… j'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai vu ce dingue qui te… tuait…

-Pourtant, je ne suis « personne », tu l'as dit toi-même !

-Hey ! appela doucement Brook en attrapant sa main alors qu'Ari passait devant elle, tu comptes pour moi tu sais !

Ses yeux étaient tellement plein d'espoir et de tendresse qu'Arizona sut qu'elle devait frapper maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit :

-Tu ne devrais pas ! Je ne suis « personne », répéta-t-elle en citant les mots de la rouquine.

Elle retira la couverture de ses épaules et la tendit à Brook avant de rentrer dans la maison.

En passant devant la chambre de Jane, elle put voir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Elle frappa quelques coups et entra timidement.

-Hey ! appela-t-elle pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-Oh ! Je… je ne vous avais pas entendu ! Vous… la lumière vous gêne ? demanda l'étudiante en se penchant vers sa lampe de chevet.

-Non, non laisse éclairé. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien pour toi.

Jane haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Visiblement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et ne pouvait pas le cacher. Arizona s'approcha du lit et demanda l'autorisation pour s'assoir dessus. Une fois face à son élève, elle ne sut plus quoi dire et le beau discours qu'elle avait prévu en montant les escaliers s'était évanoui. Elle préféra attraper la main valide de Jane.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te parler avant ! dit-elle après quelques minutes, je suis sincèrement de ton côté et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber maintenant ! Je sais que tu as peur, tu es effrayé par ce que ton père à fait ce soir mais… tu ne dois pas ! Ce n'était qu'un moyen de reprendre l'ascendant sur toi ! Il ne faut pas que tu penses qu'en retournant là-bas tu protègeras toux ceux qui essayent de t'aider.

-Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Si…

-Non, ne dis pas de bêtises ! coupa Arizona, tu es une jeune fille intelligente et crois-moi ! Tout se passera bien !

-Mais… le médecin a dit que ça aurait pu très mal finir pour vous ! s'exclama la brune en se redressant un peu plus.

Tendrement, la pédiatre posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée et la fit s'allonger.

-Reste tranquille et ne t'occupe pas de ce que j'ai physiquement subit ce soir ! J'ai vécu pire, bien pire.

Les yeux de l'étudiante se plissèrent puis s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais c'était beaucoup trop indiscret et elle laissa sa bouche entrouverte.

-Sverman veut nous voir avant notre départ pour l'université demain matin, alors essaie de te lever un peu plus tôt pour qu'on ne perde pas trop de temps, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, dors bien. Chuchota Arizona en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clef. Elle s'agenouilla devant la grille qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle plongea son bras dans le trou et attrapa l'arme à feu. Discrètement, elle fit glisser le chargeur dans sa main et vérifia qu'il soit bien complet. Ensuite, elle la replaça sous la grille et se mit en pyjama. Après tout, peut-être que Brook avait raison, elle devait sans doute commencer le deuil d'Arizona et débuter la vie de Jessica Benson. Professeur finalement aimé de ses élèves, menant une petite vie bien tranquille dans l'Alabama. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

Callie zappa encore une fois. Elle tenait la télécommande dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Mark venait de l'appeler pour dire qu'il avait parlé à Mélissa et il avait besoin de savoir si Callie lui en voulait. Elle lui avait assuré que non et avait rapidement mis fin à la conversation. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, elle se sentait quelque peu misérable et perdue. Elle n'était pas prête à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie mais elle aurait voulu que Mélissa prenne le temps de la guérir d'Arizona. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer après tout, et d'ailleurs la ressemblance avec Arizona n'était pas si frappante que ça. Sa première copine était aussi blonde aux yeux bleus : Hann. Certes elle était moins douce, moins complexe et moins tendre qu'Arizona, mais physiquement, elle se ressemblait. Elle soupira, réfléchir ne servirait à rien. Elle avait prévu de rester assise ici toute la nuit à regarder des séries stupides et les informations. Elle alla se préparer du popcorn afin de se mettre en condition.

* * *

Arizona se réveilla en entendant des petits coups frappés contre sa porte, regarda son réveil et tomba du lit en essayant de se lever trop vite, les pieds emmêlés dans les draps. Immédiatement, la douleur provoquée par le choc qui lui remonta dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle et elle dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre difficilement debout. Elle alla ouvrir sa porte de chambre et marmonna un vague « j'arrive » au visage étonné de Brook.

Elle prit ses antidouleurs et se prépara le plus rapidement possible. Puis, elle descendit dans la cuisine où Sverman buvait un café en présence de Jane et Brook. Jane semblait abasourdie et tenait un morceau de papier dans la main. Brook mi-figue mi-raisin n'osait rien dire devant le sourire de Sverman qui lui paraissait heureux de l'annonce qu'il venait de faire.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? interrogea Arizona en serrant la main que lui tendait l'homme.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour Jane.

En glissant un rapide coup d'œil à son élève, Arizona vit que ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. Elle se rapprocha de sa protégée et lui attrapa doucement l'épaule.

-Quelle est cette nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle à Sverman.

-Eh bien voilà, il se trouve que Mary Berrier, la mère de Jane habite à Los Angeles ! s'exclama Sverman en prenant un mouchoir pour se tapoter le front.

-Pardon ? Mais je croyais que la mère de Jane était…

-Morte ! Acheva Jane en se levant.

Tout dans sa posture montrait son état de rage. Ses poings serrés, ses bras tremblants, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux… mon dieu ses yeux ressemblaient à des poignards.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Ma maman m'a gentiment laissé à mon père avant de se faire passer pour morte ! Mais aujourd'hui, elle veut bien reprendre contact avec moi parce que je suis sa fille finalement !

-Jane, je vous assure qu'elle a fait ça pour votre bien ! affirma Sverman en comprenant néanmoins la colère de la jeune fille.

-Oh vraiment ? Il faudrait songer à lui apprendre que laisser sa fille entre les mains d'un… espèce de dingue n'est pas agir pour le bien de sa fille ! Et que prendre ses affaires pour fuir n'est pas la bonne solution quand on a un enfant ! Je ne veux pas la voir ! Je ne veux pas !

-Mais… elle sera là dans trois jours !

-Ah oui ? eh bien elle pourra rendre une visite à mon père parce que moi, il est hors de question que je la vois ! Si vous espériez que je saute de joie en apprenant que ma mère n'était pas morte, vous vous êtes lourdement trompé ! Je vois qu'au niveau de mes parents, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je préfère être adoptée ou accueillie par je ne sais pas trop qui plutôt que de me précipiter dans les bras de celle qui n'a apparemment pas l'intelligence comme principale qualité !

Sur ces paroles acerbes, elle prit son sac et sortit de la maison pour aller se planter devant la voiture de son professeur. Le message était clair, en route pour l'université.

Arizona se hissa sur le siège conducteur et attendit un instant avant de mettre le contact. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et se retourna vers Jane qui pointait son regard à l'extérieur de la voiture.

-Tu devrais attendre de voir ce qu'elle a à te dire ? Tu ne penses pas ?

-Vous avez des enfants ? demanda l'étudiante d'une voix coupée par un sanglot qui bloquait sa gorge.

-Non, répondit Arizona après un soupire.

-Moi non plus, mais je ne pense pas que la bonne solution soit de laisser un enfant avec une personne violente !

-Elle n'a pas pris la bonne décision en te laissant, mais… aujourd'hui elle prend la bonne en venant te chercher.

-Et… et si je ne voulais pas partir !

-Peut-être qu'elle ne t'emmènera pas vivre à Los Angeles ! Il est possible qu'elle vienne s'installer ici pour faciliter ta vie !

-Non, je veux dire, si je ne voulais pas partir d'_ici _! De cette maison ! Si je voulais rester avec vous ?

Arizona fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de détourner son regard de celui de Jane. Sa poitrine se souleva avec force, rapide. Elle manquait d'air et la nouvelle venait de la frapper avec plus de force que les poings de Berrier.

« _Il semble que nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur nos propres cœurs. Les maladies peuvent changer sans avertissement. Une histoire d'amour peut faire battre le cœur... Tout comme la panique... Et la panique... peut l'arrêter net dans votre poitrine. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les médecins passent autant de temps à essayer de stabiliser le cœur... De le garder lent... Constant... Régulier... Pour empêcher le cœur de retentir dans votre poitrine... De la crainte de quelque chose d'horrible... Ou de l'anticipation... De quelque chose complètement différent._ »

* * *

Reviews? Bises


	32. P2 Chapitre 10

Salut à tous! Un nouveau chapitre... l'un des derniers...

mum's: Eh oui... le cahier noir va bientôt livrer ses derniers secrets... :(. Oui, Hann et Ari se ressemble, alors je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Arizona est beaucoup plus jolie mais elles sont blondes aux yeux bleus toutes les deux... Ahah! Je suis contente que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fic te réjouisse!

audrey: Je ne sais pas pour les détails, je crois que j'en ai aussi besoin pour vous projeter dans la scène et j'essaye le plus possible de ne pas laisser l'écriture vide et blanche. J'aime les coups de pioche bien placés! On en apprend plus sur la grossesse d'Arizona dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir. Moi aussi j'ai une affection toute particulière pour Brook et Jane. Merci pour le chef-d'oeuvre, c'est adorable!

Guest: Contente d'avoir créé un personnage qui te plaise! ^^ Ah oui! Je me force à dévoiler le moins possible pour que la fin soit vraiment... une fin innattendue.

Calzona 11 : Tout d'abord, merci. Je suis contente du fait que tu n'arrives pas à t"arrêter de lire parce que pour moi, c'est ce qui fait un "bon livre". La mère de Jane arrive dans ce chapitre. Quant à Elyas, il devient de plus en plus proche de Callie, il veut la protéger. J'attends une autre review ^^

marmionne: Je m'améliore sur la longueur des chapitres, il est vrai! Non non, on ne le savait pas avant, ne t'inquiète pas! Mélissa n'était pas un personnage qui pouvait resté, ça aurait été trop injuste pour elle, je crois. Le mot à la fin du carnet, j'y ai pensé, mais elle ne savait pas où elle partait alors qu'aurait-elle pu dire? Et puis, elle pensait que Callie les rejoindrait plus tard... En ce qui concerne Jane, tu vs être fixée et Brook et Ari s'entre déchirent sans arrêt...

Like Calzona: Merci ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 10

« _Quand vous jetez l'éponge, vous admettez qu'une cause perdue n'est parfois qu'une cause perdue. Il arrive un moment où c'en est trop. Quand vous être trop fatigué pour vous battre encore, vous abandonnez. C'est alors que comment le vrai travail pour trouver de l'espoir là où il semble ne plus y en avoir du tout._ »

Mark Sloan parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la maison de Callie, sortit sa clef de secours et ouvrit discrètement la porte d'entrée. Tout était silencieux, on entendait seulement les informations qui tournaient en boucle dans le salon. L'écran de télévision créait une lueur fantomatique sur le mobilier. Callie était endormie, il la remarqua grâce au léger ronflement qui émanait du canapé. Elle tournait le dos au téléviseur et la couverture avait glissée de ses épaules. Il prit le temps de s'attendrir devant la mère de son enfant et vint s'assoir sur le petit espace vide. Doucement, il fit glisser son index sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Tout d'abord, elle commença par papillonner des paupières et essaya de trouver la source de son réveil. En apercevant Mark, elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait visiblement du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu rentrer dans la maison et surtout elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait chez elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Ton meilleur ami l'a eu ! s'écria-t-il en lui donnant une bourrade affective.

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il lui parlait et elle lui fit un vague geste de la main pour qu'il se décale pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Elle se frotta le visage, essayant de remettre ses idées au clair pour enfin comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. Malheureusement, après quelques secondes, elle était toujours incapable de déchiffrer la phrase du plasticien.

-Callie ! Le séminaire ! Le séminaire à New York! C'est moi qui l'ai eu ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier repliée.

D'un seul coup, elle fut totalement réveillée et elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle renversa la tasse de café qu'elle avait posé sur le sol, la veille.

-C'est pas vrai !? cria-t-elle exaspérée, tu plaisantes, tu… oh non ! Gémit-elle en prenant la feuille que lui tendait Mark.

-Je t'ai battu à plate couture Torres ! dit-il fièrement en prenant un visage de tombeur.

-Je ne me suis même pas lancée dans la course ! Voilà pourquoi tu as gagné ! répliqua-t-elle en le poussant affectueusement.

-Ah ! Pas d'excuse ! Tu t'es retirée parce que tu savais bien que la plastique gagnerait cette année !

-Sans doute, marmonna Callie en se rasseyant.

-Hunt m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'accordait une nouvelle semaine parce qu'il y a un nouveau chirurgien orthopédique qui arrive et qu'il veut voir comment il se débrouille seul.

Callie se redressa, soudain inquiète.

-Pourquoi un nouvel ortho ? Je n'ai pas démissionnée ! Je suis en congé ! Et puis il ne peut pas me retirer mes interventions !

Mark leva les mains devant lui pour que Callie ralentisse son débit.

-C'est juste que le service s'agrandit et que tu ne peux pas gérer 40 lits en plus ! Il sait très bien que tu es en congé et que tu as besoin de… flâner ! Il n'a pas l'intention de retirer tes interventions, au contraire, il les a toutes fait décaler.

-Oh… ok.

Mark sourit. Il était content de voir que son amie s'inquiétait toujours du sort de ses patients. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait encore les pieds sur terre.

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à New York ? proposa-t-il.

-Non… je… j'ai des choses à faire ici. Des choses à finir, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au cahier noir.

* * *

_Arizona s'était recroquevillée dans sa cellule et attendait qu'on vienne la chercher… Encore. Elle essaya d'essuyer le sang qui suintait sur ses mains mais abandonna cette idée rapidement en voyant qu'elle étalait la couleur rouge plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait froid, très froid et sa couverture ne pouvait plus lui servir. Et puis, elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir mais essaya de se raisonner. L'odeur du sang, de l'urine et du vomit se mélangeait dans l'air et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Un cliquetis la ramena à la raison et elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir projetant dans ses yeux un rai de lumière éblouissante. L'homme qui venait la chercher regarda la cellule avec des yeux ronds, referma la porte elle reposa sa tête contre ses genoux, trop épuisée pour la tenir droite. Elle l'entendit crier des instructions autour de lui. Son ventre se tordit encore et elle mit son poing devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et voyait son champ de vision rétrécir à mesure que des pas se rapprochaient. On ouvrit encore sa porte. Plusieurs têtes étaient là. Ils la regardaient tous avec incertitude. Et puis, il y eut cette voix. Rauque, violente. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Il faut qu'elle soit remise sur pied pour dans une semaine ! Nettoyez tout ! Lavez là ! _

_On lui attrapa le bras violemment et elle put sentir l'haleine d'Assour contre son visage._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait l'américaine ?! _

_Il la détailla du regard et la lâcha en se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait les cuisses couvertes de sang. Il ricana, la releva. Il la jeta à l'extérieur de la pièce. On ne la rattrapa même pas et elle s'étala sur le sol terreux. Assour souleva l'unique couverture et découvrit le fœtus. Il eut une grimace de dégoût et recouvrit le matelas. _

_-Brûlez-moi tout ça et faites venir notre bon docteur. Vous ne la touchez pas sinon, je vous tue ! Elle est à moi !_

_Il s'en alla sans la regarder et un autre homme lui agrippa le bras pour qu'elle se relève. On l'amena dans les douches et on la jeta sur le carrelage froid, dur. On lui ordonna de se laver correctement et elle reçut un filet d'eau gelée dans le dos. Elle mit quarante minutes pour enlever la crasse, le sang, le sien et celui de ses victimes, le vomi. _

_Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, on lui donna de nouveaux vêtements propres et on l'amena dans une nouvelle cellule qui sentait le cheval, puis on lui donna à manger. Enfin, on vint la chercher pour la monter dans la chambre d'Assour. Une fois qu'elle fut devant lui, elle ne put se contenir et régurgita toute sa nourriture. _

Arizona se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un petit cri en se tenant le ventre. Le miroir en face d'elle lui renvoya son visage livide En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très pâle et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle regarda son réveil : 6h30. Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir, elle n'y parviendrait pas.

* * *

Alex Karev avala le fond de son café d'une traite et se retourna pour voir les photos éparpillées sur la table. Les siamois allaient bientôt subir leur ultime opération et Karev s'obstinait à tout repasser dans sa tête. Tout aurait été plus simple avec Robbins, elle l'aurait rassurée et il lui aurait répondu qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Il aurait joué les gros bras, se serait envoyé une interne ou deux et l'opération aurait été un franc succès grâce à Robbins. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il était chef du service de pédiatrie et tout reposait sur lui, uniquement. Il jeta son gobelet dans la corbeille et souleva une photo de la colonne vertébrale des bébés. Robbins aurait adoré ça !

-Docteur Karev, vos internes vous attendent pour les visites !

-J'arrive ! répondit-il à la porte qui se refermait déjà.

Il ne prit pas le temps pour réfléchir à la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à Robbins et ramassa ses photos avant de sortir.

Elle descendit les escaliers à pas de loup et retrouva Brook en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

-Jane fait toujours la tête ? demanda Brook en ouvrant la bouteille de lait.

-Oui… je crois. Répondit la blonde en s'installant sur une chaise.

-Quand est ce que sa mère arrive ?

-J'ai proposé de la recevoir ici ce soir, pour dîner. Je pense que Jane sera plus à l'aise si elle fait quelque chose en même temps.

-Oui, ça ou alors elle va tout simplement dire qu'elle ne veut pas d'elle pour mère mais qu'elle a bien envie que sa prof l'adopte ! Ricana la rousse en se laissant tomber face à Arizona.

-Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle voulait que je l'adopte, elle a dit qu'elle voulait vivre ici ! C'est totalement différent !

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je t'admire pour ton aveuglement ! Se moqua-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

-De toute façon, elle peut me faire la tête si elle veut, il est hors de question qu'on la recueille ici ! Cette vie est trop en désordre pour elle ! C'est vrai, comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne que tu es un soldat qui veille sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'une cellule terroriste soit…

-Oui, coupa Brook, elle ne peut pas comprendre mais si elle ne veut pas vivre avec sa mère, tu la laisserais dans la rue ? S'offusqua son amie en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aiderai autant que je peux, mais après c'est à elle de faire les bons choix, je ne suis pas sa mère de substitution, je suis celle qui va l'accompagner jusqu'où je peux ! C'est tout !

-Je te trouve très dure ! C'est toi qui l'as obligé à en venir là où elle est et tu veux l'abando…

-Je ne la laisse pas ! C'est quand même un monde ça, je la retire des griffes de son père, je la recueille _temporairement_ chez moi, alors que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, il se trouve qu'on retrouve sa mère, mais malgré tout ça, je passe pour celle qui est méchante parce que… quoi ? Parce que sa mère a fait une erreur qui n'en était même pas une ? Laisse-moi te dire Brook Peters que si les choses se passent comme ça, je me ferai un plaisir de ne plus bouger le petit doigt pour cette gamine !

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça Ari… euh… Jess, mais… reconnais que tu ne peux pas lui dire de but en blanc : « retourne chez ta mère sale gosse » !

-Écoute, la journée vient de commencer et je suis déjà fatiguée ! Souffla la blonde en mettant une main sur son front.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir de la fièvre.

-Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? interrogea Brook en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle reconnaissait l'agressivité d'Arizona après une nuit agitée. Régulièrement, elle la questionnait sur ses cauchemars qui étaient certes devenus moins fréquents, mais qui n'avaient pas faibli dans la violence.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Vraiment pas Brook ! Alors, je vais aller faire des courses, revenir ici et…

-Et avant de cuisiner pendant tout l'après-midi, que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon dans la salle de sport ?

-Combat ?! Demanda Arizona en s'animant sur sa chaise.

-Ca nous fera du bien à toutes les deux je crois ! concéda la rouquine en déposant sa tasse de café dans l'évier.

-Très bien ! Je serais de retour vers… 10h, on se rejoint en bas à 11h, je suis certaine de te battre à plate couture ! Railla Arizona en se levant gaiement.

* * *

Mark ouvrit les salles de gardes les unes après les autres et soupira d'impatience. Il regarda sa montre il avait une lourde opération dans vingt minutes et se mettait en retard inutilement. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler sur son téléphone mais il avait besoin du contact physique et de voir la déception dans ses yeux. Enfin il la trouva.

-Altman ! On se réveille ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix tonitruante en la faisant sursauter violemment.

-Tu es complètement con ! Maugréa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux et en essayant de faire disparaître la peur sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sloan !?

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que cette année, tu n'as pas remporté la conférence à New-York !

-Imbécile ! Cracha la blonde entre ses dents.

-Mais… tu vas peut-être pouvoir partir quand même…

-C'est pas vrai ? S'étonna Teddy en se relevant pleine d'espoir.

-…Avec moi ! Acheva Mark d'une voix grave.

-Comment ça avec toi ?

-J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas d'opération importante cette semaine-là et… tu vois comme nous avons vécu pas mal de chose il y a quelques années, je me disais qu'on pourrait… enfin que tu pourrais me donner beaucoup, beaucoup de courage avant mon entrée sur scène !

-C'est étrange comme tout ce que tu dis semble sexuel ! Grimaça la cardiologue en secouant ses boucles blondes.

-Ça l'est !

-Je suis mariée Mark, j'aime mon mari et…

-Elles disent toutes ça au début, et puis après…

-Je viendrais à ta stupide conférence ! Mais il n'y aura rien entre nous parce que je vais demander à James de venir avec nous !

-Comme tu voudras, je n'ai encore jamais tenté les plans à trois ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant la porte avant de recevoir l'oreiller que Teddy venait de balancer, furieuse.

* * *

Jane mâchonnait un morceau de pain sans vraiment apprécier le goût. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il régnait une telle agitation dans cette maison. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement à l'extérieur de la maison pour fumer une cigarette. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de faire fonctionner son briquet mais de toute évidence, sa dernière flamme était arrivée. Elle entendit quelqu'un bouger un peu plus loin sur le porche et recula brusquement. Son sang battit contre ses tempes et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure rousse.

-Brook ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-Besoin de feu ? proposa le soldat en faisant apparaitre une flamme qui illumina son visage triste.

Jane s'approcha et tendit sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Elle prit une première inspiration et relâcha la fumée vers le ciel.

-Nerveuse ? demanda Brook en regardant les volutes se dissiper peu à peu.

-Triste ? Contra Jane en reprenant une gorgée de goudron.

-Tu sais… elle n'est que ta prof, elle ne peut pas t'adopter comme ça !

-Oui, je sais ! Mais j'aimerai pourtant ! Elle ferait une maman parfaite ! Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas d'enfant, elle a le contact si facile !

-Ouais… c'est pas trop faux.

-De toutes façons, si elle ne veut pas de moi, j'irais au foyer ! Il est hors de question que je vive avec ma mère biologique et encore moins que je retourne chez mon père !

-Tu devrais lui laisser une chance ! À ta mère, elle avait peut-être une bonne excuse pour…

-M'abandonner avec un père qui me bat ! Oui, j'ai hâte d'entendre la petite histoire ! Je suis certaine qu'on va bien se marrer !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de voir ce côté-là ! Aujourd'hui elle revient pour te chercher ! Argumenta la rouquine en se levant.

-Oui mais…

-D'ailleurs, elle arrive ! Il y a une voiture qui remonte l'allée.

Arizona fit glisser ses mains sur sa robe verte afin de l'ajuster et regarda sa coiffure dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. John Sverman avait mis un costume sombre, le rendant très élégant malgré son âge avancé. Il se passa néanmoins un mouchoir sur le crâne et sourit en voyant la jeune femme.  
À côté de lui, se trouvait une grande femme. Arizona sut immédiatement qu'elle était la mère de Jane. L'étudiante avait les mêmes yeux et leurs nez étaient identiques. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine et ses traits étaient fins et doux. Au premier abord, elle semblait d'une froideur sans égale, pourtant, elle avança sa main vers Arizona qui s'empressa de la serrer.

-Mademoiselle Benson, je vous présente Ruth Walford, couina Sverman en faisant de grands gestes inutiles.

La pédiatre sourit poliment et s'écarta du passage pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Elle se retrouva silencieuse devant ses deux invités et réagit rapidement en les devançant dans le salon.

Jane était figée entre l'extérieur et la baie vitrée. Brook était juste derrière elle, prête à la retenir si jamais elle voulait fuir. Il y eut un long silence. Arizona regardait son élève puis sa mère alternativement. Brook regarda son amie et la mère de Jane en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Sverman ne paraissait pas comprendre ce silence. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que Jane ait changé d'avis quant au retour de sa mère. Quant à la mère de Jane, elle semblait émerveillée de voir sa fille face à elle pour la première fois depuis des années.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, Arizona décida de prendre la soirée en main.

Elle fit installer ses convives autour de la table et les laissa quelques secondes afin d'aller chercher l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle revint, le silence était toujours roi.

-Alors, Ruth, vous avez fait bonne route ? Questionna Arizona en servant chaque personne.

-J'avais hâte d'arriver pour… pour… enfin voilà.

Jane releva les yeux et coula un regard agacé vers Brook. Sverman prit la parole afin d'apaiser la tension qui régnait dans la salle.

-Jane, comment va votre main ? demanda-t-il.

-Mieux, on pourra enlever le plâtre dans quelques jours, répondit-elle amèrement.

-Monsieur Sverman m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. J'en suis sincèrement désolée.

-Vraiment ? Parce qu'en me laissant avec lui, tu aurais dû te douter de ce qui allait se passer ! En te faisant passer pour morte, tu aurais pu éventuellement deviner qu'il se passerait quelque chose ! Je suis contente que tu ais fait bon voyage parce que tu vas pouvoir le refaire dans le sens inverse !

-Jane ! s'écria Arizona en posant sa main sur son bras valide.

-Non ! Vous c'est la même chose ! J'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas de moi dans votre vie ! Mais je suis intelligente et je trouverai bien un moyen de me débrouiller sans vous tous ! Allez au diable !

-Ça suffit ! S'offusqua Arizona dans un cri.

Jane se leva pour monter dans sa chambre laissant le silence reprendre sa place.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Arizona à la mère de l'étudiante.

-Elle croit que je l'ai laissé parce que… je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser d'elle ?

Ruth semblait choquée, elle avait reposé ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette. Elle se ressaisit et recula sa chaise de la table.

-Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose…

* * *

Jane balança un sac sur son lit et se précipita vers son armoire. Elle ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied et arracha ses vêtements des cintres. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le visage. Elle fourra T-shirts, robes et chemises dans son sac, puis, elle ouvrit sa commode où elle attrapa ses jeans et ses pulls. Elle ne prit pas le temps de plier ses affaires et ne referma même pas son placard. Elle rassembla ses papiers, chercha son sac à main, lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle passa dans la salle de bain et prit ses produits de beauté ainsi qu'un shampoing et du savon. Elle prit une serviette de bain et fourra le tout dans une petite valise. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et jeta son sac de cours par-dessus ses autres sacs. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre tout ça mais elle s'en moquait. Ensuite, elle catapulta ses chaussures vers sa valise et trouva un moyen de les porter sans se rajouter un sac. Elle prit les lacets, les attacha ensembles et passa une chaussure de part et d'autre de la lanière de son sac. Puis, elle s'apprêta à descendre rapidement les escaliers de sa maison. Elle regarda autour d'elle si elle n'avait rien oublié et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, Un corps l'empêcha de passer. Arizona la fusilla du regard et essaya de la repousser.

-Dégagez ! Cracha Jane en saisissant son poignet. Sa voix était grave et elle tremblait, preuve qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle recula un peu pour mieux jauger son adversaire et préféra attendre sagement que son professeur se pousse seule.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Questionna la blonde en croisant tranquillement les bras. Elle n'avait pas peur, si elles devaient en venir aux mains, Arizona n'hésiterait pas. Après tout, elle avait suivi les cours d'un soldat.

-Je vais aller dans un foyer, construire une vie sans mère égoïste, sans professeur idiot, sans père violent !

Elle poussa Arizona et fila dans le couloir.

-J'avais une fille ! s'écria la pédiatre en restant figée sur le seuil de la chambre.

Jane s'arrêta net au bord des escaliers. Elle lâcha ses sacs et se retourna vers son professeur. Mais elle ne la voyait plus, elle était visiblement entrée dans la chambre de Jane. Elle la rejoignit et la trouva assise sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Jane en s'inquiétant.

-Elle est toujours en vie, et elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Cependant, si elle va bien, c'est parce que je ne suis plus vers elle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ma fille me croit morte parce que… c'est mieux pour elle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mieux pour elle !

-Tu vas comprendre si tu écoutes jusqu'au bout Jane ! Il y a des situations où tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de partir, tu comprends ? Il y a cette femme qui s'est mariée avec un homme beau, très séduisant et si riche, qu'elle peut se permettre de ne plus travailler. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur et ensemble ils décident d'avoir un enfant. Une petite fille naît alors et la femme s'en occupe beaucoup, c'est son premier enfant alors elle n'ose pas la quitter des yeux, elle prend soin d'elle, toujours en train de la surveiller, à chaque instant. Et puis, petit à petit, l'homme ne supporte plus que sa femme ne soit plus uniquement à lui. Alors, il sème une graine dans sa tête. Il l'emprisonne de plus en plus et puis finalement, il commence à la battre. Bien entendu, la première fois qu'il la frappe, il s'excuse, mais peu à peu, les coups deviennent de plus en plus violents. Un jour, elle décide de partir avec sa fille, mais au moment où elle va franchir la porte d'entrée, il l'arrête. Et la graine qu'il a semée a poussé. Il lui fait remarquer qu'elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin sans argent, avec un enfant. L'enfant sera mieux ici, avec lui… alors la femme part et elle trouve un nouveau métier. Une nouvelle vie.

Un silence accueillit l'histoire et Jane écrasa une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivée, murmura-t-elle.

Arizona secoua la tête de gauche à droite et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas mon histoire ! Informa la blonde en regardant vers la porte.

La mère de Jane était là, sans oser entrer de peur que sa fille ne la rejette de nouveau. Mais contre toute attente, Jane se leva et courut dans les bras de Ruth. Pleurant à chaude larme et comprenant enfin le calvaire que sa mère avait vécu pour la protéger.

Quelques jours plus tard, la voiture de Ruth s'éloignait lentement avec Jane à son bord. Arizona soupira un grand coup et se réfugia dans les bras de Brook. Jane avait choisi de partir avec sa mère. Elles s'installaient à Montgomery dans quelques jours. Jane continuerait de suivre ses cours et la pédiatre pourrait toujours la voir mais pourtant, elle sentait un vide se faire autour d'elle, ne saisissant pas le sentiment qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se coucha tôt et fut réveillée par un vacarme assourdissant. Quelque part, une fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux et elle poussa un cri strident. Tout à coup, Brook pénétra dans la chambre et attrapa le bras d'Arizona. Sans comprendre, elle se laissa guider dehors et hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle vit la raison de tout ce tapage. Devant elle, dressée fièrement, tournant sur elle-même, vacillant de temps à autre, grise, furieuse, démentielle, une tornade rejoignait les nuages sombres. Brook tira un peu plus sur le bras de la pédiatre et l'emmena dans l'abri derrière la maison.

* * *

Callie attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mark. Elle attendit et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son meilleur ami, elle explosa en sanglot violents.

-C'est… c'est… Arizona, Mark !

« _Les liens qui nous lient sont parfois impossibles à expliquer. Ils nous connectent... même après que le lien semble avoir été rompu. Certains liens défient la distance... Et le temps... Et la logique... Parce que certains liens sont simplement... indestructibles…_

* * *

_Reviewers, certains se sont endormis?! Des bises!_


	33. P2 Chapitre 11: I feel like the end

Encore un nouveau chapitre... la fin est proche...

Elsphet: Je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu! mouhihi! Callie ne ressent aucun lien! Ca serait... irréaliste. Je te laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne! Merci pour le ficelage, c'est gentil! ^^

Guest: Je ne sais pas si j'ai un talent pour les fins pleines de suspens, mais j'ai un don pour le sadisme... il faut que je consulte!

marmionne: Oh... c'est vrai.. la palme d'or... dans ce cas, je veux remercier ma mère, mon père... si j'en suis arrivée à un tel degré de sadisme... c'est grâce à... hum hum.. bref... la suite est là ^^. Tu vas découvrir ce que Callie a voulu dire^^. Oui.. je suis plutôt fière de te faire cogiter! Je suis vraiment flatée que tu me dises que ma fic est comme une série que tu regarde et dont tu attends la suite! Et puis... ressentir un vide...? Pourquoi? Il y en aura d'autres... des fics! ^^ Merci pour le lecteur que tu m'as envoyé au fait! Je pense qu'on ne peut pas se remettre de toutes ces horreurs... c'est là le point central...

Like Calzona Guest: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite!

mum's: Oui, je me sens un peu triste de tout ce que je fais subir à Ari... c'est mon personnage préféré de la série... imagine ce que je peux faire aux personnages que je déteste! MOUAHAH! J'ai l'impression de rater Mark dans cette fic... ce personnage de Shonda est tellement bien travaillé que j'ai peur d'en avoir perdu un peu d'essence en route... Le lien entre Jane et Ari n'est pas fini je pense... Tiens le coup, la suite est là! Et merci à toi de me lire!

Tifus: Ton incompréhension va passer! Ne t'inquiète pas!

audrey: Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient oppressants... je vais me lancer dans du léger je pense... ou pas. Peut-être qu'il y a un espoir... je l'espère tellement... Comme je le disais plus haut, Mark est tellement complexe... Je pense que c'est mieux... mais que c'est tout de même un traumatisme de plus... Et la vérité est qu'elle ne peux pas vivre avec tout ça... Ca... c'est ce que sa mémoire ne peut pas refouler... imagine donc ce qui est enfoui? Le cerveau refoule les choses les plus horribles... Il y a donc des choses qu'Ari a subi qui sont d'un degré au dessus de celui que je vous impose... Jane trouve le bonheur... Ca fait au moins un des personnages! Ces idées là viennent naturellement, c'est ça qui est flippant! Bise!

Pingoo Guest: Sors de l'ombre! Tout va bien! ^^. Je me doutais que certains lecteurs n'écrivaient pas et... ça m'embête un peu parce que j'aime tellement lire les avis positifs, négatifs... J'aime avoir des "OH NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!" et ce genre de chose... Amis, sortez de l'ombre! Je me donne tout ce mal POUR VOUS! Je remercie marmionne pour avoir parlé de cette fic^^. Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien à redire parce que je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire... Ahah... oui je sais bien faire monter le suspens apparemment! ^^ et je suis contente que ça puisse te faire sortir de ton silence! A bientôt au détour d'une review peut-être petite lectrice cachée!

Calzona 11: Je ne sais pas non plus comment je parvient à vous cacher tout ça, si je perdais mon self contrôle je vous dirais dès le premier chapitre: alors il va se passer ça, ça et ça! ^^ Je te laisse découvrir la suite mais... le carnet noir sera remis en question un peu plus tard... tu verras! ^^ (sourire sadique).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11- I feel like the end

_"Deux personnes peuvent-elles être destinées à être ensemble ? Faites l'une pour l'autre ? Des âmes sœurs ? Si seulement nous avions tous quelqu'un qui nous attend quelque part et que nous attendons. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire."_

* * *

Arizona donna encore un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda enfin. Des mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées contre son visage et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Brook l'aida afin d'élargir l'ouverture pour qu'elles puissent sortir. Un arbuste bloquait, mais elles parvinrent à se glisse dehors. La maison était toujours là. Certaines vitres avaient explosées mais elle tenait debout. La tornade avait dû passer un peu plus au nord. Immédiatement, Arizona sentit son estomac se tordre, il y avait certainement des gens blessés, en ville. Elle devait aller voir. Il y avait Jane en ville.

Elle courut dans la maison et attrapa un jean qui séchait sur l'étendage, le passa et prit sa veste toujours suspendue au porte manteau. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture et démarra en trombe en se dirigeant vers la ville. Les routes étaient difficilement praticables et elle dut plusieurs fois contourner des troncs d'arbres couchés, des cabines téléphoniques. Elle avait la drôle d'impression que Spielberg était passé par là et avait transformé l'Alabama en plateau de film apocalyptique. Elle mit du temps avant de rejoindre la ville. Arrivée là-bas, elle mit le frein à main et descendit de la voiture. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les rues pourtant peuplées. Les gens déambulaient, encore choqués. Elle se joignit à la foule et reconnut plusieurs têtes. La barmaid du café où elle allait souvent regardait sa vitrine éclatée. Plusieurs de ses élèves tentaient de traverser le flot de gens pour se retrouver. Elle s'éloigna de la foule pour avoir un peu plus d'air et pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Son pied heurta une boule de tissu. Elle fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour la ramasser. C'était un pantin qui faisait de la musique, il appartenait certainement à un enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui cet enfant était certainement mort.

Elle parcourut la masse des gens avec des yeux embués de larmes et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où Jane et sa mère logeaient.

* * *

Callie faisait les cents pas dans son appartement. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et attendit un signe de sa part. Comme rien ne se passait, elle décida de rappeler encore une fois. Elle composa le numéro de Mark, attendit et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son meilleur ami, elle explosa en sanglot violents.

-C'est… c'est… Arizona, Mark !

-Quoi Arizona ? Callie dépêche-toi, j'ai interrompu ma conférence pour te parler ! Chuchota Mark à toute vitesse.

-Je viens de voire Arizona à la télévision !

-Callie, mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là !?

-Il… il y a eu une tornade en Alabama qui a ravagé plusieurs kilomètres et je t'ai envoyé une photo de l'écran de ma télé, on voit Arizona qui se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose ! expliqua l'orthopédiste en rivant ses yeux bruns à la télé encore sur pause.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Si long, que Calliope crut tout d'abord que Mark avait raccroché.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Je l'ai vu la photo que tu m'as envoyé et… ce n'est qu'une blonde en train de se baisser. Ce n'est pas Arizona parce qu'elle est morte ! Calliope Torres !

-Mark est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes !?

-Non ! Ça suffit ! Tu arrêtes maintenant ! Tu essaies de trouver Arizona à tous les coins de rues ! Mais-elle-est-morte ! Elle est enterrée ! Alors j'en ai assez de tes hallucinations ! Cette femme n'est pas Arizona ! Tu me déçois énormément Callie ! Je ne peux pas croire que… écoute, on en reparle à mon retour à Seattle !

-Mark, passe-moi Teddy !

-Non ! Tu la laisse en dehors de tout ça ! répliqua Mark d'une voix froide avant de raccrocher.

Elle écouta la tonalité couiner dans son oreille et regarda encore l'image sur sa télévision. Elle était pourtant certaine de voir le dos d'Arizona. Elle savait que c'était elle ! Elle reconnaissait sa femme ! Elle n'était pas folle tout de même ! Elle appela Alex Karev, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il la croit.

-Callie ? Euh… je suis désolé mais j'ai une opération sur des siamois dans une heure et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ton mms ! Sois brève.

-Arizona est vivante, elle est en Alabama ! Je viens de t'envoyer une photo d'elle.

-Hein ? Attends, tu peux… tu peux la refaire ?!

Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'un couloir, Callie n'entendait plus ses pas dans le combiné.

-Je viens d'acheter des billets d'avion pour aller la rejoindre en Alabama! Elle est là-bas !

-Callie, j'ai une opération dans une heure et… les post-op' ne peuvent pas se passer de moi ! Écoute, on a qu'à y aller dans une semaine ! Je pense que… enfin écoute, Arizona ne peut pas être vivante, elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture !

-Alex ! Laisse tomber ! Je vais y aller seule et la ramener.

-Non je…

Elle raccrocha, furieuse. Son avion décollait dans 4h et elle devrait le prendre seul. Parce que Mark ne croyait pas qu'elle soit vivante et qu'Alex avait une opération importante. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, mais elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir être accompagnée. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre; dans un coin de la pièce, Sherlock dormait tranquillement. Depuis le départ d'Arizona, il avait beaucoup maigri et Callie ne le voyait pas beaucoup, il restait prostré dans un coin, serrant entre ses pates un pull de son ancienne maîtresse. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit lever la truffe et déposa un baiser dessus.

-Je vais te la ramener, mon chien ! Je vais… Ne t'en fais pas ! Pour l'instant, on va chez Dereck ! Allez viens !

* * *

Brook plongea la main dans la caisse à outils et essaya de ne pas se piquer le doigt avec les clous. Elle en prit un et le plaça sur le bois blanc. Elle frappa avec le marteau de toutes ses forces et enfonça le métal dans la chair boisée. Elle venait de réparer la première fenêtre qui avait explosée et était fière d'elle. Elle était comme neuve, Arizona serait contente. Par la suite elle prit deux nouveaux sacs de survies et les porta dans l'abri derrière la maison. Il fallait prévoir un coup d'avance au cas où ce genre d'évènement se reproduise. Enfin, elle fit le tour de la maison pour voir si tout était en ordre, elle monta même sur le toit pour vérifier la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle aperçut la voiture d'Arizona revenir. Elle semblait bouleversée.

* * *

-Meredith, je te remercie de garder Sherlock ! C'est vraiment adorable, j'ai demandé à Christina mais…

-He, je tue les plantes moi, alors… si tu veux revoir ton chien… se défendit la cardiologue en gobant un bretzel et haussant les épaules.

Meredith se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et plissa les yeux avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ah ah ! C'est ça, Chris n'avait surtout pas envie de descendre de son immeuble pour promener le chien ! Ca l'aurait empêché de continuer ses mamours avec Owen !

Immédiatement, Callie tourna la tête vers Yang et s'écria :

-Quoi ?! Euh ma fille va chez toi ! Tu es sa marraine, alors les mamours avec Owen tu oublies !

-Okay ! okay ! Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins nous dire où tu vas ? interrogea Christina en prenant Sophia dans ses bras.

-Non… je ne peux pas vous dire, vous saurez si… enfin… vous saurez peut-être un jour ! Bon, je vais être en retard ! Ma chérie, je te … mouah… fais de gros…mouah… bisous ! Je t'aime fort !

Elle embrassa encore sa fille et quitta rapidement la maison de Meredith. Il était temps de se rendre à l'aéroport.

* * *

Arizona remonta sa couverture sous son nez en entendant frapper à la porte. Brook entra avec un plateau garni de beignets et de jus d'orange.

-Tiens, je crois que tu en as besoin ! murmura Brook en posant le tout sur le lit.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la blonde lui tourner le dos sous la couette. Elle aurait tellement voulu soulager sa peine mais elle craignait de ne pas y parvenir. Pour commencer, elle releva un peu la couverture de la tête d'Arizona et fit glisser une main sur ses fins cheveux blonds. Elle joua durant plusieurs minutes avec une mèche, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona repousse sa main.

-Ari, parle-moi s'il te plait, ne reste pas accablée là, comme ça !

-Je ne peux plus aider personne ! Gémit Arizona en se retournant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'alarma Brook en la prenant contre elle.

-Je ne peux pas aider ces gens en détresse dans les rues, là, à quelques mètres de chez nous ! Ils ont des enfants blessés et moi je ne peux plus les aider parce… parce que des terroristes veulent ma peau et que je n'ai plus le droit d'exercer ! Je n'ai plus le droit de faire ce que j'aime ! Jane est partie ! Je ne peux pas l'aider, parce qu'elle a retrouvé sa mère et que… je ne suis pas sa mère alors je n'ai plus aucun conseil à lui donner ! Je n'ai pas à lui donner de conseil parce qu'elle a sa mère et… et… et je ne peux pas t'aider toi parce que… Danny n'est plus là et que je ne peux pas t'aider parce que je n'arrive pas à m'aider moi-même ! et puis…

-Hey ! Hey ! Non, tais-toi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrête ! Tu t'en sors très bien ! Je t'assure ! Tu as changé ! Je t'assure ! Depuis l'année dernière, tu as changé ! Tu n'es pas guérie mais tu es bien là, bien présente, et tu m'aides plus que tu ne le crois ! Je t'assure ! Ne pleure pas ! Écoute, Jane sera toujours en attente de tes conseils ! Elle sera toujours là pour t'écouter parce qu'elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de son professeur qui l'a aidé à affronter son père ! Le trajet n'est pas fini pour elle ! Il y a encore des tas d'étapes à passer ! Et pas des moindres ! Il va y avoir un procès ! Elle aura besoin que tu sois à ses côtés !

-Merci ! Ça me fait du bien ce que tu dis !

-Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvée toutes les deux ! Alors… Je te propose un dîner demain soir, rien que toi et moi ! Ça te va ? On pourra parler de tout ça ! Ce soir, je ne peux pas, je vais finir tard, j'ai une réunion pour… mon unité en Irak.

-D'accord, demain. Conclut Arizona en restant blottit dans les bras de son amie.

* * *

Callie tournait en rond dans l'aéroport. Elle essayait de se contenir avant d'embarquer mais ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Son téléphone à la main, elle fit défiler les contacts devant ses yeux et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Elle appuya et attendit la réponse.

-Allo ?

-Elyas, je suis désolée mais… euh… j'ai besoin d'un soutient, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que je ne suis pas dingue !

-Hein ? Callie, tu n'es pas dingue !

-Non attends que je te dise ce que j'ai à te dire ! Tu ne peux pas m'assurer que je ne suis pas dingue tant que tu ne m'as pas entendu !

-Bon, vas-y je t'écoute.

Elle l'entendit refermer une porte derrière lui et le bruit du bar s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

-Je crois… enfin… Arizona n'est pas morte, je l'ai vu à la télévision ! Je crois que je l'ai retrouvée, elle est en Alabama et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi ! J'ai encore deux heures avant l'embarquement et…

-Callie… tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me dis là ?

-Oui… je sais, mais je ne veux…

-Attends, attends ! Tu es à l'aéroport !?

-Oui, je… j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête et…Elyas, tu penses que je suis dingue ?

L'homme réfléchit un peu et déclara :

-Je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir. Cependant, je tiens un bar, je ne peux pas mettre les clients dehors, comme ça… Mais je vais trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer et je te rejoindrais ensuite, en voiture.

-D'accord… tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, Mark n'a pas l'intention de me rejoindre, ni personne d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils pensent tous que je suis dingue…

-Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'espoir…

* * *

Le lendemain, Arizona était en week-end, elle avait hâte d'avoir son petit dîner de retrouvailles avec Brook. Leur amitié était si tendre, si forte maintenant, qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elles avaient pu ne pas être amies. Elle s'afféra en cuisine dès le matin. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite ! Après tout, elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de soutien moral.

En ville, les choses reprenaient peu à peu leur place habituelle mais on sentait encore les regards choqués se hisser vers le ciel pour voir la couleur des nuages. Elle acheta ses ingrédients et rentra rapidement chez elle.

* * *

_-Callie, c'est à propos d'Arizona, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! _

_Elle se leva, soudain anxieuse et courut. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle courut dans les escaliers, sur le parking, devant l'hôpital, dans l'hôpital. Sa course s'arrêta devant Mark il était pâle et droit comme un I._

_- Mark, que ce passe-t-il ? Dis-moi, tu me fais peur !_

_-Arizona a eu un accident de voiture. Ils… ils ont dit qu'elle… elle est morte Callie. Ils ont retrouvé sa carte de chirurgienne, alors ils ont appelé ici. Elle est morte. _

_Ses genoux se dérobèrent, Callie sentit son cœur se déchirer, elle pouvait sentir les nerfs s'étendre et se découper, elle sentait une main acérée griffer et serrer chaque ventricule afin de le dessécher. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Bien vite elle comprit pourquoi : elle s'était mise à hurler et elle n'avait plus assez d'air pour le faire. Mark la porta dans une chambre vide et essaya de la calmer. Elle devenait incontrôlable et seul, il ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Afin d'abréger la crise de nerfs, il dut la gifler violemment. _

Callie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'avion atterrissait après 14 heures de voyage. Au sortir de l'aéroport, Callie loua une voiture et se rendit à Montgomery. Des poteaux électriques étaient encore couchés sur la chaussée mais les voitures les contournaient sans peine. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'hôtel Hampton qui s'élevait gracieusement dans le centre-ville. Elle aimait ces hôtels luxueux, avec ces moquettes parfaites, ces lustres bardés d'ampoules vives et chaleureuses. Le sol beige donnait un sentiment de bien-être et de calme. À sa gauche, un petit salon accueillant avait été mis à la disposition des clients, à sa gauche, le comptoir noir brillant était élégamment courbé. Devant elle, un escalier imposant lui donnait le choix pour monter à gauche ou à droite. Elle fut accueillie par une charmante dame qui lui demanda à quel nom était sa réservation. Une fois qu'elle eut les clés en poche, elle monta à sa suite, précédée d'un homme qui lui portait ses bagages.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea quelques minutes sur le lit pour se reposer un peu. L'avion l'avait exténué ce genre de voyage avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et songea à tous ceux qu'elle avait laissés à Seattle pour venir en Alabama. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait cru reconnaître sa femme sur son écran de télévision. Elle réalisa soudain que si elle ne la retrouvait pas, elle passerait pour… quelqu'un de profondément désespéré. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter d'elle, après tout, les autres le faisait assez sans qu'elle s'y mette aussi.

D'un seul coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillée. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et crut défaillir en voyant qu'elle s'était assoupie pendant deux heures et demie. Il était temps de se mettre à la recherche d'Arizona.

* * *

-Brook ! Le dîner est prêt ! hurla Arizona en terminant l'installation de la table.

Il lui semblait que personne ne pourrait lui enlever son sourire. Elle était heureuse de passer une soirée seule avec son amie. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais elle avait tout de même prévu deux couvertures pour les mettre sur leurs genoux pendant qu'elle mangeait dehors.

Elle se retourna pour aller chercher le vin et vit soudain que Brook était particulièrement jolie ce soir-là. En même temps, son cœur se serra, la rousse avait-elle prévu de la séduire ? Si tel était le cas, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir résister car si elle était honnête avec elle-même… Brook était une jeune femme très… très attirante.

La surprise passée, elle continua sa trajectoire et ramena une bouteille de vin blanc.

-Dis donc, tu es très… euh… habillée ! balbutia la blonde en arrondissant les yeux à la suite de sa phrase.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça !

-Non, ce que… ce que je veux dire c'est que… hum, c'est une nouvelle robe ?

-Euh… non pas du tout ! C'est… la seule robe que j'ai et… comme tu connais mes vêtements et que ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale…

-Ah ! Souffla Ari soudainement soulagée.

Non, vraiment, leur amitié était trop bien comme elle était, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une histoire de sexe entre elle. Encore moins d'une histoire de sentiments.

Elle prit son verre de vin et le porta à ses lèvres.

* * *

Callie entra dans un bar branché. Elle doutait que ce bar soit le genre d'endroit que fréquentait sa femme, mais… après tout… pourquoi pas…

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir et sortit sa petite photo. Ce devait être le vingtième établissement qu'elle faisait, et elle s'attendait à recevoir la même réponse que dans les dix-neuf autres.

-Je la connais pas ! grogna le patron en plissant des yeux suspicieux à l'encontre de la latine.

-Hey ! Mais moi, je la connais ! hurla quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Le jeune homme sentait l'alcool, il profitait bien de sa soirée et penchait dangereusement de tous côtés. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et douta sérieusement de sa bonne parole. Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Tu connais cette femme ?

-Ouais, et… je suis prêt à te dire qui c'est si tu viens dans les toilettes avec moi ! avança-t-il, en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'ortho.

Elle le repoussa et lui redemanda :

-Je sais très bien qui est cette femme ! J'ai besoin de savoir où elle est ! s'écria Callie pour couvrir la musique qui vomissait dans les baffles.

-Ca aussi, si tu m'accompagnes dans les toilettes, je te le dirai, ma belle !

Elle le repoussa une dernière fois et quitta le bar. Elle allait se mettre dans sa voiture et attendre que ce morveux sorte de ce bar. Ensuite elle le suivrait jusque chez lui, et lorsqu'il ressortirait sobre, elle irait lui poser des questions.

-Attendez ! Hey ! Vous là ! La brune !

Callie se retourna, exaspérée.

Une jeune femme regarda des deux côtés de la route avant de la rejoindre de l'autre côté.

-Je peux voir votre photo ? Ethan m'a dit que vous recherchiez une femme ? Informa la jeune fille en tendant la main d'une façon autoritaire.

Callie sortit son portefeuille et tendit le petit papier.

-Oui, je recherche effectivement cette femme. Ton copain m'a dit qu'il la connaissait.

-Il vous a proposé des trucs dans les toilettes, pas vrai ?

Callie acquiesça et la demoiselle éclata de rire en rendant la photographie à la chirurgienne.

-Moi je la connais, vous lui voulez quoi ?

-Tu la connais ? C'est vrai ? Elle est… elle est ici ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais… vous êtes qui ?

-Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Jane, je suis une étudiante ! Maintenant, à vous de répondre.

-Je m'appelle… je… je suis… je suis désolée mais… tu peux regarder la photo encore une fois ? Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas ?!

-Eh bien, aussi sûr que lorsque je vous dis que la personne à côté d'elle, c'est vous !

-Oui mais… je veux dire… tu la connais bien ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne la pas vu ?

-Euh… Je l'ai vu hier ! répondit Jane en trouvant les questions très étranges.

-Oh seigneur…

* * *

-Je te jure que j'étais dans tous mes états ! S'esclaffa Arizona en terminant son verre.

-Oui, je comprends pourquoi ! Parvint à articuler Brook entre deux rires.

La soirée était bonne et elle n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer.

-Ce Mark avait l'air de vraiment être un dingue !

-Oh il l'est ! Je t'assure qu'il l'est vraiment mais il le cache bien ! Tu sais, passé un moment, Callie et lui étaient… très très proches et je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de coucher avec son meilleur ami ! Tu sais, il y a cette barrière parce que tu es très lié avec ton meilleur ami mais en même temps… il y a quelque chose qui te retient, qui fait que tu ne peux pas être amoureux réellement.

-Moi j'ai déjà couché avec ma meilleure amie ! s'exclama soudain Brook en haussant les épaules.

-Nooon ?!

-Si, c'était très agréable ! Vraiment une supe expérience parce que… on se connaissait vraiment par cœur alors … c'était… facile.

* * *

-Je vous donne son adresse mais vous ne lui direz pas que c'est moi qui ai vendu la mèche ! D'accord ? fit promettre Jane.

-Oui ! Oui ! s'impatienta Callie en prenant le morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et tapa sur son GPS : Hope Hull. Puis, elle regarda Jane retourner dans le bar et plissa les yeux. Et si cette jeune fille lui faisait une blague. Si c'était un pari d'étudiant.

Même si s'en était un, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle mit le contact et quitta Montgomery.

* * *

Arizona se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, Brook en profita pour débarrasser les assiettes en trop et les plaça dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle aida la blonde à apporter le gâteau recouvert de coulis de cerise sur la table. Elles se servirent de généreuses parts et commencèrent leur dégustation.

* * *

Callie éteignit ses phares à cent mètres de la maison. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait longer une impasse bordée d'arbres. Comme elle n'était pas sûre que l'information qui avait été donné par l'étudiante soit bonne, elle préféra faire une arrivée discrète. Dans le coin, les gens pouvaient aisément sortir avec un fusil s'ils se sentaient dérangés.

Il y avait deux voitures eu bout de l'allée.

* * *

Arizona termina sa dernière bouchée et leva les yeux vers Brook. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir et déclara :

-Whoo, je n'ai jamais mangé un gâteau aussi délicieux !

* * *

Callie sortit de la voiture et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière sur l'un des côtés de la maison. Elle entendait aussi des voix qui discutaient tranquillement. Elle s'avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis elle s'arrêta de peur que ses battements s'entendent.

* * *

-Oui je vois ça ! Tu en as sur la joue ! pouffa la blonde en tendant le bras au-dessus de la table pour ramasser le coulis avec son pouce.

* * *

Callie jeta un coup d'œil et reçut une décharge le long de la colonne vertébrale. Arizona était en train de caresser la joue de Brook avec une tendresse étonnante. Une tendresse que Callie reconnut immédiatement puisque c'était la même qu'elles avaient entre elles… avant.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama une voix dans la nuit.

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent brusquement, terrifiées. Elles scrutèrent les ténèbres et la blonde eut l'idée d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui servait à allumer le contour de la maison.

Callie les regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il y eut un long silence. Arizona cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans respirer, la main toujours sur l'interrupteur et son autre bras levé à mi-chemin entre sa hanche et sa bouche. Brook regardait la brune fixement, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, la principale question étant : comment avait-elle fait pour les retrouver ?

Quant à Callie elle sentait son cœur explosé en des morceaux acérés. Son regard allait de la rousse à la blonde, de la blonde à la rousse. Et enfin sa colère creva la nuit. Elle avança doucement vers les deux femmes.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! Faire ça à Sophia !

-Ca… Calliope je…

-Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Je t'interdis Arizona Robbins, de prononcer mon nom ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Je t'ai attendu pendant deux ans ! J'ai… Je t'ai accueillie alors que tu étais en miette en revenant d'Irak ! Je… Tu t'es fait passer pour morte depuis un an pour… pour pouvoir baiser avec un soldat roux !

-Hein ? s'exclama Arizona.

-Hey !

-LA FERME ! hurla Callie en balançant le gâteau rouge sur le sol. Je t'ai cru morte ! J'ai pleuré durant des mois ! J'ai supplié des voyantes pour qu'elle t'envoie un message dans l'au-delà ! Je t'ai… Sophia n'a plus voulu dormir pendant des semaines ! Et toi… tu te tapais cette pute !? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait qui t'as déplu ?

-Callie, je t'en prie, murmura sa femme en lui attrapant la main.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! beugla Callie en la projetant au sol.

Arizona amorti le choc en se protégeant avec ses avant-bras mais elle se retourna rapidement afin de voir ce que la brune allait lui faire.

-Ne m'approche plus ! Ne cherche pas à me voir, ne pense même pas à nous ! Tu me dégoutes tellement Arizona ! Tu n'es qu'une putain ! Tu aurais dû mourir en Irak ! Ça aurait été moins douloureux ! Va au diable !

Callie tourna les talons et se précipita dans sa voiture pour fuir cette maison maudite.

« _Ça peut être inquiétant de découvrir qu'on avait tort à propos de quelque chose. Mais on ne peut pas être effrayé de changer d'avis, d'accepter que les choses soient différentes, qu'elles ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Nous devons être prêts à abandonner ce en quoi nous croyons. Au plus nous sommes prêts à accepter ça et pas ce que nous pensions. On se retrouve exactement où on devrait être._ »

* * *

Sincèrement? Vous pensiez que ça allait être aussi facile...? Que vous me connaissez... mal... vous n'imaginez pas à quel point!

Review!?


	34. P2 Chapitre 12: Juste Friend

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre... je voulais attendre encore quelques jours avant de le poster mais... je ne tenais plus... j'espère avoir pleins de reviews détaillées!

Marmionne : Ex-cep-tion-nel ? parce que Callie et Ari se retrouvent ? Je pense savoir pourquoi tu aimes que je joue avec vos nerfs… figure-toi que les fics qui sont écrites où on s'attend au moindre évènement sont sympa mais sans aucun suspens. J'aime créer le suspens ! ^^. Euh… exploiter autrement ce « don » d'écriture ? c'est-à-dire ? Merci pour Spielberg, je pensais que ça passerait inaperçu, mais si tu aimes ce genre de clin d'œil, renseigne-toi sur le nom complet de l'actrice incarnant Arizona. Ah je suis contente que tu aies l'impression d'assister aux scènes parce que j'essaie de rendre une lecture visuelle, c'est plutôt réussi avec toi ! Ton espoir sera récompensé, il y aura d'autres fics je pense. J'ai beaucoup d'idée qui arrive avec la fin de celle-ci et… le couple Callie/Ari est un couple qui marche bien pour l'écriture, à mon sens.

LikeCalzona : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai effectivement une imagination remplie. Je ne peux pas te répondre pour la fin. Voilà la suite…

Pingoo ou petite lectrice cachée : Je suis d'accord avec toi, si je faisais des retrouvailles simples, ça serait vraiment dommage ! Non je voulais que les gens ne soient pas surpris par de telles retrouvailles… de toutes façons, elles ne pouvaient pas se retrouver en se tombant dans les bras, c'était exclu pour moi. Tu vas voir comment Ari se sort de cette situation… si elle s'en sort bien sûr !

Calzona(guest) : Navrée pour la boule dans la gorge. Tu as très bien analysé les sentiments des deux jeunes femmes et je pense que dans la série, c'est exactement ce que ressentirait chacune d'elles. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te rassurer, lis la suite ! Les mots sont effectivement plus violents que je ne le pensais car tout le monde me cite cette phrase !

Guest : Oui, merci ^^

Calzona (guest) : Toutes tes questions vont trouver une réponse dans ce chapitre, je pense…

Tifus : Oui, elle est en colère, c'est un peu normal je pense ^^. Eh bien tu vas savoir tout de suite ce qu'Arizona va faire !

Xcalzona (guest) : Toi aussi, la phrase t'a choqué apparemment ! ^^ Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi violente pour vous… Ahah… mais j'ai tous les droits, je suis l'auteur ! J'ai essayé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre…

Mum's : Oui, Callie ne pouvait pas se tromper… Je sais que trouver Ari et Brook ensemble était prévisible mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, il fallait que je mette quelque chose de prévisible… au moins une fois parce que… je ne voulais pas que les lecteurs soient surpris par les retrouvailles… J'aimerai bien les laisser souffler un peu… mais… c'est trop tôt… Je suis contente de te transporter dans l'histoire…

76aria : Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis… j'aime le fait que mon histoire ressemble au scénario d'un épisode ! ^^

Guest : J'ai un esprit on ne peut plus sadique en effet ! Mais comment Callie pourrait-elle écouter les arguments d'Arizona alors qu'elle découvre que tout ce à quoi elle pensait était faux… Whoo, je vois que tu te torture vraiment l'esprit pour savoir comment je vais finir l'histoire… mais ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est que vous êtes… tellement loin….

Audrey : Merci beaucoup pour le fait d'aimer ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que tu es de celles qui commentent depuis le début. Tu as vu la fic avancer, et grandir… Pareil, si tu aimes les clins d'œil, regarde le nom complet de l'actrice qui incarne Arizona. Oui tu avais deviné ! Je pense que les deux femmes sont déchirées l'une et l'autre par cette histoire… et qu'on pourrait se dire qu'effectivement, elles ont eu leur lot… mais dans la vie, lorsque quelqu'un pense « bon stop, j'en ai eu assez » est-ce que la vie s'arrête pour autant de frapper ? Je ne peux pas te dire si tu te trompes ou pas… Merci encore pour le chef d'œuvre, mais c'est trop ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 12

« _Les docteurs usent de la duperie tous les jours, sur leurs patients, leur famille, mais la pire duperie, est celle que nous pratiquons sur nous-même. C'est pour ça que parfois il nous faut un moment pour réaliser que la vérité était sous nos yeux depuis le début… »_

L'éclairage bleu illumina le visage d'Arizona mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle essuya avec son index l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner et de devoir penser rationnellement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de sa tête. Callie l'avait retrouvée. Elle avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour la voir, pour la ramener chez elles. Callie était là, en Alabama, à Hope Hull !

L'éclairage bleu s'alluma encore avec le nom de Brook écrit en lettres noires. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle avait laissé la rouquine seule et celle-ci ne cessait de l'appeler. Arizona avait la furieuse envie de décrocher et de dire « Stop, tout est fini, j'arrête tout ! Je retourne à Seattle et je reprends ma vie là où je l'ai laissé ! ». Au lieu de ça, elle jeta son téléphone sur la banquette arrière et riva ses yeux sur la voiture qui la précédait.

Callie conduisait vite et de façon dangereuse. Ses mains tremblaient certainement et elle était sans doute en train de pleurer. La seule chose dont Arizona était certaine, c'était que sa femme n'avait pas vu qu'elle la suivait.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de réagir. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la possibilité que Callie lui échappe pour toujours, elle avait foncé dans sa voiture malgré les cris de Brook.

* * *

Elyas décrocha au bout de quatre sonneries. L'orthopédiste s'était demandée qui appeler, mais elle ne voulait pas faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mark, Teddy, Alex… Tous allaient souffrir si elle leur racontait cette histoire, le seul qui n'était pas en mesure d'être heurté violemment par tout ça, c'était Elyas. Son roc dans la tempête, c'était lui à présent. Et ce soir, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de lui.

-Callie ? Ca ne va pas ? Je t'entends pleurer ! Parle-moi !

-Elle est vivante El'… Elle est vivante et elle s'est fait passer pour morte parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… s'égosilla Callie en éclatant en sanglots bruyants.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu l'as vu ? Elle est en vie ? s'exclama Elyas stupéfait.

-Je l'ai vu avec sa main sur le visage d'une… imbécile ! Elyas… je suis… je crois que je vais faire une bêtise… ou que je vais vomir… ou… Je crois que je… J'ai envie de mourir ! balbutia la brune en traversant une zone résidentielle.

-Calme-toi Callie… écoute, je te rejoins dans deux jours, et on pourra tirer cette affaire au clair ! Tu m'entends ? Je pars dès demain en voiture… mais, pour aller jusqu'en Alabama…

-El', ça ne sert à rien ! Je vais rentrer… l'interrompit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

-Non ! Attends, tu as certainement qu'une partie de l'histoire ! Tu comprends ? Attends-moi en Alabama ! Je te rejoins ! Ne reviens pas sans moi ! Tu m'entends ? Callie ? S'inquiéta Elyas, pensant qu'elle avait raccroché.

-Oui… je suis là… Je… Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire ici ! Dit Callie alors que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité.

-Callie, ne rentre pas seule ! Attends-moi ! Supplia son ami.

-D'accord, je… je vais m'arrêter parce que je ne vois plus rien… je te laisse…

Elle coupa la communication avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit et se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route. Le sable encore chaud de la journée accueillit ses pneus avec un craquement familier. Elle se mit au point mort et agrippa son volant de toutes ses forces. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un ouvrit la portière passagère et grimpa dans l'habitacle.

* * *

Arizona se hissa à côté de sa femme et referma la portière derrière elle. Aussitôt, elle rencontra les prunelles sombres de sa femme.

-Sors de là ! Ordonna la latine d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place pour la tendresse.

-Non, répondit froidement la blonde en soutenant le regard furieux de Callie. Non je ne vais pas sortir parce que j'en ai assez de fuir.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème ce que tu fais de ta vie ! Tu ne fais plus partie de la mienne ! Alors sors de cette putain de voiture et laisse-moi partir ! Répéta la brune en serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces.

Arizona regarda les mains de Callie et sentit qu'elle serrait le volant pour ne pas la frapper.

-Vas-y, frappe Callie ! Frappe-moi ! Après tout, qui plaindra une putain ? Frappe ! FRAPPE-MOI ! TU EN MEURS D'ENVIE ! Mais frappe bien, parce que tu sais que j'ai appris à encaisser les coups en Irak ! Tu sais, l'Irak, là où tu aurais voulu que je crève !

Callie se pencha en avant et essaya d'ouvrir la portière de la blonde pour la jeter dehors. Malheureusement pour elle, la pédiatre n'était pas de cet avis et elle fit dévier son bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la poignée. A ce contact, le corps de la jeune femme se contracta et elle réessaya d'ouvrir la portière. Comme elle vit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle s'énerva et se réinstalla sur son siège en agrippant le volant.

-Sors de la voiture avant que je fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter ! soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en prenant une longue inspiration.

La voix de Callie était profonde, comme sortant d'outre-tombe et durant quelques secondes, Arizona ne fut pas certaine d'avoir sa femme face à elle.

-Allez Callie, tu en meurs d'envie ! Frappe-moi ! Gifle-moi ! Tu ne veux pas ? Allez Calliope !

-Ne m'appelle pas…

-CALLIOPE ! CALLIOPE ! CALLIOPE ! répéta Arizona en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Tu aurais voulu que je meure ? Eh bien vas-y tue-moi ! TUE-MOI ! Oh, tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison ?! J'ai pris mon pied avec Brook plus que je ne l'ai jamais pris avec toi ! Et …

La gifle que reçut Arizona fut tellement violente, que sa tête heurta l'habitacle, mais elle se redressa en riant.

-Oh allons, ce n'est rien ça ! Tu veux que je te montre ? Que je te montre ce que c'est que la vraie douleur ?

-Je t'emmerde Arizona ! Tu me dégoûtes tellement que je pourrai vomir maintenant, rien qu'en te regardant… Comment as-tu pu ?

-COMMENT J'AI PU QUOI ? PARTIR POUR TE PROTÉGER ? PARTIR POUR PROTÉGER NOTRE FAMILLE ! PAUVRE CALLIE, ELLE A PLEURÉ TOUS LES SOIRS DEPUIS QUE SA PETITE FEMME EST MORTE !

- Tais-toi !

Elle fronça les sourcils. En quoi partir aurait pu protéger la famille qu'elles avaient fondée ?

-Oh non, je ne vais pas me taire et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout !

-Tu crois ça !? ricana la brune en détachant sa ceinture pour descendre de la jeep.

Arizona lui agrippa le bras, mais Callie se dégagea non sans que la blonde ne la griffe généreusement en essayant de la retenir. Celle-ci sortit aussi de la voiture et se mit à suivre Callie à grande enjambée. Elles se dirigeaient vers une zone où il n'y avait que du sable mais aucune des deux ne s'en souciait pour le moment.

Arizona la rattrapa et la força à la regarder. Alors que Callie se débattait, Arizona criait, furieuse en maintenant la prise qu'elle avait sur ses bras.

-Espèce d'idiote ! Tu crois vraiment que le jour de la Saint Valentin, j'aurais pu te quitter ! Alors qu'on allait faire l'amour quand tu es partie à l'hôpital ?! Tu crois que j'aurais laissé Sophia sans lui dire au revoir ! Sans la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras !?

Arizona aurait voulu la frapper à son tour pour qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle la regarde, au lieu de ça, elle la secoua plus fort encore.

-Regarde-moi bordel et arrête de montrer à la terre entière que tu souffres ! Oh oui tu as souffert et le monde entier a dû être au courant parce que tu ne sais pas souffrir en silence ! Pauvre Callie… bien entourée par ses amies, sa famille, en train de chouiner dans les bras de Mark !

-Arrête ! Supplia Callie en tombant à genoux; Arizona la retenait toujours et elle n'eut plus la force de se débattre.

Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, quelque chose essayait de lui broyer le cœur et elle le sentait dans sa poitrine qui battait à tout rompre pour qu'on le laisse vivre. Elle n'avait plus de force nulle part et elle voulait mourir, là maintenant. Mourir parce que de toute évidence, Arizona essayait de se justifier de façon bien maladroite : en lui mentant encore.

-Oh non ! C'est trop facile ! Tu me dis que je peux mourir ! Tu me traites de putain ! Tu me gifles, mais tu n'es pas capable de supporter des mots ! Tu n'es pas capable de supporter la vérité ? Allez Calliope, combien d'appel désespéré tu as passé à Mark ? Combien de femme tu t'es tapée pour essayer d'oublier que tu avais mal ? hurla Arizona en sentant ses larmes couler le long de son visage déformé par la rage.

-Stop, stop ! Arrête-toi ! cria la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf.

-…Combien ? Pendant que moi j'avais pleinement conscience de toutes la situation ! Pendant qu'on me forçait à me créer une nouvelle identité ! Tout ça parce qu'une cellule terroriste veut ma peau !

Callie releva les yeux soudainement, comme si elle commençait à comprendre. En voyant cela, Arizona reprit avec fougue :

-Oh ! C'est de la surprise ou de la crainte que je vois sur ton visage stupide ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égocentrique pour avoir pensé que j'étais partie pour une histoire de cul ! Pour avoir pensé que tu étais certainement le problème ! Eh bien non, encore une fois Callie, il y a un monde autour de ton nombril qui ne te remarque même pas ! Espèce… d'idiote !

Arizona était essoufflée, sa poitrine se soulevait avec force. Elle lâcha Callie, dégoutée par sa faiblesse. La colère avait comblée chaque parcelle de son corps à un point tel qu'elle sentait ses membres devenir douloureux. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle lâchait prise. Son cerveau, son corps étaient trop fatigués pour la porter encore. Callie pouvait partir. Au moins, Arizona avait donné son explication et elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait, seulement, elle aurait voulu que tout se passe dans d'autres conditions.

-Repars à Seattle ! dit-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa voiture. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de rester. Tu cherchais des réponses, tu en as trouvé. Maintenant pars.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais contactés ? Appela Callie dans l'ombre.

Arizona pivota lentement, les jambes tremblantes et scruta les ténèbres. Elle voulait savoir si Callie avait posé cette question ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Callie semblait la regarder, et comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle reposa sa question. Arizona jugea sa femme du regard.

-Tiens, tu décides que finalement tu as envie de me croire ou tu penses que la putain veut bien te faire une passe gratuite ? demanda froidement la pédiatre en croisant les bras.

-Je te pose une question, pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de nous contacter ? répéta Callie d'une voix sèche.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais Callie, lorsque j'ai voulu t'en parlé tout à l'heure, tu m'as jeter au sol, tu te rappelles? dit-elle en se détournant pour partir.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa voiture, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et retrouva les yeux doux de sa femme. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans les prunelles brunes. De la peur, de l'incompréhension. Arizona fit un effort pour comprendre mais au fond, elle devait reconnaitre que la situation ne devait pas être facile, psychologiquement parlant, pour Callie. Et puis, comment s'imaginer qu'on faisait passer des gens pour mort afin de les protéger. La famille est censé représenter la sureté, le calme, la tranquillité, alors… arracher quelqu'un de ce cocon n'est pas une chose facile à saisir.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de réponse… si j'ai parcouru la moitié du pays, c'est pour te retrouver et te ramener chez nous ! Je veux des réponses Arizona ! Je suis prête à écouter mais… je… si j'ai fait tout ça c'est que je… je dois bien t'aimer…

Le cœur de la blonde se serra en voyant que Callie n'était même plus certaine de ses sentiments.

-On va en parler ailleurs, dit-elle simplement. On retourne dans la maison, Brook doit être folle d'inquiétude.

-Brook… ta nouvelle femme ! cracha Callie avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Elle se pencha soudain sur le côté et vomit. Arizona lui retint les cheveux et lui frotta le dos. Elle pouvait comprendre que la brune soit bouleversée et elle attendit patiemment que Callie se relève pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

-Il n'y a absolument rien entre Brook et moi, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Je ne te cache pas qu'il y a eu des moments où je n'étais plus sûre de rien mais, entre Brook et moi, il n'y a rien eu de physique.

Callie hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Je… j'ai des affaires à l'hôtel et… je… enfin… j'aurai voulu savoir si… enfin…

-On va les chercher, murmura Arizona en lui attrapant la main avec émotion. On va les chercher, tu n'as pas besoin de dormir à l'hôtel ! Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pas maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé. Je… je te suis en voiture.

* * *

Brook faisait les cent pas devant la maison en regardant frénétiquement la route pour voir si Arizona revenait. Elle avait bien essayé de s'occuper elle avait rangé leur dîner, nettoyer le gâteau renversé, mis en route le lave-vaisselle, s'était changée… Mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher la route du regard.

Enfin, elle vit non pas une voiture mais deux se garer devant la maison. Arizona avait les traits tirés, le visage anxieux et il n'y avait aucune trace de fossettes heureuses. La blonde se dirigea vers l'autre voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Callie, qui n'osait visiblement pas descendre.

Brook s'approcha et prit le sac d'affaires de la brune.

-Il faut qu'on parle, indiqua-t-elle à Arizona.

* * *

Brook répéta encore une fois sa question et Callie se mit une main devant les yeux. Elle sentait une migraine s'insinuer dans son cerveau et aurait volontiers prit une boîte d'aspirine.

-J'ai besoin de vraiment savoir comment tu as retrouvé Arizona, parce que si tu as pu la retrouver aussi facilement, les terroristes le pourront. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un d'autres que toi est au courant de son état.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! s'écria Callie en colère. Je l'ai vu à la télévision ! Aux informations ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Quant à son état, tu veux dire : vivante ?! Je suis désolée de gâcher ton plaisir, il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! prévint Brook en se levant de son siège ouvrant les hostilités.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à crier en même temps en essayant de se faire entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avoir kidnappé ma femme te donne le droit de me faire taire ? Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé tu vas me faire passer pour morte aussi ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !...

-Oh si je sais de quoi je parle…

-… Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut risquer en faisant ça…

-…mais moi je ne serais pas aussi docile qu'Arizona ! …

-…Et maintenant que tu nous a retrouvé tu compliques les choses !...

-… Il n'est pas question que je rejoigne votre mouvement « cachons nous pour être heureux » !...

-CA SUFFIT ! hurla Arizona encore plus fort pour qu'elles se taisent. Elle s'interposa et leur intima l'ordre de s'assoir. Il ne peut pas y avoir de place pour la panique là maintenant, Brook !

-Très bien. De toute façon, il faut que je contact mes supérieurs ! On va faire accélérer la procédure maintenant…

-Hein ? Quelle procédure ? De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta Arizona en se levant.

-La cellule qui te recherchait a fini par croire à ta mort il y a quatre mois, et ils sont presque tous repartis en Irak. Là-bas, une partie a été tuée par mon unité… par Danny. Les autres ont rejoint d'autres mouvements terroristes.

-Quoi ? Alors… je… je ne risque plus rien depuis quatre mois et… tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Arizona dût s'assoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-C'était les ordres ! Je ne fais que…

-…suivre les ordres, je sais. Mais… c'est clairement me priver de mes droits que de faire ça ! Tu t'en rends compte ? coupa Arizona abasourdie.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Arizona ! Je suis des ordres, que je sois d'accord ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance !

-Ca en a pour moi ! s'écria la blonde en se relevant violemment.

-Je sais, je suis désolée mais… je n'avais rien le droit de dire… maintenant je vais prévenir de l'arrivée de Callie et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire…

-Ce que vous pouvez faire pour quoi ? intervint Callie. La cellule n'existe plus ! Nous allons retourner à Seattle !

-Callie, normalement je devrais te mettre aux arrêts parce que tu nous a retrouvé et je devrais t'emmener avec moi pour qu'on t'interroge et qu'on décide de ton sort ! Je ne le fais pas alors ne me le fais pas regretter ! Nous allons voir si on doit, toi aussi, te faire changer d'identité ou si on va prendre d'autres mesures. Et si tu repars avant que je t'ai dit quoi que ce soit, je devrais te faire arrêter pour menace contre le territoire des Etats-Unis.

-Quoi ?!

-Calliope, ça va aller ! Laisse Brook partir ! dit tranquillement Arizona en prenant la main de sa femme.

Brook hocha plusieurs fois la tête et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire tremblant.

Une fois seules, les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient plus vraiment comment se comporter l'une avec l'autre. Arizona lâcha la main de Callie et se racla la gorge.

-Je… je te fais visiter et après on discute.

* * *

Allongées sur le lit d'Arizona, les deux jeunes femmes regardaient dans le vide. Il était quatre heures du matin mais aucune d'elle ne parvenait à s'endormir. Arizona avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Callie et cette dernière avait passé son bras dans le dos de la blonde. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé et Arizona avait servi des verres de vodka afin de rendre les aveux plus faciles.

-Tu ne nous as jamais contactés, je… c'est difficile de le comprendre, murmura Callie en frottant son menton sur les cheveux dorés.

-Je sais bien mais… si je vous contactais, je risquais de mettre vos vies en danger. Je crois que… mon désir de vous préserver était plus grand que celui de vous entendre, ou de vous voir. Ça a été dur pour moi aussi… Si… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! soupira Arizona en fermant les yeux et en respirant le parfum de Callie à plein poumon.

-Tu… tu sais… je ne le pensais pas tout à l'heure… quand je t'ai dit que tu étais une…

-Laisse tomber ! coupa la pédiatre en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de cette phrase et ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, se disputer avec Callie.

-J'ai menti à Brook tout à l'heure… enfin, pas intentionnellement mais… quelqu'un d'autre est au courant que tu es vivante…

-Mark ? demanda Arizona avec espoir.

-Non, Mark ne… il ne m'a pas cru. Il s'agit du barman qui a remplacé Jo ! Il s'appelle Elyas et… après que je sois parti d'ici, je l'ai appelé parce que j'étais bouleversée et… je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu… et… comme il a vu que j'étais mal, il veut me rejoindre demain soir… mais je vais l'appeler sinon, il risque d'avoir des ennuis, tu ne penses pas ?

-Des ennuis ?

-Oui, avec Brook ! Tu sais, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes, tout ça parce qu'il a vu que tu étais vivante… tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, mais… tu sais, je crois que Brook m'a menti depuis quatre mois, qui sait si elle ne ment pas encore au sujet de la cellule… Je pense que ton ami n'a vraiment rien à craindre. Je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre non plus… Appelle ton ami si tu as vraiment peur, mais…

-Il m'a beaucoup aidé à ta mort, et il a beaucoup entendu parler de toi… j'aimerai qu'il voit à quel point tu es exceptionnelle…

-Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de voir celui qui t'a supporté, sourit Arizona en se collant un peu plus contre sa compagne.

-Je pense qu'il faudra aussi prévenir les autres… et… Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Callie.

-Chaque chose en son temps, susurra la blonde en grimpant au-dessus de sa femme.

Callie hocha la tête. Arizona posa sa main sur son ventre pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Il n'y avait que la lumière de l'éclairage extérieur de la maison qui se reflétait sur leur visage. Callie se redressa pour l'embrasser. A cet instant, la blonde sut qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver parce que généralement, elle se réveillait avant le baiser. Elle redoubla d'ardeur et colla son ventre contre celui de Callie. Pourtant, la brune attrapa sa tête et la repoussa un peu, pour pouvoir parler.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour regarder Arizona.

Elle penchait un peu de la tête et souriait de façon énigmatique; elle n'était pas ivre, juste joyeuse. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec douceur entre les seins. Arizona entoura son cou avec ses bras et accueillit les baisers de Callie avec ravissement.

Callie inversa leur position et elles en profitèrent toutes les deux pour quitter leurs hauts.

Leurs corps s'électrisaient et chaque caresse devenait un moment de bonheur. Les bras d'Arizona entourèrent la taille de Callie et elle resserra les genoux contre ses hanches afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la laisserait pas partir. La brune pouffa de rire et lécha le lobe d'oreille de la pédiatre. Callie prit une gorgée de vodka et aida Arizona pour boire. D'une main avisée elle fit sauter la sécurité du soutient gorge d'Arizona et libéra ses seins dressés. Arizona, un peu plus alcoolisée eut plus de mal à défaire celui de Callie et elle finit par abandonner, prise d'un fou rire enfantin. Leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs sens s'enivraient et Arizona glissa ses mains sous les triangles de tissu dissimulant les seins de Callie. Elle s'énerva sur la fermeture sur soutient gorge avant de voir que Callie se moquait d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de la blonde et murmura :

-Essaye devant pour voir !

Arizona se recula stupéfaite et baissa les yeux sur la poitrine de la brune. L'attache était là. Ses idées étaient parfaitement claires à présent et elle allait le faire comprendre à celle qui avait osé se moquer d'elle.

Elle défit l'avant du maillot et délivra les seins lourds de Calliope. Elle releva sa tête pour les embrasser l'un après l'autre et jeta un coup d'œil au visage extasiée au-dessus d'elle. Sa langue jouait habilement avec les pointes dressées et elle leva une jambe afin de l'entourer autour du corps de la brune.

-Lève-moi, dans tes bras, gémit Arizona.

Surprise, Callie attrapa les cuisses de sa femme et les souleva facilement. Aussitôt, elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et sentit le corps de la blonde frémir encore. Elles maintinrent la position durant plusieurs minutes, puis, les jambes de la blonde glissèrent le long de celle de Callie.

-On poursuit, demanda Arizona en soufflant contre le visage de l'ortho.

-Oui, bien sûr ! assura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Suis moi, murmura Arizona avec un regard aguicheur.

Callie la suivit rapidement et elles se retrouvèrent au bord de la piscine chauffée. L'eau était à 34 degré, un vrai bain…

Sur le coin de la piscine, Arizona se dandinait en souriant, heureuse. Elle se laissa attraper et Callie les fit basculer. Alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient sous l'eau, Arizona sentait les petites bulles d'air courir sur son dos pour remonter sous le ventre de Callie et enfin à la surface. Bien vite, le dos de la blonde toucha le fond et elle aida Callie à retirer pantalon et culotte. La brune l'aida à remonter à la surface et elles se rapprochèrent du bord pour s'accrocher et continuer leur activité en toute sécurité. Arizona plaqua Callie contre le mur de la piscine et fit frotter sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe.

-Continue ! supplia Callie en lui saisissant une hanche d'une main pour l'aider à rester stable.

Arizona emprisonna sa main et la replaça sur le rebord de la piscine afin que Callie s'accroche solidement. Celle-ci avait remonté ses jambes afin de donner une meilleure occasion pour Arizona. Mais cette dernière prit ses hanches entre ses mains, et s'en aida pour descendre sous l'eau. Sa bouche trouva le ventre chaud de sa femme, puis, elle descendit encore pour trouver le sexe impatient de la brune. Elle mordilla, lécha, suçota, embrassa, restant attentive aux sons que produisait son amante à la surface. Tout à coup, une main vint rejoindre la tête d'Arizona et Callie rapprocha un peu plus le visage de sa femme de son intimité. Arizona remonta la surface pour prendre de l'air et replongea rapidement en ne manquant pas de frôler tous les endroits sensibles de Callie. Enfin, elle plongea sa langue dans l'antre de Callie. Son goût fut quelque peu altéré par l'eau et elle voulut retrouver son regard, là-haut. Elle remonta à la surface en caressant le sexe de sa femme d'une de ses mains.

-Ari… s'il te plait ! murmura Callie, la tête renversée sur le rebord, les cheveux collés contre ses joues rouges.

Arizona pressa ses seins contre les siens et tendrement, fit entrer trois doigts en Callie en titillant toujours son clitoris avec son pouce. Les supplications de l'ortho ne furent pas mises de côté et Arizona répondit à chacune d'elle. Callie ne fut pas longue avant de trembler et de presser Arizona contre elle.

Une fois que ses spasmes se furent calmés, elle embrassa l'épaule de sa femme et murmura :

-Je ne suis pas certaine de parvenir aux mêmes prouesses gymnastiques que toi.

Sans dire un seul mot, Arizona attrapa la main de la brune et la plaça sur le bouton qui servait à ouvrir son pantalon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arizona se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Il était treize heures et tout était calme dans la maison. Elle regarda le bras qui entourait sa taille et soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait chez elle, avec ce bras qui avait retrouvé sa place, avec l'odeur de Callie et les bruits de Callie qui était toujours endormie. Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et les flashs de leur nuit d'amour lui revenaient en tête. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de cet amour durant un an? comment avait-elle pu oublier le pouvoir des mains de Callie ? Comment avait-elle pu omettre les orgasmes fulgurants que lui donnait la brune ? De sensation, elle n'en connaissait pas de meilleure que celle là.

Elle enfouit son sourire dans son oreiller et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de réveiller Callie et de lui demander de lui refaire l'amour. En bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Brook était de retour. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Callie et descendit rejoindre la rouquine dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, elle attaqua :

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit, Brook !

Les yeux rouges de fatigue, Brook reposa sa tasse de café et grogna en se détournant.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'attendais que les confirmations soient rendues en détail ! Hier soir, j'allais t'annoncer qu'il y avait un potentiel retour possible pour toi ! Callie est juste arrivée trop tôt…

Le ton de la blonde se radoucit.

-Et pour Callie, il se passe quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas… tous les membres hauts placés viennent des quatre coins du monde pour en discuter demain… Et je vais moi-même prendre un vol pour New York. Je pense que tout sera fini dans deux jours tout au plus. Tu… tu pourras certainement retrouver ta famille…

-Ce… cette situation est rare n'est-ce pas ? Normalement, les personnes placées sous protection du FBI et de l'armée ne retrouve leur famille, pas vrai ?

-Non c'est vrai, mais… je pense que la vie t'a assez malmenée… Danny pensait la même chose alors… on a fait en sorte de te sortir de ce calvaire… soupira le soldat en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Je comprends… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que… Danny est mort à cause de moi ?

-Danny est mort parce qu'il n'a pas surveillé ses arrières, ça n'a rien à avoir avec toi. Rassure-toi.

-Non mais… je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est mort à cause de gens qui me recherchaient ?

Les yeux de Brook se remplirent de larmes et elle ne parvint pas à les refouler.

-Il est mort à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. Il est mort parce que je lui ai demandé d'aller enquêter sur ceux qui t'avaient enlevés !

Une pierre tomba dans la poitrine d'Arizona et elle se mit, elle aussi à pleurer comme une enfant.

Durant le reste de la journée, Brook resta couchée, se reposant et pleurant. Quant à Callie et Arizona, elles avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Le soir, les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour de la table pour manger et Arizona prit la main de chacune afin de les remercier avant commencer le repas. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de manger, Brook s'éclipsa pour rejoindre New York.

Arizona n'avait pas envie de reprendre le chemin de l'école le lendemain, malheureusement, elle y était obligée, et puis, elle se sentait obligée maintenant, de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé avec les élèves. Leurs examens étaient dans trois semaines. Et puis il y avait Jane, sa petite protégée… Ce soir-là elle expliqua donc à Callie ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et s'endormit tranquillement dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

En rentrant de ses cours, le lendemain, Arizona trouva Callie endormie sur le canapé. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et caressa la tête de sa femme.

-Oh ! C'est toi ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la brune en se redressant.

-Eh bien, j'espérais à chaque seconde que je n'avais pas rêvé, et que tu étais bien à la maison ! Je suis soulagée de voir que oui.

-Pour moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve… enfin… retrouver sa femme qui était censée être morte, c'est sans doute le rêve de tout le monde… qui n'a pas eu envie que la mort de quelqu'un ne soit qu'une grosse farce…

-Callie, je suis là… bien réelle, chuchota Arizona en la capturant entre ses bras.

-Au fait, Elyas m'a écrit il y a une demi-heure, il m'a dit qu'il serait là dans une heure ou deux, se réjouit Callie.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer ! assura Arizona. Mais, tu lui as expliqué la situation ?

-Rapidement, ce matin, par texto. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de la maison comme ça, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller le chercher en ville.

-Futée ! répondit Arizona en déposant un baiser sur le nez de la brune.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir un peu et ensemble, elles attendirent l'arrivée de l'ami de Callie.

Soudain, des klaxons retentirent dans l'allée qui menait à la maison et Callie sauta sur ses pieds repoussant presque Arizona.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Viens !

-Attends ! Il me manque une chaussure ! Callie ?! appela Arizona en cherchant la chaussure qui lui manquait.

L'ortho était déjà sortie pour accueillir le nouvel homme de sa vie, ce qui fit sourire Arizona. Elle enfila à la hâte sa chaussure qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver et rejoignit le perron.

Le soleil l'éblouissait et elle voyait seulement sa femme et son ami à contre-jour.

Callie avait sauté dans les bras d'un homme brun et massif. Elle lui prit la main le força à avancer vers la maison.

-Arizona je te présente… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Arizona faisait une drôle de tête et Callie s'inquiéta immédiatement, elle lâcha la main d'Elyas et se précipita à ses côtés. La blancheur d'Arizona et l'effacement soudain de son sourire alarma la brune.

-Comme on se retrouve, _l'américaine_ ! déclara Assour d'une voix tranchante en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire diabolique.

« _Le corps ne fait pas la différence entre la nervosité et l'excitation, la panique et le doute, le début et la fin. Le corps vous dit juste de foutre le camp. Parfois vous l'ignorez. C'est la chose raisonnable à faire. Mais parfois vous l'écoutez. Vous êtes censé faire confiance à vos tripes, non ? Quand votre corps dit de fuir, fuyez._ »

* * *

L'enfer commence maintenant...

Des bises bien sadiques!

Reviews?


	35. P2 Chapitre13: Nuttin but string

Voici un nouveau chapitre… pesant à écrire, pesant à poster. Pesant car on se rapproche de la fin…  
Je le poste très rapidement, alors je le reprendrais surement avant de poster le prochain, pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié...

Tifus : Tu l'as dit.

Marmionne : Alors premièrement, je ne sais pas d'où sors mon imagination… mais c'est une chose que j'ai depuis que je suis petite… Je suis contente que tes petits nerfs soient à bout ! Ils vont l'être encore… Merci pour le dialogue rude. C'est sans doute un de mes meilleurs dialogue dans cette fic je pense… Pour Assour et le mal qu'il peut faire aux deux héroïnes, je te laisse voir dans ce chapitre… Pour mon « don » d'écriture, c'est très flatteur, vraiment mais pensez que les personnages principaux, je n'ai pas eu à les créer, le vrai génie c'est Shonda Rhimes ! C'est elle qui a créé ces fabuleux personnages. Et ce sont les acteurs qui en ont fait ce qu'ils sont… Cependant, pour une dixième saison, je soumettrais l'idée à Shonshon^^… Enfin, j'avais bien compris que tu avais fait le lien entre Spielberg et Jessica Capshaw, mais le nom complet de l'actrice est Jessica Brooke Capshaw… Je te laisse méditer…

Calzona11 : Je sais que tu avais des doutes, tu me l'avais dit lors du chapitre 9 de la partie deux. ^^ Bravo ! ^^. En revanche, je ne comprends pas la seconde partie de ton commentaire ? Tu as peur qu'elles ne puissent pas s'expliquer sur quoi ?  
Oui, il fallait que Brook ne soit pas là, sinon… c'était pas drôle…

Calzona : Espérer… c'est beau… et c'est très noble…

Just to read : Merci beaucoup !

Mum's: Ahah! Je savais que tu serais choquée! Les explications étaient effectivement HARD de chez HARD, les retrouvailles, très HOT parce que je tout le monde me demandait à ce que Callie et Arizona soient de nouveau réunies… Quant aux présentations… elles ne sont pas tout à fait terminée… ^^. Je suis peut-être sadique ou alors je suis gentille parce que je ne vous laisse pas sur votre « fin »… Merci pour « tu pourrais sans problème écrire un livre » mais je ne le pense pas pour les raisons que j'ai donné à marmionne.

Léa (guest) : Ahah ! I kill you ! ^^ Je savais que tu relèverais le « vous êtes tellement loin » dans CE chapitre ! Ce n'était pas le pays de Oui-Oui, mais maintenant c'est… pire… ^^. Merci Voici la suite !

Pingoo : Alors, pour commencer merci pour la review détaillée ! Oui Arizona retient essentiellement cette phrase parce que c'est la dernière que lui dit Callie, qu'ensuite c'est dure de te faire traiter de prostituée par ta propre femme que tu n'as pas vu depuis un an… Et c'est encore plus dur lorsque tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu pendant cette année : pour la protéger… Je pense que la colère était justifiée. Quant à Brook, elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle voulait avant tout, ne pas donner de faux espoir à Ari. Et comme on peut le comprendre, elle a envoyé son meilleur ami à la mort pour que la situation d'Arizona s'améliore ! Pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle un jour ! Brook est un personnage fort, courageux, noble et sur qui on se fait des fausses idées. Elle a été amoureuse d'Arizona mais elle a aussi compris que le bonheur de la petite blonde ne pouvait que passer par les retrouvailles avec Callie… Merci pour le passage où elles boivent, je l'aime beaucoup aussi… pour moi, il me semble parfait ^^. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'aime aussi le moment où elles reprennent tranquillement leurs habitudes… Le calme, avant la tempête…  
PS . je verrai un peu plus tard pour gymnique. ^^

Like Calzona : Restons poli avec Elyas, je l'aime bien moi ^^. Je poste vite comme tu vois, du moins j'essaie ! ^^. Oui, la fin est proche mais je pense en poster une très vite derrière… du moins si j'arrive à en faire une qui vous motive encore^^.

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour le rapprochement, je l'aime bien aussi. Ensuite, je sais que je suis horrible ! ^^ Néanmoins je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucune pitié ! Inutile donc de te mettre à genoux^^. Je pense que Callie avait ses raisons de monter sur ses grands chevaux… Dans la série, rares sont les fois où elle écoute calmement… C'est ce que j'aime chez ce personnage, il… agit sans vraiment réfléchir… ça lui donne toute sa sincérité et sa tendresse. Ton commentaire me touche d'autant plus car tu me dis ne jamais laissé de review. Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de franchir le pas sur ma fic !

76aria : Merci !

Swann33 : Bienvenu nouvel arrivant. Merci pour ce beau commentaire, j'essaie de me rapprocher au maximum du style du roman car je n'aime pas vraiment les fics… « fantaisies ». Merci vraiment pour cette review !

Capshaw : J'aimerai aussi qu'elles se barrent ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite afin de répondre à tes attentes…

Sirkette : Oui, ça ne pouvait pas durer !... C'est beau d'espérer qu'elles vont s'en sortir indemnes…

Audrey : Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise toi qui suis l'aventure depuis le début ! Et oui, Elyas/Assour avait une bonne raison de vouloir le carnet noir ! Ca serait effectivement beaucoup trop simple ! Cessez de me remercier de faire partager mon talent ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous. Sadiquement vôtre!  
Miss Sadique.

* * *

Chapitre 13 Nuttin but string

« _C'est un regard que les patients ont dans les yeux. Il y a une senteur. Une odeur de mort, comme un sixième sens. Quand le grand néant approche, vous le sentez venir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toujours rêvé de faire avant de mourir ?_ »

Il y a des moments où il semble que votre cœur tombe, qu'il fait une chute dans votre cage thoracique et vous le sentez jusque dans votre ventre. La perte d'un proche, l'annonce d'une dure nouvelle, le départ précipité d'un ami à l'autre bout du pays. Généralement, ce sentiment arrive alors qu'un évènement auquel on ne s'attend pas se produit, c'est ce qui provoque ce sentiment de chute. C'est un moment où quelque chose se rompt en vous. C'est un moment où quelque chose vous frappe de plein fouet, et vous met à terre. Peut-être connaissez-vous cette sensation ?

C'est exactement ce que ressentit Arizona en voyant l'homme qui l'avait brisé devant elle. Cette chute la fit vaciller et elle serra la main de Callie pour fuir le plus loin possible. Elle était prête à se retourner et courir le plus vite possible mais Assour dégaina une arme cachée dans son dos et la pointa juste sur la tête de la brune.

-On reste tranquille ! déclara tranquillement l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Arizona décala Callie derrière elle afin de la protéger en cas de coup. D'un signe de son pistolet, Assour montra la maison et leur indiqua d'entrer. Les jambes tremblantes, la démarche peu assurée, et le bourdonnement persistant dans sa tête, Arizona fit passer sa femme devant elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop proche d'Assour. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans le hall, la porte claqua sèchement et l'homme poussa un soupir de bien-être. Arizona sentait une nausée arriver, elle n'osait pas se retourner pour le voir, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit là, dans cette maison, avec elle. Il attrapa son épaule et la fit pivoter, puis, il lui jeta un sac en plastique dans les mains.

-Attache ta copine ! ordonna-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Assour désigna une chaise pour que la brune s'asseye. Arizona prit les scellés en plastique qui se trouvaient dans le sac et attacha d'abord les mains de sa femme dans son dos, puis elle passa devant elle et en se baissant, elle lui lança un regard désolé. Callie pleurait silencieusement et paraissait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Arizona termina d'attacher les chevilles aux pieds de la chaise. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que déjà la main d'Assour lui empoignait les cheveux. Il la jeta dans le hall et ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt, se protégeant le visage et le ventre. Les cris de colère de Callie se répercutaient dans toute la maison, mêlée à ceux de douleur d'Arizona. L'homme la releva par les cheveux et la projeta contre l'escalier, avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre une position pour se protéger, il lui avait enfoncé son pied dans l'estomac, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois… Comme elle essayait d'attraper son pied pour l'immobiliser, il se vengea en lui mettant plusieurs coups dans la tête. Elle crut mourir, il venait de lui casser des côtes et elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, agacé par les cris de la latine et partit la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Arizona tenta de se lever pour venir en aide à sa femme, mais ses côtes étaient trop douloureuses. Elle se traina pourtant jusque dans la cuisine et se hissa sur ses jambes.

-Stop ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui mettait une gifle de plus. Elle essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais il la repoussa sur le sol.

Enfin il arrêta son jeu pervers. Soupira comme s'il venait de faire un merveilleux rêve et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Je m'excuse l'américaine, mais… tu sais ce qui se passe quand on désobéi à mes ordres, on est puni.

Elle se replia sur le sol de la cuisine et attrapa ses chevilles afin de se faire la plus petite possible. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et le sang lui coulait dans l'œil, de plus, elle avait un goût ferreux dans la bouge qui lui donnait la nausée.

-Allez, ça suffit, vient t'assoir que je t'attache, toi aussi ! dit-il tranquillement en attrapant les scellés.

Le fait de placer les mains dans son dos lui fit un mal de chien mais elle ne broncha pas une seule seconde. Elle essayait de rassurer Callie du regard. La lèvre de la brune saignait et ses larmes venaient se mêler au liquide rouge. Les pas d'Assour claquaient sur le sol. Le cœur d'Arizona allait exploser. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas… à quoi bon ? Elle allait mourir de toute façon, alors à quoi bon se débattre ?

Assour avait le goût de la mise en scène, il les avait assise l'une en face de l'autre afin que chacune voit l'autre pendant les tortures qu'il allait leur infliger. Callie ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et Arizona n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa torpeur.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens l'américaine ?... Oh, mais j'ai appris ton nom grâce à Callie ! Tu t'appelles Arizona Robbins… c'est ça ?

Elle détourna la tête afin de ne pas le regarder.

-Allez, ne joue pas ta timide ! En fait, les présentations sont déjà faites, on se connait tous… Callie connait Arizona, Arizona connait Assour, Assour connait Callie et… ah non… Callie ne connait qu'Elyas…

Il ricana méchamment et se frotta le menton avec le canon de son arme.

-Si tu savais dans quel état elle était lorsqu'elle te pensait morte, même prête à coucher avec moi… Enfin passons ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? demanda l'homme en s'asseyant sur la table face à Arizona.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il renifla avec dédain et lui asséna une gifle douloureuse.

-On a perdu les bonnes manières ? Réponds à voix haute quand je te parle !

Les sanglots de Callie redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Répondit la blonde en le défiant du regard. Elle avait cette sensation au creux de l'estomac qui lui faisait dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas cette fois. Son corps tremblait et elle avait froid. Elle aurait voulu que Callie ne la retrouve jamais. Elle aurait voulu qu'Assour ne pose jamais son regard sur Callie. Elle aurait voulu qu'Assour la retrouve seulement elle, ainsi il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Calliope. Calliope… elle aussi allait mourir. Tout était de la faute d'Arizona, après tout, si elle n'était pas revenu aux USA, il ne se serait rien passé de tout ça. Callie avait raison : elle aurait dû mourir en Irak. Ou peut-être que ce soir-là, avant même que leur relation ne commence, elle n'aurait pas dû rejoindre Calliope dans les toilettes pour l'embrasser… Elle n'aurait jamais vécu cette histoire mais Callie aurait été heureuse. Probablement avec Mark et deux autres enfants… Elle aurait eu la vie qu'elle méritait.

-Eh bien je suis là pour ça ! Informa Assour en jetant un rectangle noir sur la table. Au fait, Callie, il faudra que tu mettes une alarme dans ta maison parce qu'on y rentre comme dans un moulin.

Les yeux de Callie s'agrandirent de stupeur et Arizona sentit sa gorge se fendre en deux. Où avait-il trouvé cela ? Callie connaissait-elle l'existence de ce journal ?

-Voilà ton petit journal intime… Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet l'américaine. Je suis sur pas mal de page.

Arizona essaya de capter l'attention de Callie mais celle-ci était trop occupée à éviter son regard.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûre qu'elle l'a lu ! En entier… elle espérait pouvoir comprendre ce qui t'avait changé en Irak… Moi aussi je l'ai lu et je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, alors je viens chercher les réponses… à la source !

Callie savait tout… Elle savait pour les viols, les coups, les morsures, les nuits d'angoisses, les opérations sur des enfants soldats, les convois de drogue, de prostitués, elle savait pour les meurtres des soldats américains, elle savait tout… elle savait pour les viols… elle savait pour les viols… Arizona eut envie de mourir à ce moment précis. Elle pouvait tout supporter mais pas que sa femme, celle qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait sache à quel point on avait pu la dégrader en Irak. Durant quelques secondes un bourdonnement tinta dans ses oreilles et elle crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes mais elle se raccrocha à la voix d'Assour.

-Maintenant, on va parler tous les deux, et lorsque tu me donneras une réponse qui ne me convient pas… eh bien on avisera, dit-il en caressant son pistolet. Alors, on commence ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, puis les posa sur Calliope. Après un bref soupire elle donna toute son attention à Assour.

-Bien, je vois que tu es disposée à m'écouter, alors, première question : parle-moi un peu de l'arme ?

Arizona hésita quelques instants et secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle arme ?

-L'arme l'américaine ! L'ARME ! L'arme que je t'avais envoyée me chercher ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui. Apparemment, elle avait oublié un détail et il ne le supportait pas.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Elle regarda de tout côté, mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler de quoi il voulait parler.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ! Je… je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Il plissa les yeux afin de déceler le moindre mensonge. Mais il vit qu'elle ne se comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ta dernière semaine en Irak, tu l'as donc oublié ?! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Sans doute, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-EH BIEN IL VA FALLOIR T'EN RAPPELER TRES VITE ! hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement. Il se positionna à côté de Callie et pointa son arme sur sa tête.

-Non ! Non ! Attendez ! Je… je vais me rappeler ! Mais si… si vous la tuer, peu importe ce que vous me ferez après, je ne parlerai pas !

-Tu n'as pas compris ?! Mais je ne vais pas la tuer ! Si tu ne trouves pas vite ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine-là, je lui tire une balle dans le genou, et puis si tu ne trouves toujours pas, je tirerai dans l'autre ! Tu comprends comment je fonctionne ?

-Oui, je comprends, souffla-t-elle en regardant Callie, abattue.

-Bien, très bien, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rhayad.

-Qui ?

-Rhayad, l'homme avec lequel je t'ai laissé pour que tu fasses la putain.

-Il… Il me droguait ! Je ne peux pas me souvenir !

-Très bien ! Se résigna Assour en dirigeant l'arme vers le genou de Callie.

* * *

Il n'avait pas tiré. Jamais. Il avait préféré poser son arme sur la cuisinière et retrousser ses manches. A chaque trou de mémoire d'Arizona, Callie recevait un coup dans le ventre, le visage, les côtes. Malgré les supplications, les pleurs et les cris d'Arizona qui se débattait comme une folle sur sa chaise. Pourtant, à chaque fois, Callie la regardait avec douceur, avec une infinie tendresse, comme si elle l'encourageait, comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas. Arizona se haïssait à un tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Elle en ressentit l'envie à chaque son sifflant que produisait Callie, elle devait certainement avoir des côtes brisées. Comme les coups ne lui suffisait pas, il attrapa le sac plastique qui avait servi à transporter les scellés et s'amusait à le passer sur la tête de la brune. Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de suffoquer, il l'enlevait en riant.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, le jour se levait. L'horloge de la cuisine annonçait 6h. A ce moment, un téléphone sonna et les yeux d'Assour s'agrandirent. Durant un très court instant, la blonde crut voir de la peur dans son regard, et même si elle n'était pas à la source de cette peur, elle se sentit grandir. Il n'était pas infaillible, elle le savait à présent. Mais quelle importance, il allait les tuer dans peu de temps.

Il décrocha et s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes.

-Ari, je suis tellement désolée… pardonne-moi.

-Callie, tais-toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Si… si à un moment, tu peux fuir sans moi, n'hésite pas ! Cours ! Ne te retourne pas et va chercher du secours ! Si tu vois une possibilité, dégage de là sans moi ! chuchota la blonde précipitamment en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne pourrais pas !

-Sophia a besoin d'une mère ! Si tu vois une possibilité, tu dégages !

-Bon, on arrête les préliminaires ! s'exclama Assour en revenant.

Il agrippa Arizona par les cheveux et la jeta sur le sol. La chaise bascula avec elle en émettant un terrible craquement. Il sortit son cran d'arrêt et détacha ses liens en riant comme un gamin. Puis il défit ceux de Callie et lança un regard noir vers la pédiatre.

-Une chambre. Dit-il seulement.

A ce simple mot, le corps entier d'Arizona trembla. Le cauchemar recommençait, mais cette-fois, il y avait Callie. Callie subirait avec elle. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle sentit ses épaules trembler et les larmes rouler toutes seules sur ses joues. Des hauts le cœur l'empêchait d'avancer et sa cicatrices partant de l'aisselle jusqu'à ses côtes se mit à lui faire affreusement mal. Comme si elle savait qu'elle se rouvrirait ce matin.

Il les plaça dans la chambre de Jane. L'ancienne chambre de Jane, en fait. Mais contre toute attente, il ne rentra pas avec elles.

-Il vous reste dix minutes à vivre, profitez-en !

-Hein ? Je ne vous ai pas parlé de l'arme ! Je n'ai pas tout dit ! hurla Arizona à la porte qui se refermait.

Callie la retint par le bras et l'attira contre elle. Puis, elle s'effondra et s'accrocha aux genoux de la pédiatre.

-Tue-moi ! Je t'en supplie, tue-moi ! demanda la brune en pleurant.

Arizona entendait les pas de leur bourreau s'éloigner dans le couloir et descendre les escaliers. Elle colla son oreille à la porte et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle repoussa Callie qui se replia sur elle-même.

La chambre de Jane… Arizona n'avait jamais examiné cette pièce. Mais sans doute quelque part, il devait y avoir un passage.

-Callie ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! demanda-t-elle en poussant discrètement les meubles. Il ne fallait pas qu'Assour entende.

Seulement, Callie ne venait pas. Elle avait pris sa position fœtale et semblait ne plus vouloir bouger. Arizona regarda sa montre, elles n'avaient pas le temps. Elle se rua vers Callie et la fit se lever de force.

- Écoute-moi bordel ! J'ai un moyen pour que tu vives ! Et je ne veux pas que tu te laisses aller ! Alors bouge tes fesses et aide moi ! Tu as mal mais j'en n'ai rien à foutre ! Tu vas écouter ce que je te dis et surtout tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne ! cracha Arizona en la secouant par les épaules.

Callie acquiesça vivement. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans l'océan bleu assuré d'Arizona. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge… Arizona avait vraiment une solution.

-Prends les draps qui sont dans la commode et fais des nœuds pour qu'on passe les draps par la fenêtre.

-Tu es sérieuse ? On ne pourra jamais descendre par la fenêtre, c'est trop haut et… mes côtes ne… je ne pourrais pas Ari, je… je suis désolée, gémit l'orthopédiste en se remettant à pleurer.

Arizona allait la laisser là et partir sans elle parce qu'elle était trop faible.

-Fais ce que je te dis Calliope ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait passer par la fenêtre ! Mais fais ce que je te dis parce qu'on a plus que huit minutes et quarante secondes !

Aussitôt, la brune attrapa les draps qui étaient sur le lit, dans les commodes et fit des nœuds. Quant à Arizona, elle poussait les murs avec ses mains tremblantes et sentait la panique la gagner. Elle aurait dû prendre le temps d'examiner cette pièce plusieurs mois auparavant, il y avait un passage mais elle avait mis tellement de temps à trouver les autres que Callie et elle seraient certainement mortes avant qu'elle n'ait découvert le secret de la pièce.

Lorsque Callie eut terminé ses nœuds, elle avait une longueur satisfaisante pour atteindre tranquillement la pelouse. Elle fit signe à Arizona et poussa les draps sur le sol. L'un des nœuds fit un bruit creux en rencontrant le plancher. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, n'osant plus faire un seule geste, l'oreille tendue en direction du couloir. Rien. Arizona se retourna vers le mur et poussa encore là où elle n'avait pas appuyé. Soudain, le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Le plancher n'aurait pas dû faire ce bruit. Elle se jeta sur le sol en étant la plus discrète possible et plaqua ses mains contre le plancher. Tout à coup, son doigt rencontra un trou. Un minuscule trou. Elle se leva et ouvrit l'armoire, attrapa un cintre et planta le crochet dans le creux. Enfin, elle tira de toutes ses forces et une trappe leur ouvrit un passage.

Callie la regarda abasourdie et crut hurler de joie lorsqu'elle comprit. Précautionneusement, Arizona ouvrit la fenêtre, accrocha les draps au radiateur et fit basculer les draps dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que sa femme avait déjà sauter dans le couloir sous-terrain. Elle la rejoignit et prit soin de prendre le cintre avec elle, elle referma la trappe au-dessus d'elles et elles avancèrent prudemment mais rapidement. Arizona pensait savoir où elles allaient et elle cherchait une solution. Elle ne savait plus où elle avait mis ses clefs de voiture. Cette option était donc impossible. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, elle voyait le seul choix qu'elle pouvait faire se dessiner devant elle : La forêt.

Elles arrivèrent au bout du tunnel et Arizona colla son oreille contre la paroi. Aucun bruit, néanmoins, elle hésita à ouvrir. Peut-être qu'Assour était juste silencieux. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il était redescendu pour reprendre sa conversation téléphonique là où il l'avait laissé sans qu'elles puissent l'entendre.

Sans attendre, elle poussa la paroi et se retrouva dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Elle esquissa un sourire et courut pour rejoindre le coin de la piscine. Là, elle ouvrit une trappe et attrapa des armes. Toutes celles qu'elle avait achetées durant ses premiers mois. Elle s'était préparée à recevoir l'armée Irakienne.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Calliope abasourdie.

-Tu sais te servir d'une arme ? demanda Arizona.

-Non ! Toi oui ? Chuchota Callie interdite.

Arizona regarda sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes.

-Suis-moi !

Elle courut vers le passage qui menait à sa chambre en tenant la brune par la main et elle la poussa à l'intérieur.

-Tu restes là !

-Quoi ? non ! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait ! supplia la brune la voix tremblante.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois ici ! Maintenant écoute-moi sinon on va y passer toutes les deux ! Tu es prête ?

-Je…oui, je t'écoute.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas remonter le long de ces escaliers, en haut, il y a ma chambre, mais tu n'entres pas ! Je t'interdis d'entrer tant que tu n'as pas entendu le signal. D'accord ?

-Le signal ?

-Je vais sortir de la maison et me diriger vers les bois, lorsque je serais à la lisière, je crierai ton nom, d'accord ? Tu ne sors pas de ta cachète ! D'accord ! Assour va certainement aller voir dans la chambre pour vérifier si on y est toujours, d'accord ? Ensuite, il va croire qu'on est toutes les deux dans la forêt et il va sortir de la maison, mais… hey ! Callie, ne pleure pas ! Écoute-moi ! Tant que tu n'as pas entendu un coup de fusil de ma part, tu ne sors pas de ta cachette ! D'accord ? Tu ne sors pas tant que tu n'as pas entendu mon fusil ! Okay ? Réponds-moi !

-Arizona… je t'aime… je ne veux pas que tu…

-Calliope, je te promets de faire attention, mais on n'a pas le choix maintenant ! Quand tu entends mon coup de feu, tu vas dans ma chambre et tu trouves mon téléphone ! Une fois que tu l'as, je veux que tu ailles soulever la grille qui se trouve entre ma chambre et la salle de bain. Il y a une arme, des munitions et une lettre. Tu prends tout ça, et tu te tires d'ici, rejoins la route en courant! Une fois que tu es sur la route, appelle Brook et la police, et… Tu m'entends !?

-Oui, j'ai… j'ai peur…

-On va s'en sortir Callie ! Tu as tout retenu ? Tu ne sors pas avant mon coup de fusil !

Calliope acquiesça et Arizona la poussa dans le passage secret avant de rejoindre la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas que Callie vienne avec elle car elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de s'en sortir. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus restées cachées dans les passages secrets toutes les deux car il finirait bien par tirer dans tous les murs pour les débusquer. Le seul moyen était de l'attirer loin de la maison afin de laisser la chance à Callie de s'en sortir.

Arizona regarda sa montre. Une minute. Elle avait le temps d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt si elle courait. Elle passa l'anse du fusil autour de son épaule et garda son arme de poing à la main. Puis, elle s'élança dans le pré qui la séparait des arbres. Étrangement, l'adrénaline lui avait enlevé toute douleur et elle parvenait à courir rapidement malgré ses côtes cassées.

Une fois à la lisière, elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait trente secondes, Assour était certainement en train de remonter les marches pour venir les tuer…

* * *

Tapie dans l'ombre. Callie entendit un cri déchirer le silence. Elle serra l'arme contre sa poitrine et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. La peur lui martelait les côtes. Elle entendit les pas précipités du tueur dans la maison. Elle l'entendit entrer dans la chambre où il les avait laissées et elle sursauta violement lorsqu'elle entendit son cri à lui. Il était à la fois grave et aigüe, remplie de colère et de haine. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle l'entendit dégringoler les escaliers en hurlant toujours aussi fort. Puis, le silence se fit.

* * *

Arizona fixait la maison, elle s'était cachée derrière un arbre afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sans être repérée. La panique lui tirait le ventre. Elle allait mourir, elle en était certaine, la forêt deviendrait sa sépulture mais Calliope vivrait, elle prendrait soin de ses amis, de sa famille, de Sophia…

Brusquement, une ombre noir dépassa le coin d'une maison et courut dans sa directio. Elle avait négligé un détail… Il courait vite…Dieu ! qu'il courait vite. Elle se détourna et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible. Puis, elle se retourna, et tout en courant à reculons, elle visa l'homme et tira. Elle le loupa, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas à cette distance. Elle jeta son fusil qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Calliope était prévenue…

« D_es disparitions surviennent. Les souffrances... s'évaporent. Le sang... cesse de couler. Et les gens, les gens s'estompent. J'ai encore tellement à dire. Tellement. Mais... Je disparais._ »

* * *

Reviews?


	36. P2 Chapitre 14: I'm a killer

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerai savoir si une expérience vous intéresse !? Voilà, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que mes chapitres ressemblaient de plus en plus à des épisodes. Alors je veux tenter quelque chose, bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire mais si vous le voulez, il faudrait que vous chargiez sur you tube (vous allez sur le site et vous rajoutez ça derrière le dernier slash) watch?v=JuP4HMko5vM et vous placez le curseur à 6 :35. Dans mon récit, lorsque vous verrez ce signe («3), déclenchez la musique et continuez de lire en même temps que la musique joue. Dites-moi si l'expérience vous a plus, je recommencerai peut-être au prochain chapitre.

Encore une chose, toutes les petites questions que vous voudriez me poser, ce serait bien de me les poser à la fin de ce chapitre étant donné que c'est l'avant dernier.

Des bises.  
Miss Sadique.

* * *

Calzona (guest) : C'est gentil de mettre un commentaire pour me montrer que tu es là ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Calzona11 (guest) : Je voulais que les deux jeunes femmes soient confrontées en même temps à Assour… Parce que les tortures d'Arizona étaient toutes racontées au passé, là c'est au temps de l'histoire qu'elle est racontée. J'aimerai bien savoir aussi qui il a eu au téléphone ^^

Lonie : Eh bien merci d'avoir tout lu ! Et merci d'avoir posté un commentaire ! Oui… là, la fin est bien proche… puisque c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'elles s'en sortiront toutes les deux, moi aussi… Merci encore d'avoir posté !

Léa : Je suis d'accord, Assour doit mourir… mais la question est : va-t-il mourir ? Je poste rapidement pour commencer rapidement une autre histoire ! J'ai plusieurs idées en tête.

Tifus : Rien n'est moins sûr…

Just to read : Merci

Swann33 : Mdr, je veux bien qu'Arizona soit énervée mais elle est face à son bourreau, celui qui la torturé Durant plusieurs années… Je pense qu'il faudrait un peu plus pour qu'elle lui « latte la tête ».

Guest : Lol, eh beh ! Quelle rage contre Assour ! Rho, c'est pas un mauvais bougre… bon si c'est un affreux bonhomme… il mérite une balle… Mais je ne sais pas s'il va la recevoir… Je suis fière que ça te soit difficile même en sachant que c'est de la pure fiction. La clémence est rarement une bonne chose avec moi, vous le savez…

LikeCalzona : Je ne peux pas répondre, je te laisse découvrir…

Pingoo : Je ne sais pas non plus comment je peux écrire des trucs comme ça… Mais je sais que j'aime ça ! Et j'aime encore plus vos commentaires ! Je frapperai Assour et le jetterais dans une prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… J'ai dû reprendre l'écriture des scènes de tortures pour les rendre plus soft… Ari, sous ses airs de barbie roulette, est une femme intelligente ! Quant à l'arme qu'elle a jeté, c'est un fusil… un fusil c'est lourd et ça la ralentirait dans sa course. De plus, je rappelle qu'elle a une arme de poing.

Mum's : Siiiiiiiiiii ! je suis gentille !... et sadique :D  
Assour est effectivement une ordure ! Pour répondre à ta question, les phrases sont prises des débuts et fin d'épisodes de Grey's Anatomy, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont si bien écrites ! J'écrirai peut-être la dernière… Tu me diras si elle est au même niveau ! TU EN AS CAUCHEMARDE ? RACONTE !

Marmionne : Les mots à employer sont ceux qui te viennent ! Ils sont toujours les meilleurs je pense… Si Callie écoute Arizona, elle ne s'enfuit pas, elle appelle du secours… Merci de penser que mon talent est grandiose… C'est gentil ^^. C'est normal pour moi de répondre à vos reviews, je n'écrirai pas sans savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous aimez mon écriture, sachez que ce qui me fait incroyablement plaisir, c'est de recevoir un message de vous tous ! Pour la prochaine fic, je pense qu'elle sera posté en même temps que la fin de celle-ci… histoire que vous ayez un lien pour vous y rendre !

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 14 : I'm a killer

«_ La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, dedans ou dehors, haut ou bas. Et puis il y a les choix qui comptent : aimer ou haïr, être un héros ou un lâche, lutter ou abandonner, vivre ou mourir_. »

Les cheveux d'Arizona voletaient en tous sens. Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle écoutait les bruits qui l'entouraient avec attention. Ils lui permettaient de savoir si Assour était loin d'elle ou non. A chacun de ses pas, une branche sèche craquait sous son pied. Elle entendait le vent faire bouger les feuillages des arbres et les cris de l'homme qui la poursuivait.

Elle avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance sur le terroriste mais ne savait pas du tout où elle se dirigeait. Parfois, dans la panique, son épaule heurtait un arbre et elle tombait durement contre la terre. Très vite, elle se relevait pour continuer sa course. Ses côtes devenaient douloureuses et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'arrêter afin de calmer sa respiration erratique. A bout de souffle, elle ralentit et s'arrêta complètement. Elle appuya ses mains contre ses genoux en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus de bruit hormis les mouvements habituels d'une forêt en pleine journée.

Soudain, quelque chose fit éclater l'écorce de l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et elle entendit une détonation, puis des pas qui courraient vers elle.

Une silhouette noire se précipitait sur elle. Aussitôt, elle déguerpit, ignorant la douleur qui lui martelait les côtes. Elle passa des bruissons particulièrement serrés et s'arrêta au bord d'une descente rocheuse, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur les rochers en essayant de ne pas basculer. En bas, un cours d'eau coulait paisiblement et sortait ou entrait dans certaines grottes. Elle se colla contre la paroi abrupte afin qu'Assour ne la voit pas en se penchant dans le vide. Elle entendit un cri au-dessus d'elle et mit sa main devant sa bouche afin de ne pas crier de terreur. Il était vraiment tout prêt.

-L'Américaine ! Je vais te tuer et après… après je trouverai ta femme, et je la tuerai, et une fois que j'aurai fait ça, je ferai un petit détour par chez vous pour prendre la petite Sophia et l'emmener avec moi ! Les enfants se vendent chers dans mon pays.

A ces mots, elle sortit de sa cachette et visa l'homme dans la poitrine, elle tira.

Manqué !

Elle eut cependant le temps de traverser l'eau pour s'abriter derrière les arbres. Il tira plusieurs fois avant de descendre prudemment de la pente.

Arizona sentit un point de côté lui déchirer l'estomac et ses côtes lui faire horriblement mal mais elle redoubla d'ardeur lorsqu'elle pensa à Sophia. Une branche taillada sa chemise au niveau de la hanche et la griffa au passage.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réussir à le devancer bien longtemps, elle devait trouver un moyen de le mettre en position de faiblesse. Pour l'instant, elle devait retrouver des forces. Il lui fallait une cachette.

* * *

Callie sentait sa cheville la lancer douloureusement. Elle boitait de plus en plus et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, étaient les voitures qui passaient au bout du chemin sans regarder vers elle. Elle maintenait tant bien que mal le téléphone contre son oreille. Celui de Brook était visiblement coupé. Elle ne parvenait pas à la joindre, pourquoi diable cette stupide rousse avait-elle éteint son téléphone ?

Son pied buta dans une pierre et elle s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière. Son menton frappa le sol brutalement et elle sentit sa tête tourner l'espace d'un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, pas maintenant… Une voiture bifurqua dans l'allée et se dirigea droit sur elle.

* * *

Arizona se blottit contre les racines d'un arbre qui avaient creusées un trou dans le sol. Elle était parvenue à se glisser en dessous en ignorant les différentes bestioles rampantes qui lui tombaient dessus, dérangées dans leur quotidien. Son point de côtés semblait lui déchirer le côté droit. Elle souffla le plus discrètement possible et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit des pieds passer devant sa cachette. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Assour tournait sur lui-même pour essayer de voir de quel côté elle était partie.

-Allez l'américaine, je t'ai connue plus téméraire que ça ! Sors de ta cachette ! Ca ne sert à rien de courir ! On tourne en rond ! Si tu as un minimum d'orientation, tu te rendras compte que nous sommes tout prêts de ta maison ! SORS DE LA !

Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il sentait sa présence quelque part près de lui. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaitre de son champ de vision en s'évaporant, elle était là, pas loin. Il s'éloigna pour chercher dans les fourrés.

-Je tuerai ta femme et ensuite j'irai raconter à l'armée américaine ce que tu as fait ! Tous ces américains que tu as tués ! hurla-t-il furieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement, puis, tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. La vérité l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle avait tué des américains. C'était cette information que son cerveau rejetait depuis qu'elle était revenue aux Etats-Unis mais… elle avait bel et bien tué des Américains.

_Un jour, Assour était venu la chercher dans sa cellule et l'avait fait monter dans sa chambre. Là, il l'avait fait s'assoir sur son lit et avait placé une chaise en face d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle avait cru qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau, de plus cruel encore. Mais il avait allumé une cigarette et avait regardé le soleil descendre derrière ses rideaux. Elle avait attendu silencieusement, sa crainte augmentant à chaque seconde. _

_Puis, il s'était levé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas devant elle. _

_Enfin, après un temps infini, il se tourna vers elle, l'air ennuyé. _

_-J'ai dû te vendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur elle ne le lâchait plus du regard, attendant des explications. _

_-Ne sois pas aussi pleine d'espoir. Tu m'appartiens toujours. Mais, je dois me séparer de toi le temps que tu effectues une mission pour moi. Tu veux bien ?_

_-Quel genre de mission ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. _

_-Je t'ai vendu à un homme qui s'appelle Rhayad. C'est un homme riche, et en possession d'une arme plus puissante que toutes celles que j'ai ici. Je veux que tu trouves cette arme et que tu me la ramène. Tu vas avoir une semaine pour la trouver. Ensuite, nous allons attaquer sa maison et le tuer. Si tu n'as pas trouvé l'arme lorsque nous allons arriver, je te jure que les jours que tu as passé ici te paraitront être des vacances par rapport à ce que tu vivras. _

_-Comment je peux faire pour trouver une arme si je suis enfermée !_

_-C'est ça l'idée. Rhayad laisse ses putains libres de leurs mouvements, tu peux fouiner de partout autant que tu veux… _

_La panique la dévora de l'intérieur. Jamais elle ne pourrait trouver une arme qui serait utile contre les américains. Elle eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre au moment où il l'ouvrit pour lancer sa cigarette. Mais elle resta assise sur le matelas._

_Il se mit devant elle et lui tendit un sac doré et noir. _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur l'ouverture du sac._

_-Ce qu'il te faut pour ta première nuit avec Rhayad. C'est là qu'il va décider de t'acheter ou non. Soit convaincante. _

_Une nuisette. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, on lui demanda de se préparer, et plusieurs femmes vinrent la couvrir d'huiles essentielles, de bijoux, d'or et de paillettes. Puis, on lui démêla les cheveux, et on lui fit une tresse qui passait sur le côté. Enfin, les femmes lui passèrent des habits qu'elle aurait pu porter pour faire la danse du ventre. Elle trouvait cet attirail grotesque mais elle se laissa faire car les coups qu'elle recevait de ces femmes étaient parfois plus brutaux que ceux d'Assour. _

_On la maquilla et on lui tendit le sac doré et noir. _

_Une cérémonie se déroulait apparemment dans les appartements d'Assour et on la conduisit devant une porte de bois sombre. Quelqu'un frappa et Assour apparut, l'air heureux. _

_Lorsqu'il vit Arizona, il siffla, puis il retourna dans la pièce. _

_-Rhayad, je sais que tu aimes la chair américaine, entendit-elle derrière la porte._

_-Oh seigneur, si tu savais comme elles sont douées ! Bien meilleures que ma femme parfois ! Ahah ! s'esclaffa une voix inconnue. _

_-J'ai un présent pour toi ! _

_-Ne me déçois pas mon garçon ! _

_Assour ouvrit la porte et on poussa Arizona dans un salon oriental. _

_Le dit Rhayad se leva et fronça les sourcils._

_-Qu'est ce que tu me fais là, mon ami ? demanda-t-il au terroriste._

_-C'est le cadeau que je t'offre pour ton retour au pays !_

_-Fais la tourner ! ordonna Rhayad en s'approchant. _

_Il examina la jeune femme alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même. _

_-Approche ! lui dit-il en tendant une main vers elle. _

_Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il emprisonna un de ses seins dans sa main et fit descendre ses doigts vers son ventre. _

_-Bon sang, elle est maigre Assour ! Tu ne les nourris pas assez ! reprocha-t-il en claquant l'arrière train de la pédiatre. Comme si elle était une vache en vente. _

_On fit signe à Arizona de sortir de la pièce mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, Rhayad attrapa son poignet et la fit assoir sur ses genoux._

_-Ah non ! On va commencer par te faire manger, mon oiseau ! Regarde ça Assour, si je me mets sur elle, elle va se casser… _

_-Mon cadeau ne te plait pas Rhayad ?! demanda Assour agacé._

_-Bien sûr qu'il me plait, mais je te raconterai ça plus en détail demain. _

_Étrangement, cette nuit-là, Arizona reçut beaucoup de douceur. Évidemment tout était relatif mais elle reconnut au fond d'elle-même, qu'Assour était bien plus violent que Rhayad et que cet homme aimait certainement plus les femmes. Il ne la frappa pas une seule fois, et même si ses coups de reins étaient brutaux, douloureux, et même si ses grognements donnaient des hauts le cœur à Arizona, elle préférait être là plutôt qu'avec son bourreau attitré. Il l'autorisa à se laver une fois qu'il eut fini et elle eut même le droit à de l'eau chaude avant qu'il lui fasse manger un vrai repas. _

_Le lendemain, il lui donna des vêtements propres et elle put déambuler dans la maison comme bon lui semblait.  
Au bout de trois jours, elle était devenue sa favorite et il lui arrivait de lui faire la conversation, de lui demander si son pays lui manquait, ou si elle était heureuse ici. _

_Elle répondait avec un air choqué et sentait les limites de son cerveau devenir flous. Le soir du troisième jour, alors qu'il venait de commencer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se releva et couvrit le corps de la blonde. _

_-Monsieur, le sérum est prêt !_

_-Maintenant ? Tout est en place ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'il essuyait son buste. _

_-Oui monsieur ! Les soldats sont en place._

_-Mettez les femmes avec eux, les américaines. Celle-ci me suffit amplement. _

_-Bien monsieur. _

_Il referma la porte et ordonna à Arizona de se rhabiller. _

_-Je vais te montrer quelque chose de secret, de toute façon, à qui voudrais-tu le répéter ?_

_Ils montèrent en haut d'une galerie et Arizona eut presque le sentiment d'être dans l'observatoire d'un bloc de chirurgie. Les rideaux se tirèrent devant eux et elle put apercevoir des dizaines de soldats. Des américains. On fit venir des femmes avec eux. Elles étaient vêtues comme Arizona et elles étaient américaines. Des soldats, tous des soldats. Ils avaient tous un tuyau planté dans le bras. Lorsque la galerie s'ouvrit, ils levèrent tous la tête et poussèrent des cris mécontents. Arizona recula le plus possible mais la main de Rhayad l'arrêta. Il la força à avancer pour voir toutes les têtes qui étaient tournées vers eux. _

_On apporta une tablette avec trois boutons devant Rhayad et il s'installa tranquillement sur une chaise. Il fit venir la jeune femme sur ses genoux et pointa la tablette du menton. _

_-Appuie sur le vert ! ordonna-t-il en glissant une main sur sa cuisse. _

_Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il serra de plus en plus fort, elle se contraignit à laisser son doigt retomber. _

_En bas, tous regardèrent leur bras. _

_-Bonne fille, complimenta Rhayad en caressant la cuisse de la blonde. Ces soldats américains mourront dans deux mois. C'est mon arme secrète. Ingénieux pas vrai ? Nous allons les libérer et l'armée américaine viendra les sauver et les ramener au pays. Là-bas, ils rencontreront de belles américaines comme toi, et ils leur feront l'amour … transmettant le virus encore, et encore, et encore… _

_Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle venait d'appuyer sur le bouton qui allait condamner tous ces hommes et toutes ses femmes. _

_Deux jours plus tard, Rhayad entra dans la chambre où Arizona s'était réfugiée et lui attrapa violemment le bras._

_-Assour est un traitre ! hurla-t-il en la balançant à l'extérieur de la pièce comme une poupée de chiffon. Espionne ! s'écria-t-il en lui envoyant son pied dans les côtes, en brisant deux ou trois._

_Il la passa à tabac et une fois qu'il eut terminé, il essuya sa bouche et la poussa du haut des escaliers. Elle dégringola et se retrouva aux pieds de deux soldats en uniformes américains. _

_Elle était sauvée… Elle se jeta vers eux et agrippa leurs uniformes avec force. _

_Rhayad ricanna et déclara :_

_-Elle vous prend pour des américains messieurs. Vengez-vous ! Ali, emmène cette putain dans l'entrepôt et descend là ! _

_On l'emmena dans une vieille usine et on la jeta sur le sol, à genou._

_Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la joue. Une larme, pure, ronde, cristalline. Elle pousse la poussière sur son passage, et laisse un sillon clair derrière elle. Sur le menton de la jeune femme, elle hésite, vacille, puis, finalement, après un tremblement fatal, elle tombe pour se mêler au sang et à la terre humide. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme quittent le sol pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et accrochent le coin d'une fenêtre, là-haut, sur le toit de l'usine désaffectée. Des étoiles brillent de mille feux dans l'océan de jais. Un déclic derrière sa tête la fait sursauter et elle ferme les paupières pour les rouvrir très vite, après tout, elle s'est jurée de ne pas avoir les yeux clos avant la fin. Elle aurait aussi aimé qu'on lui détache les mains afin de ressentir une légère liberté dans sa mort. Malheureusement, au milieu de l'entrepôt, à genoux dans la poussière, elle n'était pas en position de demander quelque chose. Le Colt est armé. Une détonation retentie, le corps d'Arizona Robbins est comme projeté au sol._

(«3)

Arizona rouvrit les yeux. Elle venait de tout se rappeler en une seconde. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle avait tué ces soldats de son pays, parce qu'un homme lui faisait mal à la cuisse. Sa façon de raisonner était stupide, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle pensa. Elle n'aurait pas dû appuyer sur cette touche.

-Avant que je ne tue Rhayad, il m'a tout raconté, comment tu as pressé le bouton en regardant ces soldats ! Comment tu as été docile lorsqu'il t'a demandé de rejoindre la chambre…

Arizona passa une main dans son cou et fit sortir sa chaine accrochée autour de son cou. Elle regarda le cœur en argent que lui avait offert Callie et pressa ses lèvres dessus. Ses larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de son visage, et alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette, son poing de côté l'élança.

D'abord à quatre pattes, elle se redressa. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de brindilles et de feuilles mortes. Assour la regarda pointer son arme sur lui avec stupeur et il tira avant elle. Quand rien ne se produisit, ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec effarement. Il avait usé toutes ses balles…

-L'un comme l'autre, je crois qu'on vient d'accepter notre mort Assour ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Il hocha la tête et tous les deux attendirent.

Arizona Robbins était quelqu'un de doux, de gentil et tuer un homme de sang-froid n'était certainement pas dans sa nature. Malgré tout ce qu'Assour lui avait fait subir, elle n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette. Sa main tremblait et elle repositionna ses pieds, comme si Brook lui murmurait quoi faire par-dessus son épaule. Son but était de sauver des vies, pas de les prendre. Sa nature profonde n'était pas de tuer des gens, elle s'était entraîner pour les soigner, les recoudre, les suivre après leur opération.

Tout à coup, il mit sa main derrière lui et sortit une arme de sa ceinture. Une détonation retentit et Arizona cria en tirant à son tour dans la direction d'Assour.

Il la regarda avec étonnement, et tomba face contre terre. Derrière lui, Brook se tenait debout et se pressait le côté gauche avec une main.

Lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur Assour, Arizona, qui ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision avait riposté croyant que le coup de feu venait de l'arme du terroriste. Elle avait manqué l'homme mais avait touché Brook.

Un filet de sang s'échappa de la tête d'Assour et Arizona lâcha son arme pour se précipiter vers Brook.

-J'aurai dû te donner des cours de tirs ! railla la rouquine en compressant sa plaie. Malheureusement, le sang fuyait trop vite.

Arizona fit passer le bras de Brook par-dessus ses épaules et la porta jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline redescendait, la douleur provoquée par le poing de côté s'intensifiait.

-Arizona, tu saignes ! chuchota Brook à bout de souffle.

La vision de la blonde rétrécissait de plus en plus. Elle baissa son regard à l'endroit que Brook pointait du doigt.

Callie hurla en les apercevant au sortir de la forêt.

-Elles sont là ! Elles sont là !

Arizona lâcha le bras de Brook qui s'étala dans l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Il y avait effectivement du sang, à l'endroit où elle pensait avoir un poing de côté. La blonde prit les pans de sa chemise et souleva. A la hauteur de sa hanche, un trou laissait du sang s'écouler en abondance. A cet instant, la douleur devint plus fulgurante encore. Elle eut un sanglot, tomba à genou sur le sol et regarda l'ombre de Callie courir vers elle. Avant que la brune ne l'atteigne, le reste de son corps s'abattit dans l'herbe, à côté de Brook qui fixait le ciel en haletant. Elle porta sa main contre sa plaie et sentit le liquide poisseux et chaud lui gicler entre les doigts.

Callie n'atteignit jamais les deux corps à temps, et Arizona ferma les yeux en serrant son cœur en argent entre ses doigts. Sophia, Mark, Teddy, Alex, Dereck, Meredith, Christina…Callie… ils seraient tous en sécurité maintenant… Elle rouvrit les paupières, le ciel bleu se refléta dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle eut un sourire triste en tournant la tête vers Brook qui semblait manquer de souffle.

« _Vivre ou mourir. Héros ou lâche. Lutter ou abandonner. Je le dirai encore, pour être sûr que vous m'écoutez : la vie humaine est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir, c'est ça le choix important. Et, il ne nous appartient pas toujours… _»


	37. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous, voilà le moment que je redoutais… la fin… Je mettrais certainement un dernier chapitre en ligne dans cette fanfic pour répondre aux reviews que vous me laisserez à la fin de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je dois vous demander : sur quel thème voudriez-vous que j'écrive ? Sur quel thème pensez-vous que je vais écrire ? Aimeriez-vous un autre couple ? Aimeriez-vous une autre relation ? Bref… parlez moi de ma prochaine fic ! ^^ Bien qu'une ébauche soit prête dans ma tête, je veux avoir vos avis.

Pour renouveler l'expérience. À ce signe («/3) allez sur youtube et rajoutez ça au lien : watch?v=etq8ocl0JJo

A ce signe : («3) allez sur youtube et rajoutez ça au lien : watch?v=NgHMqbaRfr0

P.S. Les phrases de début et fin sont de moi cette fois...

Bises !

Guest : Oui désolée, j'aime torturer un peu mes lecteurs^^

Calzona11 : Ahah ! Je fais ce que je veux ! j'ai les pleins pouvoirs ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait un peu de compassion pour Brook ! Enfin ! lol. Je ne sais pas comment je fais non plus pour vous plaire à ce point là ! ^^

xCALZ0Na (guest) : Eh bien… je ne peux rien dire… Je te laisse découvrir.

Xcalz0na (guest) : Ah ! Une adepte de la musique durant la fiction… je réitère donc l'expérience ! J'aime bien qu'on me demande de la faire vivre ! Ca m'amuse ^^ Merci d'adorer cette fiction, j'espère que tu aimeras les autres ^^

Léa : Retuer ^^ j'aime ! Le fait que tu ne t'en sois pas douté, pour la blessure d'Arizona me plait beaucoup ! C'est ce que je voulais ! Pour le rythme, j'essaye de le maintenir… soutenu, jusqu'à la fin. Les citations ne sont pas de moi ! Sauf dans ce dernier chapitre.

Calzona : Une autre adepte de la musique ! j'aime, donc je recommence ! C'est vrai que cette histoire est très dure mais j'aime bien écrire des histoires qui remue un peu les lecteurs… le dernier chapitre a été difficile pour moi parce que… j'ai longtemps hésité avant de confier Arizona à un autre violeur… et vraiment, ça m'a vraiment gêné, mais j'étais obligé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans l'entrepôt du début… J'espère que mes autres fics seront aussi magique que celle-là mais je pense que les thèmes seront des thèmes graves… encore…

Mum's : Adepte n°3 de la musique. Je recommence ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, sinon je te dévoilerais le chapitre… Dommage pour le rêve, j'aurai bien voulu savoir dans la peau de qui tu te trouvais ! ^^ Mum's, pourquoi mon âge ?

Guest : Un film ? J'ai proposé l'idée à Shonshon, elle n'est pas d'accord. Brook a toujours beaucoup d'humour et elle ne veut pas faire culpabiliser notre belle blonde. Ahah ! Tu es la première à penser que ça serait préférable qu'Arizona meurt, j'aime ça ! Tu aurais fait une très jolie fin en voyant Callie et Sophia main dans la main… mais ce n'est pas celle que j'ai choisi… . Héros ou lâche… Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde d'Arizona, Callie et surtout Brook. Elles sont des héroïnes parfaites, brune, blonde, et rousse. C'est vrai que cette scène est très visuelle… je ne m'en étais pas aperçue… Et effectivement, ce qui se passe dans la tête de chacune n'est pas top. Callie les voit effondrées de loin, Arizona pensait s'en sortir et se rend compte qu'elle a une balle dans le ventre, et Brook venait gentiment sauver son amie et elle se retrouve avec une balle au côté gauche…  
Pour Sofia, je pense que tu as raison, ceci dit, au début de la fic, je l'ai écrit Sophia alors je pense que ça n'aurait pas été cohérent de changer l'orthographe en cours de fic. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Prénom n'a pas d'orthographe ! ^^. Pour le cœur, je pense que tu as raison mais je revérifierai plus tard ! ^^  
Je donnerai mon surnom : Lili, quant à mon âge : 21ans.

Like Calzona : Je ne peux pas répondre quant au fait qu'elle meure ou non. J'aimerai, moi aussi, que ma fic soit diffusée ! Ca serait juste génial mais bon… là… je pense qu'il faut faire encore 10 ans de série afin de coller ça dans les 5 minutes de Calzona par épisodes ! ^^

Pingoo : Ahah, bravo pour les phrases de Grey's ! ^^ Ma phrase à moi est à la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de reproduire le style dans Grey's ! Ce n'est pas que j'aime les réactions hystériques ! Lol, j'aime les réactions vraies ! Ca me fait rire lorsque quelqu'un écrit en grosses lettre parce que je me dit que cette personne doit être en train de se dire que je suis une grande malade… bref… je m'égare… Ce que tu me demandes est dit dans mon chapitre qui suit ci-dessous.

Just to read (guest) : Merci beaucoup, c'est très flatteur ! ^^. J'en redemande aussi, je t'assure !

Audrey : Contente que la musique te plaise ! Je refais dès à présent. Assour est mort… la fin es là ^^. Je pense que le diable l'attend à bras ouverts… Episode 24 Saison 6 est tellement… affreux et inattendu… J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre du maître qu'est Shonda ! Je suis aussi impressionné que mes mots touchent autant des lecteurs, dont toi.

Guest : Un don d'organe, bonne idée ! ^^

76Aria : Oui, épique et dramatique… J'aime aussi ce genre.

Marmionne : Je suis contente que les images viennent en lisant. Ca me fait plaisir ! Je te remercie de me lire, toi, ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs. Quant à l'orthographe, il y a encore beauuuuuuucoup de progrès à faire, je t'assure ! Mais merci pour le compliment, ça me fait très plaisir ! Vraiment ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Comme beaucoup ont aimé la musique, j'en remet une dans celui là.  
Quant à ma fic, elle n'était pas écrite à l'avance, j'écrivais un chapitre, je le postais et poursuivais avec un autre chapitre. Cependant, je savais clairement où j'allais. Par exemple, au début de la première partie, j'avais l'image mental d'Arizona fuyant Seattle avec Brook à ses côtés. Pour la seconde partie, je connaissais la fin dès la moitié de la partie 1. Donc mon plan était construit dans ma tête ^^. Mon âge, 21. ^^ Pourquoi vouloir connaitre ce détail ?

Sirkette : Hey ! Alors pour répondre à ta question… Oui, je savais dès le début qu'Elyas était Assour. Je savais exactement comment se terminerait ma fic, c'est pour ça que je dis à tout le monde qu'il est inutile de me supplier pour quoi que ce soit ! ^^.

Guest : Merci, c'est effectivement dommage d'arriver à la fin… ça m'arrache le cœur à moi aussi. Il y a certaine chose que je savais, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit, tout était dans ma tête. Très vite, j'ai su la fin de cette histoire et la fin de chaque personnage. Pour les ascenseurs émotifs, je t'en prie, c'est bien normal ! La prochaine fiction arrivera bientôt je pense…

New reader : Je suis contente que rien ne soit prévisible, ça me rassure un peu ! ^^ Pour le réalisme, j'essaie de m'inspirer effectivement de la réalité, Hope Hull existe réellement, l'hotel dans lequel Callie loge existe réellement à Montgoméry… bref… on pourrait marcher sur les traces des héroïnes…

* * *

Épilogue

« _Rien n'est acquis… la vie, pardon… NOTRE vie ne nous appartient pas. Comme si un écrivain avait soudain eu envie de jouer avec nous, ses personnages, et qu'il s'était mis à nous faire vivre des situations, drôles, embarrassantes, terriblement blessantes ou même terriblement triste. Le fait est que notre écrivain, notre créateur peut, à loisir, nous retirer la vie et nous faire vivre des péripéties. Rien n'est acquis… l'amitié, l'amour, la confiance, tout peut être mis à mal d'un seul coup de vent.. ou d'un seul coup de plume._ »

Le petit café de l'hôpital n'était pas de la première qualité. La brune fit une grimace avant de jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle, non loin de la table. Elle regarda l'horloge et soupira. Une demi-heure de retard… Personne ne viendrait, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Le Dr Torres accrocha sa blouse blanche à un cintre et caressa le nom brodé dessus. Puis, elle prit le flacon de médicament et avala deux comprimés antidouleur. Elle s'assit sur le banc et se massa les tempes, sa tête menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant mais elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas plus que les nuits précédentes. Dans son dos, quelqu'un entra et se racla la gorge. Elle pivota lentement, avec une mine agacée et découvrit Alex Karev qui se tenait debout sur le seuil des vestiaires, un sac de voyage passé par-dessus son épaule. Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire et se leva doucement, le menton tremblant.

-Tu es venu ! Souffla-t-elle émue.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Je suis… je suis désolé Callie, de ne pas t'avoir cru le jour où tu m'as appelé !

-Ca n'aurait rien changé Alex, ça aurait peut-être été pire que ça… Au moins, maintenant, tout est fini.

Alex se tut, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation ni comment se conduire avec la brune. Il posa son sac au sol et contre toute attente, il serra son ami contre lui. Puis, il la fit reculer et observa son visage.

-Je vois que Sloan est passé par là ?! affirma-t-il avec un sourire en pointant son doigt sur le front de Callie.

-A quoi tu le vois ? demanda l'ortho en souriant.

-Il n'y a aucune cicatrice, aucune trace de ce que tu as subi !

-Les plaies ne sont pas visibles, murmura Callie en perdant son sourire.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux chirurgiens. Alex regardait les casiers et Callie s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Le temps ferait les choses, elle le savait, mais la seule idée d'échouer lui faisait peur. D'ailleurs, depuis son retour à Seattle, elle avait développé toutes sortes d'angoisses. Elle ne dormait plus la lumière éteinte, elle ne pouvait plus rester enfermée dans l'ascenseur bien longtemps, elle ne passait plus dans d'étroit couloir et son esprit développait une protection paranoïaque. Pour chaque objet, elle imaginait une façon qu'aurait eu Assour de la torturer avec, et même si elle voyait le psy tous les jours, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa vie en main.

Evidemment, elle était épaulée, par Mark, par Teddy mais la personne qui aurait dû être présente pour elle était absente. Callie devait traverser les étapes sans elle.

-Si on allait manger à la cafétéria ? proposa Alex en essayant d'adopter un ton léger.

-Non, je… je ne vais pas manger, je vais plutôt…

-Te mettre dans un coin pour pleurer !? acheva-t-il d'un ton doux.

Elle releva des yeux menaçant vers son ancien interne. Il avait beau être Alex, elle aurait pu s'en prendre à lui s'il la cherchait trop. Il fit une moue agacée et attrapa délicatement son bras.

-Allez, viens !

-Alex ! Non ! Ne me force pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut me forcer dans cet hôpital ?! C'est affolant comme je n'ai plus mon mot à dire sur ma propre vie depuis que je suis revenue !

-Callie ! Les gens veulent prendre soin de toi !

-Et Arizona !? On l'oublie ?

-Personne ne l'oublie, mais il faut aussi que tu prennes soin de toi ! Arizona…

-Stop ! Alex, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de… de parler de tout ça. Je vais rentrer chez moi, et me coucher. Je suis épuisée.

-D'accord, on se voit demain ? Comme prévu ?

-Comme prévu, oui, murmura Callie.

Elle quitta l'hôpital, le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Bien évidemment, demain serait une grande journée, sombre, déprimante, écrasante de désespoir. Demain, ça ferait un mois…

Un mois que Callie était rentrée à Seattle sans Arizona. Un mois qu'une partie d'elle était morte à Hope Hull. Elle se cala dans sa voiture et attendit quelques secondes avant de démarrer. Ses pensées divaguèrent une fois encore vers le jour où tout avait basculé.

* * *

La cafétéria avait une odeur étrange, comme si on avait fait brûler du plastique. La jeune femme prit un gobelet de café à emporter et quitta cet endroit, certaine d'y revenir le lendemain.

* * *

_Brook Peters descendit de l'avion en regardant sa montre. Le sourire aux lèvres elle rejoignit sa voiture. Elle était impatiente d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux chirurgiennes. La réunion avait été rapide et une décision logique avait été prise. On lui avait permis d'en informer les principales concernées immédiatement. Elles avaient préféré sauter dans un avion pour l'Alabama afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle en face. Elles pourraient retrouver leur vie d'avant. Même si elle regretterait certainement de ne plus voir Arizona le matin, avant de partir travailler, elle était heureuse que la blonde ait finalement la vie qu'elle méritait. _

_De son côté, Brook pourrait approfondir la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Maggy Evers. Une jeune femme qu'elle « fréquentait » depuis quelques semaines et qui parvenait à lui faire ressentir des choses inconnues jusqu'à maintenant._

_Elle roula vite pour rejoindre la maison. Elle voulait absolument les réveiller pour leur dire. La journée n'en serait que plus belle ! Elle imaginait déjà leur tête, jubilant d'avance. _

_Elle s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait à la maison et freina d'un seul coup. Elle descendit immédiatement de son 4X4 noir et se précipita vers le corps étendu en plein milieu du chemin. _

_-Calliope ? Qu'est-ce que… _

_-Ton téléphone… j'ai essayé de te joindre ! reprocha la brune en prenant la main que Brook lui tendait. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas allumé en sortant de l'avion… je… je reviens de New York ! Mais… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_-Assour, Assour, le terroriste est là ! Il… il est dans la forêt avec Arizona ! Elle est partie, et l'a attiré dans la forêt ! Sanglota la chirurgienne en s'asseyant à bord de la voiture. _

_Les yeux de Brook s'agrandirent et elle contourna la voiture pour se remettre au volant. Elle remonta rapidement l'allée et ordonna à Callie de rester à l'intérieur de la voiture en attendant les secours. Puis, elle ouvrit la boite à gant et prit son arme de service. Enfin, elle passa derrière la maison et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle se laissa guider par des éclats de voix qui n'étaient pas très loin de la lisière. Un homme criait, il était seul. Elle se camoufla dans les buissons et enleva la sécurité de son arme. Arizona se tenait en face de son bourreau, elle était sale, ses cheveux étaient défaits mais le plus étrange, était l'expression de son visage : elle semblait hésiter. _

_Tout à coup, Brook sortit des buissons et braqua son arme sur la tête d'Assour. Il fallait qu'il menace Arizona pour qu'elle puisse tirer en toute légalité. Elle se tenait prête et attendit qu'il attrape l'arme cachée dans son dos. Elle l'avait bien en vue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Arizona s'était figée, sans doute l'avait-elle vue. _

_Soudain, il passa sa main dans son dos pour attraper l'arme et lorsqu'il la passa devant lui, elle tira en plein dans son crâne. Arizona riposta et Brook sentit une déchirure sur le côté gauche. La douleur lui coupa le souffle mais elle plaqua tout de même immédiatement sa main sur la blessure. _

* * *

(«/3)

Jane monta sur l'estrade et s'avança pour son discours. Elle rassembla ses feuilles, les tapota sur le pupitre et régla le mirco devant elle. Elle attendit qu'on la présente.

-Jane Berrier, major de la promotion des premières années en médecine de cette année.

Elle adressa un sourire à l'assistance. Une foule de dernière année la dévisageait et elle n'était pas très à l'aise que ses ainés doivent l'écouter parler.

-Chers futurs médecins, débuta-t-elle la voix tremblante. Il y a des années, vous étiez à ma place, à suivre les cours dans des amphithéâtres bondés. Vous avez vu des élèves, vos amis, vos camarades, rater leurs examens ou au contraire les réussir.

Elle regarda la suite de son discours qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux à mourir. Elle releva les yeux vers la foule et soupira. Elle retourna ses feuilles contre la table et continua de fixer les élèves.

-Je discutais avec certains d'entre vous tout à l'heure et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous remercieront leur parent de les avoir aidé à arriver jusque-là. Parce qu'ils vous ont toujours poussé, remonté le moral. D'autres, remercieront leurs amis parce que pour eux c'est la seule vraie famille qu'ils possèdent. Mais pas une seule fois, je n'ai entendu quelqu'un dire : « hey, je vais monter sur ce podium et je vais remercier mes professeurs. Pour m'avoir botté les fesses, pour m'avoir fait avancer, pour m'avoir encouragé. » Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'élèves le feront, mais moi, du haut de ma première année passée au sein de cette université, j'aimerai remercier nos professeurs. Nous avons eu les mêmes et vous les avez depuis longtemps maintenant. On ne les remercie jamais assez mais ils forment notre savoir, ils forment ce que nous pouvons connaitre, ils ont formé les médecins que vous allez devenir et celui que je vais devenir. Ils sont ceux qui vont vous aider à briller face aux autres internes, face aux autres personnes qui seront en concurrence contre vous. Même si vous les avez détestés, il faut au moins reconnaitre qu'ils vous ont amenés ici, devant ce podium, à écouter mon stupide discours…

Elle fit une pause, sentant un sanglot venir se coincer dans sa gorge. Mais elle parvint à refouler sa tristesse et déclara :

-Je…Je sais que vous avez eu le professeur Benson et que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été choqué, bouleversé d'apprendre la réalité de ce qu'a été sa vie en Alabama. Même si aujourd'hui, sa vie est étalée dans les journaux, ils ne parlent que du médecin pédiatrique brillant qu'elle était au Seattle Grace Hospital ou de la femme courageuse qu'elle a été durant ces années en Irak et cette année ici, loin de sa famille. Moi j'aimerai parler du rôle de professeur qu'elle était contrainte de jouer. Chers futurs médecins, vous avez été nombreux à quitter son cours en milieux d'année, jugeant qu'il était trop dur, et que cette femme était trop froide. Vous avez déserté, puis êtes revenu parce que ceux qui étaient resté ont vu un changement soudain dans sa façon de procéder. N'est-il pas vrai que cette femme, ce professeur, malgré tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie vous a aidé à construire la vôtre ? En ce qui me concerne, et je terminerai là-dessus, je serais fière de dire, dans quelques années, que le professeur Jessica Arizona Benson Robbins a été celle qui m'a offert la possibilité de construire ma vie avec un savoir et une expérience que je n'aurai pu vivre et apprendre sans elle. Selon moi, cette université a perdu un membre important du corps enseignant. C'est donc un merci particulier que je veux lui adresser, parce que j'ose espérer, que de là où elle est, elle veillera toujours un peu sur moi. Merci.

Les applaudissements montèrent de la foule pour se perdre vers les étoiles.

* * *

Calliope Torres fit frapper ses pieds contre le sol afin de se réchauffer un peu. Elle serra aussi ses doigts contre le gobelet chaud. Le froid était sans nul doute le pire ennemi des côtes cassées. La douleur lui remontait dans la poitrine et elle avait l'impression que des petits éclats de verre étaient venus se nicher entre chaque muscle. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Éclairée, comme tous les soirs. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Mais ce soir-là, elle monterait. Elle défoncerait la porte et forcerait le passage. Elle termina sa tasse et jeta le récipient vide dans une poubelle. Puis, elle remonta le col de son manteau pour affronter le vent glacial et dégagea ses cheveux bouclés de sa nuque. Elle s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble et jugea l'ascenseur du regard. Elle hésita un bref instant, avant de prendre le chemin des escaliers. Lors de son ascension, elle faillit faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa nature optimiste de prendre le dessus.

La porte de l'appartement était verte. Un joli vert, foncé, semblable aux bouteilles de bières qui s'entassaient dans son frigo. Elle secoua la tête et avança sa main pour frapper, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose attira son attention. Un bruit provenant de l'appartement à la porte verte. Un sanglot étouffé.

Elle se colla contre le bois et ferma les yeux. Elle aussi voulait pleurer, hurler, trépigner, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait pas se relever. Elle luttait depuis un mois déjà.

-Euh, excusez-moi, j'ai une pizza à livrer et… vous êtes devant la porte, marmonna une voix derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pour toute explication, l'homme souleva la boîte en carton.

-Oh… je… je vais la prendre, je vais lui amener. Combien… combien je vous dois ?

-Euh… ça a déjà été payé en ligne, madame, répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard étonné.

-Ah… très bien, merci alors.

Il s'éloigna, ne sachant pas s'il venait de prendre la bonne solution.

Calliope frappa contre la porte et immédiatement, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle attendit un instant, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler ses larmes, Arizona avait les yeux rougis et les joues écarlates. En apercevant Callie, elle recula, étonnée, et voulut refermer la porte.

La brune plaça son pied dans l'entrebâillement et aussitôt elle trouva son geste stupide. Dans les films, le héros faisait toujours ça et ça ne choquait personne. La vérité était que dans la vie réelle, quand on vous refermait la porte sur le pied… ça faisait mal.

-J'ai ta pizza ! prévint l'orthopédiste avec une grimace de douleur.

-Je m'en fou ! Casse-toi Callie ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Je me moque de ce que tu veux ou non ! J'ai besoin de te parler, et tu vas m'écouter.

Arizona arrêta de forcer et ouvrit la porte en grand. Alors que Callie s'apprêtait à entrer, elle vit la blonde lui bloquer le passage.

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon appartement ! Informa la blonde d'une voix froide.

Ses cheveux dorés étaient mis en valeur par un col roulé noir. Elle portait un jean de la même couleur qui la faisait paraitre encore plus maigre qu'elle n'était déjà.

Callie aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. La laisser pleurer sur son épaule, mais tout lien était rompu. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la blonde rivait ses yeux à ceux de la chirurgienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Est-ce que… je peux entrer ? J'ai ta pizza, j'ai froid et j'ai… je doute que tu veuilles que tes voisins entendent notre discussions.

Arizona réfléchit, puis se décala afin de laisser le champ libre à Callie.

La brune entra, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle attendit qu'Arizona pénètre dans le salon pour la suivre. L'équipement était rudimentaire. Un canapé, une table, une télévision posée à même le sol qui hurlait les informations. Arizona coupa le son et s'installa dans son canapé. Callie attrapa une chaise et la plaça de l'autre côté de la table, elle ouvrit le carton à pizza et tendit une part à la jeune femme.

-Tu as maigri, indiqua-t-elle.

Arizona ne releva pas la remarque et mâchonna un morceau de sa pizza sans vraiment prendre plaisir à manger. Ses bras fins restaient collés contre ses côtes et Callie aurait voulu les caresser pour qu'elle se sente protéger, en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? interrogea la blonde de façon abrupte.

Si elle avait écouté ce que lui disait sa tête, Callie aurait fui le plus loin possible de cette appartement. Elle ne retrouvait pas la femme qu'elle avait aimé dans les façon d'Arizona et elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'entamer la moindre conversation avec elle.

-Ta blessure est totalement refermée ? Commença la brune en se disant qu'au moins, cette question était facile.

Arizona poussa un soupire et souleva son T-shirt pour seule réponse. Il n'y avait presque pas de marque. Mark avait repris le travail de ces « médecins idiots » de Montgomery pour que la blonde ait le moins de trace possible de ce traumatisme. Callie hocha la tête.

-Je ne dors plus la lumière éteinte, avoua Callie en croisant ses doigts devant elle.

La pédiatre fronça les sourcils et releva le regard vers sa compagne.

-Je ne prends plus l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, je ne peux plus traverser de couloir trop étroit, j'ai peur lorsque les bruits sont trop assourdissant, je regarde chaque objet et je me dis, tiens, qu'est ce qu'Assour aurait pu nous faire s'il avait eu l'idée de s'en servir. Je fais des cauchemars la nuit, je ne veux plus entendre parler de la maison de Dereck construite en pleine forêt, quand je prends un scalpel, ça me fait penser à la sensation du métal de l'arme que j'avais dans la main, je ne parviens plus à passer devant le bar d'Elyas sans me rappeler… qu'en fait, Elyas n'a jamais existé, je… je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête que tout ça était de ma faute ! Mais… au fond, ce n'est même pas ça le plus dur… le plus dur c'est que… lorsque je me réveille en pleine nuit, en hurlant de toutes mes forces, je supplie que rien de tout ça ne se soit réellement passé, et j'espère que tu sois là pour me serrer dans tes bras, mais tu n'es pas là ! Quand je sors de l'hôpital, j'aimerai me dire que je te rejoins dans notre appartement, et au lieu de ça, je vais dans ma grande maison vide, où un homme a pénétré pendant que je te cherchais à l'autre bout du pays. Parfois, je suis en bas de ton appartement, et j'attends que tu apparaisses à la fenêtre, pour me persuader que tu n'es pas morte !

Les larmes de Callie s'était mise à couler mais elle persistait à regarder Arizona.

Celle-ci restait impassible face aux paroles de son amante. Elle reprit un morceau de pizza et déclara :

-Tu es venue ici pour que je te dise que tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé en Alabama, c'est la vérité, tu n'y es pour rien. Tôt ou tard, il m'aurait retrouvé. Tu peux dormir tranquille, Assour est mort, Brook l'a tué. Il faut que tu vives Callie, reprends ta vie là où tu l'as laissé ! Ca ne sert à rien de vivre dans tes angoisses.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de mesurer ce que j'essaye de te dire : Tu me manques Arizona !

-Le fait est que je ne peux pas revenir, je ne pourrai pas, nous en avons déjà discuté quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital, je crois. Si tu as fini je vais te demander de sortir.

Arizona se leva et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour congédier la brune.

Calliope l'arrêta dans son élan et la retourna face à elle. Elle voulait qu'Arizona la regarde dans les yeux. Elle voulait sentir son parfum, sentir sa peau sous des mains.

-Stop ! Arrête ce petit jeu ! Tu te sens coupable pour je ne sais quoi et….

-Pour « je ne sais quoi » ? Oh seigneur Callie, tu es sérieuse ? Je suis celle qui a tué Brook Peters, la femme qui a veillé sur moi dès la minute où elle m'a retrouvé dans cet entrepôt miteux. Elle est celle qui m'a permis d'avoir cette vie.

-Oh, et tu penses qu'en restant terrée ici, tu rends tout ça meilleure ? Tu penses que Brook serait heureuse de te voir dans cet état pitoyable !?

-La ferme, Callie. La vérité est peut-être difficile à entendre pour toi mais… je ne resterai pas ici ! Les gens me pensaient mortes, qu'ils continuent de faire comme si… Je ne resterai pas à Seattle, là où je peux te voir tous les jours…

-Le… le problème vient de moi ? demanda Callie changeant immédiatement d'attitude.

Arizona se dégagea et recula de quelques pas.

-Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée que ça se passe comme ça Calliope ! J'aurais voulu te donner beaucoup plus, mais j'en suis incapable ! J'ai essayé les premiers jours mais… je ne parviens pas à voir autre chose que le visage d'Assour quand je te regarde ! Je ne sais pas comment te protéger de tout ça, parce que… ça va finir par te détruire toi aussi, alors je préfère que ce soit maintenant. Que je sois la seule à souffrir pour ne pas te déchirer encore plus. Parce que je sais que tu me forceras toujours à en parler, ou tu trouveras un moyen de découvrir ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

-Non ! Non, attends, dis-moi de quoi tu parles, j'ai … j'ai vraiment du mal à saisir de quoi tu parles !

-Le journal ! Tu as lu le journal Callie !

-Je pensais que tu étais morte ! s'écria la brune en prenant les épaules frêles de sa femme.

-Oh ! Et ça te donnait tous les droits ? Tu avais le droit de tout lire, le droit de rentrer dans mon intimité parce que j'étais morte. Donc, si un jour tu meurs et que je mets le nez dans tes comptes ou si je fouille un peu dans ta cave, tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

-Arizona ! Tu n'étais pas sensé être là pour m'en vouloir !

Se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait d'échapper, la brune ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence.

-Il est là le problème ! Je veux bien que la mort nous sépare de nos devoirs conjugaux, mais… le respect… le respect pour moi, tu aurais dû l'avoir pour toujours !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Depuis ton retour aux Etats-Unis, je ne parvenais plus à te comprendre ! Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si tu étais toi ou non. Je… je voulais te comprendre ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais si bouleversé ! Je voulais saisir l'importance de ta peine, de ta douleur. Arizona, la chose qui est sûre, c'est que je t'aime le plus profondément du monde ! Je deviens folle lorsque tu n'es plus là ! Je… j'ai parcouru la moitié du pays parce que j'ai pensé voir ton dos à la télévision ! Force est de constater que… je t'aime plus que tout et que je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour te retrouver !

-Callie ! Tu ne comprends pas, dans ce journal, il y avait des choses que je ne voulais pas que tu saches ! Il y avait des choses importante pour moi ! Et que… lorsqu'une personne meurt, les secrets qu'elle emporte avec elle la regarde ! Je veux dire que quand quelqu'un meurt, la relation s'arrête là où la personne meurt, on ne doit pas forcer la confidence d'un mort.

-Tu parles des viols !

-Non ! Ne… ne dis rien !

Arizona semblait épuisée, elle s'adossa au cadran de la porte du salon et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Callie lui prit les mains et les porta contre sa bouche.

-Je m'en moque de tout ça ! Tu es toujours celle que j'ai épousée ! Tu es Arizona qui, lorsqu'elle déprime, mange des beignets, qui ne sait pas s'opposer à l'autorité, qui ferait tout pour ses patients, qui rit lorsque je lui fais des bisous dans le cou, qui aime que j'embrasse son ventre, qui déteste le camping et… tu es celle qui a sauvé ma fille, notre fille ! Tu es celle qui m'a attendu après mon accident de voiture ! Tu es celle qui m'a demandé en mariage !

-Je ne suis plus cette femme Calliope ! Cette femme était heureuse avec toi. Moi je ne le serais plus !

-Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu me donnes une bonne raison !

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne peux pas te voir sans penser à ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt, sans penser que… tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute, je ne peux pas embrasser ton cou sans penser qu'Assour a mis un sac plastique autour ! Je ne parviens pas à oublier ton regard lorsque je t'ai poussé dans ce couloir, je… Callie j'ai fait ça pour que tu t'en sortes ! Je t'ai sauvé, je pense que… c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire. Je sais que si je… si je t'écoute, si je te suis et qu'on rentre ensemble dans ta maison, tu le regretteras plus tard parce que… je vais finir par nous détruire.

-Comment peux-tu douter de nous à ce point-là ?

Arizona tourna la tête et Callie changea de place pour qu'elle ne puisse pas rompre le contact visuel.

-Donne-nous une chance de… une chance d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant !

-Brook a essayé de m'aider ! Et maintenant, elle est morte ! ELLE EST MORTE ! beugla Arizona en tombant à genoux.

Callie tenta de la rattraper, puis elle s'agenouilla derrière elle et la serra contre son coeur. La position n'était pas confortable, Callie appuya donc son dos contre le chambranle de la porte et garda ses bras autour du corps maigre de la blonde. La pédiatre se débattait comme un diable, les bras de Callie l'emprisonnaient elle sentait une chaleur étouffante monter en elle. D'un seul coup, elle arrêta de bouger et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de la brune. Des sanglots la submergèrent, la douleur dans son ventre se réveilla comme si la balle n'avait pas quitté son corps.

Doucement, Callie la berça contre elle. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la brune se dégagea, aida Arizona à atteindre son lit et lui fit quitter ses chaussures.

-Il faut que tu te reposes pour ton… ton témoignage à la presse demain.

De nouveaux sanglots arrivèrent, et la blonde mit une main devant ses yeux.

-Va-t'en ! Je t'en prie, va-t'en, demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Un petit homme s'avança devant les caméras et déclara d'une façon solennelle :

-Mesdames et messieurs, la conférence de presse doit être reportée au vu de l'état de santé d'Arizona Robbins qui...

La brune coupa la télé et jeta son muffin à la poubelle. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et descendit dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour acheter son gobelet de café, comme tous les jours, à la même heure puis, elle partit s'assoir à la même table que d'habitude.

* * *

(« 3)

Les jours passaient et Arizona restait prostrée devant sa télévision. Alex était passé la voir plusieurs fois, mais elle l'avait congédié sans même ouvrir la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle préférait se plonger dans un monde où Brook veillait toujours sur elle, où Callie la croyait toujours morte et se souciait de faire d'autres rencontres. Sa vie ne se terminerait pas comme un conte de fée. Le méchant de l'histoire avait empoisonné trop de liens pour qu'elle puisse réussir à s'en remettre un jour. Callie avait été trop impliquée pour qu'Arizona oublie.

Ce matin-là, on frappa à sa porte. Elle s'avança prudemment et regarda dans l'œil afin de vérifier l'identité de la personne se trouvant derrière. Elle ne vit que des fleurs, ce qui l'incita à ne pas ouvrir et à prendre son arme, caché dans le boitier à côté de la porte. Peu de temps après, elle entendit l'ascenseur se refermer et elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Un bouquet de fleur était posé sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'examina attentivement avant de le ramasser et de prendre la carte qui était dessus.

C'était une photo d'un soldat américain qui tendait la main vers un chat roux. L'homme était lourdement armé et on pouvait voir que la rue qui s'étendait autour de lui était dévastée.

Elle retourna la carte et lut l'inscription.

« _Un jour, peut-être, je te donnerai un cour de tir… si jamais je ne peux pas, je te conseille d'en prendre_»

Elle ouvrit la bouche, assommée par la stupeur. Elle relut plusieurs fois la carte et essaya d'imprimer l'information dans son esprit. Elle toucha les lettres du bout des doigts, caressa leur relief avec son index et tenta de repérer une malformation dans l'écriture. Rien. Elle retourna la carte pour regarder de nouveau la photo.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, sa veste et fonça à l'extérieur de son appartement. Mais alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la cage d'escalier, elle heurta Callie de plein fouet qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Arizona la rattrapa et ce contact fut si brûlant qu'elle s'éloigna tout de suite après.

-Ah, il fallait que je te parle, entama Callie qui avait l'air soucieux, j'ai consulté le compte de Sophia, celui qui est réservé pour l'université et… j'ai vu que tu avais versé un demi-million de dollars dessus !

-Callie ! gronda Arizona en la poussant dans son appartement, ce n'est pas franchement le genre de chose dont on parle sur un pallier !

-Arizona, on ne peut pas accepter ton argent ! Tu comprends ?

-La vie est imprévisible Calliope…lança Arizona en défaisant la veste de sa compagne.

-Tu m'appelles Calliope ?! s'étonna la jeune femme en se demandant se qu'il lui prenait.

-La vie n'est jamais ce qu'elle parait être, alors si cet argent peut être utile à Sophia, s'il peut être utile à notre fille, je veux qu'il soit sur son compte !

-Notre fille ? Je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir.

Pour toute réponse, Arizona posa ses lèvres sur celles de Callie et attendit que les bras de la brune se referment autour d'elle. Tout d'abord, Callie ne bougea pas, puis, elle ferma les yeux et vint doucement caresser la fesse droite de la blonde.

La pédiatre se détacha, un peu mal à l'aise, il était trop tôt pour aller plus loin.

-J'ai peur constamment qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… je… je pensais qu'être vers moi vous ferait mourir… je pensais que si tu vivais à mes côtés, tu serais en danger pour toujours. La vérité c'est que… rien n'est acquis mais… on peut forcer les choses, on peut ne pas vivre malheureux toute notre vie parce que… dans tous les cas, il y a des choses qu'on ignore et… et quand ces choses deviennent plus lisibles pour nous… on se rend compte qu'on a manqué des choses à cause de notre peur…

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis… est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prête à essayer de vivre normalement ?

Arizona acquiesça. Il fallait qu'elles reprennent leurs marques. Pour commencer, elle attira la chirurgienne orthopédique sur le canapé afin de regarder un film sur une tornade meurtrière.

* * *

Le lendemain, la brune descendit dans la cafétéria et commanda son café en rivant son regard à la télévision. Elle demanda à la serveuse de monter le son et écouta la blonde qui parlait à l'écran.

-_Si des gens sont sous protection militaire, policière, sachez que je suis de tout cœur avec vous, je vous connais sans vous connaitre, je sais par quelles étapes vous allez passer, mais faites toujours confiance à votre mentor, c'est lui qui vous ramènera vers votre famille au moment où vous ne vous y attendez pas ! N'oubliez pas qu'il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans votre famille lorsque vous reviendrez… Enfin, je voudrais dire… à tous ceux qui me regardent, qui m'écoutent, que… où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils existent dans le cœur de quelqu'un. _

La brune sourit en reconnaissant le petit clin d'œil que lui faisait Arizona dans son discours à la presse. Elle partit s'assoir à la table habituelle et fut étonnée de voir un homme déjà assis. Elle s'installa néanmoins et il la fixa attentivement avant de dire :

-Vos cheveux n'étaient pas roux avant ?

- Le noir, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus, répondit Brook en souriant vaguement.

-Je suis désolé qu'on doive vous demander tout ça mais… si vous devez changer d'identité, il faut commencer par vos cheveux…

-Oui, je sais, c'est souvent le cas… J'aimerai savoir quand est-ce que je pourrai être affectée dans ma nouvelle unité en Irak ?

-Dès que votre identité sera totalement créée. Brook, je suis désolé, nous avons merdé sur cette opération… et… à cause de nous, vous subissez les conséquences.

-Je sais que vous me renverrez l'appareil lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous ! Pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Je… je serai là.

-D'abord, j'aimerai savoir où on s'est trompé pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation ?

-La cellule a été entièrement démantelée, mais il reste… un homme et son unité, en Irak.

-Comment le savons-nous ?

-Eh bien… lorsqu'Arizona Robbins et Calliope Torres étaient en train de se faire torturer par Assour Bali, un coup de téléphone a été passé sur son portable. Nous avons la conversation étant donné que tous les appels qui étaient relié à l'antenne surveillant votre maison étaient sur écoute.

-Vous… vous avez appris quoi de cet enregistrement ? Demanda Brook en se penchant en avant.

-Assour Bali n'était pas le chef de la cellule comme nous le pensions. Il y en a un qui attend patiemment qu'on lui mette une balle dans la tête en Irak. Lors de cet appel Assour Bali a dit que le temps était trop court, que… « l'américaine » ne leur donnerait aucune information supplémentaire. Suite à ça, il a reçu l'ordre de la tuer. Il a rappelé quelques minutes plus tard en disant que c'était fait. Mais… ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… que les deux jeunes femmes sont vivantes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Assour Bali a menti…

-Dans leur déposition, Arizona et Callie ont dit qu'il les avait fait monter dans la chambre, je pense qu'il comptait s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de les tuer… Et pendant qu'elles s'échappaient, il était en train de passer son coup de fil pour dire qu'il les avait tuées.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le terroriste basé en Irak, Arizona et Callie sont morte, mais celle qui a tué Assour, c'est vous. Voilà pourquoi nous préférons vous faire changer d'identité. Votre photo a circulé récemment sur des réseaux terroristes et… nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

-Mais… Callie et Arizona ne seront pas inquiétées de tout ça, pas vrai ?

-Aucunement, elles doivent reprendre leur vie là où elles l'ont laissée.

Brook hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Les gens semblaient tellement détendus, et inconscient de ce qui se passaient dans le monde. Ils avaient un visage serein, paisible…

* * *

**6 mois plus tard**.

Arizona se réveilla en sursaut. Son bipper gémissait sur sa table de nuit. Immédiatement un grognement sortit de sous la couette.

-Éteins-le !

Elle tâtonna pour trouver l'appareil et l'arrêta en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Nooon ! souffla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle gigota les pieds pour montrer son mécontentement.

Un rire étouffé lui parvint de sous la couette.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas dormi plus de… deux heures ! se plaignit la blonde, frustrée.

Le bipper émit un autre sifflement.

-Je vais les tuer ! Je vais vraiment tuer ces stupides internes ! s'écria-t-elle en lisant le code inscrit sur son boitier noir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Callie.

-Fausse alerte ! Je jure d'en tuer un demain pour leur faire comprendre de ne jamais me réveiller pour rien !

-Rendors-toi ! conseilla la brune en passant un bras sur le ventre de la pédiatre.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me rendormir une fois que je suis réveillée par mon bippeur !

-Ohh, il y a un moyen de remédié à ça… pouffa Calliope en se déplaçant sous les draps.

Arizona sentit qu'on lui agrippait les jambes et elle souffla de plaisir en la sentant remonter vers son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête brune apparut en embrassant le cou d'Arizona.

-Je commence que si tu le veux… assura Callie, sa main déjà bien présente vers l'entre-jambe de sa femme.

-Commence par m'embrasser, on verra après pour les choses sérieuses.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, on pouvait entendre Callie lui provoquer un éclat de rire qui se transforma très vite en gémissement de plaisir et d'étonnement. Une sonnerie retentit soudain déclenchant des grognements de mécontentement.

-Allo ? Oh Jane ! Comment c'est passé ta première journée en seconde année ? s'exclama la voix d'Arizona.

On pouvait deviner qu'elle caressait la joue de sa femme pour se faire pardonner. La vie reprenait ses droits… lentement…

« _La vérité c'est que… rien n'est acquis. Pas même la vie. On ne choisit pas toujours de vivre ou de mourir. Parfois, on aimerait sauter d'un toit et quelqu'un vous en empêche, d'autres fois, on aimerait vivre mais les circonstances font que cette demande ne peut être exaucée. Rien n'est acquis, vivre ou mourir, rien ne nous appartient… il suffit d'en être conscient pour vivre pleinement, pour profiter de chaque seconde avec votre meilleur ami, avec votre femme, avec votre chien ou chat. Oui, je crois qu'il suffit d'être conscient de ça… la seule question est : peut-on réellement en être conscient ?_ »

FIN

* * *

Reviews? Bises. Je poste mes réponses à vos reviews dans la dernière page.


	38. Le mot de la fin

**Bonjour à tous, ma nouvelle fic est crée: L'amnésique. Encore un Calzona. Je vous laisse la découvrir et poster pleiiiiiiiins de reviews! ^^ **

* * *

Guest : Un happy end… oui.  
Je savais que ça terminerait comme ça. Généralement, je sais dès le début si les personnages vont survivre ou non et même si j'ai été fortement tenté de tuer Brook il y a quelques temps, je dois avouer que… le fait qu'elle subisse ce qu'à subi Arizona me plait assez.  
J'aime bien Pretty Little Liars mais j'avoue être trop peu proche des personnages pour pouvoir écrire sur eux. Dans quelques temps pourquoi pas…  
La suite à cette histoire, j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours mais je pense que si jamais je l'écris il faudrait que je poste en même temps qu'une autre fic. Parce que les personnages vont finir par lasser. Ceci dit, ça me plait de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour les héroïnes après _Vivre ou mourir_, sans pour autant le partager avec les petits lecteurs^^. Si je devais tout partager, ça n'en finirait plus !

* * *

Just to read : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir emmené jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour le « don d'écriture », ça me flatte !

* * *

Calzona11 : Oui, tout le monde tirait sur ma pauvre Brook au début ! Mais je l'avais dit, que vous alliez l'aimé ! Parce que… sans Brook… pas de Calzona… ehh oui !  
Le discours de Jane est un discours qui me tenait tellement à cœur, que je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait peur à tout le monde !  
Je suis triste de ne plus être lu sur cette fic. Parce que ça veut dire que je dois me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau et cette fiction était apparemment une valeur sûre. Merci beaucoup, je n'arrête pas d'écrire… je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter un jour en fait… Même si j'arrêterais forcément de poster sur ce site, je sais que je continuerai…

* * *

Sofia : Oui, la maturité chez moi est… un gros défaut et aussi une incroyable qualité… Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens…  
Merci pour les musiques, et merci pour la phrase de fin, elle était importante pour moi…  
Pour l'instant j'aime tellement écrire pour Arizona Callie et Mark que je pense rester dans les environs.  
Le discours de Jane est un discours, lui aussi, important pour moi.  
Brook ne pouvait montrer qu'elle était en vie, qu'en adoptant l'humour. Son personnage est un peu le clown qui ne peut s'exprimer que rarement parce que battue par son père, et soldat. Elle ne peut pas être drôle parce qu'elle ne collerait pas à l'image SOLDAT. Tout comme son orientation sexuelle : dans son adolescence, même si je ne l'ai pas écrit, je le sais, elle en a beaucoup souffert parce qu'elle a été une « Jane » sans repère, sans bouée de sauvetage. C'est pour ça que Jane, elle, ne tombe pas dans les extrêmes, et qu'elle surpasse le monde avec son intelligence parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau.  
Pour décrire Brook, il n'y a pas d'actrice qui pourrait me l'évoquer. Je sais que dans mon esprit, elle a des cheveux roux flamboyants, qu'on ne peut pas confondre avec du blond. Elle a des yeux clairs et un visage enfantin. C'est ça que j'aime chez elle, c'est qu'elle fait un métier qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui prêter. Elle n'a pas les traits durs, ils sont fins au contraire et elle a une voix douce, feutrée et tintante. Elle a une silhouette athlétique et des lèvres rosées. Elle est grande, un peu plus grande qu'Arizona. C'est ma Brook, c'est comme ça que je la vois. Et son nom s'écrit sans « e » probablement parce que son père aurait voulu un garçon. Voilà…  
Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire un truc léger et drôle, j'aime écrire les moments drôles, même s'il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup dans cette fiction mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire une fiction entière dessus.

* * *

Pingoo : Concernant mes phrases de début et de fin, tu as décrit exactement ce que je voulais faire ! Ce sont MES phrases mais qui se rapprochent de celle de Grey's.  
Oui, la peur était volontaire et je remercie Jane pour m'avoir aidé ! ^^. Merci de me dire que ce chapitre était, lui aussi, à la hauteur, c'était l'une de mes grandes peurs.  
Ca me fait plaisir que tu attendes ma prochaine fiction !  
Quand je commence ma fiction, très souvent, je commence par le dernier chapitre… dingue, je sais mais… il est écrit en partie dans ma tête (parfois sur papier mais c'est rare). Généralement, cette fin ne change pas. Ensuite, les idées, je les avais depuis longtemps, parfois j'écrivais un bout de chapitre et je me disais « non, c'est trop tôt pour celui-là » ou encore « non, celui là est trop HARD, je le poste pas. J'ai des bouts de chapitre qui n'ont jamais vu le jour parce que je ne les jugeais pas assez bons ou trop brutaux, ou encore parce qu'ils ne sont pas écris pour le bon personnage. Par exemple, le passage où Jane fonce dans sa chambre pour faire son sac, était écrit pour Arizona, mais très vite je me suis dit « hey ! Arizona ne ferait pas ça… elle ne le ferait pas comme ça. Jane en revanche, oui. » Mes idées viennent avec les personnages parfois. Je travaille ENORMEMENT mes personnages, et je me rends compte qu'ils sont vivants. Jane est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ! Pour répondre plus clairement, la base est dans ma tête dès le début ou très vite dans le processus d'écriture, après il y a des scènes qui n'étaient pas prévue : celle du micro-onde a été décidée au dernier moment mais globalement, je sais où je vais.  
Pour les chansons, les deux dernières sont dans Grey's je crois.

* * *

Mum's : Merci pour le talent d'écriture. C'est un peu égoïste de ma part parce que… j'écris parce que ça me plait et que ça me fait du bien.  
Ahah, grande sensible, Jane est, elle aussi une sensible ! C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré, je pense ! ^^.  
Merci à toi de me lire. VRAIMENT ! Sans lecteur tels que toi, je ne serais pas allé bien loin…  
Ahhh ! Merci pour mes phrases ! J'ai une préférence pour la dernière que je trouve mieux écrite que la première.

* * *

Sirkette : Eh bien, merci d'avoir lu et surtout commenté !

* * *

Like Calzona : Eheh ! Oui, Arizona et Brook sont effectivement vivantes mais à quel prix… ?  
C'est gentil de me dire que c'est la meilleure fic que t'ai jamais lu et ça me touche beaucoup !

* * *

Jojo or not Jojo : Je partage la fiction parce que ça me plait d'être lu lol !  
Alors pour le bébé d'Arizona, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre 10 de la partie 2. Elle a fait une fausse couche dans sa cellule. Relis le chapitre 10. Tu comprendras mieux je pense.  
Merci, le terme « GENIAL » me flatte beaucoup.

* * *

Xcalzona : Eh non, personne ne meurt. Ca ne m'aurait pas déranger de les faire mourir mais pour une fois, j'ai eu envie de faire triompher le bien… Concernant la musique, j'aurai sans doute pu mieux les choisir…  
Ton adresse ne s'est pas mise sur le site. Je pense qu'il est anti-lien. Mais le problème ne se pose pas parce que le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic est déjà posté.

* * *

Léa : J'aime beaucoup écrire pour le personnage d'Arizona, je pense que ça doit se ressentir.  
Merci pour mes citations qui n'en sont pas vraiment puisqu'elles sont de moi, mais bon, merci car je les aime bien !^^.  
En effet, l'histoire n'est pas terminée pour Brook… mais ça… Ceci dit, je pense que pour Arizona et Callie il reste aussi encore beaucoup de chemin…  
J'aime faire de l'inédit ^^. Même si je doute pouvoir re-faire de l'inédit… Concernant la prochaine fiction, je doute que ce soit rose à 100% ^^. J'en serai, je crois, incapable.

* * *

Swann33 : Eh oui, il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour… ça fait six mois que cette histoire a commencé...  
« roman » ça me plait ^^.  
Il y a une prochaine fic, c'est sûr, elle est en ligne !  
Whoo ! Arizona et Callie en proie à des vampires… hum pourquoi pas… il faut que j'étudie la question…pour la prochaine.

* * *

Marmionne : "La vérité était que dans la vie réelle, quand on vous refermait la porte sur le pied… ça faisait mal" en même temps, c'est vrai… pour l'avoir tenté une fois… ça détruit le pied…  
Merci pour mes phrases de début et de fin, je les aime bien aussi… vraiment.  
Eh bien… devant tant de merci je répondrai de rien, merci à toi de lire et de commenter ! C'est important !  
Mon sadisme je le garderais, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.  
Merci pour le chef d'œuvre, même si Victor Hugo doit bien se marrer…  
C'est normal de répondre à vos reviews je trouve ! Vous m'en laissez et vous me posez des questions… c'est évident que je dois répondre… ^^

* * *

Marion: Merci beaucoup, tu l'as lu d'une traite? Pourquoi te faisait-elle peur?  
Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.  
Ma prochaine fic est déjà en ligne, mais je doute que ça soit moins dramatique... je te laisse découvrir!^^

* * *

MARMIONNE MUM'S PINGOO : Je vous propose d'ériger une statue de moi à la place de la Tour Eiffel qui est tellement démodée… ^^. Votre bavardage m'a fortement diverti ceci dit ! ^^. Des bises !  
P.S. Et vous...? votre âge, même si je connais déjà celui de l'une de vous.

* * *

**MERCI A TOUS**


End file.
